


Второй после Мадары

by mon_key



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Erotica, F/M, Obito-centric, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 106,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_key/pseuds/mon_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативные события и продолжение 343-392 серий Shippuuden (598-657 главы манги). Элементы AU и краткая предыстория: (СПОЙЛЕР) Мадара не успевает применить ринне тенсей, пока Обито обездвижен, "нарутотерапия" не до конца промывает последнему мозги, он набирается сил во время болтовни с Какаши и Минато, которые не дают больше никому к нему приблизиться и добить, т.к. у них есть надежда достучаться. Отойдя от потери хвостатых, Обито отбрасывает Какаши и дерётся с биджу, чтобы их вернуть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Фрагмент I

_And if I fall and crash and burn  
At least we both know that I tried  
And as I crawl those lessons learned  
Yeah they remind me I survived  
And I've been hurt and I've been scarred  
At least I know that I'm alive  
And If I fall and crash and burn  
At least we both know that I tried_  
  
 _(c) Lifehouse - Crash And Burn_  
  
  
  
  
      Смеркалось. Он лежал на берегу реки, закинув руки за голову и глядя в небо. От нагревшейся за день воды было душно, поэтому он расположился раздетый по пояс прямо на земле. Фиолетовый плащ валялся рядом.  
  
      Со стороны могло показаться, что он просто отдыхает, если бы его грудь и живот не пересекали внушительные раны, из которых бежала кровь.  
      Периодически морщась, Обито прислушивался к ощущениям. Благодаря рефлекторному камуи, он уже много лет не испытывал физической боли. Вспоминал, каково это. Привыкал.   
      Несмотря на то, что ещё десять минут назад он от боли едва не задыхался, это всё равно не могло сравниться с отходняком после восстановления половины тела восемнадцать лет назад.  
      От большой потери крови начинало темнеть в глазах. Однако перевязывать раны Обито не пытался не из чистого мазохизма. Он просто понятия не имел, что с ними делать. До обретения камуи все его раны бинтовала Рин. "Где же ты теперь, Рин? Я и так столько лет без тебя держался..."  
      Сирота, никогда не знавший родителей, потерявший в тринадцать единственного друга и глаз, вынужденный из-за несчастного случая много лет провести вдали от дома и в конце концов наблюдать смерть любимой, - у него не было никого, кто мог бы позаботиться о нынешних порезах. Кому вообще было бы дело до его здоровья.   
      "Обито, никогда не прячь от меня свои раны... Я всегда буду приглядывать за тобой..." - гулко отдавался в голове строгий и заботливый голос Рин. Обито тяжело вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Настоящие раны были внутри.  
      Стоило на секунду отключиться, как перед ним предстало недавнее.   
      Вспышка света, ослепившая шаринган, - лапа Девятихвостого - когти по груди - не успевающее за этим камуи... Обито вздрогнул и часто заморгал.  
      Хорошо, что в последний момент его всё-таки успело выкинуть. Неожиданно для самого себя он переместился сюда.   
      Последние полчаса Обито пытался здесь хоть немного прийти в себя. А где-то далеко продолжалась война...  
  
      Влажная земля приятно остужала спину. Хоть Обито и догадывался, что пострадала спина не меньше, а может, и больше, и что влажной земля была не иначе как от его же собственной крови, он не мог заставить себя встать. Будет заражение... Да и чёрт с ним.  
      Он и сам не знал, где тот добродушный, энергичный, восторженный ребёнок в наушниках и оранжевых очках. С годами его душа превратилась в кровавое месиво из тоски, мести, жестокости, одиночества, темноты и боли. И даже образ Рин, периодически всплывающий из памяти, не мог заставить лучиться то, что под рёбрами. Единственное, что все эти годы напоминало Обито о том, что он ещё жив, было чувство боли. Она не оставляла его ни на секунду, сковывала лёгкие, горло и добавляла в голос хрипотцу. Он умер не под завалом. Он умер на обрыве, в луже крови, с темноволосой девочкой на руках.  
      Раньше его часто преследовала эта картина. Особенно ночью. Потом, когда нервы стали совсем ни к чёрту, он стал ложиться спать только когда полностью вымотается, или не ложился вообще.  
      В какой-то момент Обито обнаружил, что дрожит от холода. В глазах то и дело возникают яркие всполохи, перемежаясь с темнотой. Сел размять затёкшую поясницу - изображение мгновенно повело в сторону - снова откинулся назад. Плохо дело. На лбу выступает испарина, воздух всё ещё душен, с трудом проталкивается в лёгкие, - значит дело не в погоде. Кажется, это при потере крови свыше определённого объёма начинает знобить...  
      Вязкие мысли кое-как удалось направить в нужную сторону. Где искать помощи? Стоит ли вообще искать? Каков шанс, что его попросту не добьют? Да и ради чего жить? Возможно, если бы это случилось раньше - не будь камуи, обязательно случилось бы - Обито тоже цепляться за жизнь бы не стал. Будто бы Рин, уходя, нарочно оставила ему мангёкё в виде камуи. Чтобы неуклюжий Обито больше не получал ран. Ведь лечить его будет некому...  
      Только благодаря Рин он жил все эти годы, только благодаря Рин он решил стараться выжить и сейчас. Кто знает, действительно он ей был небезразличен, или она просто опекала его, как давнего друга и товарища по команде. Что-то подсказывало Обито, что и тут Какаши его обошёл: даже сердце Рин у него украл... От одного воспоминания о взгляде, которым она смотрела на Какаши, Обито скручивало, и казалось, что у него вырывают одно ребро за другим.  
      Грудь, спину и плечи жгло огнём. Похоже, раны глубокие. Кто с такими справится? В какой деревне сильная медицинская часть, да чтобы поближе, да чтобы Тоби-Обито-Мадару не знали? Да что там, хоть какого-нибудь медика бы... Надолго сил на камуи не хватит. Он вообще сомневался, хватит ли. Ближе всего Коноха. Ага, точно, там-то ему, конечно, помогут. "Здрасте, я Учиха Обито. Ну, герой деревни, умер двадцать лет назад. Почти. Нет, не почти двадцать, а почти умер. Нет-нет, это не я войну устроил. Похож, наверное, просто. Вылечите меня, пожалуйста, и я пойду дальше ваших убивать", - покривлялся он мысленно на манер Тоби.  
      Невесело усмехнулся - и тут же поперхнулся кровью. Вытер кулаком подбородок. Липкое, красное. Фу.  
      К чёрту плащ и маску. Тогда, может, не узнают.  
      - Камуи!..  
____________________  
  
      "Чёрт, как же больно!.."  
      Обито ударился боком и плечом о деревянный пол. Сил не хватило материализоваться по-человечески. Сплюнул кровь.  
      В обе стороны - пустой коридор. И что теперь?  
      Сконцентрировавшись изо всех сил на том, чтобы встать, Обито не заметил даже приближающихся шагов, гулко отдающихся от стен больницы.  
      Только когда его робко тронули за плечо ("Больно!"), он поспешно развернулся. От резкого движения потемнело в глазах. Пара секунд ушли на то, чтобы стабилизировать картинку.   
      На него смотрела маленькая рыжеволосая девочка лет двенадцати со странной высокой причёской. Разглядев в полумраке на лице незнакомца шрамы, девочка инстинктивно отпрянула. Однако через некоторое время убедилась, что незнакомец агрессии не проявляет, и, более того, покачиваясь, едва держится на ногах. Сделала глубокий вдох. Зажмурилась. Выдохнула. Снова открыла глаза, приняв серьёзный вид, и одновременно заставила себя сделать шаг вперёд. "Нас учили, что ниндзя-медик не должна этого пугаться. Нужно помочь человеку".  
      - Пойдёмте со мной, я вас отведу в приёмное отделение.  
      И ни одного вопроса.   
      Обито выдохнул. Спасение!  
  
      В приёмном была суматоха. Раненых было столько, что никто не обращал на него внимания. Они были везде - у стен, на каталках, стульях, даже просто на полу. Обито уже смирился с тем, что умереть ему здесь, так как очередь до него точно не дойдёт. А между тем уже нет сил даже стоять. Чтобы ещё хоть на секунду сохранить равновесие, он прислонился лбом к стене. Прохладно, приятно.  
      К счастью, девочка, похоже, отнеслась к своему долгу даже ответственнее, чем нужно. Она решительно подёргала своего подопечного за штанину (боже, спасибо, что не за плечо!), отчего мокрый лоб Обито едва не соскользнул со стены. Спасительница потащила его куда-то сквозь толпу, явно зная нужное направление. Обито уже не видел, куда шёл, голова раскалывалась, он старался хотя бы не рухнуть прямо на раненых.  
      Толпа перестала стискивать с боков.  
      Последнее, что он слышал: "Осторожно!.." - и громкий удар его собственного тела об пол.  
____________________  
  
      Глаза сильно щипало. Чёрт, почему оба?  
      А, да. Риннеган.  
      Бестолковая вещь.  
      От шарингана проку больше. То же камуи. Уже не говоря об изанаги. А тут что - Десятихвостым помыкать? Ну и много он с ним добился?  
      Обито столько лет носил на левой стороне лица то маску, то повязку, что никак не мог привыкнуть, что снова видит обоими глазами.  
      Не спеша их открывать, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Дышать всё ещё больно, умопомрачительно больно.  
      Пришлось разлепить веки, терпя яркий, режущий свет. Первое, во что уткнулся взгляд: какой-то человек в белом поспешно развернулся и вышел в дверь. Торопливые шаги, приглушённый дверьми голос:  
      - Пришёл в сознание. Анестезию?  
      - Если только есть лишняя. И не больше пяти кубов. Нам на своих беречь надо, - второй голос женский, командный.  
      "Что значит "своих"? Узнали?.. Чёртов я идиот! С шаринганом решил спрятаться. Будто Учих не по пальцам пересчитать. И с риннеганом! Конченый я идиот..." - с тоской и злостью заключил Обито.  
      Между тем женский голос продолжал:  
      - Если Сакура не занята, поручите ей. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то ещё захочет с ним возиться. А она Учих вроде любит. Может, не откажется.  
      Только тут Обито осознал, что его руки и ноги чем-то плотно зафиксированы. Пошевелить не удаётся. Молодцы, обезопасились. Сил на камуи, разумеется, ещё долго не будет.  
      Похоже, кровь остановили - по бокам больше не течёт. Да и голова работает чуть получше. Вот только всё тело адски ноет, а на груди как будто вовсе нет кожи - так сильно больно.  
      Прошло не меньше двадцати минут, - каждая из которых для Обито текла, как вечность, - прежде чем появилась розоволосая девушка в белом халате и со шприцем в руке. Видимо, упомянутая Сакура.  
      - Давно не виделись, - взгляд мечет огненные стрелы, рот искривлён в едкой усмешке.  
      - Ммм? - единственное, что Обито мог выдавить, прежде чем задохнулся от боли.   
      Кажется, задеты лёгкие - вот почему так больно говорить и дышать, - дошло до него.  
      Увидев, как страдальчески исказилось лицо пациента, Сакура немного смягчилась и проглотила следующую заготовленную издёвку. В её глазах заискрились жалость и беспокойство. Да и волосы у него вблизи... совсем как у Саске. И глаза... То есть глаз.  
      - Где больнее всего? - голос уже мягче, но строгость никуда не делась.  
      Обито кивнул на грудь.  
      - Посередине? Выше? Ниже? На пальцах покажи.  
      Не без труда Обито разогнул два пальца на левой руке. Правая всегда слушалась хуже.  
      - Значит, верхняя треть.  
      Даже не останавливаясь, чтобы примериться, девушка профессиональным движением перевернула шприц, ввела иглу в большую мышцу груди, чуть выше левого соска, и быстро, совершенно не больно, выпустила лекарство. "Почти в сердце", - подумалось Обито.  
      - Глаза слезятся. Предполагаю, от перенапряжения... Хотя лучше бы они вообще никогда не открывались, - в её голосе звякнул металл. Сакура сама смутилась своей грубости. – Но раз уж я здесь, осмотрю, - она неуловимым движением извлекла из кармана халата небольшой фонарик и приблизилась к лицу Обито.  
      В первое мгновение её брови дрогнули - жалость - одна из двух эмоций, которую видел Обито при первом прямом взгляде людей на своё лицо. Вторая - страх. Либо жалость, либо страх. А чаще - сначала страх, затем жалость. Как правило, Обито на это было плевать. Просто таким образом можно было делать выводы о том, кто перед ним.  
      Отдать должное Сакуре - это выражение возникло всего на долю секунды и мгновенно - профессионально - сменилось серьёзной сосредоточенностью. Страха не было. Девушка повидала всякое.  
      Обито поддался, Сакура ненадолго ослепила его фонариком. Сначала шаринган. Риннеган смотрела дольше. У Обито затекла шея, он поёрзал. И внезапно осознал, что боль частично отступила. Больше не хочется умереть во время каждого движения.  
      Благодаря этому теперь Обито мог поднять голову и посмотреть, что с ранами. Почти весь торс перебинтован. Восемьдесят процентов бинтов блестят красным.  
       Всё время с момента завершения изучения его глаз и пока он себя рассматривал, Сакура напряжённо и задумчиво вглядывалась в его лицо. Казалось, она пытается принять какое-то решение и прикидывает варианты.  
       Обито прервал её размышления.  
      - Сакура?.. - дождался кивка. - Скажи, почему я... ещё жив? - голос совсем хриплый, чужой.  
      "Раз ты до сих пор не попытался сбежать, значит, с чакрой пока проблемы", - размышляла Сакура. Процесс принятия решения был завершён.  
      - Скажи спасибо. Но не мне. В любом случае, рано радуешься. Сейчас я сделаю перевязку и посмотрю, что там. Насколько я знаю, ран никто не промывал.  
      Обито терпеливо перенёс снятие бинтов, хоть Сакура и не церемонилась. События на поле боя всё отчётливей проступали в её памяти. Впервые в жизни ей хотелось не облегчить страдания пациента, а усилить. А ещё лучше - свернуть ему шею. За всё, за всех.   
       Но было пока нельзя.  
       Сделав глубокий вдох, Сакуре пришлось взять себя в руки.  
      Раны выглядели плохо. Глубокие V-образные борозды шириной с пол-ладони: две на груди, одна на животе, тянутся от плеча до плеча. За исключением белой половины торса, всё ещё кровоточат. Почти та же картина на спине, только вдобавок кровь смешана с землёй. Её столько, что не видно, есть ли воспаление.  
      "Наверное, трудно это терпеть", - невольно посочувствовала Сакура, на мгновение забыв, что перед ней убийца. Убийца Неджи, убийца Четвёртого. Встряхнув головой, она снова возродила в себе злость.  
      С помощью губки и таза с водой Сакура смыла столько земли, сколько смогла, остальное смазала антисептической смесью. Запахло мятой.  
      На протяжение всей обработки и перевязки Обито шумно дышал, скрипел зубами и один раз даже сорвался, застонал. Нещедрая анестезия только наполовину избавляла от боли.  
      Перетянув свежие бинты потуже, Сакура опустила на него зелёный огонёк ладоней. Нужно было стараться подлечивать минимально, чтобы не подарить излишка чакры.  
      Обито устало закрыл глаза. Вдруг острая странная мысль кольнула сознание: "Интересно, что с Какаши?" С сомнением посмотрев на Сакуру - стоит ли что-то спрашивать - Обито решил, что не известно, насколько плохо он будет соображать, когда обезболивающее отойдёт. Поэтому лучше сейчас.  
      Но вслух сказал другое.  
      - Что Мадара?  
      Сакура уставилась на него. Потом хмыкнула.  
      - Как видишь, если бы твой приятель добился своего, он бы тебе получше цукиёми подарил, чем сейчас, не так ли?  
      Обито поморщился. Это-то он уже и сам понял. Прогнав из головы тут же выскользнувший образ девочки с фиолетовыми татуировками на щеках, - чтобы не завыть в голос, - он не сдался:  
      - Убит?  
      - Исчез. Вместе с Хаширамой-самой. Вскоре после тебя.  
      - А Какаши? - выпалил Обито.  
      Сакура в изумлении смотрела на него. Это чудовище беспокоится о ком-то?  
      - С каких это пор тебе интересно?  
      Обито не знал, что его воспоминания во время разговора с Наруто прочитал не только лисёныш: по чакре последнего они сами собой транслировались всем отрядам армии шиноби. Если бы он знал, то пришёл бы в ужас. Однако сопереживал ему так или иначе один лишь Наруто. Что ещё более удивительно, потому что кровь его родителей была на руках Тоби. Тоби. Не Обито, Тоби. Так ему почему-то хотелось думать в тот момент. Хотя во время тех событий с Тоби его пока ещё роднила только маска.  
      Сакура, как и все, была в курсе. Ей нисколько не было жалко мальчика в оранжевых очках, однако почему-то преследовало неловкое чувство, что нельзя упоминать, что она о нём знает. Как будто даже чудовище не заслуживало такого обращения с остатками его души.  
      Внезапно Сакура почувствовала, что чакра Обито стала расти. Не теряя ни секунды и сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица, она опустила руку в карман халата, извлекла маленький инъектор и с небольшого размаха точным движением ввела жидкость в его плечо.  
      Однако инъектор неожиданно легко утонул в плече вместе с её рукой и воткнулся в матрац. На простыне увеличивался мокрый ореол препарата. Прежде чем Сакура успела сообразить, что случилось, никуда не девшийся Обито прошептал:  
      - Попробуй ещё раз.  
      Запасного с собой не было. Чудом взяв себя в руки и сохранив внешне спокойствие, Сакура заявила пациенту, что сейчас вернётся. Уже в коридоре она закусила губу и ускорила шаги.  
  
      Пока Обито валялся и предвкушал новую дозу анестезии, в другом конце коридора, неслышимый для него, происходил разговор.  
      - Цунаде-сама, как себя чувствует Какаши-сенсей? Если может передвигаться, он мне срочно нужен. Передайте, пожалуйста, пусть подойдёт к двери палаты и ждёт моего сигнала. Если сенсей не в состоянии, тогда столько АНБУ, сколько в порядке. Лучше не меньше десяти. Это срочно. Времени на объяснения нет.  
      - Хорошо, Сакура. Шизуне!..  
  
      Захватив из лаборатории на всякий случай все инъекторы с нужным препаратом, которые нашла, на обратном пути Сакура увидела у двери палаты уже ждавшего её Какаши. Тот стоял, прислонившись к стене. Выглядел он измождённым. Из-под рукава виднелось забинтованное предплечье. Не говоря ни слова, она показала на свой левый глаз. Какаши кивнул.  
      Зажмурившись и предвкушая недоброе, Сакура толкнула дверь.  



	2. Фрагмент II

      - Я уж думал, ты не вернёшься. Не хотел испугать. Случайно вышло.   
      Обито сам себе усмехнулся. В конце его извинительной речи только «Тоби хороший» не хватало.  
      Сакура замерла в дверях и дважды моргнула. Как будто ошиблась палатой. Обито удивлённо вздёрнул бровь.  
      С задержкой в пару секунд она наконец-то отмерла:  
      - Я смотрю, тебе уже весело, - скривилась. - Значит, лекарство не нужно.  
      - Нужно! - боль снова нарастала, Обито категорически не хотел возвращаться в то состояние беспомощного куска мяса с расплавленными мозгами.  
      Он видел, как она притворяется - из вредности, ясное дело, - что нехотя достаёт из кармана инъектор, и идёт к нему. Нельзя судить её за это, она ничего ему не должна. Вдруг странная вспышка в голове: белая стена, какая-то девушка с чёлкой и молочными глазами...  
      Прежде чем Обито успел нахмуриться, плечо ужалил инъектор. А спустя несколько мгновений всё - Сакура, дверь, свет из окна - схлопнулось в одно тёмное пятно.  
_________________  
  
      "Сработало!" - убедилась Сакура и с облегчением выдохнула.  
      - Какаши-сенсей, - негромко позвала она.  
      Какаши резко вошёл, однако дверь за ним закрылась не сразу. Из-за его спины в проём нерешительно заглядывала Хината.  
      - Сакура-чан... Я нужна? Меня Хокаге-сама послала...  
      Сакура хлопнула себя по лбу.  
      - Входи, Хината! Конечно, ты нужна. Я должна была сама об этом подумать.  
_________________  
  
      Как же надоела эта чернота.  
      Последними яркими пятнышками в его жизни были сиреневые щёки Рин. С тех пор всё было тёмное, глухое, душное. Даже солнце освещало Обито светом, серым как тряпка. Никакие глаза не могли изменить этот фильтр.  
      Однако эта чернота чем-то отличалась. Обито не сразу понял, что руки больше не привязаны. "Это либо очень хорошо, либо очень плохо..."   
      Боли тоже не было.  
      Обито поднял руку, чтобы наконец-то с наслаждением почесать лоб, и наткнулся на повязку шириной от носа до бровей.  
      Понимание нахлынуло вместе с липким ужасом, словно окатило ледяной водой.  
      "Нет... Неужели..."  
      Не было никаких сомнений. У него не было шанса этого избежать.  
      Коноха оказалась умнее, чем можно было подумать, когда он очнулся привязанным к кровати.  
      Перестав контролировать себя, Обито заскулил от отчаяния.  
      Никакого камуи. Теперь он навсегда заперт здесь. Даже не в этом измерении, а в этой черноте, в крошечной каморке своего достигшего апогея персонального ада.  
  
      Прошло много времени, в течение которого Обито мысленно метался от одного способа самоубийства до другого. Кровать промокла от пота или от крови из ран, его трясло.   
      Вдруг чья-то рука коснулась его локтя.  
      Обито замер и прислушался, насколько позволял гул в висках.  
      - Как ты?  
      Обито молчал.   
      - Я принёс тебе кое-что...  
      Голос знакомый, но он не сразу осознал, чей. Что-то твёрдое легло в его руку. Обито осторожно ощупал. Не может быть. Очки! Его детские очки. Он столько провёл с ними времени, что никогда бы не ошибся, сколько лет бы ни прошло.  
      - Какаши...  
      Внезапно Обито совершил нехитрое открытие - без глаз нельзя плакать. Хотелось выть от тяжести бессилия.  
      - Это жестоко, Какаши... Зачем они мне теперь?  
      - Прости, Обито. Я думал... - долгое молчание. - Я хранил их всё это время. Сам не знаю, зачем сейчас взял с собой.


	3. Фрагмент III

      Ка­каши с детс­тва наб­лю­дал за людь­ми. Не то что­бы спе­ци­аль­но - об­ла­дая спо­кой­ным ха­рак­те­ром, он прос­то ус­пе­вал за­мечать по­лез­ные в жиз­ни ве­щи, ми­мо ко­торых бо­лее взбал­мошные ро­вес­ни­ки про­носи­лись ура­ганом, под­ни­мая стол­пы пы­ли. Под­ме­тив что-то од­нажды, Ка­каши ак­ку­рат­но скла­дывал это в ко­робоч­ку в го­лове под наз­ва­ни­ем "пра­вила", его лич­ную кол­лекцию прин­ци­пов. Од­ним из пер­вых важ­ных наб­лю­дений бы­ло то, что ни­ког­да нель­зя про­яв­лять сла­бость. Иног­да она да­ёт ка­кие-то си­юми­нут­ные при­виле­гии, од­на­ко в пос­ле­ду­ющем неп­ре­мен­но об­ра­ща­ет­ся про­тив те­бя. Отец ни­ког­да не зап­ре­щал ему пла­кать, ссы­ла­ясь на то, что "маль­чи­кам нель­зя". Ка­каши сам в этом ра­зоб­рался, гля­дя на дру­гих де­тей.  
      К мо­мен­ту пос­тупле­ния в ака­демию Ка­каши ус­пел убе­дить­ся, что все вок­руг жи­вут как по­пало. Со­вер­ша­ют глу­пос­ти на каж­дом ша­гу, де­ла­ют что-то нас­толь­ко лиш­нее, что у не­го в го­лове не ук­ла­дыва­лось, как и по­чему они не за­меча­ют оче­вид­ных ве­щей.  
      Да­же отец пе­ри­оди­чес­ки де­лал что-то та­кое. В эти мо­мен­ты Ка­каши мог толь­ко, зас­тыв на мес­те, не­до­умён­но на не­го смот­реть. Иног­да ему ка­залось, что это он дол­жен вос­пи­тывать от­ца, а не на­обо­рот. Но вслух Ка­каши та­кого ни­ког­да не про­из­но­сил.   
      Да­же ког­да отец со­вер­шил са­мую боль­шую ошиб­ку в сво­ей жиз­ни.  
      С тех пор Ка­каши, нап­ро­тив, ста­рал­ся как мож­но мень­ше об­ра­щать вни­мание на лю­дей. Ина­че так не­дол­го бы­ло и вов­се ра­зоча­ровать­ся в жиз­ни. Ес­ли бы вы­яс­ни­лось, что рав­нять­ся со­вер­шенно не на ко­го. Ка­каши бы­ло бе­зопас­нее ду­мать, что всё же в этой жиз­ни есть к че­му стре­мить­ся.  
      Ког­да их рас­пре­дели­ли по ко­ман­дам, во­лей-не­волей сно­ва приш­лось об­ра­щать вни­мание на ок­ру­жа­ющих. От это­го за­висел ус­пех мис­сий.  
  
      И на­чалось ежед­невное ра­зоча­рова­ние в ми­ре.  
  
      Со­коман­дни­ки ока­зались чу­дом - не по­зави­ду­ешь. Бес­по­лез­ная дев­чонка из кла­на ки­ноло­гов (ка­жет­ся, имен­но у них та­кие зна­ки на ще­ках). Ну­левое тай­дзю­цу. Рав­но как и ген­дзю­цу. У неё да­же со­баки не бы­ло! Из нин­дзю­цу толь­ко ка­кие-то ме­дицин­ские тех­ни­ки, в ко­торых и не­об­хо­димос­ти-то не воз­ни­кало: Ка­каши без­рассуд­но не дей­ство­вал и из сра­жений вы­ходил поч­ти что нев­ре­дим. Единс­твен­ное, ку­да ху­до-бед­но сгож­да­лась её чак­ра - за­тяги­вать ца­рапи­ны вто­рому го­рю на Ка­каши­ну го­лову, Учи­хе. Хо­тя кто зна­ет, мо­жет, он и не про­тянул бы ни од­ной мис­сии, ес­ли б эта дев­чонка с ним не нян­чи­лась. Их воз­ня на­поми­нала Ка­каши "доч­ки-ма­тери", по­это­му как толь­ко это на­чина­лось, он ста­рал­ся ку­да-ни­будь са­мо­ус­тра­нить­ся, что­бы не стош­ни­ло.  
      Ка­каши втай­не на­де­ял­ся, что его как луч­ше­го из вы­пус­ка вско­ре сно­ва пе­реве­дут в ко­ман­ду пос­тарше, но вре­мя шло, и на­деж­да выб­рать­ся из дет­ско­го са­да та­яла.  
      Учи­ха, ма­ло то­го, что был бес­толко­вый, не­ор­га­низо­ван­ный и со­вер­шенно не имев­ший ин­стинкта са­мосох­ра­нения, но ещё и плак­са. Вот это­го Ка­каши вы­носить не мог. Пос­ле нес­коль­ких се­кунд сту­пора при ви­де его оче­ред­ных слёз ("Да как мож­но так се­бя вес­ти? Что за сла­бак? Не­уже­ли он не по­нима­ет, как жал­ко выг­ля­дит?! И мне с ним по­беж­дать дру­гих ши­ноби? Да кто его ис­пу­га­ет­ся?!") Ка­каши до скри­па в зу­бах сдер­жи­вал­ся, что­бы не дать ему под­за­тыль­ник ("Да­ром что Учи­ха! Ни ог­ня, ни ген­дзю­цу!").  
      Дей­стви­тель­но, ко­ман­да по­доб­ра­лась что на­до - дев­чонка-ки­нолог без со­баки и Учи­ха без ша­рин­га­на. Ка­каши все мис­сии тя­нул на се­бе.  
  
      Кто знал, что по­том до­роже этих дво­их ему ни­кого не бу­дет... Но толь­ко ког­да они са­ми пе­рес­та­нут су­щес­тво­вать.  
_________________  
  
      Он был го­тов пок­лясть­ся, что пле­чи пе­ребин­то­ван­но­го поч­ти с ног до го­ловы Оби­то зна­комо дрог­ну­ли. В го­лове Ка­каши слов­но взор­ва­лась бом­ба хвос­та­того. Так ста­ло ог­лу­шитель­но, не­пере­носи­мо стыд­но.  
      Пос­ле все­го, что слу­чилось за эти во­сем­надцать лет, Ка­каши и в го­лову не мог­ло прий­ти сло­во "плак­са" по от­но­шению к дру­гу. Ша­рин­ган, рин­не­ган, чёрт зна­ет сколь­ко все­го ещё - Оби­то дей­стви­тель­но прев­зо­шёл Ка­каши, прев­зо­шёл их всех. Да­же Ми­нато-сен­сея. Он ед­ва не срав­нялся с Ри­кудо-сан­ни­ном... Ка­каши ни на се­кун­ду не сом­не­вал­ся, что ник­то ни­ког­да боль­ше не ви­дел его слёз. Его сла­бость не об­ра­тилась про­тив не­го, а сде­лала его та­ким силь­ным, что - хо­рошо это или пло­хо - весь мир как сле­ду­ет трях­ну­ло. Что бы де­лал он сам без час­ти этой си­лы Оби­то?..  
  
      А те­перь тут Ка­каши с эти­ми оч­ка­ми. Ка­кого чёр­та он во­об­ще су­нул­ся? Что за иди­от­ский пос­ту­пок?  
  
      - Мне прав­да жаль, Оби­то...  
  
      Прош­ло не мень­ше двух ми­нут, преж­де чем тот от­ве­тил.  
  
      - Я знаю.  
  
      Сно­ва дол­гое мол­ча­ние.  
  
      - У те­бя все по­вяз­ки про­мок­ли... Я по­зову ко­го-ни­будь из ме­диков, - од­на­ко в ту же се­кун­ду Ка­каши вспом­нил, что по­ка Цу­наде-са­ма не пнёт ко­го-ни­будь, ник­то не спе­шит по­могать Оби­то. Это для не­го он приз­рак прош­ло­го - то, что ос­та­лось от луч­ше­го дру­га. Для ос­таль­ных - монстр. Воп­ло­щение не­навис­ти. - Хо­тя нет, луч­ше я сам, ес­ли ты поз­во­лишь.  
  
      Он нем­но­го вла­дел на­выка­ми эле­мен­тарной ме­дицин­ской по­мощи. За го­ды ра­боты в оди­ноч­ку при­ходи­лось да­же нес­ложные ра­ны за­шивать на са­мом се­бе ед­ва ли не пря­мо в бою.  
      Оби­то кив­нул:  
  
      - Спа­сибо.  
  
      Ка­залось, ему всё рав­но. Он слов­но был где-то не здесь, не­мате­ри­ален, буд­то ка­муи воп­ре­ки все­му всё ещё бы­ло ему дос­тупно.  
      Во вре­мя пе­ревяз­ки Оби­то не про­ронил ни сло­ва. Од­на­ко к кон­цу её соз­да­лось впе­чат­ле­ние, что он как-то стран­но по­весе­лел.  
  
      - Ка­каши? По­жалуй­ста... Рас­ска­жи мне о Рин.  
  
      Хлоп. Пу­зырёк с де­зин­фи­циру­ющей жид­костью не удер­жался в ру­ках Ка­каши и те­перь блес­тел ос­колка­ми на по­лу.  
  
      - Я до сих пор не знаю, сколь­ко вре­мени про­вёл в том гро­бу с Ма­дарой. - Оби­то по­мор­щился. - А ведь Рин всё это вре­мя бы­ла жи­ва... Бы­ла ря­дом с то­бой. Рас­ска­жи что-ни­будь! Что угод­но! О мис­си­ях. Что она го­вори­ла? Из­ме­нилась ли она? - Пос­ле мол­ча­ния: - Что ви­дел вмес­то ме­ня... твой ша­рин­ган?  
  
      Улыб­ка. Стран­ная улыб­ка. Как тог­да: нед­ви­жимый, при­жатый кам­нем, уже по­дарив­ший свой "по­дарок", он улы­бал­ся...  
      У Ка­каши хо­лодок про­бежал по спи­не. По­вину­ясь си­юми­нут­но­му по­рыву, он рез­ко по­дал­ся впе­рёд всем те­лом и схва­тил Оби­то за пле­чо - ма­тери­ален ли он, не ис­че­за­ет ли из его жиз­ни сно­ва.  
      Оби­то скри­вил­ся. По­хоже, Ка­каши пе­рес­та­рал­ся.  
  
      - Не знаю, Оби­то... Го­вори­ли, меж­ду мис­си­ями Рин ухо­дила на­дол­го гу­лять од­на. На за­дани­ях она бы­ла нем­но­гос­ловна, но вни­матель­на к дру­гим, как и всег­да. Од­нажды об­молви­лась, что Цу­наде-са­ма всё ча­ще её хва­лит пе­ред Треть­им, го­ворит, что у неё та­лант. Ес­ли чес­тно... Это она по­доб­ра­ла твои оч­ки. И хра­нила их... То­же она. Я - по­том.  
  
      Ка­каши смот­рел в пол. Он бы и под уг­ро­зой ги­бели не рас­ска­зал Оби­то об их не­лов­ком по­целуе: Рин не­ожи­дан­но приб­ли­зилась и... О том, как од­нажды она за­мёр­зла и, поп­ро­сив раз­ре­шения, всё де­журс­тво при­жима­лась к не­му, си­дяще­му на де­реве и ох­ра­ня­юще­му их с Ми­нато-сен­се­ем сон... О том, как её гла­за всег­да чуть доль­ше ос­та­нав­ли­вались на его ли­це, чем нуж­но...  
      Но кое о чём он не мог не рас­ска­зать.  
  
      - На­вер­ное, те­бе всё-та­ки нуж­но знать это. Мне же это из­вес­тно от Ми­нато-сен­сея. Спус­тя три дня пос­ле той мис­сии... Рин приш­ла к не­му и поп­ро­сила соб­рать ко­ман­ду сен­со­ров для по­ис­ков. Сен­сей был в тот мо­мент сна­ряжён на важ­ное за­дание, Тре­тий не дал раз­ре­шения от­ло­жить ни на час. Он ска­зал, что ко­ман­да на по­ис­ки тво­его... те­бя уже от­прав­ля­лась и вер­ну­лась ни с чем. Ей ру­ково­дил Дан­зо. - Ка­каши пе­ревёл дух. - Имен­но с тех пор Рин на­чала гу­лять од­на за пре­дела­ми де­рев­ни. Иног­да мне ка­жет­ся, что она ис­ка­ла... И что оч­ки у неё от­ту­да. Ведь ког­да мы вы­бира­лись из той ямы, я дер­жал её за ру­ку, у неё их точ­но не бы­ло.  
  
      Ка­каши вы­дох­нул. Он не мог се­бя зас­та­вить пос­мотреть на Оби­то, как буд­то тот мог сквозь по­вяз­ку про­читать на его ли­це не­выс­ка­зан­ное.  
      Ког­да он все же под­нял гла­за, то по­нял, что не зря бо­ял­ся. Гу­бы Оби­то бы­ли плот­но сжа­ты, бро­ви под­ра­гива­ли. Он был в ярос­ти.  
  
      - Как. Ты. Мог. От­пускать её од­ну?! За пре­делы де­рев­ни?! Ты дал сло­во!!!  
  
___________  
  
      - Оби­то! По­жалуй­ста! - взмо­лил­ся Ка­каши.  
  
      Что-то в его го­лосе не­ожи­дан­но мгно­вен­но ос­ту­дило Оби­то. Он всё ещё шум­но ды­шал, но боль­ше не хо­тел не гля­дя схва­тить Ка­каши за гор­ло и ку­да-ни­будь швыр­нуть.   
  
________  
  
      Так стран­но бы­ло об­ра­щать­ся по име­ни, это­му име­ни, не к кам­ню, а к че­му-то жи­вому. Не­объ­яс­ни­мо, но нес­мотря на все смер­ти зем­ля­ков, сквозь ко­торые пе­ред Ка­каши прос­ту­пал те­перь об­раз дру­га, он буд­то чувс­тво­вал там, внут­ри из­ра­нен­но­го, ис­ка­лечен­но­го те­ла то­го, кто бесс­трас­тно об­рёк на ги­бель по­лови­ну ши­ноби Ко­нохи, что-то жи­вое. Слов­но сквозь бро­ню жес­то­кос­ти, бес­силь­ной ярос­ти, стра­дания и не­навис­ти ед­ва уло­вимо про­бива­лось ог­ненное си­яние улыб­ки то­го не­ук­лю­жего жиз­не­радос­тно­го Учи­хи.   
      Осо­бен­но ког­да он про­из­но­сил имя Рин.  
_________  
  
      Оби­то ре­шил, что хва­тит на се­год­ня се­бя пы­тать но­вой ин­форма­ци­ей та­кого ро­да, - внут­ри и так что-то за­ныло, за­шеве­лилось, ещё чуть-чуть, и бу­дет нес­терпи­мо, - а по­тому сме­нил те­му:  
  
      - Сколь­ко дней я уже здесь?  
      - Око­ло трёх.  
  
      Ого. Трёх.  
  
      - А это?.. - вмес­то оз­ву­чива­ния страш­но­го вслух Оби­то по­казал на свою го­лову.  
      - Се­год­ня ут­ром.  
  
      "Зна­чит, я был в от­ключ­ке два дня? Или эта... ме­дик... вче­ра при­ходи­ла? Чёрт, лад­но, раз­бе­рём­ся с этим поз­же".  
  
  
_________


	4. Фрагмент IV

      Из-за от­сутс­твия све­та он по­терял счёт вре­мени. Вре­мя сгус­ти­лось в вяз­кую тя­гучую мас­су, Оби­то ба­рах­тался в ней, как му­ха, и с каж­дым вдо­хом, с каж­дым сто­ном всё боль­ше то­нул. А вслед за ним, слов­но при­кован­ная к не­му цепью, шла ко дну на­деж­да ког­да-ни­будь выб­рать­ся.  
      Пус­то­та вок­руг, пус­то­та внут­ри. Раз­ба­вить ви­дения из мо­лотом сту­чав­ше­го в вис­ки прош­ло­го бы­ло не­чем. Тем­но­та раз за ра­зом за­сасы­вала Оби­то в свои кош­ма­ры, лишь из­редка от­пуская от­ды­шать­ся.  
      В эти ко­рот­кие мо­мен­ты он поч­ти с нас­лажде­ни­ем вос­при­нимал от­да­ющу­юся в кос­тях, кис­ло­той разъ­еда­ющую мыш­цы и про­сачи­ва­ющу­юся сквозь ко­жу в бин­ты боль. Да­же го­лова рас­ка­лыва­лась поч­ти при­ят­но. Это бы­ло луч­ше по­доб­но­го его пре­дыду­щей мас­ке кру­гово­рота мно­гок­ратной под­ряд, из­во­дящей его до пре­дела смер­ти Рин.  
      Со дня то­го жут­ко­го про­буж­де­ния в тем­но­те анес­те­зию ему боль­ше не вво­дили, ос­та­вив на рас­терза­ние всей на све­те бо­ли. Со­чувс­твие кон­чи­лось. Оби­то их не ви­нил, лишь креп­че стис­ки­вал зу­бы.  
      Од­новре­мен­но под по­вяз­ка­ми страш­но че­салось. Так, что хо­телось лезть на стен­ку. Рин всег­да го­вори­ла, что ес­ли че­шет­ся, зна­чит за­жива­ет. Оби­то смут­но до­гады­вал­ся, что тут не обош­лось без пре­иму­щес­тва кле­ток Ха­шира­мы. Вряд ли в ином слу­чае ему бы ещё приш­лось ды­шать. Од­на­ко спа­сибо Ма­даре за весь этот ад го­ворить не хо­телось. Кто его во­об­ще про­сил. Сам Оби­то бы пред­по­чёл уме­реть тог­да, ког­да ему бы­ло по­ложе­но. Судь­ба яв­но пы­талась его убе­речь от ещё бо­лее худ­ше­го, по­ка Ма­дара ей не по­мешал.  
      Во вре­мя то­го, как сам то­же вос­ста­нав­ли­вал­ся в гос­пи­тале, Ка­каши при­ходил ре­гуляр­но. Сна­чала при­носил ка­кую-то еду, но уз­нав, что Оби­то уже дав­но в ней не нуж­да­ет­ся (чёрт с то­бой, всё же спа­сибо, Ма­дара), пе­рес­тал. Оби­то уже жа­лел, что приз­нался в этом. Мо­жет быть, тог­да он при­ходил бы ча­ще — и ча­ще вы­дёр­ги­вал его из цеп­ких объ­ятий кош­ма­ров.  
      Пе­ри­оди­чес­ки чьи-то ру­ки ощу­пыва­ли его, пе­ревя­зыва­ли. Ред­ко, го­раз­до ре­же, чем при­ходил Ка­каши. Оби­то точ­но не мог ска­зать, Са­кура это или нет: здо­ровать­ся с ним не ут­ружда­лись, о са­мочувс­твии не спра­шива­ли.  
  
      Вско­ре Ка­каши на­чали да­вать мис­сии, он мог не по­яв­лять­ся по нес­коль­ко — ка­жет­ся, дней. Су­щес­тво­вание Оби­то всё боль­ше ста­ло по­ходить на цу­ки­ёми Ита­чи. В быт­ность Ака­цуки он пот­ра­тил не­мало вре­мени на изу­чение спо­соб­ностей соп­ле­мен­ни­ка, дви­жимый, в ос­новном, от­ча­ян­ной за­вистью. Его ша­рин­ган так и не смог до­вес­ти ген­дзю­цу до та­кого уров­ня, с Су­саноо и ама­тера­су и вов­се бы­ло ни­как, по­это­му Оби­то Ита­чи втай­не не­долюб­ли­вал. Борь­ба с этим пре­иму­щес­твом на­поми­нала ему его веч­ные дет­ские по­пыт­ки прев­зой­ти Ка­каши, в свя­зи с чем внут­ренне при­води­ла его поч­ти что в бе­шенс­тво. Од­на­ко с ви­ду Оби­то при­ходи­лось ос­та­вать­ся аб­со­лют­но хлад­нокров­ным, ка­ким и над­ле­жало быть гла­ве ор­га­низа­ции, бла­го мас­ка об­легча­ла эту за­дачу.  
      Он не раз по­видал, что про­ис­хо­дит с жер­тва­ми Ита­чи, ко­торым не пос­час­тли­вилось удер­жать­ся в его цу­ки­ёми хо­тя бы три се­кун­ды. Од­на­ко на се­бе про­верить да­же в лёг­кой фор­ме и ра­ди ин­те­реса всё же не ре­шил­ся. Что-то под­ска­зыва­ло, что до­верять до кон­ца Ита­чи вряд ли ра­зум­но. В от­ли­чие от са­мого Оби­то, ко­торо­му его нес­частье при­дава­ло сил, Ита­чи про­из­во­дил впе­чат­ле­ние че­лове­ка, нес­час­тно­го до пол­но­го без­разли­чия к сох­ра­нению собс­твен­ной жиз­ни, до пол­ной бес­прин­ципнос­ти в от­но­шении все­го, что не ка­салось Ко­нохи. Оби­то, по­хоже, в по­нима­нии Ита­чи был вы­нуж­денным, не­об­хо­димым злом. Лиш­ний раз ока­зывать­ся пе­ред ним без­за­щит­ным не хо­телось. Од­на­ко Оби­то смог сос­та­вить до­воль­но пол­ное впе­чат­ле­ние о его спо­соб­ностях и без не­пос­редс­твен­но­го учас­тия.  
  
      И он го­тов был пок­лясть­ся, что выг­ля­дело его цу­ки­ёми имен­но так.  
  
      Вре­мена­ми собс­твен­ный ра­зум иг­рал с ним нас­толь­ко злые шут­ки, что на­чина­ло ка­зать­ся, буд­то пе­ревя­зыва­ет его не оче­ред­ной бесс­трас­тный ме­дик, а са­ма Рин. Как всег­да, чувс­твуя его боль, она шеп­та­ла: "По­тер­пи", - и он го­тов был тер­петь что угод­но и сколь­ко угод­но, толь­ко что­бы про­дол­жать слы­шать за­бот­ли­вый го­лос. Её неж­ные ру­ки сколь­зи­ли по те­лу Оби­то, где нуж­но — грея чак­рой, где мож­но — гла­дя. Эти лас­ки гра­ничи­ли с тем, о чём три­над­ца­тилет­не­му маль­чи­ку со­весть не да­вала и меч­тать.  
      Оби­то ре­шил, что луч­ше бу­дет та­ким ви­дени­ям от­да­вать­ся до кон­ца, пусть на кра­еш­ке соз­на­ния и про­дол­жа­ла бо­лез­ненно пуль­си­ровать мысль о не­ре­аль­нос­ти про­ис­хо­дяще­го. В эти мо­мен­ты он был нас­толь­ко же нес­терпи­мо счас­тлив, нас­коль­ко му­читель­ным нас­ту­пало по­том от­рез­вле­ние от оче­ред­но­го ви­дения с мол­ни­ей, прон­за­ющей сер­дце Рин.  
  
      И вот это, пос­леднее, пов­то­рялось, пов­то­рялось и пов­то­рялось. Буд­то он мог за­быть!  
  
      В кон­це кон­цов обес­си­лен­но­му этой пе­рема­лыва­ющей ду­шу мя­соруб­кой Оби­то уда­валось за­быть­ся тя­жёлым, как ог­ромный ка­мень, сном.  
  
__________


	5. Фрагмент V

      Из от­кры­того, ви­димо, на­рас­пашку ок­на тя­нуло дож­дём. По­хоже, Ка­каши, ухо­дя, за­был зак­рыть. Пос­ледние двое су­ток сто­яла ужас­ная жа­ра, и вот не вы­дер­жа­ла, взор­ва­лась, раз­ле­тясь в раз­ные сто­роны лив­нем. От­ча­ян­но скри­пела швы­ря­емая вет­ром ту­да-сю­да ра­ма. Кап­ли до­лета­ли до ли­ца Оби­то, он рас­се­ян­но сли­зывал их с губ. Встать и зак­рыть ок­но не бы­ло сил. Оби­то тер­пел, мёрз, ста­рал­ся от­влечь­ся и по­думать над сво­им по­ложе­ни­ем, по­ка го­лова бы­ла на ред­кость яс­ной. Стра­тегия ни­как не хо­тела вы­рисо­вывать­ся, он пе­реби­рал и заб­ра­ковы­вал ва­ри­ан­ты один за дру­гим.  
  
      Скрип­ну­ла дверь.   
      Ти­шина.   
      Два ос­то­рож­ных ша­га.   
      Ещё скрип.  
      Щел­чок мяг­ко зак­ры­ва­ющей­ся две­ри.  
  
      - Я при­нес­ла те­бе во­ды... - ти­хий, как буд­то не­уло­вимо зна­комый го­лос. - Бо­же, как здесь хо­лод­но!  
  
      Звук зак­ры­ва­емо­го ок­на.   
      Что про­ис­хо­дит?   
  
      - Как ты?   
  
      На те­бе. Не­уже­ли в этом го­лосе слы­шит­ся за­бота?  
      С ле­вого бо­ка мат­рац чуть про­сел. Оби­то по­чувс­тво­вал, как что-то при­жалось к его бед­ру, да так и ос­та­лось.  
  
      - Се­год­ня отец ска­зал, что моё бу­дущее в ка­чес­тве ши­ноби под воп­ро­сом... Я сов­сем заб­ро­сила тре­ниров­ки... - Го­воря­щая, ка­залось, и не жда­ла от­ве­та на пре­дыду­щий воп­рос. Буд­то са­ма с со­бой.  
  
      У Оби­то внут­ри что-то неп­ри­ят­но коль­ну­ло. Сквер­но ощу­щать се­бя ме­белью. Меж­ду тем вол­не­ние на­рас­та­ло.  
  
      - Я... - го­лос осип от дол­го­го мол­ча­ния, воз­никла не­об­хо­димость про­каш­лять­ся. - Очень приз­на­телен, но... я вас знаю?  
  
      Пос­лы­шал­ся звук рез­ко втя­гива­емо­го воз­ду­ха. Вы­дох не пос­ле­довал.  
      Оби­то ждал. Се­кун­да, две, три, пять... Да что та­кое.  
  
      - Про­шу про­щения. Толь­ко не ухо­дите.  
  
      Что-то кос­ну­лось его паль­цев. И вне­зап­но креп­ко сжа­ло.  
  
      - На­конец-то!  
  
      Тут уже Оби­то сов­сем обал­дел. Стис­нул ку­лак вто­рой ру­ки, впил­ся ног­тя­ми в ла­донь. Глю­ки пе­реш­ли на но­вый уро­вень? Нет, вро­де боль­но.  
  
      - Я всё ещё не по...  
      - Тсс!  
  
      В ко­ридо­ре ста­ли раз­ли­чимы гул­кие ша­ги. Де­вуш­ка бес­шумно вско­чила с кой­ки и буд­то рас­тво­рилась во влаж­ном воз­ду­хе па­латы.  
      Ша­ги ми­нова­ли дверь Оби­то и мед­ленно уто­нули в глу­бине ко­ридо­ра. Сно­ва дол­гая ти­шина. Толь­ко он уже ре­шил, что окон­ча­тель­но спя­тил, и ед­ва не вы­ругал­ся вслух, как тот же го­лос про­шелес­тел:   
  
      - Де­жур­ный... Об­ход в де­сять ча­сов. Сов­сем за­была.  
  
      Зна­чит, Оби­то лиш­ний раз да­же не про­веря­ют. За­пом­ним, при­годит­ся. Грус­тно, прав­да, ко­неч­но. Так что же это за по­сети­тель­ни­ца?  
  
      - Я чувс­твую се­бя ду­раком. Пред­ставь­тесь, по­жалуй­ста.  
  
      Де­вуш­ка хи­хик­ну­ла.  
  
      - А я Хь­юга Ха­наби. Очень при­ят­но!  
  
___________


	6. Фрагмент VI

      — Кай­тен! — за­виз­жа­ла Ха­наби, и го­лубой вихрь взмет­нулся вок­руг неё.  
      Де­воч­ка ос­та­нови­лась и за­си­яла ши­рокой счас­тли­вой улыб­кой, од­новре­мен­но пы­та­ясь от­ды­шать­ся. Во­лосы при­лип­ли к влаж­но­му лбу.  
  
      Хи­аши удов­летво­рён­но смот­рел на дочь. Всё-та­ки Нед­жи ус­пел пос­та­вить ей ни­как не да­ющий­ся кай­тен. Окон­ча­тель­но до­вела до ума его она, ко­неч­но, са­ма, по­ка Хи­аши с пле­мян­ни­ком сра­жались в ря­дах ар­мии Аль­ян­са. Бы­ло вре­мя, ког­да он ед­ва не ра­зоча­ровал­ся в обе­их до­черях. Од­на­ко это поз­во­лило ему по-дру­гому взгля­нуть на пле­мян­ни­ка. Он приз­нал, что по­мощь Нед­жи прос­то не­об­хо­дима ему для тре­ниро­вок обе­их нас­ледниц. Не толь­ко Хи­наты. Иног­да гля­дя на серь­ёз­но­го, сдер­жанно­го, не по го­дам та­лан­тли­вого пар­ня он ви­дел в нём сы­на, ко­торо­го у не­го ни­ког­да не бы­ло. Хи­аши в глу­бине ду­ши чувс­тво­вал не­кото­рую ви­ну за то, что Нед­жи рос зам­кну­тым. В детс­тве он час­то был бо­лее чем строг с ним, да­же од­нажды при­менил си­лу прок­ля­той мет­ки… Од­на­ко Хи­аши ус­по­ка­ивал се­бя тем, что всё так или ина­че пош­ло пле­мян­ни­ку толь­ко на поль­зу, что муж­чи­на, а тем бо­лее ши­ноби, и дол­жен быть та­ким: нем­но­гос­ловным, соб­ранным, вдум­чи­вым и упор­ным.  
      «Прос­ти, ме­ня, Хи­заши… Я сно­ва ни­чего не смог пре­дот­вра­тить. Нед­жи дос­то­ин на­зывать­ся тво­им сы­ном. Моя семья нав­сегда ос­та­нет­ся в не­оп­латном дол­гу пе­ред тво­ей».  
      Из грус­тных мыс­лей Хи­аши вы­дер­нул звон­кий го­лос. Дочь сос­ре­дото­чен­но ста­ралась сло­жить ка­кие-то пе­чати, смеш­но мор­ща нос и по­могая се­бе ком­мента­ри­ями всех дей­ствий вслух. Или она об­ра­щалась к не­му? ..  
  
      — Ха­наби? — де­воч­ка встре­пену­лась и вы­жида­тель­но за­мер­ла. Зна­чит, не ему. — Твои тре­ниров­ки ста­ли по­казы­вать хо­рошие ре­зуль­та­ты. Про­дол­жай в том же ду­хе.  
  
      Хи­аши нап­ра­вил­ся к вы­ходу из тре­ниро­воч­но­го за­ла, на­мере­ва­ясь при­лечь от­дохнуть. Прош­ла все­го не­деля с тех пор как его вы­писа­ли из гос­пи­таля, и все­го две со дня нас­тупле­ния вне­зап­но­го пе­реры­ва в вой­не. Окон­ча­ни­ем ник­то это на­зывать не смел, слиш­ком неп­ред­ска­зу­емые по­пались про­тив­ни­ки и слиш­ком вне­зап­но они от­сту­пили. Не по­хоже это бы­ло на ко­нец. Хо­тя го­ворят, что од­но­го из вра­гов всё же взя­ли в плен. И да­же яко­бы со­бира­ют­ся пре­дать опы­там Оро­чима­ру… Зме­еоб­разный ну­кенин не­ожи­дан­но пе­ремет­нулся на сто­рону Ко­нохи, чем зас­лу­жил неч­то вро­де вре­мен­но­го про­щения, и око­лачи­вал­ся те­перь где-то поб­ли­зос­ти. Хо­дили слу­хи, что он да­же бы­ва­ет не­ред­ким гос­тем в ре­зиден­ции Хо­каге-са­ма. Дол­жно быть, это бы­ла ложь, по­тому что из-за ог­ромно­го ко­личес­тва ра­неных Пя­тая це­лыми дня­ми про­пада­ла в гос­пи­тале. Вклю­чать бь­яку­ган Хи­аши ме­дика­ми бы­ло на не­кото­рое вре­мя стро­жай­ше зап­ре­щено, по­это­му убе­дить­ся во всём са­мому по­ка не по­луча­лось. Да Хи­аши и не стре­мил­ся. На­вер­ное, ска­зывал­ся воз­раст, но хо­тя бы на ко­рот­кое вре­мя ис­то­во хо­телось вы­кинуть из го­ловы всё, что свя­зано с вой­ной.  
  
  
      За­метив, что отец ухо­дит, Ха­наби при­уны­ла, но при­род­ная не­посед­ли­вость уже че­рез ми­нуту под­хва­тила её за шкир­ку и вы­кину­ла на ули­цу. От из­бытка энер­гии ак­ти­виро­вав бь­яку­ган и пред­ста­вив, что прес­ле­ду­ет це­лую груп­пу вра­жес­ких ши­ноби, Ха­наби стре­митель­но при­пус­ти­ла по нап­равле­нию к боль­ни­це, вы­тянув­шись впе­рёд и от­ве­дя пря­мые ру­ки за спи­ну для быс­тро­ты. Ей не тер­пе­лось пох­вастать­ся ус­пе­хами пе­ред сес­трой.  
_________  
  
      Бла­года­ря то­му, что отец ещё не от­ка­зал­ся от на­мере­ния сде­лать Ха­наби в бу­дущем гла­вой кла­на, её уде­лом бы­ло до­маш­нее обу­чение. Од­на­ко это мяг­кое наз­ва­ние со­вер­шенно не со­от­ветс­тво­вало ко­лос­саль­ным наг­рузкам, ка­ких не зна­ли под­раста­ющие ши­ноби в Ака­демии. Клан Хь­юга ко все­му под­хо­дил серь­ёз­но и об­сто­ятель­но, до вой­ны очень мно­гие тре­ниров­ки про­водил для неё сам отец. Жи­вая и лю­боз­на­тель­ная Ха­наби стра­дала от де­фици­та об­ще­ния с ро­вес­ни­ками. Все ос­таль­ные де­ти Хь­юга обу­чались в Ака­демии, а её од­но­годок в кла­не и вов­се не бы­ло. Меж­ду тем в её день бы­ло упа­кова­но столь­ко тре­ниро­воч­ных ча­сов, что ка­залось, он им мал и ско­ро лоп­нет, как ре­зин­ка. Нед­жи и Хи­ната бы­ли час­то за­няты на мис­си­ях, од­на­ко иног­да всё же уда­валось их где-ни­будь дос­тать и ок­ку­пиро­вать хо­тя бы на па­ру ча­сов. Тог­да Ха­наби бы­ла счас­тли­ва, при­думы­вала ку­чу за­нятий и та­рато­рила без умол­ку, стре­мясь вып­леснуть все свои мыс­ли, на­коп­ленные за вре­мя раз­лу­ки.  
      На­чало Чет­вёртой Ми­ровой Вой­ны оз­на­мено­валось для Ха­наби ве­личай­шим ра­зоча­рова­ни­ем — нес­мотря на то, что она бы­ла все­го на два го­да млад­ше Хи­наты, ко­торой толь­ко не­дав­но стук­ну­ло сем­надцать*, на вой­ну её не взя­ли. Она впа­хива­ла как прок­ля­тая, она ста­ралась быть луч­шей сре­ди мо­лодых ши­ноби в кла­не, хо­тя бы пос­ле Нед­жи. Но от Хо­каге пос­ту­пил чёт­кий при­каз: все, кто млад­ше шес­тнад­ца­ти, ос­та­ют­ся ох­ра­нять Ко­ноху. Вре­мена, ког­да де­тей от­прав­ля­ли во­евать, дав­но прош­ли — наз­ло Ха­наби. А ей ведь уже в этом го­ду бу­дет шес­тнад­цать! .. Нес­пра­вед­ли­во.  
      Од­на­ко очень ско­ро Ха­наби об­на­ружи­ла в сло­жив­шей­ся си­ту­ации плю­сы. Во-пер­вых, тре­ниров­ки боль­ше не но­рови­ли отоб­рать у неё всё сво­бод­ное вре­мя. Бо­лее то­го, они ста­ли его про­дол­же­ни­ем — и толь­ко. Все её сен­сеи от­пра­вились на фронт. Ха­наби уп­ражня­лась тог­да, ког­да са­ма счи­тала нуж­ным. Ей дос­та­вало са­мос­то­ятель­нос­ти и от­ветс­твен­ности для то­го, что­бы не ле­нить­ся, и ув­ле­чён­ности — для то­го, что­бы не те­рять ин­те­рес к са­мораз­ви­тию. Од­на­ко сколь­ко те­перь бы­ло сво­боды для но­вых дел и прик­лю­чений!  
      Во-вто­рых, сте­ны квар­та­ла боль­ше не бы­ли прег­ра­дой. Рань­ше ей не раз­ре­шалось на­дол­го по­кидать их пре­делы (Хь­юги ещё не оп­ра­вилась от двух по­хище­ний стар­шей до­чери гла­вы кла­на), но те­перь сле­дить за ней ста­ло поч­ти не­кому, и Ха­наби ак­тивно и са­мозаб­венно ис­сле­дова­ла де­рев­ню. Ло­вила де­ловые стай­ки мел­ких, ко­торым до­вери­ли пат­ру­лиро­вание Ко­нохи, и важ­но ими ко­ман­до­вала, пе­ри­оди­чес­ки при­пуги­вая бь­яку­ганом. Вре­мя от вре­мени ус­тра­ива­ла им мас­со­вые со­рев­но­вания, за­ливис­то ухо­хаты­ва­ясь над их нин­дзю­цу. Ма­лыш­ня не оби­жалась, они чувс­тво­вали в ней ли­дера, ко­торый чуть умень­шал пус­то­ту по­кину­тос­ти их сей­час мно­гими взрос­лы­ми. Па­ру раз Ха­наби да­же по­пыта­лась сна­рядить эк­спе­дицию на­ружу — да хо­тя бы в лес — од­на­ко выб­рать­ся уда­валось лишь ей од­ной. Мел­кие то ли бы­ли ещё слиш­ком не­ук­лю­жи, то ли бо­ялись быть за­мечен­ны­ми и на­казан­ны­ми, а по­тому не слиш­ком ста­рались. Ник­то не приз­на­вал­ся вслух, что не хо­чет быть по­хищен­ным или уби­тым вра­жес­ки­ми ши­ноби. Ска­зать та­кое зна­чило опо­зорить­ся пе­ред сверс­тни­ками. Ха­наби этой гор­достью мел­ких мыс­ленно вос­хи­щалась. Са­ма она то­же бо­ялась за род­ных, но не за се­бя, и чуть что — пу­лей бы вы­лете­ла на фронт, на под­мо­гу. Да­же ес­ли бы это оз­на­чало ос­лу­шать­ся опос­ты­лев­ше­го уже при­каза.  
      Но из де­рев­ни всё ка­залось мир­ным и спо­кой­ным, стар­шие ес­ли и по­луча­ли но­вос­ти с фрон­тов, то не по­дава­ли ви­да. Всё, что Ха­наби зна­ла — что вой­ну объ­явил ста­ричок-ну­кенин Учи­ха Ма­дара, ро­дона­чаль­ник ко­нохов­ских Учих. И что тол­ком не яс­но, как он до сих пор жив и что у не­го за вой­ско, но боль­шим оно вряд ли мо­жет быть. Са­ма Ха­наби втай­не счи­тала бь­яку­ган го­раз­до мо­гущес­твен­нее ша­рин­га­на, по­это­му всег­да ус­ме­халась на­пыщен­ности Учих и мно­го раз пред­став­ля­ла, как по­яв­ля­ет­ся на по­ле боя и од­на с лёг­костью раз­но­сит в пух и прах это­го Ма­дару.  
___________  
  
      Сто­ило толь­ко вой­скам вер­нуть­ся в Ко­ноху, как ло­вуш­ка кла­ново­го квар­та­ла сно­ва зах­лопну­лась, кро­вожад­но чав­кнув, прог­ло­тив Ха­наби и за­кусив её сво­бодой. На­селе­ние Ко­нохи за­мет­но по­реде­ло, но с ра­нены­ми Ха­наби стол­кнуть­ся не ус­пе­ла — их не­замед­ли­тель­но пе­реп­ра­вили в боль­ни­цу.  
      Из­вестие о смер­ти Нед­жи зас­та­вило Ха­наби ощу­тить, слов­но пря­мо над её ухом уда­рили в гонг, и от это­го зву­ка весь её мир вок­руг на­чал осы­пать­ся, как шту­катур­ка со стен. Он кро­шил­ся, кро­шил­ся мно­го дней.  
      В кон­це кон­цов ок­ру­жа­ющее прос­транс­тво ста­ло на­поми­нать мя­тую бу­магу. Буд­то все де­кора­ции сжа­ли в ком­ки, что­бы выб­ро­сить, как не­удав­ши­еся ри­сун­ки. Спус­тя не­делю Ха­наби спох­ва­тилась, на­шари­ла кар­тинки в му­сор­ном вед­ре сво­его пыль­но­го от­ча­яния и кое-как раз­гла­дила их, что­бы хоть чем-то зак­ле­ить пус­то­ту вок­руг. По­лучи­лось пло­хо: крас­ка на них об­лу­пилась и по­тус­кне­ла, а на не­из­гла­див­шихся сги­бах и вов­се от­сутс­тво­вала. Но по край­ней ме­ре ста­ло не нас­толь­ко про­моз­гло, как бы­ло.  
      По­нем­но­гу на­чиная при­ходить в се­бя, Ха­наби ста­ла ощу­щать из­ме­нения ат­мосфе­ры в де­рев­не. Нап­ря­жение, за­пах скор­би в воз­ду­хе дос­тигли сво­его апо­гея и ста­ли раз­мягчать всё вок­руг ка­ким-то на­ведён­ным, не­ес­тес­твен­ным без­разли­чи­ем — в том чис­ле сте­ны квар­та­ла. Все бы­ли тре­вож­но за­няты сво­ими де­лами, за Ха­наби так и не был тол­ком ус­та­нов­лен стро­гий прис­мотр. Раз­ве что Хи­ната зап­ре­тила со­вать­ся в гос­пи­таль, ска­зав, что за от­цом она там дос­та­точ­но прис­матри­ва­ет, его ско­ро вы­пишут, а ужа­сы вой­ны Ха­наби сто­ит стре­мить­ся не ви­деть как мож­но доль­ше. Ха­наби не хо­телось пе­речить и расс­тра­ивать сес­тру, она бы­ла счас­тли­ва, что та вер­ну­лась жи­вой, и не ста­ла соз­да­вать ей лиш­них проб­лем.  
      Пос­ле вы­пис­ки от­ца ни­чего не из­ме­нилось. Его обыч­ная, ещё «до­во­ен­ная» отс­тра­нён­ность при­об­ре­ла от­те­нок по­терян­ности: он, ка­залось, поч­ти не за­мечал не толь­ко Ха­наби, но и во­об­ще ни­чего вок­руг. Сколь­зил по до­му как при­виде­ние — ещё чуть-чуть — и бу­дет хо­дить сквозь сте­ны. Ха­наби на­до­еда­ло бол­тать­ся по квар­та­лу и она пе­ри­оди­чес­ки миг­ри­рова­ла за пре­делы, уже не бо­ясь встре­тить соп­ро­тив­ле­ние род­ни. Из сум­бурных рас­ска­зов нем­но­гих бо­лее или ме­нее под­ле­чен­ных и уже вы­писан­ных оче­вид­цев ма­ло что бы­ло по­нят­но. Ма­дара ока­зал­ся не Ма­дарой, вер­ну­лись от­ступ­ни­ки Оро­чима­ру, Учи­ха Сас­ке, вос­кре­шены и уби­ты мно­жес­тво быв­ших Ка­ге, во­дили хо­рово­ды, в ко­го толь­ко не все­ля­ясь, хвос­та­тые де­моны, при­чём-то там был ка­кой-то Лун­ный План… У Ха­наби го­лова шла кру­гом, соз­да­лось впе­чат­ле­ние, что все ши­ноби бы­ли раз­бро­саны по раз­ным фрон­там или час­тям фрон­тов, по­тому ис­то­рии не вя­зались. Она всё пы­талась встре­тить ка­кого-ни­будь бо­лее или ме­нее адек­ватно­го рас­сказ­чи­ка, но те, кто наб­лю­дал эпи­центр со­бытий (ес­ли та­ковой был), ли­бо на­ходи­лись сей­час при смер­ти, ли­бо бы­ли страш­но за­няты и со­вер­шенно не по­пада­лись на гла­за. Хи­ната же воз­вра­щалась до­мой за­пол­ночь и сра­зу за­сыпа­ла. Го­ворить о вой­не она от­ка­зыва­лась нап­рочь.  
      Ха­наби вер­ну­лась к тре­ниров­кам, они по­мога­ли при­водить мыс­ли и эмо­ции в по­рядок. Сов­сем не­дав­но стал поч­ти иде­аль­но уда­вать­ся кай­тен, что на ка­кое-то вре­мя и вов­се вве­ло её в эй­фо­рию. На вол­не бу­шу­ющей энер­гии Ха­наби да­же рис­кну­ла при­тащить от­ца и уго­вори­ла его пос­мотреть. Она чувс­тво­вала се­бя пя­тилет­ней де­воч­кой, изо всех сил ста­ра­ющей­ся зас­лу­жить гор­дость па­пы. И — о, счастье! — пре­ус­пе­ла в этом.  
__________  
  
      На вхо­де в гос­пи­таль ра­зог­навша­яся Ха­наби чуть не впе­чата­лась в как раз по­кида­ющую его Мо­эги — дев­чонку из ко­ман­ды вну­ка Треть­его, од­ну из мел­ких, с кем она за­бав­ля­лась в Ко­нохе во вре­мя вой­ны. «Стран­но, это ведь бы­ло сов­сем не­дав­но…» — прон­зи­ла мозг не­пово­рот­ли­вая мысль.  
  
      — Ой. А ты что тут де­ла­ешь?  
      — Я… По­могаю, Ха­наби-сан. Я же ме­дицин­ские тех­ни­ки изу­чаю…  
  
      Ха­наби ок­ругли­ла гла­за. Зна­чит, ма­ляв­кам мож­но тут, а ей нель­зя?  
  
      — А ес­ли… без тех­ник? Ну то есть прос­то ру­ками? Как ты ду­ма­ешь, мне раз­ре­шат по­могать? — приз­на­вать­ся ма­лыш­не в том, что в кла­не Хь­юга по­чему-то ма­ло ко­го учат ме­дици­не, да и то спе­цифи­чес­кой, бы­ло неп­ри­ят­но. Но очень об­ра­дова­ла заб­резжив­шая пер­спек­ти­ва про­водить по­боль­ше вре­мени с сес­трой.  
  
      Мо­эги за­дума­лась.  
  
      — Во­об­ще все ирь­ёни­ны пос­то­ян­но жа­лу­ют­ся на то, что нам не хва­та­ет рук. По­это­му, ду­маю, лю­бая по­мощь бу­дет не­лиш­ней. К то­му же, у те­бя бь­яку­ган! Ты мо­жешь ви­деть чак­ру! — она вос­торжен­но улыб­ну­лась. — Но луч­ше те­бе всё-та­ки спро­сить ко­го-то из стар­ших…  
      — Ты Хи­нату не ви­дела? — пе­реби­ла уже мыс­ленно убе­жав­шая впе­рёд Ха­наби.  
  
      Мо­эги опять по­мед­ли­ла пе­ред от­ве­том. Пя­тая точ­ка Ха­наби уже тре­бова­ла прик­лю­чений и страш­но раз­дра­жалась та­кой не­опе­ратив­ности.  
  
      — Ка­жет­ся, я ви­дела её на пер­вом эта­же… Но не уве­рена. Ха­наби-сан, спро­си у де­жур­но­го на вхо­де, он обыч­но в кур­се, за кем ка­кие па­латы…  
  
      Не­тер­пе­ливо кив­нув, Ха­наби ис­чезла в две­рях гос­пи­таля.  
  
  
______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Элемент AU. В каноне Ханаби младше Хинаты на 5 лет. Учитывая то, что в начале 1 сезона Наруто и всем ровесникам 12, допуская, что события 1 сезона уложились примерно в 1 год, прибавляя 3 года странствий с Джирайя, получаем как раз указанные в начале Shippuuden 16 лет для Наруто и Хинаты. Очевидно, что события Shippuuden длятся тоже около года, во время войны наступает День рождения Наруто - ему исполняется 17. Допускаем, что у Хинаты День рождения чуть раньше.


	7. Фрагмент VII

Ока­зав­шись в гос­пи­тале, Ха­наби ко­жей ощу­тила плот­ный, тре­вож­ный, на­элек­три­зован­ный стра­дани­ями воз­дух. С не­объ­яс­ни­мо на­рас­та­ющим чувс­твом па­ники она то­роп­ли­во пок­ру­тила го­ловой по сто­ронам. Кой­ки сто­яли пря­мо в ко­ридо­рах. Лю­ди в бе­лых ха­латах сно­вали ту­да-сю­да. «Не­уже­ли спус­тя две не­дели па­ци­ен­тов ещё так мно­го? Сколь­ко же тог­да бы­ло сна­чала?» — с ужа­сом по­дума­ла она.  
  
      - Ты ку­да?  
  
      Её ок­ликнул па­рень в кур­тке чу­уни­на с тём­ны­ми во­лоса­ми, тор­ча­щими из-под про­тек­то­ра в раз­ные сто­роны.  
  
      - Я… Вы де­жур­ный? Я ищу сес­тру. Хь­юга Хи­нату. У ме­ня сроч­ное со­об­ще­ние от гла­вы кла­на, — пос­пешно вы­пали­ла она.  
  
      Па­рень оки­нул её взгля­дом и за­явил, что луч­ше по­дож­дать здесь, пос­коль­ку за Хи­натой зак­реплён вто­рой этаж, а АН­БУ её ту­да всё рав­но не про­пус­тят.  
      «Но мне очень сроч­но!» — чуть бы­ло не взмо­лилась Ха­наби, од­на­ко тут же при­куси­ла язык. Вы­раже­ние из­лишней за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ности зас­та­вит де­жур­но­го толь­ко по­доз­ри­тель­ней к ней от­но­сить­ся. Она уже хо­рошо это зна­ла, бла­года­ря по­лови­не жиз­ни, про­ведён­ной с над­смотрщи­ками.  
      Ха­наби при­вык­ла, что выг­ля­дит стар­ше сво­их лет, и час­то этим поль­зо­валась. Убе­див­шись, что де­жур­ный смот­рит и слы­шит, она при­няла важ­ный вид, сло­жила пе­чать и бур­кну­ла: «Бь­яку­ган!» Ос­мотр зда­ния поз­во­лил раз­ли­чить очер­та­ния чак­ры Хи­наты на уро­вень вы­ше них. Ха­наби пос­чи­тала ком­на­ты, за­пом­ни­ла и де­лови­то обер­ну­лась к де­жур­но­му:  
  
      - Хи­ната-сан в дан­ный мо­мент на треть­ем эта­же. Тре­тий ведь не под ох­ра­ной? Я лишь пе­редам ей по­руче­ние от­ца. У ме­ня при­каз! — для убе­дитель­нос­ти су­рово при­бави­ла она.  
  
      Не­воль­но за­любо­вав­шись по­родис­той кра­сотой де­вуш­ки, ши­ноби пос­ту­пил со­вер­шенно неп­ро­фес­си­ональ­но: рас­се­ян­но кив­нул.  
      Боль­ше­го Ха­наби бы­ло не на­до. Спус­тя се­кун­ду её и след прос­тыл. Она уже ре­шила, ес­ли её вне­зап­но схва­тят АН­БУ, бу­дет вык­ру­чивать­ся до пос­ледне­го, ут­вер­ждая, что заб­лу­дилась. План был не очень, но ког­да ещё ей вы­дас­тся та­кая вы­лаз­ка! Это то­го сто­ило.  
      Под­го­ня­емая ад­ре­нали­ном, Ха­наби взле­тела по лес­тни­це на вто­рой этаж и не­надол­го при­тор­мо­зила. Не зря при не­дав­нем ска­ниро­вании ко­ридор вто­рого эта­жа по­казал­ся стран­но пус­тым. За­то в од­ном его кон­це, в край­ней ком­на­те, по­мимо про­чих, фи­гури­рова­ла чак­ра са­мой Хо­каге. Ха­наби спе­ци­аль­но выб­ра­ла лес­тни­цу, даль­нюю от­ту­да. К со­жале­нию, сно­ва вклю­чать бь­яку­ган и раз­гля­дывать под­робнее бы­ло не­ког­да.  
      За­дер­жав ды­хание, Ха­наби шаг­ну­ла в ко­ридор, ожи­дая в лю­бой мо­мент уви­деть пе­ред со­бой мас­ку в ви­де мор­ды ка­кого-ни­будь жи­вот­но­го. Быс­тро на­чала счи­тать па­латы. Третья сле­ва по ле­вую сто­рону… Быс­трее, тук-тук-тук.  
  
      - Хи­на…  
  
      Не ус­пев до­гово­рить и по­нять, как так по­лучи­лось, Ха­наби вне­зап­но вва­лилась в па­лату, ут­кнув­шись пря­мо в что-то зе­лёное.  
      Дер­жась за руч­ку рас­пахну­той внутрь две­ри на неё не­до­умён­но смот­рел ка­кой-то то­щий кло­ун в зе­лёном три­ко и с при­чёс­кой-гор­шком на го­лове. А ху­же все­го бы­ли ог­ромные, лос­ня­щи­еся, пря­мо глян­це­вые чёр­ные бро­ви.  
      Кло­ун рас­те­рял­ся не на­дол­го:  
  
      - Пра­виль­но ли я по­нимаю, вы ищи­те Хи­нату-сан?  
  
      Нер­вный ки­вок.  
  
      - Она от­пра­вилась за Хо­каге-са­мой. Сен­сею нуж­на кон­суль­та­ция…  
  
      Хо­каге-са­ма! Толь­ко не это. Ха­наби уже хва­тило ума осоз­нать, что пос­то­рон­ним тут не ра­ды, по край­ней ме­ре, на этом эта­же.  
      Она ус­пе­ла мель­ком за­метить две кро­вати, раз­де­лён­ные штор­кой. На той, что у ок­на, наб­лю­дал­ся ка­кой-то тип, мер­зко по­хожий на это­го кло­уна-швей­ца­ра в три­ко. Толь­ко, по­жалуй, круп­нее. Дру­гая пос­тель бы­ла пус­та, но смя­та. На тум­бочке сто­яла не­допи­тая бу­тыл­ка с со­ком и вскры­тая упа­ков­ка лап­ши. По­хоже бы­ло, что вто­рой па­ци­ент то­же здесь оби­та­ет, прос­то ку­да-то ото­шёл. На по­душ­ке ва­лялась рас­кры­тая книж­ка, сквоз­няк роб­ко тро­гал её стра­ницы. По кло­уну же бы­ло яс­но, что он со­вер­шенно здо­ров, и точ­но не яв­ля­ет­ся этим са­мым вто­рым па­ци­ен­том. Слиш­ком мно­го из­лу­чал энер­гии.  
  
      - Спа­сибо, я пой­ду! — Ха­наби кру­то раз­верну­лась на сто во­семь­де­сят гра­дусов.  
  
      Кло­ун хо­тел ещё что-то ска­зать, она да­же буд­то ра­зоб­ра­ла что-то вро­де «ос­тань­тесь, прек­расная де­вуш­ка», од­на­ко зах­лопну­тая ей дверь обор­ва­ла фра­зу, и то, как Ха­наби фыр­кну­ла, внут­ри па­латы уже не бы­ло слыш­но.  
      Ни­чего не при­думав луч­ше, Ха­наби очер­тя го­лову ныр­ну­ла в дверь нап­ро­тив, да­же не пос­ту­чав.  
  
      Тут бы­ло ти­хо. Пос­ре­ди ком­на­ты как-то не­раци­ональ­но сто­яла все­го од­на кро­вать. Па­ци­ент с пе­ребин­то­ван­ной го­ловой ле­жал не­под­вижно, лишь грудь под прос­ты­нёй под­ни­малась и опус­ка­лась в такт ды­ханию.  
      По­радо­вав­шись, что на­пала на спя­щего, Ха­наби пе­реве­ла дух, по­вер­ну­лась к две­ри и сно­ва ак­ти­виро­вала бь­яку­ган. Пря­мо по ко­ридо­ру шла про­цес­сия из Пя­той, её по­мощ­ни­цы и Хи­наты, яв­но что-то объ­яс­ня­ющей Хо­каге и при этом ак­тивно жес­ти­кули­ру­ющей. Прис­мотрев­шись, по гу­бам мож­но бы­ло раз­ли­чить сло­ва Цу­наде-са­мы:  
  
      - Ши­зуне, нап­равляй­ся в ка­бинет. Ско­ро дол­жны при­быть АН­БУ с до­несе­ни­ями. Двух че­ловек из них вер­ни ко мне сю­да. И по­торо­пи ла­бора­торию с от­чё­тами.  
      - Цу­наде-са­ма, я сов­сем не­дав­но уз­на­вала: на изу­чение ри­не… (Ха­наби не ра­зоб­ра­ла сло­во) им пот­ре­бу­ет­ся ещё па­ра дней…  
      - Ме­ня не вол­ну­ет! — ряв­кну­ла Хо­каге.  
      - Хай! — дёр­ну­ла го­ловой Ши­зуне и пос­пе­шила в об­ратную сто­рону.  
  
      АН­БУ… Ха­наби сов­сем за­была. Ка­кая же уда­ча, что она так вов­ре­мя прос­коль­зну­ла. По­хоже, Ко­ноха ис­пы­тыва­ет нех­ватку лю­дей не толь­ко сре­ди ирь­ёни­нов.  
      Цу­наде-са­ма и Хи­ната скры­лись за дверью па­латы бро­вас­тых близ­не­цов.  
      Ха­наби креп­ко за­дума­лась, ис­поль­зо­вать ли этот шанс, что­бы улиз­нуть до при­хода АН­БУ, или пе­реж­дать здесь, по­ка Хи­ната ос­та­нет­ся од­на. Ну или поч­ти од­на. По край­ней ме­ре, без Хо­каге. От пер­во­началь­ных на­мере­ний так быс­тро от­ка­зывать­ся не хо­телось. Она чувс­тво­вала се­бя очень лов­кой и сме­лой от­то­го, что так ли­хо про­ник­ла в зап­ретную зо­ну. И ей прос­то не­об­хо­димо бы­ло до­казать се­бе, что до­бить­ся пос­тавлен­ной це­ли ей то­же по си­лам.  
      На­конец ос­мотр был за­кон­чен, и Цу­наде-са­ма, про­дол­жая впо­лобо­рота что-то до­гова­ривать на хо­ду, по­кину­ла па­лату. По­дож­дав нем­но­го для бе­зопас­ности, Ха­наби вык­лю­чила бь­яку­ган, от ко­торо­го гла­за уже по­ряд­ком по­дус­та­ли, и, по­вер­нув руч­ку, по­тяну­ла дверь на се­бя.  
      Па­ци­ент сза­ди за­возил­ся.  
      Быс­трее!  
      Но преж­де чем Ха­наби ус­пе­ла вы­пасть в ко­ридор, кое-что зас­та­вило её за­мереть на мес­те, кое-что ин­те­рес­нее, чем да­же встре­ча с Хи­натой.  
  
      - Ма­дара… — сдав­ле­но до­нес­лось сза­ди.  
  
      Так-так-так. Ха­наби вся прев­ра­тилась в слух.  
      По­хоже, этот нин­дзя что-то знал. Он яв­но был из эпи­цен­тра со­бытий, ина­че не был бы так тя­жело ра­нен. В лю­бом слу­чае, упус­тить та­кой шанс она не мог­ла.  
  
      - Все вы… Мир… Друзь­ями… Ни­ког­да… Ммм… Рин… По­жалуй­ста… Что? .. Рин… Я люб­лю те­бя… Нет… Нас­ту­пит… Ма­дара… Ммм… Прос­ти… Нет! .. Рин… Рин! .. Рин…  
  
      Ндаа уж. Поз­на­ватель­но.  
      Нес­мотря на ра­зоча­рова­ние, Ха­наби не мог­ла не по­чувс­тво­вать в гру­ди ко­мочек жа­лос­ти. Нет сом­не­ния, этот ши­ноби ко­го-то лю­бил и по­терял на вой­не. По ви­не это­го Ма­дары. Или он же вро­де не Ма­дара? ..  
      Ещё не по­нимая, что де­ла­ет и за­чем, по­вину­ясь ка­кому-то стран­но­му чувс­тву, Ха­наби сде­лала нес­коль­ко ша­гов к кро­вати. За­метив на лбу бре­дяще­го ис­па­рину, она ос­то­рож­но отог­ну­ла вер­хнюю часть прос­ты­ни, сде­лав, по её мне­нию, прох­ладнее. Нин­дзя в оче­ред­ной раз зас­то­нал. И бы­ло от че­го: те­перь Ха­наби ви­дела, что его ши­рокий торс из­ра­нен так силь­но, что пе­ревя­зан поч­ти от шеи и до по­яса в нес­коль­ко сло­ёв. Ху­же то­го, с пра­вой сто­роны бин­ты вплоть до вер­хне­го слоя бы­ли бу­рыми от круп­ных по­лос за­пёк­шей­ся меж­ду во­локон кро­ви. Эти по­лосы буд­то бы про­дол­жа­лись на пле­чах, ко­торые пе­ревя­заны не бы­ли. На пра­вом из них ра­ны пред­ста­вали нем­но­го за­жив­ши­ми, под­сохши­ми, но от то­го не ме­нее жут­ки­ми. Ха­наби ста­ло не по се­бе. Она ис­пы­тыва­ла ин­стинктив­ное же­лание по­мочь, но не зна­ла, как. Она не бы­ла уве­рена, что смо­жет без вре­да хо­тя бы снять бин­ты. Так и не ре­шив­шись как-то обоз­на­чить своё при­сутс­твие, Ха­наби про­вери­ла об­ста­нов­ку в ко­ридо­ре бь­яку­ганом и выс­коль­зну­ла за дверь с тя­жёлым, тя­нущим чувс­твом внут­ри. Это был пер­вый раз, ког­да она так близ­ко и не­пос­редс­твен­но стол­кну­лась с вой­ной.  
  
___________


	8. Фрагмент VIII

      Хи­ната под­тя­нула ко­лени к гру­ди и упёр­лась в них под­бо­род­ком. С мо­мен­та воз­вра­щения в Ко­ноху На­руто уже нес­коль­ко ча­сов не при­ходил в се­бя.  
      За это вре­мя её дваж­ды вы­зыва­ли и оба ра­за экс­трен­но: сна­чала — прос­ка­ниро­вать чак­ру ока­зав­ше­гося ка­ким-то не­пос­ти­жимым об­ра­зом в при­ём­ном от­де­лении гос­пи­таля ви­нов­ни­ка вой­ны. Ос­таль­ные из вы­жив­ших вла­дель­цев бь­яку­гана бы­ли слиш­ком сла­бы, а Хи­ната как раз на­ходи­лась на тер­ри­тории боль­ни­цы.  
      Она пос­та­ралась спра­вить­ся как мож­но быс­трее, что­бы вновь вер­нуть­ся к На­руто. Вдруг он прос­нётся и ему что-то по­надо­бит­ся…  
      Од­на­ко, что­бы ра­зоб­рать­ся в стран­ном пе­реп­ле­тении ка­налов чак­ры не­годяя, пот­ре­бова­лось боль­ше вре­мени, чем она рас­счи­тыва­ла. Бла­го он был без соз­на­ния. Ос­мотр про­ис­хо­дил пря­мо на по­лу, где он и был об­на­ружен. Си­ту­ацию кон­тро­лиро­вали нес­коль­ко АН­БУ, сто­ящих вок­руг, ря­дом на­ходи­лись Хо­каге-са­ма, Ши­зуне-сан и Ши­кама­ру. Хи­нате по­дума­лось, что те­перь, на­вер­ное, Ши­кама­ру зай­мёт мес­то от­ца в ка­чес­тве со­вет­ни­ка Хо­каге. Он до­воль­но ор­га­нич­но смот­релся в этой тро­ице, мо­жет быть да­же луч­ше, чем в Ино-Ши­ка-Чо. Ши­кама­ру стис­ки­вал ру­ки пе­ред со­бой в пе­чать, его те­ни гиб­кой тол­стой про­воло­кой оп­ле­тали то­го, кто ещё сов­сем не­дав­но был для них Ма­дарой, са­мым жес­то­ким че­лове­ком на Зем­ле. Без мас­ки и без соз­на­ния он не смот­релся так гроз­но. Нап­ря­жения в ли­це Ши­кама­ру поч­ти не бы­ло. По­хоже, по­ка он все­го лишь стра­ховал бе­зопас­ность Хи­наты.  
      Ста­ра­ясь дей­ство­вать мак­си­маль­но нет­равма­тич­но для тка­ней, Хи­ната пос­ле­дова­тель­но вы­била трид­цать два клю­чевых тен­ке­цу по пра­вую сто­рону те­ла, од­на­ко с ле­вой приш­лось по­возить­ся. Тут уз­лы цир­ку­ляции чак­ры бы­ли круп­нее и за­мет­нее, но мно­гочис­леннее, и рас­по­лага­лись со­вер­шенно нес­тандар­тно. За­кусив гу­бу, Хи­ната при­няла ре­шение уве­личить чис­ло пе­рек­ры­тых тен­ке­цу с ле­вой сто­роны до шес­ти­деся­ти че­тырёх. Не­об­хо­димо бы­ло дей­ство­вать с ос­то­рож­ностью. Об­ще­го ко­личес­тва дол­жно бы­ло с лих­вой хва­тить, что­бы не прос­то ли­шить воз­можнос­ти поль­зо­вать­ся чак­рой, но и обез­дви­жить, при этом не на­неся урон здо­ровью. Бло­киров­ка же ста двад­ца­ти вось­ми то­чек цир­ку­ляции чак­ры из трёх­сот шес­ти­деся­ти од­ной для че­лове­ка в та­ком сос­то­янии уже пред­став­ля­ла бы опас­ность для жиз­ни.  
      В кон­це кон­цов, Хи­ната дваж­ды всё пе­реп­ро­вери­ла и пре­дуп­ре­дила Пя­тую, что эф­фекта хва­тит при­мер­но на семь ча­сов. Цу­наде-са­ма при­каза­ла пов­то­рить про­цеду­ру че­рез шесть.  
  
      Под ус­по­ка­ива­ющее со­пение На­руто обес­си­лен­ная Хи­ната зад­ре­мала, по­это­му ког­да её выз­ва­ли вто­рой раз, прош­ло уже шесть ча­сов двад­цать ми­нут. Пун­цо­вая до кон­чи­ков ушей и ру­га­ющая се­бя за бе­зот­ветс­твен­ность, Хи­ната по­бежа­ла по ко­ридо­ру к па­лате, в ко­торую бы­ло зап­ла­ниро­ван­но оп­ре­делить плен­ни­ка.  
      Ши­кама­ру уже дер­жал те­ло про­тив­ни­ка под кон­тро­лем, па­лата бы­ла под за­вяз­ку на­бита АН­БУ, от че­го Хи­ната сту­шева­лась ещё боль­ше: она зас­та­вила ждать столь­ко че­ловек. Про­лепе­тав из­ви­нения, она пос­пешно плюх­ну­лась на та­бурет­ку и ак­ти­виро­вала бь­яку­ган. К счастью, ка­налы чак­ры ещё не ус­пе­ли на­чать фун­кци­они­ровать. И он по-преж­не­му был без соз­на­ния. Хи­ната с об­легче­ни­ем вы­дох­ну­ла.  
      Ме­тодич­но пов­то­рив бло­киров­ку тен­ке­цу, она по­пыта­лась оп­ре­делить об­щий объ­ём чак­ры. По­жалуй, сей­час он да­же без её дзю­кена не смог бы при­менить ни од­ной тех­ни­ки. Од­на­ко по­тен­ци­аль­ный объ­ём чак­ры был ве­лик. И тем не ме­нее, ра­за в пол­то­ра-два мень­ше, чем у На­руто.  
  
      Как ку­но­ичи, вла­де­ющая в не­кото­рой сте­пени ме­дицин­ски­ми тех­ни­ками, Хи­ната так и ос­та­лась по­могать в гос­пи­тале. Уп­равляя по­тока­ми чак­ры, она мог­ла нем­но­го под­прав­лять на­руше­ния внут­ренних ор­га­нов. Кро­ме то­го, ей бы­ло по­руче­но про­дол­жать ре­гуляр­но сле­дить за сос­то­яни­ем чак­ры Учи­хи Оби­то, под­держи­вая поч­ти пол­ную не­рабо­тос­по­соб­ность сис­те­мы её цир­ку­ляции. Пер­вые две не­дели на этом эта­же пос­то­ян­но де­жури­ла ох­ра­на из АН­БУ. Од­на­ко, ког­да ста­ло яс­но, что Хи­ната хо­рошо справ­ля­ет­ся и шан­сов выб­рать­ся и во­об­ще ис­поль­зо­вать ка­кие-то тех­ни­ки у плен­ни­ка нет, ох­ра­на пе­рес­та­ла приз­на­вать­ся не­об­хо­димой и этих АН­БУ то­же ста­ли нап­равлять на за­дания за пре­делы де­рев­ни. Все си­лы ре­шено бы­ло бро­сить на на­сущ­ное — вы­чис­ле­ние воз­можно­го мес­та­нахож­де­ния Учи­хи Ма­дары.  
      Пос­те­пен­но Хи­ната оп­ре­дели­ла, что бло­киров­ка тен­ке­цу ста­биль­но дей­ству­ет в те­чение не се­ми, а при­мер­но две­над­ца­ти ча­сов, да­же ес­ли умень­шать ко­личес­тво пе­реби­тых то­чек вдвое. Это да­ло воз­можность об­новлять тех­ни­ку ре­же и с мень­ши­ми зат­ра­тами энер­гии, од­на­ко ос­тавля­ло плен­ни­ку воз­можность дви­гать­ся. В дан­ной си­ту­ации это не пред­став­ля­ло ни­какой опас­ности, так как Учи­ха был и без то­го нас­толь­ко фи­зичес­ки ос­лаблен, что до­пол­ни­тель­но его обез­дви­живать не­об­хо­димос­ти не воз­ни­кало.  
      Од­на­ко, нес­мотря на ста­рания Хи­наты, Хо­каге для пе­рес­тра­хов­ки поч­ти на сле­ду­ющий день пос­ле его по­яв­ле­ния всё же при­каза­ла изъ­ять у плен­ни­ка гла­за. Рин­не­ган не был до кон­ца изу­чен, по­это­му, да­же учи­тывая его пол­ную не­воз­можность поль­зо­вать­ся чак­рой, рис­ко­вать не сто­ило. Рань­ше это не бы­ло сде­лано, так как пред­по­лага­лось, что он иг­ра­ет ка­кую-то роль в под­держа­нии жиз­ни за­лож­ни­ка.  
      Цу­наде-са­ма тог­да пой­ма­ла Хи­нату и ве­лела не­мед­ленно от­прав­лять­ся в ту па­лату. Хи­ната мол­ни­ей ока­залась там и у две­ри встре­тила Ка­каши-сен­сея. По­ка они оба жда­ли в ко­ридо­ре, ша­рин­ган Ка­каши-сен­сея не был скрыт мас­кой. Взгляд его в ка­кой-то мо­мент как-то стран­но из­ме­нил­ся…  
      Вы­яс­ни­лось, что Са­кура про­води­ла ле­чение и по­чувс­тво­вала в свя­зи с этим ска­чок чак­ры, в ре­зуль­та­те ко­торо­го про­тив­ник да­же смог при­менить дод­зю­цу. Ник­то не пос­тра­дал, по­мощь Ка­каши-сен­сея как поль­зо­вате­ля то­го же из­ме­рения не по­надо­билась, но пос­ле это­го судь­ба глаз Учи­хи бы­ла од­нознач­но ре­шена. Ка­ким бы ни был он цен­ным плен­ни­ком, луч­ше бы­ло рис­кнуть его жизнью, чем ши­ноби Ко­нохи.  
      В пер­вые три дня Ино с ещё дву­мя пред­ста­вите­лями кла­на Яма­нака ежед­невно изу­чали его па­мять с по­мощью тех­ни­ки чте­ния мыс­лей. Его те­ло бы­ло за­фик­си­рова­но с по­мощью пе­чатей фу­ин­дзю­цу по­верх креп­ле­ний на ру­ках и но­гах, что за­меня­ло спе­ци­аль­ную ка­меру, ис­поль­зу­емую обыч­но Яма­нака для этих це­лей. Боль­шую часть вре­мени он пре­бывал без соз­на­ния, так что о чте­нии ак­ту­аль­ных мыс­лей ре­чи быть не мог­ло. А что ка­са­ет­ся па­мяти, то поч­ти ни­чего но­вого уз­нать не уда­лось. Клю­чевые мо­мен­ты бы­ли из­вес­тны ещё с по­ля боя с по­мощью чак­ры На­руто. Бы­ло ре­шено пе­рей­ти к доп­ро­сам тог­да, ког­да он нач­нёт ста­биль­но пре­бывать в соз­на­нии.

 

____________________

 

      На­руто вос­ста­нав­ли­вал­ся быс­тро. Ви­димо, по­могал Кь­юби. Как бы хо­тела Хи­ната всё сво­бод­ное вре­мя про­водить у не­го! Но сво­бод­но­го вре­мени поч­ти не бы­ло. Хи­ната ед­ва ус­пе­вала его под­кар­мли­вать да по прось­бе Хо­каге сле­дить за тем, что­бы он не по­кидал гос­пи­таля и не осо­бен­но ша­тал­ся по ко­ридо­рам. Ин­форма­ция о на­хож­де­нии у Ко­нохи в за­лож­ни­ках ру­ково­дите­ля Ака­цуки бы­ла стро­го за­сек­ре­чена, пос­вя­щены в неё бы­ли лишь нес­коль­ко джо­нинов и АН­БУ. И осо­бен­но тща­тель­но скры­валась она от На­руто. По сло­вам Цу­наде-са­мы, не­уго­мон­ный и со­вер­шенно неп­ред­ска­зу­емый, он обя­затель­но бы не пре­минул вме­шать­ся в его судь­бу. Кро­ме то­го, учи­тывая воз­можно сох­ра­нив­ший­ся ин­те­рес вра­га к Кь­юби, луч­ше бы­ло не до­пус­кать их пе­ресе­чения друг с дру­гом как мож­но доль­ше.  
  
      — Хи­ната-са­ма! Вас ис­ка­ла, ка­жет­ся, ва­ша сес­тра.  
      — Ха­наби? — удив­лённо ос­та­нови­лась Хи­ната. — Где она?  
  
      Преж­де чем де­жур­ный ус­пел от­ве­тить, на Хи­нату сза­ди что-то с раз­бе­гу на­лете­ло и об­хва­тило со счас­тли­вым виз­гом:  
  
      — Нэ-сан! — взъ­еро­шен­ная Ха­наби выг­ля­дела со­вер­шенно счас­тли­вой. Од­на­ко уви­дев де­жур­но­го, она быс­тро от­пусти­ла Хи­нату, вся по­доб­ра­лась и с офи­ци­аль­ным ви­дом за­яви­ла: — У ме­ня для вас важ­ная ин­форма­ция от гла­вы кла­на Хи­аши-са­мы. Нам не­об­хо­димо по­гово­рить на­еди­не.  
  
      — Ха­наби, от­ку­да ты тут? — про­шеп­та­ла Хи­ната, ког­да они отош­ли в сто­рону. — Что за важ­ная ин­форма­ция? Что-то с от­цом?  
      — Всё хо­рошо, нэ-сан, прос­ти, ну­жен был пред­лог… Ина­че бы ме­ня к те­бе не пус­ти­ли. Не сер­дись! Я прос­то сос­ку­чилась! — пос­пешно до­бави­ла она. — А ещё у ме­ня к те­бе прось­ба…  
      — Ха­наби, — нах­му­рилась Хи­ната. Од­на­ко дол­го это вы­раже­ние сох­ра­нить не уда­лось: она то­же ску­чала по сес­трён­ке и ра­да бы­ла её ви­деть, осо­бен­но та­кую ра­дос­тную.  
  
      Ха­наби наб­ра­ла в грудь воз­ду­ха и вы­пали­ла:  
  
      — По­жалуй­ста, Хи­ната, мож­но мне те­бе по­могать? Мож­но мне то­же уха­живать? Я не знаю ме­дицин­ских тех­ник, но обя­затель­но на­учусь! Ты зна­ешь, я дер­жу обе­щания! И ме­шать те­бе не бу­ду! По­жалуй­ста, по­жалуй­ста, по­жалуй­ста!  
      — Ха­наби, о чём ты го­воришь? А как же твои тре­ниров­ки? Ты не дол­жна под­во­дить от­ца… — Хи­ната ста­ралась го­ворить стро­го, но на­пор к кон­цу фра­зы про­пал. Она до сих пор чувс­тво­вала ви­ну за свою сла­бость. За то, что не оп­равда­ла ожи­даний от­ца. И она ни в ко­ем слу­чае не хо­тела, что­бы Ха­наби пов­то­рила её судь­бу.  
      — Хи­ната-сан! У ме­ня нет проб­лем с тре­ниров­ка­ми! — Ха­наби вне­зап­но про­си­яла, слов­но что-то вспом­ни­ла. — Я ос­во­ила кай­тен! Я те­бе по­кажу!  
  
      А даль­ше удар ни­же по­яса по доб­ро­те Хи­наты:  
  
      — По­думай о тех, ко­му я мо­гу хоть чуть-чуть по­мочь!  
  
      Это ста­ло ре­ша­ющим ар­гу­мен­том. Дей­стви­тель­но, все ме­дики бы­ли вы­мота­ны. И энер­гичность Ха­наби мог­ла при­годить­ся. Но Хи­ната не мог­ла не пе­режи­вать за сес­тру. Она так на­де­ялась как мож­но доль­ше её бе­речь от все­го, что хоть как-то бы­ло свя­зано с вой­ной…  
  
      — Ха­наби, ты уве­рена, что не бо­ишь­ся кро­ви? — Хи­ната поч­ти сда­лась.  
      — Я же ши­ноби, как я мо­гу бо­ять­ся кро­ви? — ис­крен­не уди­вилась Ха­наби.  
  
      Хи­ната за­мялась.  
  
      — Ну, до­пус­тим, я сог­ла­шусь, — пос­ледняя по­пыт­ка: — Но что ска­жет отец?  
      — Он в пос­леднее вре­мя как зом­би, са­ма зна­ешь. Что мы есть, что нас нет… Я уве­рена, он и не за­метит мо­его от­сутс­твия. К то­му же, тре­ниров­ки-то я про­пус­кать не со­бира­юсь. Но так или ина­че, он сам дав­но уже их не ве­дёт.  
  
      Ха­наби мог­ла быть убе­дитель­ной, ког­да хо­тела. Сом­не­ния всё ещё не по­кину­ли Хи­нату, ме­ша­ясь с тре­вогой и зас­тавляя ку­сать гу­бу. Вмес­то от­ве­та она не­реши­тель­но взя­ла Ха­наби за ру­ку и по­вела по ко­ридо­ру.  
  
      — Ку­да мы идём, нэ-сан? — в го­лосе сес­тры уже слы­шались ис­те­рич­ные нот­ки, вы­да­ющие край­нюю сте­пень изо всех сил сдер­жи­ва­емой ра­дос­ти. Она по­беди­ла, но буд­то бы ста­ралась внеш­не не сма­ковать сво­его три­ум­фа, что­бы не выг­ля­деть нес­кром­но. Хи­нате нра­вилось, что при всей сво­ей бой­кос­ти сес­тра име­ет тен­денцию стре­мить­ся дер­жать се­бя в рам­ках.  
________  
  
      — Цу­наде-са­ма, раз­ре­шите вой­ти?  
      — Что те­бе, Хи­ната?  
  
      Пя­тая не сра­зу отор­ва­ла ус­та­лый взгляд от бу­маг. Хи­ната по­топ­та­лась с но­ги на но­гу и всё же за спи­ной мах­ну­ла ру­кой Ха­наби — дес­кать, вхо­ди то­же.  
  
      — Цу­наде-са­ма, у нас край­няя нех­ватка ирь­ёни­нов. По­это­му я по­дума­ла, что бы­ло бы неп­ло­хо, ес­ли бы моя сес­тра нам по­мога­ла. Она ста­ратель­ная…  
      — Хь­юга Ха­наби? — бро­ви Хо­каге взмет­ну­лись вверх. — Раз­ве у бу­дущей гла­вы кла­на нет бо­лее важ­ных за­нятий?  
      — Дип­ло­мати­чес­кие ви­зиты по­ка прек­ра­щены, а на тре­ниров­ках Ха­наби хо­рошо ус­пе­ва­ет. Она впол­не мо­жет в сво­бод­ное вре­мя по­могать в боль­ни­це.  
      — Ты уве­рена, что спра­вишь­ся, Ха­наби? — оре­ховые гла­за пыт­ли­во вгля­дыва­лись в сес­трён­ку.  
      — Хай, Хо­каге-са­ма! — Ха­наби так рез­ко кив­ну­ла, что длин­ная чёл­ка брыз­ну­ла на лоб. Хи­ната, по­тупив­шись, не смог­ла не улыб­нуть­ся.  
  
      Пя­тая то­же спря­тала улыб­ку.  
  
      — Хо­рошо, Хи­ната, под твою от­ветс­твен­ность. Ог­ра­ниче­ния те­бе из­вес­тны.  
  
  
      Ха­наби нес­лась по ко­ридо­ру чуть ли не вприп­рыжку. Те­перь она бу­дет нас­то­ящий нин­дзя-ме­дик!  
  
_______  
  
      Хи­нату поч­ти тут же кто-то пе­рех­ва­тил, и она убе­жала по сво­им обя­зан­ностям, по­весив Ха­наби на де­жур­но­го. Тот бег­ло за­читал инс­трук­таж, во вре­мя ко­торо­го Ха­наби ед­ва не зад­ре­мала. К счастью, ши­ноби по­чему-то из­бе­гал встре­чать­ся с ней гла­зами, так что не осо­бен­но кон­тро­лиро­вал её вни­матель­ность. Из все­го ус­лы­шан­но­го Ха­наби по­няла толь­ко то, что учить ме­дицин­ским тех­ни­кам её не бу­дут, это де­лать не­кому и не­ког­да, в её обя­зан­ности вхо­дит под­собная по­мощь (так Ха­наби про се­бя ок­рести­ла вся­кие про­тив­ности), уко­лы, ка­пель­ни­цы, пе­ревяз­ки и, как об­ла­датель­ни­цы ред­ко­го дод­зю­цу — ана­лиз и кон­троль чак­ры, по воз­можнос­ти. Ос­ве­домив­шись, что из пе­речис­ленно­го уме­ет Ха­наби, де­жур­ный по­качал го­ловой и вы­цепил из тол­пы сну­ющих по ко­ридо­ру лю­дей ка­кую-то де­воч­ку. Как ни стран­но, это ока­залась Мо­эги.  
  
      — Мо­эги? Ты же ухо­дила?  
      — Ха­наби-сан? Нет, я прос­то… Пе­реку­сить. Мы рань­ше ве­чера не ухо­дим.  
      — По­кажи Ха­наби-сан мас­тер-класс мед­сес­тры, — вкли­нил­ся де­жур­ный. За­тем об­ра­тил­ся сно­ва к Ха­наби: — С вось­ми ве­чера до шес­ти ут­ра здесь толь­ко ос­новной мед­персо­нал. В ос­таль­ное вре­мя при­ходи, ког­да мо­жешь.  
  
      Он про­водил их ка­ким-то стран­ным нап­ря­жён­ным взгля­дом. Ха­наби не за­пом­ни­ла его име­ни, а по­тому про се­бя ок­рести­ла ди­коб­ра­зом. Из-за тор­ча­щих во­лос.  
      Труд­нее все­го ока­залось учить­ся де­лать инъ­ек­ции. Ру­ки Ха­наби по­нача­лу дро­жали, она бо­ялась, что мо­жет лиш­ний раз при­чинить боль. По­няв, что так не пой­дёт, Ха­наби зас­та­вила се­бя пред­став­лять, что она в бою и что жа­леть про­тив­ни­ка нель­зя. Её дви­жения ста­ли уве­рен­нее и точ­нее. Мо­эги да­же пох­ва­лила, ска­зав, что у неё са­мой по­лучать­ся ста­ло толь­ко на тре­тий день.  
      При­бежа­ла за­пыхав­ша­яся Хи­ната, пот­ра­тила не­кото­рое вре­мя на мик­ро­эк­за­мен, не без удив­ле­ния вы­соко оце­нила ус­пе­хи сес­тры и тут же ку­да-то её ута­щила.  
  
      К ве­черу сес­тра от­пра­вила Ха­наби до­мой, от­ды­хать. Са­ма же ос­та­лась си­деть с На­руто.  
      Нер­вы у Ха­наби ока­зались креп­че, чем ду­мала да­же она са­ма. Ко­неч­но, от ко­личес­тва по­сещён­ных па­лат пе­ред гла­зами в кон­це кон­цов всё сли­лось в бе­лое и крас­ное. Но дур­но ей не ста­нови­лось, да и страш­но не бы­ло. Хи­ната ска­зала, что зав­тра Ха­наби прик­ре­пят к пер­во­му эта­жу, где и на­ходи­лось боль­ше все­го па­ци­ен­тов — и где тре­бова­лось боль­ше все­го пер­со­нала. На треть­ем оби­тали те, кто впол­не мог сам пе­ред­ви­гать­ся и спус­кать­ся вниз на пе­ревяз­ки. Для са­мых тя­жёлых был от­ве­дён вто­рой этаж, что­бы их лиш­ний раз не бес­по­ко­или су­мато­хой, ца­рящей на пер­вом. По той же при­чине Ха­наби пре­дуп­ре­дили, что без осо­бого ука­зания со­вать­ся ту­да нель­зя. Ви­димо, до это­го её прос­то на вся­кий слу­чай пу­гали на­личи­ем там АН­БУ, не ожи­дая от неё боль­шой соз­на­тель­нос­ти. Од­на­ко о чём тог­да го­вори­ла Пя­тая? ..  
      Лишь к На­руто Хи­ната раз­ре­шала под­ни­мать­ся на вто­рой вмес­те с ней. По­хоже, веч­но крас­не­ющей по по­воду и без по­вода сес­тре так бы­ло спо­кой­нее. Хи­ната да­же про­сила Ха­наби иног­да са­мой на­вещать На­руто, что­бы быть уве­рен­ной, что с ним всё хо­рошо, так как у са­мой за­час­тую ка­тас­тро­фичес­ки не хва­тало вре­мени.  
      Ха­наби дав­но зна­ла о сим­па­тии сес­тры, хоть они об этом ни­ког­да не го­вори­ли, и ви­дела, что та го­това бы­ла не от­хо­дить от не­го ни на шаг. Тем боль­шее не­удо­воль­ствие вы­зыва­ло у Ха­наби по­веде­ние На­руто. Он от­но­сил­ся к Хи­нате хо­рошо, да­же очень хо­рошо. Но как к дру­гу. При­чём дру­гу-маль­чи­ку. Соз­да­валось впе­чат­ле­ние, что Хи­ната для не­го «свой па­рень», но и толь­ко. А мо­жет, он в прин­ци­пе был пло­хо вос­пи­тан, а по­тому без осо­бого пи­ете­та раз­го­вари­вал с де­вуш­ка­ми. Ха­наби ви­дела, как Хи­ната жад­но гло­та­ет каж­дое его сло­во, лиш­ний раз бо­ит­ся вздох­нуть, а На­руто — жад­но — ест при­несён­ный ей пи­рожок и тран­ды­чит про Учи­ху Сас­ке. Иног­да у Ха­наби зак­ра­дыва­лась мысль, а не дев­чонка ли на са­мом де­ле этот Сас­ке. Уж очень мно­го он съ­еда­ет вни­мания На­руто. Вни­мания, ко­торое по пра­ву при­над­ле­жит Хи­нате. Мыс­ленно пос­та­вив се­бе га­лоч­ку сде­лать всё, что­бы на­ладить лич­ную жизнь сес­тры, Ха­наби вприп­рыжку вле­тела в свою ком­на­ту и ещё дол­го и слад­ко во­роча­лась пе­ред сном. Хо­роший слу­чил­ся день.


	9. Фрагмент IX

      Ког­да Ха­наби прос­ну­лась, Хи­наты до­ма уже не бы­ло. По­шатав­шись по ком­на­там и не нат­кнув­шись да­же на от­ца, Ха­наби об­на­ружи­ла в кух­не ку­лёчек с обе­дом, за­бот­ли­во за­пако­ван­ный в плён­ку и си­рот­ли­во ютя­щий­ся на краю сто­ла. Ха­наби ра­дос­тно улыб­ну­лась. Он как буд­то сим­во­лизи­ровал то, что у них с сес­трой те­перь есть об­щее де­ло. Ха­наби не раз ви­дела, как Хи­ната го­товит та­кие с со­бой вмес­то зав­тра­ка — всег­да два. Сес­тра пред­по­чита­ла убе­гать по­рань­ше и под­креп­лять­ся на ра­боте. Ха­наби име­ла смут­ные до­гад­ки, что она прос­то ста­ра­ет­ся не упус­тить по­вода по­быть по­доль­ше в ком­па­нии не­ко­его блон­динчи­ка. И что вто­рой ку­лёк — для не­го. Од­нажды она да­же ви­дела за­пако­ван­ную та­ким об­ра­зом та­рел­ку ра­мена. Не рас­тво­римо­го, а до­маш­не­го при­готов­ле­ния. Ну кто бу­дет так за­мора­чивать­ся для се­бя? Ха­наби тог­да мол­ча, но хит­ро и мно­гоз­на­читель­но наб­лю­дала за тем, как Хи­ната ста­ратель­но от­во­дит взгляд, су­етясь на кух­не.  
      Мыс­ленно от­пра­вив сес­тре воз­душный по­целуй, Ха­наби схва­тила по­дарок и пос­пе­шила за­нимать­ся сво­им но­вым хоб­би. Ту­да, где она бы­ла нуж­на.  
  
      Но что-то бы­ло не так. Ха­наби не от­пуска­ло чувс­тво, буд­то она упус­ти­ла, за­была что-то важ­ное. Она по­пыта­лась стрях­нуть это чувс­тво, да­же го­ловой дёр­ну­ла на бе­гу, по­могая се­бе. Но внут­ри всё рав­но тре­вож­но по­сасы­вало.  
  
      За по­рогом гос­пи­таля она тут же оку­нулась в об­щую бе­гот­ню, её хва­тали в ко­ридо­ре и та­щили по­могать то там, то тут. Это ка­залось бе­зуми­ем, но да­рило ощу­щение собс­твен­ной важ­ности, ко­торо­го Ха­наби так не хва­тало. Осо­бен­но ког­да про­сили прос­ка­ниро­вать чак­ру. Гла­зами Ха­наби поль­зо­вать­ся уме­ла и лю­била.  
      К обе­ду Ха­наби осоз­на­ла, что так и не по­зав­тра­кала; схва­тила ку­лёк и шмыг­ну­ла на вто­рой этаж, в по­пыт­ке выр­вать­ся из бе­шено­го кру­гово­рота и пе­реку­сить в от­но­ситель­ной ти­шине, где её ник­то не вы­ловит — хо­тя бы в ком­на­те На­руто. Раз уж ей всё рав­но на­до его про­верять. К то­му же, есть шанс зас­тать там Хи­нату.  
      С нем­но­го кру­жащей­ся от го­лода и ут­ренней ка­русе­ли дел го­ловой, с плот­но за­жатым в ру­ке куль­ком Ха­наби шла по кон­трастно ти­хому ко­ридо­ру. И вне­зап­но — рыв­ком — цеп­кой хват­кой пой­ма­ла за хвост то чувс­тво, что её му­чило со вче­раш­не­го дня. Взгляд ос­та­новил­ся на зна­комой две­ри.  
  
      Ка­кой бы ни бы­ла Ха­наби ум­ни­цей, но од­но­го че­лове­ка она точ­но ос­та­вила без по­мощи. Воз­можно, то­го, кто боль­ше все­го в ней нуж­дался.  
  
      По­думав, что, в сущ­ности, не де­ла­ет ни­чего пло­хого, Ха­наби, в от­ли­чие от прош­ло­го ра­за, пред­ва­ритель­но вклю­чила бь­яку­ган. Кар­ти­на ни­чуть не из­ме­нилась. В па­лате был все­го один че­ловек.  
      С не­удо­воль­стви­ем по­косив­шись на дверь бро­вас­ти­ков, как буд­то они мог­ли сквозь неё не­одоб­ри­тель­но за ней наб­лю­дать, Ха­наби сме­лым ша­гом за­вер­ну­ла в нуж­ную ком­на­ту. Те­перь она здесь своя. И она все­го лишь про­верит.  
      Стран­но, но это зре­лище сно­ва сби­ло её с тол­ку, обож­гло сер­дце жа­лостью. Не в си­лах смот­реть, Ха­наби опус­ти­ла го­лову вниз и об­на­ружи­ла, что до сих пор сжи­ма­ет в ру­ке зав­трак, про ко­торый уже за­была. Ос­трое чувс­тво прон­зи­ло но­вой вол­ной. Так по­хож был из­ра­нен­ный ши­ноби на этот ку­лёчек, ле­жав­ший ут­ром на сто­ле. За­вёр­ну­тый в бин­ты, оди­ноко ютя­щий­ся в цен­тре пус­той па­латы…  
      Ха­наби пок­ру­тила го­ловой в раз­ные сто­роны, не на­ходя се­бе мес­та, но вско­ре взя­ла се­бя в ру­ки и, ста­ра­ясь сно­ва сде­лать шаг твёр­дым, дос­тигла кро­вати.  
      Она взрос­лая, она от­ветс­твен­ная, она уме­ет.  
      Ха­наби вы­тащи­ла из кар­ма­на вы­дан­но­го ей ещё вче­ра бе­лос­нежно­го ха­лата мо­ток бин­та, нож­ни­цы и ан­ти­сеп­тик — сво­их но­вых пос­то­ян­ных спут­ни­ков. Кри­тичес­ки оце­нив раз­ме­ры те­ла и ран, Ха­наби за­бес­по­ко­илась, что мо­жет не хва­тить, но пе­режа­ла сво­ему стра­ху гор­ло и ре­шила дей­ство­вать по си­ту­ации.  
      Из-за по­вяз­ки на гла­зах (бед­ный, не­уже­ли его ос­ле­пило ка­ким-ни­будь взры­вом?) Ха­наби не бы­ла уве­рена, спит ли па­ци­ент, но всё же поз­до­рова­лась и пре­дуп­ре­дила, что сей­час мо­жет быть боль­но. К её об­легче­нию, ни­какой ре­ак­ции не пос­ле­дова­ло.  
      Взяв­шись за нож­ни­цы, что­бы раз­ре­зать ста­рые бин­ты, Ха­наби вдруг по­чувс­тво­вала, как в ком­на­те жар­ко. И уже в сле­ду­ющее мгно­вение осоз­на­ла, что жар идёт от те­ла ра­нено­го. Пе­рех­ва­тив нож­ни­цы дру­гой ру­кой, она пос­пешно опус­ти­ла ла­донь на его лоб. И ед­ва не от­дёрну­ла. Ощу­щение бы­ло как от при­кос­но­вения к го­рячей ско­вород­ке. Ка­жет­ся, ме­дики вок­руг неё пос­то­ян­но твер­дят про то, что жар — ча­ще все­го приз­нак вос­па­литель­но­го про­цес­са… Ха­наби не зна­ла точ­но, что де­лать в этом слу­чае. Вро­де бы, вво­дить ан­ти­би­оти­ки?  
      Та­ковых с со­бой всё рав­но не бы­ло, по­это­му, не при­думав ни­чего луч­ше, Ха­наби вста­ла и от­кры­ла ок­но. Ве­тер вор­вался в ком­на­ту и взъ­еро­шил его чёр­ные во­лосы, встав­шие тор­чком сов­сем как у де­жур­но­го-ди­коб­ра­за.  
      Под­це­пив на бо­ку бинт, Ха­наби про­суну­ла нож­ни­цы и, вы­тащив от усер­дия кон­чик язы­ка, раз­ре­зала ра­зом все по­вяз­ки на тор­се. Ос­то­рож­но по­тянув об­ра­зовав­ший­ся край вверх, Ха­наби стол­кну­лась с пер­вой проб­ле­мой. Ра­зуме­ет­ся, ткань при­кипе­ла к ра­нам. Най­дя в смеж­ной с па­латой ван­ной ком­на­те ка­кой-то ста­кан­чик и про­дезин­фи­циро­вав его, Ха­наби наб­ра­ла нем­но­го во­ды, что­бы раз­мо­чить по­вяз­ки. От мыс­ли о том, что­бы от­ди­рать их так, как де­лали для ус­ко­рения про­цес­са не­кото­рые ирь­ёни­ны, её пе­редёр­ги­вало.  
      А па­ци­ент по-преж­не­му не при­ходил в соз­на­ние. Ве­ро­ят­но, из-за жа­ра. Од­на­ко Ха­наби не­хотя до­пус­ка­ла, что не ис­клю­чено, что это впол­не мо­жет быть выз­ва­но ещё и серь­ёз­ной трав­мой го­ловы.  
      Ха­наби всё рав­но приш­лось нем­ножко дёр­нуть: не хо­тел про­тив­ный бинт от­ли­пать. Ко­неч­но, па­ци­ент тут же вздрог­нул и шум­но вы­дох­нул. Она так и за­мер­ла с крас­но-оран­же­вой тканью в ру­ках, один ко­нец ко­торой по-преж­не­му те­рял­ся где-то под спи­ной ле­жаще­го. Но за­мер­ла Ха­наби не столь­ко от его ре­ак­ции, а в боль­шей сте­пени от лю­бопыт­ной кар­ти­ны как-то очень не­ес­тес­твен­но рас­пре­делён­но­го по его гру­ди за­гара. Толь­ко сей­час Ха­наби об­ра­тила вни­мание, что вся ле­вая сто­рона его те­ла су­щес­твен­но блед­нее пра­вой, в том чис­ле пле­чо. Она да­же бы­ла го­това пок­лясть­ся, что там, где ко­жа ос­та­лась це­лой, буд­то бы про­ходи­ла по цен­тру тон­кая по­лос­ка, рез­ко раз­гра­ничи­ва­ющая цве­та. Как буд­то он был из двух по­лови­нок. Ха­наби изум­лённо пе­реве­ла взгляд на ли­цо, ожи­дая уви­деть про­дол­же­ние кон­трас­та. Од­на­ко оно це­ликом сов­па­дало с пра­вой по­лови­ной, хо­тя точ­но ска­зать бы­ло нель­зя из-за ще­тины, пок­ры­вав­шей всё, что ни­же по­вяз­ки на гла­зах.  
      За­воро­жен­но гля­дя на эти стран­ности, Ха­наби ос­то­рож­но кос­ну­лась ли­нии-гра­ницы, но сколь-ни­будь рель­еф­но­го пе­рехо­да не по­чувс­тво­вала.  
      Спох­ва­тив­шись, что по­ра бы про­дол­жить на­чатое, она пос­та­ралась вы­тянуть бинт из-под спи­ны. Од­на­ко то ли па­ци­ент был слиш­ком тя­жёл, то ли у Ха­наби прос­то не хва­тало сил, но ни­чего не по­луча­лось. Не же­лая лиш­ний раз бес­по­ко­ить его прось­ба­ми пе­ревер­нуть­ся, Ха­наби не прек­ра­щала по­пыт­ки до тех пор, по­ка её лип­ки­ми паль­ца­ми не кос­ну­лась раз­гадка. По­хоже, на спи­не то­же ра­ны, и она сей­час толь­ко му­ча­ет то­го, ко­го дол­жна ле­чить…  
      Сде­лав па­ру глу­боких вдо­хов для вос­ста­нов­ле­ния са­мо­об­ла­дания, Ха­наби всё же поп­ро­сила ши­ноби пе­ревер­нуть­ся на бок. Не дож­давшись от­ве­та, она поп­ро­бова­ла под­тол­кнуть его са­ма, но не тут-то бы­ло. Уже в сле­ду­ющее мгно­вение Ха­наби по­няла сме­хот­ворность идеи сдви­нуть с мес­та та­кую го­ру мышц. Её тех­ни­ка — мяг­кая ла­донь. Она ни­ког­да не бы­ла осо­бен­но фи­зичес­ки силь­на.  
      Ха­наби за­дум­чи­во и бе­реж­но про­вела ру­кой по бо­лее или ме­нее це­лому пред­плечью, по ле­вому бо­ку. Мож­но ска­зать, при­мени­ла свою тех­ни­ку в пря­мом смыс­ле. Нуж­но бы­ло при­водить его в чувс­тва. О том, что­бы ос­та­вить всё, как есть, не шло и ре­чи. Да­же ей бы­ло оче­вид­но, что пе­ревяз­ку дав­но не де­лали, и это ка­залось стран­ным и уже прос­то опас­ным. Осо­бен­но учи­тывая жар. На­вер­ное, он бес­кла­новый или из ка­кой-ни­будь не очень вли­ятель­ной семьи, вот за ним тол­ком ник­то и не сле­дит. Ин­те­рес­но, у не­го же есть кто-ни­будь? Родс­твен­ни­ки?  
      На тум­бочке ни еды, ни во­ды, ни дру­гих сле­дов по­сеще­ний. Кро­ме ку­лёч­ка Ха­наби. По­думав, она ре­шила его не за­бирать. И при слу­чае по­мочь по­есть. Боль­нич­ная стряп­ня — де­ло не­радос­тное.  
      Ей хо­телось ска­зать что-ни­будь обод­ря­ющее, но она не зна­ла, что. Нес­мотря на то, что пе­ред ней был яв­но взрос­лый мо­лодой че­ловек, её ру­ка так и тя­нулась пот­ре­пать его по во­лосам — та­ким до не­воз­можнос­ти без­за­щит­ным он выг­ля­дел. В ка­кой-то мо­мент Ха­наби сму­тилась, что гла­дит его, как ко­тён­ка. Тем бо­лее что эти при­кос­но­вения ни к че­му не при­води­ли, а тор­мо­шить как сле­ду­ет ка­залось жес­то­ким.  
      Ха­наби вне­зап­но по­няла, что не зна­ет его име­ни. То есть да­же поз­вать не мо­жет.  
  
      - Пе­ревер­ни­тесь, по­жалуй­ста! — сде­лала она оче­ред­ную по­пыт­ку и с на­деж­дой ле­гонь­ко под­тол­кну­ла в бок, что­бы дать по­нять, в ка­кую сто­рону.  
  
      Её ру­ка не­ожи­дан­но по инер­ции про­дол­жи­ла дви­жение — пря­мо вслед за ним. На­конец-то! Ха­наби поч­ти ус­пе­ла уже от­ча­ять­ся и ук­ре­пить­ся в пред­по­ложе­нии о трав­ме го­ловы.  
      Не те­ряя ни се­кун­ды и спра­вед­ли­во по­лагая, что в та­ком по­ложе­нии на­ходить­ся тя­жело, Ха­наби пос­та­ралась как мож­но быс­трее раз­мо­чить и снять бин­ты. Сно­ва приш­лось чуть дёр­нуть — и внут­ренне сжать­ся от ко­рот­ко­го сто­на.  
  
      - Про­шу про­щения! — выр­ва­лось у неё сму­щён­но.  
  
      Пред­по­ложе­ния по по­воду спи­ны под­твер­ди­лись. Нас­тал че­рёд проб­ле­мы но­мер три. Как те­перь зас­та­вить его сесть?!  
      Ведь бинт при­дёт­ся обер­нуть вок­руг нес­коль­ко — воз­можно, де­сят­ков! — раз. Пос­ле го­лово­лом­ки с пе­рево­рачи­вани­ем эта за­дача ка­залась со­вер­шенно не­выпол­ни­мой. Ха­наби аж зас­то­нала от от­ча­яния.  
      От­ру­гав се­бя сто раз за то, что за­иг­ра­лась в опыт­но­го ме­дика, она при­нялась по­кусы­вать кон­чик пря­ди во­лос. Это всег­да по­мога­ло что-то при­думать.  
      По­ка Ха­наби с глу­пым ви­дом и мут­ным взгля­дом та­ращи­лась в прос­транс­тво пе­ред со­бой, нин­дзя за­шеве­лил­ся, ус­тав, по-ви­димо­му, ле­жать в не­удоб­ной по­зе. Во всех его дви­жени­ях буд­то воз­никла ка­кая-то ос­мыслен­ность. «Это мой шанс», — по­дума­ла Ха­наби и мет­ну­лась вок­руг не­го, что­бы ус­петь ока­зать­ся спе­реди и под­тол­кнуть к при­нятию вер­ти­каль­но­го по­ложе­ния. Для это­го приш­лось под­хва­тить его под мыш­ки и что есть си­лы упе­реть­ся но­гами в пол.  
  
      - Вот так… Ещё чуть-чуть… — меж­ду уси­ли­ями вы­дав­ли­вала из се­бя Ха­наби.  
  
      Всё-та­ки он чуть по­могал ей. А ког­да Ха­наби до­дума­лась стол­кнуть его но­ги с кро­вати, де­ло по инер­ции и вов­се пош­ло от­лично. Опе­рев­шись обе­ими ру­ками о край кой­ки, све­сив го­лову на грудь и ды­ша слег­ка при­от­кры­тым ртом, он си­дел впол­не ус­той­чи­во. Ха­наби пы­талась что-то спро­сить, но, ка­жет­ся, все его си­лы ухо­дили на то, что­бы ос­та­вать­ся вер­ти­каль­но. Лишь кос­тяшки паль­цев всё боль­ше бе­лели от то­го, как он креп­ко сжи­мал свою опо­ру.  
      Как мож­но опе­ратив­нее за­вер­шив пе­ревяз­ку, Ха­наби поз­во­лила па­ци­ен­ту вер­нуть­ся в удоб­ное по­ложе­ние. На сло­ва он по-преж­не­му не от­ве­чал, по­вину­ясь её ру­кам поч­ти бес­созна­тель­но.  
      За­думав­шись, сто­ит ли тро­гать го­лову, Ха­наби ре­шила, что всё рав­но ни­чего в этом не по­нима­ет, по­это­му луч­ше не лезть. На­пос­ле­док бла­годар­но сжав ло­коть па­ци­ен­та, она с чувс­твом вы­пол­ненно­го дол­га по­кину­ла па­лату. И толь­ко очу­тив­шись у На­руто, с ужа­сом осоз­на­ла, что её при­мет­ный свёр­ток так и ос­тался на тум­бочке.  
  
____________


	10. Фрагмент X

      - Брось! Ска­жи луч­ше, как там Тол­стоб­ро­вый Сен­сей?  
  
      Ши­кама­ру си­дел в низ­ком, де­ревян­ном до та­бурет­ко­об­разнос­ти крес­ле, за­кинув но­гу на но­гу и при­валив­шись к сте­не, и вер­тел в ру­ках пе­ред со­бой связ­ку клю­чей. Пог­ру­жён­ный в свои мыс­ли, он не сво­дил с неё взгляд, буд­то ни­чего ин­те­рес­нее вок­руг не бы­ло. Во вся­ком слу­чае, бес­толко­вую бол­товню На­руто и Ли, на­пол­нявшую па­лату, наз­вать зас­лу­жива­ющей вни­мания точ­но бы­ло слож­но. Ши­кама­ру к ней поч­ти не прис­лу­шивал­ся.  
  
      - Учи­тель, как всег­да, вос­хи­ща­ет ме­ня сво­им са­мо­об­ла­дани­ем! — отоз­вался Ли; его го­лос до­носил­ся фо­ном, как сквозь ва­ту. — Он поп­равля­ет­ся мед­ленно, но за­ража­ет сво­ей не­поко­леби­мой уве­рен­ностью в хо­рошем ис­хо­де! И ты неп­ре­мен­но выз­до­рове­ешь, На­руто!  
      - Я рад за не­го! Жаль, не мо­гу его лиш­ний раз на­вещать.  
      - Ты не дол­жен от­ча­ивать­ся! — по-сво­ему рас­толко­вал его от­вет Ли. — И в этом те­бе по­могут тре­ниров­ки! Ис­поль­зуй си­лу сво­ей юнос­ти на пол­ную!  
  
      Ши­кама­ру по­мор­щился, как всег­да при стол­кно­вении с фа­натич­ностью ду­эта мес­тных мас­те­ров тай­дзю­цу. И ког­да им уже на­до­ест?  
      Тре­ниров­ки, серь­ёз­но? В та­ком сос­то­янии? Ес­ли бы у са­мого Ши­кама­ру бы­ла воз­можность вот так ва­лять­ся и от­ды­хать от мис­сий...   
  
      - А? — рас­се­ян­но пе­рес­про­сил На­руто.  
      - Ре­жим сан­ни­на! Во вре­мя то­го боя Са­кура-сан го­вори­ла, что при его ис­поль­зо­вании ре­гене­рация идёт быс­трее за счёт при­род­ной чак­ры! Раз­ве ты не пом­нишь?  
      - Точ­но, ка­жет­ся, Са­кура-чан что-то та­кое упо­мина­ла, — по го­лосу бы­ло слыш­но, что На­руто сос­ре­дото­чен­но нах­му­рил­ся. - Ко­неч­но! Я выз­до­ровею да­же быс­трее, чем Тол­стоб­ро­вый Сен­сей!  
  
      Тем не ме­нее Ли всё же нра­вил­ся Ши­кама­ру сво­ими от­кры­тостью и са­мо­от­вержен­ностью. К то­му же, он имел ка­чес­тва от­лично­го ис­полни­теля. На та­кого мож­но по­ложить­ся. И с ре­жимом сан­ни­на неп­ло­хая идея…  
      Вот… чёрт!!!  
      Нет, нет, нет!  
      До не­го толь­ко что дош­ла ка­тас­тро­фич­ность си­ту­ации. Но преж­де чем Ши­кама­ру ус­пел вско­чить, На­руто уже зак­рыл гла­за, сло­жил пе­чать, и те­перь ве­ки его стре­митель­но при­об­ре­тали ха­рак­терный жёл­тый ок­рас.  
      Ши­кама­ру рез­ко за­мер и прис­таль­но наб­лю­дал за ним. Ос­та­валось те­перь толь­ко на­де­ять­ся, что про­несёт. Вряд ли у На­руто хва­тит сил на­дол­го.  
  
      Бум. Гла­за с го­ризон­таль­ным зрач­ком рас­пахну­лись ужа­са­юще быс­тро. Од­новре­мен­но На­руто вздрог­нул всем те­лом и по­дал­ся впе­рёд.  
  
      - Что?! Ши­кама­ру, здесь враг! Я чувс­твую его чак­ру! Ско­рее!!!  
  
      Ши­кама­ру с хлоп­ком зак­рыл ли­цо ру­кой.  
  
      Уда­чи не слу­чилось.  
  
      Что те­перь ска­зать Пя­той?  
  
  
____________  
  
      На то, что­бы ос­та­новить стрем­глав ки­нув­ше­гося к две­ри На­руто, уш­ло мно­го чак­ры. Ши­кама­ру вспо­тел так, буд­то на не­го вы­лили вед­ро во­ды. Ес­ли бы не мол­ни­енос­но по­дос­певший Ли, те­невой зах­ват и вов­се его бы не удер­жал. Ре­жим сан­ни­на — ад­ская вещь.  
  
      - На­руто. Стой.  
  
      Ши­кама­ру пы­тал­ся от­ды­шать­ся, про­дол­жая дер­жать ру­ками пе­чать.  
  
      - Всё не так, как ты ду­ма­ешь. Он не опа­сен. Он у нас в за­лож­ни­ках.  
  
      На­руто си­лил­ся осоз­нать ска­зан­ное.  
  
      - Но! Ши­кама­ру! Ты же зна­ешь, на что он спо­собен! Нуж­но спе­шить!!!  
      - Нет. То есть знаю. Но сей­час это не име­ет зна­чения. Он ли­шён это­го дод­зю­цу.  
  
      Нуж­но бы­ло ос­та­новить На­руто. Приш­лось не­хотя рас­ска­зать. Быв­ший до это­го так­же не пос­вя­щён­ным в тай­ну Ли от­крыл рот и хло­пал гла­зами.  
  
      - Уч­ти­те, это зак­ры­тая ин­форма­ция. Сог­ласно при­казу Хо­каге, де­лить­ся ей с кем-ли­бо зап­ре­щено. На­руто, дос­туп к не­му те­бе за­казан. Это не об­сужда­ет­ся.  
  
      На­руто нах­му­рил­ся и пы­тал­ся пе­рева­рить но­вос­ти. Уве­рен­ность в том, что он пос­лу­ша­ет­ся, бы­ла та­кой же сла­бой, как, к при­меру, на­деж­да на сим­па­тию Тэ­мари.  
  
      Ши­кама­ру вздох­нул и опус­тил го­лову. По­хоже, те­перь при­дёт­ся не от­хо­дить от не­го ни на шаг.


	11. Фрагмент XI

      - Прин­цесса Цу­наде, у те­бя в за­лож­ни­ках опас­ный прес­тупник. Мы на­де­ем­ся, ты зна­ешь, как нам ис­поль­зо­вать это об­сто­ятель­ство на бла­го Ко­нохи.  
      - Да, — у Цу­наде не бы­ло сил се­год­ня спо­рить с эти­ми за­нос­чи­выми ста­рика­ми.  
      - Ты ведь о том, что ник­то, кро­ме Пер­во­го, ни­ког­да не по­беж­дал Ма­дару? Нам ну­жен Ха­шира­ма. С пол­ной си­лой. Тех­ни­ки эдо тен­сей, как мы ви­дим, не­дос­та­точ­но.  
  
      До Цу­наде стал пос­те­пен­но до­ходить смысл пла­нов ста­рей­шин. Пер­вое, о чём она по­дума­ла, — ку­да деть­ся те­перь от На­руто. Он точ­но та­кое не под­держит и бу­дет ста­вить пал­ки в ко­лёса столь­ко, сколь­ко смо­жет.  
  
      - Вы о рин­не тен­сей?  
      - Имен­но. У нас есть рин­не­ган. И есть его хо­зя­ин. Ос­та­лось толь­ко вос­ста­новить его до то­го сос­то­яния, ког­да у не­го га­ран­ти­рован­но хва­тит жиз­ненной энер­гии на при­мене­ние этой тех­ни­ки для вос­кре­шения то­го, кто умер так дав­но. А уж как его при­нудить к это­му, у нас есть мно­го спо­собов. Тех­ни­ки кла­нов На­ра, Яма­нака, ша­рин­ган Учи­хи Сас­ке в кон­це кон­цов.  
  
      Цу­наде по­мор­щи­лась и опус­ти­ла го­лову. Пе­ред гла­зами сто­яли На­руто и Ка­каши. На­руто чувс­тво­вал связь с Оби­то, он бы ни­ког­да не сог­ла­сил­ся на убий­ство без­за­щит­но­го ра­ди че­го бы то ни бы­ло, к то­му же он не те­рял на­деж­ды дос­ту­чать­ся до его сер­дца и пе­ретя­нуть на сто­рону Ко­нохи. Что же до Ка­каши… На­конец-то хоть один приз­рак прош­ло­го его по­кинул. Сно­ва по­терять толь­ко что вос­крес­ше­го дру­га… Цу­наде зна­ла, ка­ково это.  
  
      - Не мне вам объ­яс­нять, что с этим воз­никнет мно­го проб­лем. На­чиная с то­го, что это зап­ретная тех­ни­ка. Бла­года­ря ра­боте Яма­нака, прин­цип её дей­ствия мы зна­ем, но что­бы обу­чить ей ко­го-то, пот­ре­бу­ет­ся вре­мя. Да и ис­полни­теля на­до вы­бирать тща­тель­но. На Сас­ке рас­счи­тывать я бы по­ос­те­рег­лась. Для Ино это слиш­ком опас­но. Я зат­рудня­юсь наз­вать ко­го-то, кто мог бы спра­вить­ся. И это уже не го­воря о по­мехе в ви­де На­руто. Не­уже­ли вы ду­ма­ете, что он поз­во­лит это сде­лать?  
  
      - Цу­наде, ты же не хо­чешь ска­зать, что то­бой ко­ман­ду­ет ка­кой-то маль­чиш­ка? К то­му же, он до сих пор не зна­ет о том, что Оби­то в де­рев­не. И не уз­на­ет, — Хо­мура свер­кнул оч­ка­ми.  
  
      Цу­наде от­верну­лась в сто­рону. Эти ум­ни­ки раз­дра­жали. Но она не мог­ла от­ри­цать, что, как бы там ни бы­ло, план ста­рей­шин ра­зумен и дей­стви­тель­но да­ёт Ко­нохе ре­аль­ный шанс хоть что-то про­тиво­пос­та­вить Ма­даре, ког­да тот ре­шит вер­нуть­ся и сно­ва на­пасть. А в пос­леднем сом­не­ний не воз­ни­кало.  
      Скре­пя сер­дце Цу­наде бы­ла вы­нуж­де­на сог­ла­сить­ся и при­няла ре­шение по­ка ни­кого в эту за­тею не пос­вя­щать.  
  
  
_______________


	12. Фрагмент XII

      - Ха­наби, где ты бы­ла всё это вре­мя?  
  
      Спус­тя нес­коль­ко ми­нут раз­ду­мий бы­ло всё же при­нято ре­шение вер­нуть­ся. Но не что­бы нос к но­су стол­кнуть­ся в ко­ридо­ре с Хи­натой! От не­ожи­дан­ности сер­дце бе­шено зас­ту­чало. Это заг­лу­шило лю­бые от­тенки го­лоса Хи­наты, по­это­му Ха­наби не ус­пе­ла уло­вить, есть ли в нём что-то, пред­ве­ща­ющее опас­ность. Зап­равляя во­лосы за ухо и тем са­мым ин­ту­итив­но да­вая се­бе па­узу пе­ред от­ве­том, Ха­наби опус­ти­ла взгляд под тя­жестью под­го­тов­ки ко лжи. Но вдруг ощу­тила, как ли­цо об­да­ло го­рячим. Ока­залось, опас­ность бы­ла не в го­лосе. Опас­ность бы­ла в ру­ках.  
      Хи­ната сжи­мала его. Ма­лень­кий злос­час­тный свёр­ток.  
  
      - Я по­лагаю, ты так и не ела? — ока­зыва­ет­ся, го­лос зву­чал су­рово.  
  
      «Да ну что мне сде­ла­ют? Вы­гонят?» — мыс­ленно храб­ри­лась Ха­наби. На са­мом де­ле она боль­ше все­го бо­ялась по­терять до­верие сес­тры.  
  
      - Я же го­вори­ла те­бе, что так нель­зя!  
      - Прос­ти, Хи­ната! Я..  
      - Ты мо­жешь ис­портить же­лудок! .. Лад­но, ни­чего, возь­ми мой.  
  
      «Что взять? Же­лудок? При­чём тут во­об­ще же­лудок?»  
  
      - Ино се­год­ня уго­щала всех пи­рож­ны­ми, ко­торые при­гото­вила спе­ци­аль­но для Сас­ке-ку­на. Но он ска­зал, что не лю­бит слад­кое… Так что я не го­лод­ная. Бед­ная Ино…  
  
      Стоп. Так это не тот свёр­ток?! Так Ха­наби не в ло­вуш­ке?  
      Ещё не осоз­нав всё до кон­ца, Ха­наби про­тяну­ла ру­ку навс­тре­чу приб­ли­жа­юще­муся к ней обе­ду. По­чему-то лю­ди ав­то­мати­чес­ки про­тяги­ва­ют ру­ку, ког­да им что-то да­ют. Да­же ес­ли это что-то им сов­сем не нуж­но.  
  
      - Спа­сибо, Хи­ната! Я за­была свой вни­зу! Я быс­тро! Ос­тавь се­бе, те­бе ещё тут дол­го. Ты к На­руто? — упо­мина­ние На­руто бы­ло приз­ва­но ре­шить сра­зу две за­дачи: от­влечь Хи­нату от воз­можно­го спо­ра о еде и убе­дить­ся, что она не бу­дет в бли­жай­шее вре­мя ша­тать­ся по ко­ридо­рам.  
      - Да, — нем­но­го по­мед­лив, сес­тра по­тупи­лась с оча­рова­тель­ной улыб­кой. Нет, всё-та­ки На­руто ред­кос­тный ду­рак.  
  
      Не сбав­ляя ско­рость ни на се­кун­ду, от­че­го она по инер­ции про­кати­лась на две­ри той са­мой па­латы, дер­жась за её руч­ку и опи­сав вмес­те с ней по­лук­руг, Ха­наби от­це­пилась, схва­тила свёр­ток и при­пус­ти­ла бе­жать. Она ста­ралась не смот­реть на хо­зя­ина это­го прос­транс­тва. Как буд­то сто­ит взгля­нуть — и её сно­ва за­тянет в чёр­ную вре­мен­ную ды­ру. Она опять по­жале­ет его и не смо­жет так быс­тро по­кинуть. А сей­час оно, вре­мя, очень до­рого.  
  
  
_______________  
  
      В сле­ду­ющие дни Ха­наби нет-нет да заг­ля­дыва­ла ук­радкой к сво­ему, как она про се­бя счи­тала, пер­со­наль­но­му по­допеч­но­му. Она чувс­тво­вала за не­го ка­кую-то от­ветс­твен­ность. То ли его дей­стви­тель­но ник­то не на­вещал, то ли прос­то Ха­наби очень вез­ло (са­ма она ско­рее скло­нялась к треть­ему ва­ри­ан­ту — что её ме­ры пре­дос­то­рож­ности в ви­де бь­яку­гана бы­ли бе­зуп­речны), но она ни ра­зу не пе­ресек­лась в его ком­на­те с кем-то ещё и не бы­ла ни­кем воз­ле неё за­мече­на. Ниг­де боль­ше, кро­ме как раз­ве что у На­руто, она не встре­чала оди­ноч­ных па­лат. И от это­го со­чувс­твие к нез­на­комо­му ге­рою толь­ко рос­ло. Ха­наби не сом­не­валась, что пе­ред ней имен­но ге­рой. Это бы­ло вид­но по его не­веро­ят­но мощ­но­му да­же для ши­ноби те­лу, по по­тен­ци­аль­но боль­шим за­пасам чак­ры, по его ра­нам, по то­му, что он пос­ле них вы­жил. Что ка­са­ет­ся сис­те­мы цир­ку­ляции чак­ры, ко­торая слу­чай­но бро­силась в гла­за Ха­наби во вре­мя оче­ред­но­го пе­рес­тра­ховоч­но­го ана­лиза эта­жа, то она бы­ла край­не не­обыч­ной и не­од­но­род­ной. И что-то Ха­наби под­ска­зыва­ло, что это как-то свя­зано со стран­ным цве­том его ко­жи.  
      С са­мой чак­рой бы­ли боль­шие проб­ле­мы. По­хоже бы­ло, что он пос­тра­дал в бою в том чис­ле от вла­дель­ца бь­яку­гана… Не­уже­ли на сто­роне вра­га то­же есть кто-то из Хь­юга? В го­лове у Ха­наби по­током про­нес­лись ли­ца всех родс­твен­ни­ков — кто мог быть шпи­оном, пре­дате­лем? Вер­сию, что их гла­за прос­то по­хити­ли, она от­ме­ла сра­зу, т.к. это бы­ло воз­можно толь­ко с глав­ной ветвью кла­на, у ос­таль­ных бы гла­за при изъ­ятии прос­то ис­чезли. А их семья точ­но бы­ла це­ла. Но тех­ни­ка, что поч­ти пол­ностью от­ня­ла у не­го воз­можность поль­зо­вать­ся чак­рой, бы­ла оп­ре­делён­но дзю­кеном. Ско­рее все­го, да­же Ста Двад­цатью Во­семью Уда­рами Не­бес. При­вес­ти в по­рядок столь­ко тен­ке­цу бы­ло не в си­лах Ха­наби. Она пы­талась вос­ста­нав­ли­вать по нес­коль­ку штук, но быс­тро вы­дыха­лась и эф­фекта на­дол­го не хва­тало: ви­димо, она де­лала что-то неп­ра­виль­но, и при каж­дом по­сеще­нии при­ходи­лось на­чинать всё сна­чала. Но да­же в ме­ру сво­их воз­можнос­тей за­ботить­ся о ге­рое Ко­нохи бы­ло при­ят­но.  
      В ос­таль­ных мес­тах она бы­ла ис­клю­читель­но ко­ха­ем, а здесь, с ним чувс­тво­вала се­бя взрос­лой и са­мос­то­ятель­ной. И очень по­лез­ной.  
      Ха­наби ни с кем об этом не за­гова­рива­ла, да­же — и осо­бен­но — с Хи­натой. И во­об­ще, не хва­тало ещё уго­дить как на­руши­тель­ни­це под чьё-ни­будь наб­лю­дение. Нап­ри­мер, АН­БУ. Ха­наби бы­ла уве­рена, что ес­ли она и по­падёт­ся, то сле­дить за ней бу­дут неп­ре­мен­но АН­БУ.  
      По этой же при­чине она не мог­ла ни у ко­го по­ин­те­ресо­вать­ся его судь­бой или хо­тя бы име­нем. Сам он поч­ти всё вре­мя спал (чак­ра на пре­деле, ор­га­низм эко­номит си­лы для за­жив­ле­ния ран), а в ос­таль­ное вре­мя по­гово­рить не по­луча­лось. То ли он не мог, то ли не хо­тел.  
      Ха­наби ста­ралась по воз­можнос­ти об­легчать его стра­дания. Да­же по­пыта­лась вы­яс­нить, где хра­нят­ся обез­бо­лива­ющие и как их дос­тать, но ока­залось, что все ам­пу­лы идут под рас­чёт. По­это­му она ста­ралась об­хо­дить­ся ле­дяны­ми грел­ка­ми. Тог­да по­резы да­же кро­вото­чили го­раз­до мень­ше. В лю­бом слу­чае, её не­бога­тая прак­ти­ка под­ска­зыва­ла, что та­кие ра­ны нуж­но за­шивать. Стран­но, что это­го до сих пор ник­то не сде­лал. Ве­ро­ят­но, у не­го есть ка­кие-то про­тиво­пока­зания.  
      Ха­наби бы­ло не­уют­но от пос­то­ян­но­го мол­ча­ния, по­это­му она за­пол­ня­ла ти­шину са­ма. Что­бы не бу­дить, шё­потом рас­ска­зыва­ла о сво­их де­лах, о но­вос­тях, об эмо­ци­ях, ис­пы­тан­ных ею от то­го или ино­го со­бытия. А мо­жет быть, на­обо­рот, в его ком­па­нии бы­ло очень ком­фор­тно, по­это­му она чувс­тво­вала та­кую воз­можность. Не ис­клю­чено, что это как раз из-за его мол­ча­ливос­ти.  
      Пе­ревяз­ки бы­ли са­мым боль­шим ис­пы­тани­ем и для неё, и для не­го. Она каж­дой кле­точ­кой ощу­щала боль, ко­торую ему при­чиня­ет каж­дым сво­им дей­стви­ем. Но ей не хо­телось, что­бы её при­кос­но­вения ас­со­ци­иро­вались у не­го ис­клю­читель­но с болью. Кро­ме то­го, нес­мотря ни на что, его те­ло нель­зя бы­ло наз­вать неп­ривле­катель­ным. В бла­годар­ность за его тер­пе­ние во вре­мя оче­ред­ной му­жес­твен­но пе­рене­сён­ной пыт­ки Ха­наби поз­во­ляла се­бе ос­то­рож­но, лас­ко­во гла­дить его пле­чи, или, по­ка он на бо­ку, слег­ка раз­мять не­пов­реждён­ную часть спи­ны (она ведь, не­сом­ненно, очень ус­та­ёт от пос­то­ян­но­го пре­быва­ния в го­ризон­таль­ном по­ложе­нии).  
      Стран­ное чувс­тво воз­ни­кало у неё в та­кие мо­мен­ты. Буд­то жа­лость плав­но пе­рете­ка­ет в неж­ность…  
  
  
______________


	13. Фрагмент XIII

      Од­нажды она со­вер­шенно опе­шила, вой­дя и об­на­ружив его бро­дящим по ком­на­те. Ко­неч­но, это силь­но ска­зано. Ско­рее он нес­ме­ло хро­мал, кон­тро­лируя ла­донью шер­ша­вую вер­ти­каль сте­ны. Вто­рая ру­ка бы­ла при­жата к гру­ди.  
  
      Ха­наби под­бе­жала и ос­то­рож­но по­мог­ла. Ока­залось, её го­лова ед­ва до­ходит ему до под­бо­род­ка. На воп­рос, нуж­но ли что-то, она не­ожи­дан­но по­лучи­ла от­вет с прось­бой про­вес­ти его в душ. Уди­вив­шись и су­дорож­но пе­реби­рая в го­лове мыс­ли о том, как же это он со­бира­ет­ся мыть­ся, она да­же не до­гада­лась спро­сить что-то ещё и из ин­те­ресо­вав­ше­го её ра­нее.  
  
      Од­на­ко ока­зав­шись в ван­ной ком­на­те, он лов­ко на­щупал кран. Ха­наби бы­ла убеж­де­на, что дол­го ему вот так не прос­то­ять, по­это­му бо­ялась вый­ти и зак­рыть дверь. Од­на­ко по то­му, как его ру­ка ос­та­нови­лась, так и не пы­та­ясь от­кру­тить ру­ко­ят­ку, по не­реши­тель­но­му по­воро­ту го­ловы в её сто­рону, Ха­наби до­гада­лась, что он вов­се не пред­по­лагал, что она уй­дёт. Ему бы­ла нуж­на её по­мощь.  
  
      Гус­то пок­раснев и уго­вари­вая се­бя, что она ме­дик, что ни­чего неп­ри­лич­но­го в этом нет, и что ему дей­стви­тель­но слож­но нак­ло­нять­ся, Ха­наби по­мог­ла раз­деть­ся. Свер­ху брыз­ну­ла во­да, сма­чивая бин­ты. Она ста­ралась смот­реть толь­ко на них, толь­ко ту­да, где име­ла мес­то её не­пос­редс­твен­ная ком­пе­тен­ция. Что­бы не на­мок­нуть са­мой, приш­лось снять душ и взять его в ру­ку.  
  
      И толь­ко тут Ха­наби об­на­ружи­ла, что он раз­вя­зыва­ет по­вяз­ку на го­лове. Ес­ли бы не цвет и чуть бо­лее низ­кое рас­по­ложе­ние, она на­поми­нала бы про­тек­тор. За­та­ив ды­хание и не за­мечая, что нап­равля­ет струи ми­мо, Ха­наби жда­ла, что же бу­дет. Раз­вя­зав узел, он взял у неё душ и окон­ча­тель­но стя­нул по­вяз­ку, толь­ко ког­да слег­ка от­вернул­ся. Во­да упа­ла на ма­куш­ку, мок­рые пря­ди во­лос зас­тру­ились по ли­цу, де­лая не­раз­ли­чимой поч­ти по­лови­ну. Вос­поль­зо­вав­шись тем, что обе ру­ки по­ка сво­бод­ны, Ха­наби ста­ла ос­то­рож­но сни­мать бин­ты с тор­са. Она те­перь за­вязы­вала бан­тик, что­бы об­хо­дить­ся без нож­ниц. С каж­дым ос­во­бож­дённым вит­ком вол­не­ние на­рас­та­ло. Нин­дзя мор­щился — не до кон­ца за­жив­шие ра­ны, на­вер­ное, щи­пало. И сов­сем уж сме­ло бы­ло с его сто­роны взять мы­ло. Ха­наби те­перь нап­равля­ла душ и ста­ралась смы­вать пе­ну как мож­но быс­трее. Вниз она по-преж­не­му не смот­ре­ла.  
  
      Ха­наби за­мети­ла на по­лоч­ке ря­дом с мы­лом од­но­разо­вый ста­нок для бритья. Что­бы чем-то се­бя за­нять и по­лучить на­конец-то воз­можность по­доб­рать­ся поб­ли­же и раз­гля­деть его гла­за, она ре­шила, раз уж он ку­па­ет­ся, по­пытать­ся уб­рать ду­рац­кую ще­тину, ко­торая ста­нови­лась уже пол­но­цен­ной бо­родой.  
  
      Она по­тяну­лась к не­му ла­дош­ка­ми, что­бы на­мылить щё­ки, и поп­ро­сила сто­ять как мож­но не­под­вижнее. Тро­гатель­но пос­лушный, он не без тру­да зак­ре­пил душ на­верх и за­мер. Ха­наби бе­реж­но от­ве­ла его во­лосы на­зад и тут же по­жале­ла об этом. Вне сом­не­ния, его сле­пота бы­ла не­об­ра­тима.  
  
      Сму­тив­шись, Ха­наби про­вела стан­ком по ле­вой, уже на­мылен­ной ще­ке, но, по­хоже, ру­ка дрог­ну­ла. По­каза­лась ма­лень­кая крас­ная ка­пель­ка.  
  
      Она ни­ког­да это­го рань­ше не де­лала. Мо­жет, не сто­ило и брать­ся?  
  
      Не­ук­лю­же за­вер­шив на­чатое, Ха­наби прис­мотре­лась пов­ни­матель­нее. Ка­пель­ки во­ды сколь­зи­ли по ли­цу и ме­шались с ка­пель­ка­ми кро­ви из на­несён­ной ей ца­рапи­ны. Не в си­лах отор­вать­ся, она прос­ле­дила вниз путь од­ной из них. Вздрог­нув, сно­ва вер­ну­ла взгляд на­зад. Ко всем про­чим бе­дам, вся ле­вая по­лови­на его ли­ца бы­ла рас­черче­на шра­мами. Од­на­ко они вов­се не бы­ли страш­ны­ми и ка­зались на­рисо­ван­ны­ми ка­ран­да­шом.  
  
      По­чему же ему так не ве­зёт?  
      Но с дру­гой сто­роны — раз­ве лег­ко быть ге­ро­ем?  
  
      От­вернув­шись, Ха­наби поз­во­лила ему до­мыть­ся до кон­ца. Толь­ко по­том ей приш­ло в го­лову, что он всё рав­но не мо­жет ви­деть, смот­рит она или нет. Ук­радкой обер­нувшись, она об­на­ружи­ла, что он уже вы­тер­ся и по­вязал на бёд­ра по­лотен­це. Ну и хо­рошо, мож­но вы­дох­нуть.  
  
      И соб­рать­ся с ду­хом. Пред­сто­яла оче­ред­ная пе­ревяз­ка.  
  
  
__________________


	14. Фрагмент XIV

      Ха­наби прик­ры­ла за со­бой дверь.  
      В па­лате бы­ло ти­хо и оран­же­во. Ед­ва уло­вимый сквоз­ня­чок драз­нил све­жестью. В ок­но ос­то­рож­но про­бира­лось ут­ро.  
      Оно сколь­зи­ло по его по­душ­ке сле­ва, в по­пыт­ке лиз­нуть тон­кие по­лос­ки шра­мов на ще­ке.  
      Ха­наби об­ра­тила вни­мание, что ца­рапи­на от не­уме­лого вче­раш­не­го бритья за ночь ис­чезла.  
      Она сто­яла у две­ри, не ре­ша­ясь по­дой­ти близ­ко, и с ка­ким-то но­вым, нес­ме­ло ко­поша­щим­ся внут­ри чувс­твом неж­ности смот­ре­ла на не­го. Она уже на­учи­лась оп­ре­делять, ког­да он спит. Без бь­яку­гана. По ды­ханию и вы­раже­нию ли­ца.  
      Та­кой спо­кой­ный… В нём ощу­щалась си­ла. Не та, что бли­ку­ет гру­бостью и жес­то­костью. А та, что да­рит ощу­щение бе­зопас­ности и при­тяги­ва­ет этим к се­бе, пле­нит.  
      Слов­но за­гип­но­тизи­рован­ная, Ха­наби приб­ли­зилась к кро­вати.  
      На бин­тах уже нес­коль­ко дней не бы­ло кро­ви, по­это­му она ре­шила, что к ве­черу мож­но бу­дет от них из­ба­вить­ся. При этой мыс­ли глу­боко внут­ри Ха­наби что-то то­нень­ко заз­ве­нело, как на­тяну­тая пру­жина. Это ка­залось та­ким ще­кот­ным и не­ес­тес­твен­ным, что Ха­наби пос­пе­шила сде­лать что-то обы­ден­ное, что­бы раз­ве­ять это ощу­щение, сма­зать его, как сма­зыва­ет­ся собс­твен­ное от­ра­жение в ре­ке, ког­да про­водишь по во­де ла­донью. На гла­за как раз по­пал­ся его лоб, и на по­мощь приш­ла при­выч­ная уже про­вер­ка тем­пе­рату­ры. Как ла­донью по во­де…  
      Се­год­ня ей не спа­лось. По­это­му сна­чала она тре­ниро­валась в ро­ще не­дале­ко от до­ма, а за­тем на уда­чу ки­нулась в гос­пи­таль по­рань­ше. В пол­пя­того ут­ра. Са­мый сон­ный час — пред­рас­свет­ный. Ха­наби бы­ла уве­рена, что ес­ли сей­час де­жур­ный и не клю­ёт но­сом, то до­гово­рить­ся с ним за бу­тер­бро­ды точ­но удас­тся.  
      Она при­вяза­лась к это­му мес­ту, осо­бен­но к па­ци­ен­ту со вто­рого эта­жа, чь­его име­ни да­же не зна­ла. Ха­наби тя­нуло пос­то­ян­но про­верять его, как та­маго­чи. Ког­да она ви­дела, что с ним всё в по­ряд­ке, её внут­ренняя гар­мо­ния вос­ста­нав­ли­валась и она сно­ва мог­ла но­сить­ся по гос­пи­талю, как ма­лень­кий мо­тор­чик. Па­ру раз ей да­же приш­ла в го­лову мысль, что она по­нима­ет Хи­нату, ко­торая веч­но тор­чит у На­руто.  
      Сон­ный. За­рази­тель­но сон­ный. Ха­наби по­чувс­тво­вала, как её сма­рива­ет. От не­досы­па, от ран­ней тре­ниров­ки, от ис­хо­дяще­го от не­го спо­кой­ствия… До ра­боче­го дня ос­та­вал­ся час. Ста­ра­ясь не пот­ре­вожить, она ос­то­рож­но при­лег­ла ря­дом.  
      И тут же вско­чила. Что бу­дет, ес­ли она сей­час тут зас­нёт?  
      Нет, это­го де­лать нель­зя. Тем бо­лее что у неё в го­лове уже соз­рел план.  
      В пос­ледний раз убе­див­шись, что сво­ими по­рывис­ты­ми дви­жени­ями не раз­бу­дила, Ха­наби по­кину­ла у­ют­ную ат­мосфе­ру ком­на­ты и спус­тя два эта­жа по лес­тни­це оку­нулась в прох­ла­ду ко­нох­ско­го ут­ра. Путь до­мой за­нял в два ра­за мень­ше вре­мени, чем обыч­но. Ни­чего страш­но­го, ес­ли один день она про­пус­тит. Нуж­но бы­ло выс­пать­ся. Се­год­няшним ве­чером пред­сто­яло мно­го дел.  
      За­сыпая, она пред­став­ля­ла, ка­кого цве­та мог­ли быть его гла­за.  
  
  
_______________  
  
       — Ха­наби-са­ма, вы прос­ну­лись? Спус­кай­тесь к сто­лу. Хи­аши-са­ма хо­чет вас ви­деть. Нуж­на моя по­мощь?  
  
      На­цу?! Что ещё за но­вос­ти? Она что, сно­ва под над­зо­ром?  
      Пер­вой мяслью бы­ло ныр­нуть под оде­яло с го­ловой и на­от­рез от­ка­зать­ся и про­сыпать­ся, и ку­да-то пе­реме­щать­ся. Но раз отец пря­мо пос­лал за ней… Ни­чего хо­роше­го не слу­чит­ся, ес­ли она ста­нет мед­лить.  
  
       — На­цу… По­жалуй­ста, ска­жи, что я че­рез пять ми­нут бу­ду.  
  
      Ос­та­ва­ясь в пос­те­ли, Ха­наби взгля­нула в ок­но. Яр­кий сле­пящий свет. День в раз­га­ре.  
      Уда­ры сер­дца сре­зони­рова­ли с вос­по­мина­ни­ями об ут­ренней мяг­кости кра­сок. Это про­мель­кну­ло все­го на мгно­вение, не ос­та­вив впе­чат­ле­ния прав­до­подоб­ности. Тя­жесть на­вис­ше­го над ней пло­хого пред­чувс­твия прог­на­ла все пос­то­рон­ние мыс­ли. Нуж­но со­бирать­ся.  
  
      Явив­шись в гос­ти­ную, Ха­наби нат­кну­лась на стол, сер­ви­рован­ный на трёх че­ловек. За ним ни­кого не бы­ло.  
      Она се­ла и при­нялась ста­ратель­но кру­тить го­ловой по сто­ронам, что­бы не смот­реть на еду. Со вче­раш­не­го ве­чера по­есть ей так в го­лову и не приш­ло. Прис­ту­пать же сей­час к обе­ду од­ной бы­ло дур­ным то­ном.  
      Отец во­шёл быс­трым ша­гом — да­же его во­лосы за ним не пос­пе­вали — и за­нял мес­то во гла­ве сто­ла. Не здо­рова­ясь с Ха­наби, а лишь ода­рив её серь­ёз­ным взгля­дом, прис­ту­пил к еде.  
  
       — Раз­ве с на­ми боль­ше ни­кого не бу­дет? — ре­шилась спро­сить она.  
       — Твой де­душ­ка хо­тел при­сутс­тво­вать, но ему всё ещё нез­до­ровит­ся, — в го­лосе хо­лод, сталь. — По­чему нас­ледни­ца кла­на поз­во­ля­ет се­бе спать вмес­то тре­ниро­вок? — су­ровый взгляд в упор на Ха­наби.  
  
      Как всег­да, ког­да отец на неё так смот­рел, ей ка­залось, что она не­мате­ри­аль­на. Что её ко­жа, мыш­цы, кос­ти про­пус­ка­ют его взгляд че­рез се­бя и де­монс­три­ру­ют ему са­мое сок­ро­вен­ное — все мыс­ли, все чувс­тва. От это­го хо­телось убе­жать и спря­тать­ся, но не­воз­можно бы­ло дви­нуть­ся с мес­та. Она с детс­тва твёр­до ре­шила, что ког­да-ни­будь её гла­за то­же бу­дут об­ла­дать та­ким взгля­дом, под ко­торым все це­пене­ют.  
  
       — Я уже тре­ниро­валась се­год­ня! Ра­но ут­ром.  
       — К это­му мы ещё вер­нёмся. К то­му, с че­го ты взя­ла, что те­бе мож­но по­кидать тер­ри­торию квар­та­ла, ког­да взду­ма­ет­ся. А сей­час я спра­шиваю, по­чему ты пе­рес­та­ла ре­гуляр­но тре­ниро­вать­ся! Ты — бу­дущая гла­ва кла­на! Ты дол­жна от­та­чивать тех­ни­ки Хь­юга. По­ка же я ви­жу, что твоя сес­тра ста­ла силь­нее те­бя. Не ис­клю­чено, что я из­ме­ню своё ре­шение. Ты ра­зоча­ровы­ва­ешь ме­ня, Ха­наби. Та­кое от­но­шение к тре­ниров­кам не дос­той­но не прос­то гла­вы кла­на Хь­юга, но и во­об­ще ши­ноби.  
  
      Ха­наби по­дав­ленно мол­ча­ла. Но всё же не смог­ла не по­пытать­ся пос­то­ять за се­бя:  
  
       — Отец, я ре­гуляр­но тре­ниру­юсь! Я изу­чаю ме­дицин­ские тех­ни­ки!  
       — Цу­наде-са­ма то­же мне это го­вори­ла не­делю на­зад. Что ты бу­дешь по­могать в боль­ни­це и тре­ниро­вать кон­цен­тра­цию чак­ры во вре­мя изу­чения ме­дицин­ских тех­ник, а так­же ук­реплять си­лу ду­ха. Про­сила раз­ре­шить те­бе де­лать это в сво­бод­ное от ос­новных тре­ниро­вок вре­мя, по­тому что им не­об­хо­дим бь­яку­ган для спа­сения жиз­ней ши­ноби Ко­нохи, а твоя сес­тра од­на, ра­зуме­ет­ся, не справ­ля­ет­ся. Я сог­ла­сил­ся, ис­хо­дя из то­го, что это бу­дет неп­ло­хая прак­ти­ка для тво­их глаз. Твоя сес­тра обе­щала мне за то­бой прис­матри­вать в сте­нах гос­пи­таля. Но ты на­руши­ла глав­ное ус­ло­вие, под ко­торым я на это по­шёл. Ты ста­ла про­пус­кать тре­ниров­ки в кла­не.  
  
      Ха­наби сглот­ну­ла. Её изум­ле­нию и ужа­су не бы­ло пре­дела. Ока­зыва­ет­ся, отец знал всё, и знал дав­но… Но по­чему он не по­гово­рил с ней рань­ше? Или во­об­ще с са­мого на­чала? Мо­жет быть, это бы­ла про­вер­ка её са­мос­то­ятель­нос­ти?  
  
       — Это всё по­казы­ва­ет, что ты ещё ре­бёнок и не спо­соб­на рас­по­ряжать­ся сво­им вре­менем. По­это­му мой пря­мой при­каз: ты не про­пус­тишь боль­ше ни од­ной тре­ниров­ки. Ина­че мне при­дёт­ся от­ме­нить на­шу до­гово­рён­ность с Цу­наде-са­мой. Те­бе зап­ре­щено по­кидать квар­тал боль­ше, чем на три ча­са в день в свет­лое вре­мя су­ток. Ес­ли бы я не был в дол­гу пе­ред Цу­наде-са­мой в свя­зи с тем, что её ра­бота спас­ла жиз­ни мно­жес­тва чле­нов на­шего кла­на, я бы пря­мо сей­час прек­ра­тил эти твои за­нятия.  
  
      Всё мог­ло быть го­раз­до ху­же. Ха­наби изо всех сил пос­та­ралась скрыть, что вы­дох­ну­ла с об­легче­ни­ем.  
  
  
________________  
  
       — Толь­ко бы То­кума, толь­ко бы То­кума, толь­ко бы То­кума!  
  
      Ха­наби си­дела на кро­вати, скрес­тив но­ги под со­бой, об­хва­тив ру­ками по­душ­ку, креп­ко заж­му­рив­шись и рас­ка­чива­ясь взад-впе­рёд. На ули­це уже стем­не­ло.  
  
       — Бь­яку­ган!  
  
      Она тре­вож­но об­ве­ла взгля­дом тер­ри­торию. И ед­ва сдер­жа­лась, что­бы не за­виз­жать от вос­торга. Че­лове­ком, си­дящим с вклю­чен­ным бь­ягу­каном и про­из­во­див­шим ана­логич­ный ос­мотр — де­жур­ным по квар­та­лу — в эту ночь дей­стви­тель­но был То­кума!  
  
      То­кума с детс­тва боль­ше всех обе­регал Ха­наби и ис­пы­тывал к ней неж­ные чувс­тва. Ха­наби да­же ка­залось, что он на­де­ет­ся ког­да-ни­будь стать её му­жем, бла­го у её от­ца он всег­да был на хо­рошем сче­ту. Ей бы­ло нем­ножко стыд­но за то, что она не от­ве­ча­ет ему вза­им­ностью, и за то, что сей­час со­бира­ет­ся с ним сде­лать.  
  
       — То­кума! При­вет, — дер­жа в од­ной ру­ке круж­ку с ча­ем, в дру­гой — чай­ник, Ха­наби приш­лось от­кры­вать дверь по­пой и про­сачи­вать­ся в по­меще­ние то­же ей впе­рёд. — Скуч­но те­бе тут? Мне что-то не спит­ся. Днём, на­вер­ное, выс­па­лась, — изоб­ра­зив ви­нова­тый вид и под­ки­дывая те­му для бе­седы, улыб­ну­лась она.  
  
      То­кума выг­ля­дел ус­та­лым, но, уви­дев Ха­наби, сра­зу про­си­ял. Бь­яку­ган его был уже не­ак­ти­вен. Де­жур­ным по­лага­лось ис­поль­зо­вать его раз в де­сять ми­нут.  
  
       — Да, твой отец не­дово­лен, Ха­наби-чан, — под­держал То­кума. На­еди­не он об­ра­щал­ся к ней не­офи­ци­аль­но. Ей это нра­вилось. Поч­ти ник­то в кла­не её так не на­зывал. — Нам при­каза­но не спус­кать с те­бя глаз.  
  
      Ха­наби уко­риз­ненно пос­мотре­ла на не­го.  
  
       — Ты же зна­ешь, что я не… Мне прос­то очень нра­вит­ся за­нимать­ся у Хо­каге-са­мы. Это так не­обыч­но для ме­ня — тре­ниров­ки не здесь и сов­сем дру­гого ро­да. К то­му же не­уже­ли ты ду­ма­ешь, что под её прис­мотром я мо­гу быть в опас­ности? — Ха­наби вра­ла нап­ро­палую. Ни од­ной тре­ниров­ки ме­дицин­ских тех­ник, тем бо­лее с Хо­каге, у неё не бы­ло. — Ой. Пе­чень­ки за­была. Я ми­гом. А ты на­чинай, а то ос­ты­нет. И поп­ро­буй на са­хар.  
  
      Ха­наби вы­чис­ля­ла, сколь­ко ос­та­лось ми­нут до сле­ду­юще­го ис­поль­зо­вания Та­кумой бь­яку­гана, бес­шумны­ми прыж­ка­ми пре­одо­левая двор и во­рота. До­за снот­ворно­го бы­ла рас­счи­тана так, что­бы зас­нул он быс­тро, но до кон­ца сво­ей сме­ны точ­но при­шёл в се­бя. Тон­кости рас­чё­та она за­пом­ни­ла на вся­кий слу­чай из раз­го­воров ирь­ёни­нов.  
      Как толь­ко Ха­наби ока­залась на сво­боде, её рот неп­ро­из­воль­но рас­тя­нул­ся в счас­тли­вой улыб­ке. По­лучи­лось.  
  
      Она не зна­ла, что в ком­на­те, ко­торую она толь­ко что ос­та­вила, То­кума отод­ви­нул от се­бя круж­ку с ча­ем, не при­губив, и вклю­чил дод­зю­цу. За­метив, что Ха­наби по­вер­ну­ла на ули­цу, он без спеш­ки по­кинул ком­на­ту и нап­ра­вил­ся вслед за нас­ледни­цей кла­на.  
      Доб­равшись до гос­пи­таля, он ос­тался в кус­тах не­пода­лёку и сно­ва ак­ти­виро­вал бь­яку­ган.  
  
  
  
_______________


	15. Фрагмент XV

      В один из дней Оби­то приш­ла свет­лая мысль: по опы­ту, при­мер­но за три не­дели пол­ной не­под­вижнос­ти мыш­цы мо­гут зап­росто умень­шить­ся в два ра­за. А по­теря фи­зичес­кой фор­мы бу­дет ед­ва ли не ху­же по­тери зре­ния. Прав­да тай­дзю­цу для сле­пого и так пред­став­ля­ет не­малую проб­ле­му, но ли­шать­ся пос­ледней си­лы не хо­телось. Мож­но ещё, ес­ли что, ко­го-ни­будь под­жа­рить тех­ни­ками сти­хии ог­ня, но — в зам­кну­том по­меще­нии, где сам весь по уши в бин­тах — как бы не пе­рес­та­рать­ся.  
      Пол­ной не­под­вижнос­ти, ко­неч­но, не бы­ло, Оби­то да­же па­ру раз вста­вал (в душ: один раз по­могал Ка­каши, вто­рой раз — Ка­каши дол­го от­сутс­тво­вал — приш­лось про­сить мед­сес­тру).  
      По­это­му бы­ло при­нято ре­шение по­чаще под­ни­мать­ся са­мому и, по воз­можнос­ти, пре­воз­мо­гая боль, нап­ря­гать все мыш­цы хоть как-то. В кон­це кон­цов, не впер­вой. Хоть это и бы­ло це­лую жизнь на­зад. И тог­да ря­дом был Спи­раль­ка…  
      «Стоп. А где у нас Зе­цу?! Ка­кого чёр­та он до сих пор ни ра­зу тут не объ­явил­ся?!»  
      Ко­неч­но, ско­рее все­го, Оби­то под ох­ра­ной. А на ок­нах, сте­нах, на по­лу и по­тол­ке пе­чати от про­ник­но­вения. Да и вся Ко­ноха, ве­ро­ят­но, ок­ру­жена барь­ером, и по­яв­ле­ние чу­жака внут­ри не­го, да­же ес­ли он вы­лезет из зем­ли, бу­дет не­мед­ленно за­фик­си­рова­но.  
      Оби­то при­уныл. Ско­рее все­го, при­чина от­сутс­твия Зе­цу да­же не в ох­ра­не. Ка­кой-то уго­лок соз­на­ния не по­кида­ла мысль, что бы­ло бы стран­но, ес­ли бы слу­га Ма­дары ос­тался с ним пос­ле вос­кре­шения хо­зя­ина.  
      Ощу­щать тер­пкую го­речь пре­датель­ства для Оби­то бы­ло уже не в но­вин­ку.  
      Не без раз­дра­жения вспом­ни­лась бит­ва с Ко­нан. Из-за этой дев­чонки Оби­то в ко­торый раз по­терял ру­ку из кле­ток Ха­шира­мы. За­то поп­ракти­ковал­ся в иза­наги. В кон­це кон­цов, он ещё лег­ко от­де­лал­ся, учи­тывая си­лу взры­ва, пог­ло­щён­но­го им при по­мощи ка­муи. Оби­то тог­да ох­ва­тили злость и до­сада: сколь­ко лет он раз­ра­баты­вал эту ру­ку и до­водил её си­лу и ко­ор­ди­нацию до со­вер­шенс­тва! А те­перь из-за этой дев­чонки всё сна­чала. Бы­ло яс­но, что до вой­ны он вос­ста­новить­ся так, как хо­телось бы, не ус­пе­ет, хоть Оби­то и от­кла­дывал обе­щан­ные уже всем бо­евые дей­ствия столь­ко, сколь­ко смог. По­жалуй, в этом-то и бы­ла при­чина то­го, что он сно­ва про­иг­рал Ка­каши. Оби­то за­дум­чи­во сжал и раз­жал ку­лак мно­гос­тра­даль­ной ру­ки.  
      Мысль об Ака­цуки по­тяну­ла за со­бой ещё од­ну, не­обыч­ную и неп­ри­ят­ную. Ес­ли бы На­гато тог­да не вос­кре­сил сре­ди про­чих сво­их жертв Ка­каши… То сей­час бы оди­ночес­тво Оби­то бы­ло в ра­зы бес­прос­ветней. «Ког­да это я стал та­ким чувс­тви­тель­ным?!» — ра­зоз­лился он на се­бя.  
      Тем бо­лее что На­гато с не­кото­рых пор был той ещё за­нозой в… В об­щем, ме­шал­ся. А точ­нее, не сам На­гато, а факт и об­сто­ятель­ства его глу­пой смер­ти. Сколь­ко все­го приш­лось ме­нять на фи­ниш­ной пря­мой! Это уже не го­воря о том, что с его преж­девре­мен­ным са­мо­убий­ством план по вос­кре­шению Ма­дары был окон­ча­тель­но по­хоро­нен. Не за счёт сво­ей жиз­ни те­перь его вос­кре­шать же, в са­мом де­ле. Роль влас­ти­теля веч­но­го цу­ки­ёми ав­то­мати­чес­ки па­дала на са­мого Оби­то. А это оз­на­чало, что его собс­твен­ное счас­тли­вое бу­дущее с Рин ока­залось под боль­шим воп­ро­сом. И как бы так по­пасть под ил­лю­зию сво­его же ша­рин­га­на? Что­бы ра­зоб­рать­ся, приш­лось за­мора­чивать­ся с ог­ра­ничен­ным цу­ки­ёми.  
      Вот та­кую под­лость ус­тро­ил ему чёр­тов На­гато. А те­перь Оби­то сам рас­пуска­ет ню­ни, пря­мо как этот сла­боха­рак­терный са­дист. «Пейн». Что за без­вку­сица. Оп­ти­мис­тичный до иди­отиз­ма Яхи­ко всег­да ему был сим­па­тичен ку­да боль­ше. По­жалуй, единс­твен­ное, что оп­равды­вало вы­бор Ма­дары в поль­зу На­гато, бы­ла кровь Уд­зу­маки.  
  
      Раз­мышле­ния прер­ва­лись ед­ва уло­вимым скри­пом две­ри. За эти дни слух обос­трил­ся и те­перь был единс­твен­ным со­юз­ни­ком Оби­то. Бы­ло впе­чат­ле­ние, что в ком­на­ту поч­ти бес­шумно прос­коль­зну­ло сра­зу нес­коль­ко че­ловек. Оби­то нап­рягся.  
      Кто-то сдёр­нул с не­го прос­ты­ню. Всё те­ло как буд­то оде­реве­нело. Да­же ды­шать ста­ло тя­жело. Оби­то по­чувс­тво­вал неп­ри­ят­ные и да­же чуть бо­лез­ненные по­калы­вания то тут, то там. Это дли­лось нес­коль­ко ми­нут. За­тем с его го­ловы бы­ла сня­та по­вяз­ка. Кто-то сжал вис­ки. Даль­ше буд­то про­вал. Ког­да Оби­то оч­нулся, в ком­на­те уже бы­ло аб­со­лют­но ти­хо.  
  
  
______________


	16. Фрагмент XVI

       — А я Хь­юга Кан­на­би. Очень при­ят­но!  
  
      Хь­юга. Бь­яку­ган.  
      Но — Кан­на­би?!  
      Нет, точ­но глю­ки.  
      В дру­гое вре­мя Оби­то бы уда­рило то­ком от зву­ка та­кого име­ни. Но сей­час он был нас­толь­ко эмо­ци­ональ­но ис­то­щён, что мог лишь су­хо про­пус­кать сквозь соз­на­ние фак­ты. Ну, Кан­на­би и Кан­на­би. Ви­дали глю­ки и по­хуже. Он по­терял ин­те­рес к раз­го­вору с оче­ред­ным пло­дом во­об­ра­жения. «По­жалуй, так не­дол­го стать фи­лосо­фом», — иро­нич­ная, а от то­го ещё бо­лее жал­кая мысль.  
  
      А во­об­ра­жение-му­читель не уни­малось. Ещё креп­че сжа­ло его ла­донь:  
  
       — Всё-та­ки ты при­шёл в се­бя!  
  
      Теп­ло и влаж­ность ру­ки Рин — её слё­зы — ужас в уце­лев­шем гла­зу Ка­каши…  
  
      Оби­то трях­нул го­ловой так рез­ко, что её со­дер­жи­мое буд­то ощу­тимо тол­кну­лось о стен­ки ту­да-сю­да: тук — тук.  
  
      По­мог­ло. От­пусти­ло.  
  
       — Как те­бя зо­вут?  
  
      Хм. А вот это уже ин­те­рес­но. И мно­гое объ­яс­ня­ет.  
      Как пос­ту­пить?  
      А, бы­ла не бы­ла. Но обой­дём­ся без фа­милии.  
  
       — Оби­то.  
       — Пить-то бу­дешь, Оби­то?  
  
      Преж­де чем он от­ве­тил, что не сто­ило бес­по­ко­ить­ся, губ кос­нулся прох­ладный край ста­кана. Оби­то пос­лушно ра­зом­кнул их и пус­тил внутрь во­ду. Нес­коль­ко ка­пель сбе­жало из угол­ков по ще­кам и шее. Хо­лод­но и ще­кот­но.  
      Вдруг их про­вор­но смах­ну­ла тёп­лая, лёг­кая ру­ка.  
  
       — У те­бя му­раш­ки, — по­дели­лась наб­лю­дени­ями де­вуш­ка, сму­щён­но хи­хик­нув. Зву­чало как оп­равда­ние при­кос­но­вению. Толь­ко вот от её паль­цев му­рашек на шее ста­ло ещё боль­ше.  
  
      «Кан­на­би. Ну и имеч­ко всё-та­ки», — по­ёжил­ся Оби­то.  
  
       — Ты здесь уже поч­ти ме­сяц и сов­сем не поп­равля­ешь­ся… Но у ме­ня хо­рошие но­вос­ти! Я при­дума­ла, как те­бя вы­лечить, — ра­дос­тно по­веда­ла она. — Но сна­чала ска­жи, как та­кое про­изош­ло с то­бой? От че­го эти ра­ны?  
  
      Да­же так?  
      Оби­то креп­ко за­думал­ся.  
      Зна­чит, не вся Ко­ноха праз­дну­ет его по­раже­ние. По­хоже, он здесь ин­когни­то да­же для не­кото­рой час­ти пер­со­нала. Оп­ро­мет­чи­во, од­на­ко. Но су­дя по то­му, что чувс­тву­ет он се­бя до сих пор пре­пар­ши­во, рань­ше к не­му до­пус­ка­ли толь­ко пос­вя­щён­ных. Фра­за про ле­чение окон­ча­тель­но от­ме­ла сом­не­ния в том, что не­ожи­дан­ная по­сети­тель­ни­ца ме­дик.  
      Он ста­рал­ся да­же про се­бя из­бе­гать упот­реблять её ду­рац­кое имя.  
      Пе­ред от­ве­том Оби­то сно­ва про­каш­лялся.  
  
       — Де­вятих­востый Лис всег­да был неп­ред­ска­зу­ем…  
  
      «Да­же под мо­им ша­рин­га­ном», — мыс­ленно до­бавил он. Ну, что же она там при­дума­ла?  
  
       — На­руто???  
  
      По­думав, Оби­то кив­нул.  
  
       — Не зря все опа­сались, что од­нажды он не смо­жет его удер­жать. Так и выш­ло.  
       — Но это же чу­до, что ты вы­жил! Да­же Чет­вёрто­му Хо­каге не уда­лось…  
  
      Жал­ко, этим чу­дом Оби­то боль­ше не об­ла­да­ет. По­лез­ное бы­ло чу­до.  
      Он вздох­нул.  
      Де­вуш­ка мол­ча­ла. Про­дол­жа­ла пе­рева­ривать, ви­димо.  
      На­конец, тер­пе­ние Оби­то бы­ло воз­награж­де­но:  
  
       — Я за­мети­ла, что у те­бя сов­сем нет чак­ры… То есть есть, но её ка­налы заб­ло­киро­ваны. Ско­рее все­го, имен­но по­это­му ты не вос­ста­нав­ли­ва­ешь­ся дол­жным об­ра­зом… Я вык­ро­ила вре­мя. По­пыта­юсь те­бе по­мочь.  
  
      Точ­но, она же Хь­юга.  
      Оби­то по­чему-то вспом­нил по­калы­вания во всём те­ле пос­ле пос­ледне­го ви­зита гос­тей. И дей­стви­тель­но, чак­ры он уже дав­но поч­ти не чувс­тво­вал. Как ког­да бу­дучи ре­бён­ком сов­сем не умел ей поль­зо­вать­ся, да­же по во­де хо­дить. С той лишь раз­ни­цей, что сей­час это соп­ро­вож­да­лось ко­лос­саль­ной сла­бостью.  
      Зна­чит, что-то по­наде­лали с его сис­те­мой цир­ку­ляции чак­ры. Вряд ли это до сих пор эф­фекты от по­тери хвос­та­тых.  
  
       — Что у те­бя с ле­вой по­лови­ной?  
  
      Ну уж нет. Он не со­бирал­ся от­кро­вен­ни­чать.  
  
       — Да так. Ста­рая трав­ма.  
       — Вот по­чему с этой частью всё осо­бен­но пло­хо… По­жалуй, нач­ну с неё.  
  
      По­чувс­тво­вала, что да­вит на боль­ное — даль­ше расс­пра­шивать не ста­ла. Ка­кая чут­кая.  
      Она за­шур­ша­ла бин­та­ми. Оби­то по­доб­рался в ожи­дании бо­ли. Бро­сила это. Зах­русте­ли нож­ни­цы. Их ту­пой ме­тал­ли­чес­кий край ще­котал бок. Что­бы не дёр­нуть­ся, Оби­то наб­рал по­боль­ше воз­ду­ха.  
      Спе­реди об­да­ло прох­ла­дой. Он ос­то­рож­но при­под­нялся, что­бы дать вы­дер­нуть по­вяз­ки из-под спи­ны.  
      Её ру­ки лег­ли на грудь. Оби­то ощу­тил уже зна­комое по­калы­вание. Толь­ко ка­кое-то… тёп­лое что ли.  
      Стран­но, но оно да­же буд­то сни­мало боль.  
      За­дер­жи­ва­ясь на од­ном мес­те при­мер­но на ми­нуту, она чуть сди­вига­ла ла­дони — на па­ру сан­ти­мет­ров. Очень ско­ро Оби­то пой­мал се­бя на мыс­ли, что за­мира­ет от то­го, как это при­ят­но.  
      Буд­то единс­твен­ное его хо­рошее ви­дение ма­тери­али­зу­ет­ся…  
      Оби­то трях­нул го­ловой, при­водя чувс­тва в по­рядок.  
  
  
_______________  
  
      Ис­крен­ней и бес­ко­рыс­тной жен­ской лас­ки Оби­то не знал ни­ког­да. Спус­тя год с тех пор, как он выб­рался из под­зе­мелья Ма­дары и от­дался пу­тешес­тви­ям, он уже плю­нул бы в ли­цо лю­бому, кто ска­зал бы, что шра­мы ук­ра­ша­ют муж­чи­ну. Ну точ­но не та­кие, как у Оби­то. А ещё глаз…  
  
      И это всё — в пят­надцать. До са­мых двад­ца­ти шес­ти, ког­да по­яви­лась воз­можность за­иметь кол­лекцию ша­рин­га­нов, что­бы хо­тя бы вто­рой не­дос­ток пе­ри­оди­чес­ки ком­пенси­ровать. На то, что­бы на­учить­ся де­лать это са­мому, уш­ло ещё нес­коль­ко лет. До тех пор он ре­шал эту за­дачу на­ложе­ни­ем ген­дзю­цу на ка­кого-ни­будь ме­дика. Од­на­ко хва­тало эф­фекта всё рав­но не­надол­го: сре­ди быв­ших вла­дель­цев тех глаз его близ­ких родс­твен­ни­ков не бы­ло, а по­тому они ли­бо сов­сем не при­жива­лись, ли­бо вы­сасы­вали столь­ко чак­ры, что да­же прос­то об­ла­дать ими бы­ло край­не уто­митель­но.  
  
      Очень ско­ро ста­ло по­нят­но, что тех­ни­ка хен­ге в ро­ман­ти­ке то­же не по­мощ­ник. И да­же не по эти­чес­ким при­чинам — по фи­зи­оло­гичес­ким. Ка­кой смысл за­тевать весь про­цесс ра­ди за­вет­но­го ко­неч­но­го от­клю­чения соз­на­ния, ес­ли вмес­то это­го всё вре­мя при­дёт­ся от­ча­ян­но сох­ра­нять кон­цен­тра­цию? Как имен­но Оби­то это вы­яс­нил, он вспо­минать ка­тего­ричес­ки не лю­бил.  
  
      Пол­ный сил, раз­ры­ва­емый из­нутри гор­мо­наль­ным буй­ством, пом­но­жен­ным на род­ную сти­хию ог­ня, он в кон­це кон­цов сми­рил­ся с тем, что ус­пе­ха у дам не до­бить­ся. Ну не в мас­ке же?.. А тра­тить вре­мя на дол­гие уто­митель­ные под­сту­пы и об­ха­жива­ния ему пре­тило. От этой идеи ве­яло чем-то тра­гичес­ким.  
  
      Единс­твен­ный и ка­жущий­ся уже ес­тес­твен­ным вы­ход — секс за день­ги. Гру­бо, ци­нич­но, прос­то. И сов­сем нем­но­го — горь­ко.  
  
      Рин… Она бы­ла от­дель­но. Та­кую грязь Оби­то и по­мыш­лять о ней не мог. Од­на­ко каж­дый раз сна­чала что-то всё рав­но неп­ри­ят­но щёл­ка­ло в го­лове. Спер­ва это да­же ос­та­нав­ли­вало. По­ка он окон­ча­тель­но не за­бывал­ся в этих дви­жени­ях: тол­чках, виб­ра­ци­ях, вздо­хах. А пос­ле, ку­да бы он ни бе­жал, всег­да ос­та­валось пос­левку­сие. Оби­то бы всё от­дал, что­бы ни­ког­да не знать это мер­зкое гло­жущее чувс­тво.  
  
      Не­об­хо­димость в ор­га­низа­ции ста­биль­но­го до­хода пос­лу­жила ещё од­ной при­чиной для соз­да­ния Ака­цуки. Из ку­чи соб­ранных им фри­ков пот­ребнос­ти та­кого ро­да, ка­залось, имел раз­ве что Ита­чи. Но где и ког­да он их удов­летво­рял, Оби­то бы­ло не из­вес­тно. Что-то про­тив­но под­ска­зыва­ло, что от­боя от де­вочек у млад­шень­ко­го сок­ла­нов­ца-во­лоса­тика не бы­ло, сто­ило ему толь­ко за­хотеть.  
  
      В пос­ледние па­ру лет Оби­то сов­сем пе­рес­тал до­верять «под­ру­гам по биз­не­су», так как воп­рос с бе­зопас­ностью встал край­не ос­тро. По­это­му то, как он из­го­лодал­ся, не­воз­можно бы­ло да­же осоз­нать. Ма­лей­шее бо­лее или ме­нее мяг­кое так­тиль­ное ощу­щение нап­ря­мую би­ло в го­лову.  
  
  
______________  
  
      Ру­ки де­вуш­ки не да­вали про­вет­рить моз­ги да­же уси­ли­ем во­ли. Глав­ное не ра­зом­леть до нев­ме­ня­емос­ти и не на­чать мур­лы­кать от удо­воль­ствия, нап­ри­мер. За Оби­то та­кое во­дилось.  
  
      Приш­лось боль­но за­кусить гу­бу. Это ле­чение. Не на­до ус­ложнять.  
  
      Вско­ре она прер­ва­лась. Бы­ло слыш­но сби­тое ды­хание. По­хоже, она от­да­ла ему мно­го сил.  
  
      Су­щес­твен­но­го из­ме­нения в чак­ре он не ощу­тил. По­жалуй, там всё бы­ло нас­толь­ко пло­хо, что не ви­дать Оби­то ещё дол­го да­же ка­тон как сво­их ушей.  
  
      Де­вуш­ка прив­ста­ла с кро­вати. Из ван­ной раз­дался шум во­ды.  
  
      Сно­ва ощу­тив её при­сутс­твие, Оби­то не удер­жался:  
  
       — По­чему ты это де­ла­ешь?  
       — Ну… — она зап­ну­лась. — Это мой долг. Я ирь­ёнин Ко­нохи.  
  
      Ну ко­неч­но. А что он ожи­дал? «Ме­ня пос­лал Ма­дара; он сос­ку­чил­ся по те­бе»? Или «ты мне нра­вишь­ся»?  
  
      Чувс­твуя се­бя иди­отом, Оби­то оби­жен­но за­сопел.  
  
       — Мне ну­жен от­дых… — про­гово­рила де­вуш­ка. — Я при­ду чуть поз­же и про­дол­жу. Ты, на­вер­ное, уже зас­нёшь. Про­шу про­щения за­ранее, что при­дёт­ся бу­дить.  
  
      По­чему она с ним так нян­чится? Как же, чёрт, это при­ят­но.  
  
       — Спа­сибо. Ес­ли чес­тно, я уже за­был, ког­да пос­ледний раз с кем-то раз­го­вари­вал.  
  
________________


	17. Фрагмент XVII

      По­дать­ся в ком­на­ту от­ды­ха Ха­наби не мог­ла, так что приш­лось при­мос­тить­ся на чер­да­ке боль­ни­цы. Да­же Хи­ната вряд ли слу­чай­но зас­ту­ка­ет её здесь бь­яку­ганом. Вне­зап­но пес­ком на зу­бах хрус­тну­ла жут­кая прав­да: ес­ли отец по­ручил сес­тре прис­матри­вать за ней… Это зна­чит, что Хи­ната пос­то­ян­но от­сле­жива­ла её мес­то­нахож­де­ние в гос­пи­тале. По­луча­ет­ся, она зна­ет?! Но по­чему тог­да поз­во­ля­ет про­дол­жать? Что­бы не приз­на­вать­ся, что наб­лю­да­ет? Ха­наби в бе­зопас­ности — да и лад­но?  
      Мыс­ли в го­лове спле­тались в клу­бок, заг­ла­тывая хвос­ты друг дру­га, как змеи. Что­бы выт­ра­вить их от­ту­да хо­тя бы вре­мен­но и быть спо­соб­ной зас­нуть, Ха­наби зас­та­вила се­бя пред­став­лять… Те­перь она ведь зна­ет его имя. Оби­то. Ха­наби ещё не по­няла, нра­вит­ся оно ей или нет. Единс­твен­ное, что она мог­ла ска­зать — что оно бе­лого цве­та с се­реб­ристым, нет — сталь­ным от­ли­вом. Поч­ти как её гла­за. Ли­нии оп­ре­делён­ных из­ги­бов в и­ерог­ли­фах слов, а осо­бен­но — имён всег­да са­ми со­бой вос­при­нима­лись её соз­на­ни­ем ок­ра­шен­ны­ми в ка­кой-то цвет.  
      Он нуж­да­ет­ся в ней, нуж­но пос­пать ра­ди не­го. Не из­вес­тно, чем за­кон­чится эта ночь. Впол­не ве­ро­ят­но, что пол­ным до­маш­ним арес­том. Да­же ес­ли Ха­наби вы­ложит­ся до ис­то­щения, она дол­жна сде­лать всё, что­бы мак­си­маль­но при­вес­ти его чак­ру в по­рядок. Боль­ше шан­са мо­жет не пред­ста­вить­ся. Она дол­жна сде­лать в этом мес­те что-то дей­стви­тель­но сто­ящее. Что­бы знать, что не ус­ту­па­ет Хи­нате. Что отец неп­рав.  
  
      Прос­ну­лась Ха­наби от хо­лода. Всё-та­ки не­дав­няя гро­за сде­лала ночь не та­кой у­ют­ной, что­бы ва­лять­ся здесь. Но Ха­наби по­радо­валась то­му, что это по­мог­ло не прос­пать всё на све­те.  
  
      Вер­нувшись в па­лату и ос­то­рож­но кос­нувшись пле­ча Оби­то, она впер­вые уви­дела, как по его ли­цу нес­ме­ло рас­те­ка­ет­ся улыб­ка.  
  
  
______________  
  
      Не об­ма­нула.  
      Но что это за жес­то­кая иг­ра?  
      Оби­то не мог по­верить, что он зас­лу­жил что-то по­доб­ное. Хоть сколь­ко-ни­будь доб­рое от­но­шение. Он ведь не убе­рёг Рин… Не важ­но, что не мог. Дол­жен был. С тех пор он не име­ет пра­ва пре­тен­до­вать на что-то хо­рошее, по­ка не ис­пра­вит то, что нат­во­рил. Но, ко­неч­но, он ис­то­во хо­тел. Из­не­могая без теп­ла в ле­дяной пус­ты­не это­го ми­ра, клу­бящий­ся хо­лод ко­торой шёл из ды­ры вмес­то его сер­дца, он ле­тел на лю­бое пла­мя. Но оно толь­ко опа­ляло, вмес­то то­го что­бы греть. Оби­то это за­ранее пред­чувс­тво­вал — как на­чина­ет кро­вото­чить то, что быть жи­вым уже не дол­жно. Он всег­да ка­зал­ся се­бе по­хожим на Ка­кузу. Толь­ко у то­го бы­ло пять сер­дец, а у Оби­то — ни од­но­го. А шну­рами, сдер­жи­ва­ющи­ми от­дель­ные час­ти вмес­те, бы­ла его меч­та. Что ког­да-то Рин сно­ва его об­ни­мет. По-дру­жес­ки, как угод­но. Но жи­вая. Тёп­лая…  
  
      Чуть бо­лее нас­той­чи­вое при­кос­но­вение — спит он или нет.  
  
       — Я го­тов. Про­дол­жай.  
  
      Ни­чего не про­изош­ло.  
  
       — Сна­чала опи­ши своё са­мочувс­твие.  
       — Как в гро­бу. Но… в тёп­лом. С по­дог­ре­вом, — са­мому пон­ра­вилась ду­рац­кая шут­ка.  
       — Бо­лит? — про­иг­но­риро­вала она.  
  
      Оби­то прис­лу­шал­ся к ра­нам.  
  
       — Да всег­да бо­лит. Не об­ра­щай вни­мания.  
  
      Но­вый се­анс длил­ся це­лую вос­хи­титель­ную веч­ность. Оби­то уже не знал, ку­да деть­ся, что­бы не по­казать, как ему это нра­вит­ся. Её ру­ки бы­ли единс­твен­ной связью меж­ду его тем­но­той и ре­аль­ностью. Впер­вые Оби­то точ­но знал, что это не ми­раж.  
      Под ко­нец он по­нял, что боль­ше не чувс­тву­ет се­бя сов­сем бес­по­лез­ным. Чак­ра воз­вра­ща­ет­ся. Как бы так про­верить?  
  
      Де­вуш­ка сов­сем вы­дох­лась. Оби­то пе­рех­ва­тил её ру­ку и сжал, ос­та­нав­ли­вая.  
  
       — От­дохни. Мне уже луч­ше.  
  
      Она вы­дер­ну­ла ру­ку и вдруг бро­силась к не­му на шею. От не­ожи­дан­ности Оби­то опе­шил и ед­ва реф­лектор­но не от­тол­кнул. Вот это да. Это точ­но он, Оби­то? Де­вуш­ка са­ма ки­да­ет­ся к не­му на шею? Ей лет-то во­об­ще сколь­ко? Су­дя по го­лосу — чуть за двад­цать. Но по ре­ак­ции… Мо­жет, она прос­то то­же сле­пая? По­это­му её не сму­ща­ют его шра­мы? Ко­торые, кста­ти, те­перь на ви­ду во всей кра­се. Дож­давшись, по­ка она от­це­пит­ся, Оби­то про­вёл ру­кой по ли­цу. Ни ще­тины, ни по­вяз­ки. Да-а.  
  
       — Прос­ти. Боль­но?  
       — Нет, — уже пос­ле от­ве­та Оби­то с удив­ле­ни­ем об­на­ружил, что и прав­да — поч­ти нет. — Мно­го ещё ос­та­лось?  
       — Ещё две тре­ти при­мер­но… — её го­лос как-то упал.  
  
      Оби­то впер­вые вы­удил из мно­жес­тва ох­ва­тив­ших его ощу­щений са­мое не­обыч­ное. Как бы там её ни зва­ли: ес­ли она ре­аль­но су­щес­тву­ет, то она единс­твен­ный ме­дик, ко­торо­му, по­хоже, дей­стви­тель­но не без­различ­но, боль­но ли ему. С са­мого кон­ца Треть­ей Ми­ровой Вой­ны Ши­ноби он всю жизнь пре­бывал со сво­ей болью — ка­кой бы то ни бы­ло — на­еди­не. Не­дав­но смеш­ную то­лику со­чувс­твия пы­тались вы­жать из се­бя На­руто, Ка­каши, Ми­нато-сен­сей. Но раз­ве они зна­ют, что та­кое про­сыпать­ся сре­ди но­чи и хо­теть уме­реть от од­ной толь­ко мыс­ли, что ты боль­ше не не­удач­ник, что выд­ресси­ровал, пе­рело­мал се­бя, об­рёл си­лу и сей­час мо­жешь за­щитить единс­твен­ный смысл сво­ей жиз­ни — но нуж­ный мо­мент нав­сегда ос­тался в прош­лом? От то­го, что ты сог­ла­сен да­же на са­мое ма­лое — вер­нуть­ся в тот день и бес­ко­неч­но ощу­щать бе­зыс­ходность, кла­ус­тро­фобию, не­воз­можность по­шеве­лить­ся, сли­ва­ясь с кам­ня­ми, ко­торые раз­ру­шили твою жизнь вмес­те с кос­тя­ми, тер­петь и да­же дру­жить с ис­пе­пеля­ющей ра­зум болью — но толь­ко что­бы её ру­ка бес­ко­неч­но сжи­мала твою? Что­бы Рин дви­галась, ды­шала, ви­дела свет, что­бы… Что­бы хоть что-ни­будь… Оби­то бы что угод­но сде­лал и что угод­но вы­тер­пел ра­ди это­го. А они не смог­ли её сбе­речь — и всё это вре­мя ни­чего не де­ла­ют, что­бы ис­пра­вить свою ошиб­ку. Их дол­жен был пос­лу­шать Оби­то? Не­удач­ни­ков по­хуже, чем ког­да-то был он сам? Не­уже­ли они прав­да ве­рили, что он ку­пит­ся на эту чушь?  
  
      Ка­каши, ко­неч­но, мо­лодец. За пос­леднее вре­мя всё-та­ки тро­нул выж­женную ду­шу Оби­то. Тот да­же его поч­ти в го­лову к се­бе пус­тил. Хо­тя сам Оби­то был уве­рен, что это гиб­лое де­ло. Там — в его го­лове — не­воз­можно вы­жить. Стран­но, что он сам до сих пор не умер. Хо­тя не ис­клю­чено, что это так. По­тому что ес­ли и су­щес­тву­ет ад — то он здесь. В го­лове Оби­то.  
  
      Он ни­ког­да не по­нимал, по­чему тог­да сра­зу не сыг­рал в ящик. Да­же поз­на­ний веч­но спя­щего на уро­ках обол­ту­са хва­тало на то, что­бы по­нять, что од­но­го-двух жиз­ненно важ­ных ор­га­нов он тог­да точ­но мгно­вен­но ли­шил­ся. Ви­димо, шок, ад­ре­налин дер­жа­ли его в соз­на­нии, ос­тавляя воз­можность спас­тись. Оби­то же ис­поль­зо­вал это вре­мя на то, что­бы, на­обо­рот, раз­да­вать се­бя по час­тям… О сво­ём по­дар­ке Ка­каши он ни­ког­да не жа­лел. Не по­луча­лось. Хо­тя по­рой спе­ци­аль­но ста­рал­ся ра­зоз­лить се­бя, осо­бен­но ког­да не хва­тало сил на ама­тера­су или Су­саноо, стре­мил­ся ис­пы­тать не­нависть, под­стё­гива­ющую к то­му, что­бы пой­ти и вер­нуть своё. Но не вы­ходи­ло. По­хоже, он дей­стви­тель­но сде­лал это ис­крен­не. Не­нави­деть Ка­каши по­луча­лось по ка­кому угод­но по­воду, но не по это­му.  
  
      Пра­вая по­лови­на гру­ди и спи­ны страш­но че­сались. Оби­то вспом­нил, что на нём те­перь нет бин­тов, и с нас­лажде­ни­ем силь­но пос­крёб ног­тя­ми там, где дол­жны быть бес­кров­ные ра­ны. Од­на­ко паль­цы ни на ка­кие уг­лубле­ния не нат­кну­лись. Раз­ве что по­лос­ки.  
      Вдруг вме­шались ру­ки де­вуш­ки. Они сна­чала роб­ко и ще­кот­но, по­том всё бо­лее сме­ло, с на­жимом ощу­пали эту часть тор­са.  
  
       — Ра­бота­ет! — в её го­лосе бы­ло столь­ко не­под­дель­ной ра­дос­ти, что Оби­то сно­ва за­сом­не­вал­ся в про­ис­хо­дящем. Мо­жет, она прос­то ещё учит­ся и ра­ду­ет­ся пер­во­му ус­пе­ху? — Я бы­ла пра­ва! Оби­то, как ты се­бя чувс­тву­ешь?  
  
      Не «Оби­то, я те­бя не­нави­жу», не «Оби­то, опом­нись и вер­нись в Ко­ноху», не «Оби­то, сколь­ко мож­но опаз­ды­вать», не «Оби­то, ты мер­за­вец, ко­торо­му нет про­щения», а «Оби­то, как ты се­бя чувс­тву­ешь».  
  
      Ну, как, как…  
  
       — Снос­но. Мно­го луч­ше. Здесь — не боль­но.  
       — У ме­ня поч­ти сов­сем нет чак­ры, я не мо­гу по­ка про­дол­жить… Прос­ти. Не знаю, сколь­ко мне по­надо­бит­ся вре­мени…  
  
      По­ка го­вори­ла, она про­дол­жа­ла без­думно во­дить паль­цем по его гру­ди спра­ва. Чуть зап­нувшись, об­ве­ла со­сок. Это что ещё за зап­ре­щён­ные при­ёмы? Не­уже­ли не вид­но, что у не­го и так кры­ша не на мес­те, и что од­но не­вер­ное дви­жение — и кто зна­ет, что бу­дет с ос­татка­ми его хлад­нокро­вия? Нуж­но уб­рать её ру­ку. Чувс­твуя, как в вис­ках пуль­си­ру­ет всё гром­че, да­вя в се­бе зве­риные вспыш­ки, Оби­то креп­ко стис­нул её за­пястье и от­вёл от се­бя.  
  
      «На­де­юсь, не оби­дел».  
  
      Оби­то знал, что сил на ещё од­ну та­кую са­мо­от­вержен­ную по­пыт­ку у не­го не хва­тит. «По­жалуй­ста, по­жалуй­ста, по­жалуй­ста, не при­касай­ся».  
  
      По­терять са­мо­об­ла­дание в ста­не вра­га рав­но­силь­но смер­ти. Тем бо­лее так глу­по. Ну что он се­бе во­об­ра­зил? Ну ко­му он ну­жен? Он да­же Рин ни­ког­да тол­ком ну­жен не был. Хо­тя, Ка­каши ска­зал, она его ис­ка­ла… Прос­то она от­ветс­твен­ная. Те­ла нин­дзя нель­зя ос­тавлять где по­пало, что­бы не дос­та­лись вра­гу. А оч­ки по­доб­ра­ла, что­бы бы­ло до­каза­тель­ство, что для по­ис­ков сде­лали всё воз­можное.  
      Ко­неч­но, та­кие мыс­ли вы­ковы­рива­ли ду­шу ме­тал­ли­чес­ким сов­ком. Но, по край­ней ме­ре, сни­мали воз­бужде­ние с раз­го­рячён­но­го Оби­то.  
  
      В сле­ду­ющую се­кун­ду Оби­то убе­дил­ся, что пе­ре­оце­нил се­бя.  
  
      Не­весо­мые паль­чи­ки кос­ну­лись его шра­мов и тре­пет­но про­чер­ти­ли их кон­чи­ками по всей ще­ке, за­дев ве­ко и рес­ни­цы.  
  
      Ог­лу­шитель­ный взрыв.  
  
      С этой ми­нуты Оби­то пе­рес­тал быть со­бой, Ма­дарой, кем-то ещё, да­же ни­кем. Вмес­то не­го был ко­мок элек­три­чес­тва, ко­мок чувств, яр­кий и жа­лящий, как чи­дори Ка­каши. Он сго­рал сво­ими без­рассудс­твом, стра­хом, страстью, болью, не­рас­тра­чен­ной неж­ностью, жес­то­костью, пре­дан­ностью и си­лой.  
      Её ру­ки, гу­бы пе­рево­рачи­вали всё внут­ри не­го, раз­де­ляли его на час­ти, скла­дыва­ли по-дру­гому и сно­ва свя­зыва­ли шну­рами. Иг­ра­ли с ним, драз­ни­ли, пы­тали лас­ка­ми и му­чили удо­воль­стви­ем. Оби­то схо­дил с ума. В этой пле­щущей­ся неж­ности не­воз­можно бы­ло не за­дох­нуть­ся.  
      Он го­тов был ра­зор­вать зу­бами всё, что мог­ло это прек­ра­тить.  
      Ес­ли это и есть смерть, то зря он её бо­ял­ся, пусть это длит­ся веч­но.  
  
      Сод­рогнув­шись пос­ледний раз, он рас­тво­рил­ся в этом вих­ре им­пуль­сов, собс­твен­ных ато­мов, на ко­торые его раз­ме­тало.  
  
  
___________  
  
      Не­уже­ли всё-та­ки по­мога­ет?  
      Ха­наби бы­ла вне се­бя от ра­дос­ти и гор­дости, что её идея по по­воду при­чины та­кого мед­ленно­го за­жив­ле­ния его по­резов ока­залась вер­ной. Сто­ило ос­во­бодить часть чак­ры — как в этом мес­те ра­ны мгно­вен­но за­тяну­лись поч­ти пол­ностью, на де­вянос­то про­цен­тов. Ха­наби нем­но­го нас­то­рожил та­кой не­обыч­но быс­трый от­клик его те­ла: она по­доб­ной ско­рос­ти ре­гене­рации не встре­чала. От су­жа­ющих­ся ца­рапин да­же буд­то шёл пар.  
  
      Сна­чала он был край­не нап­ря­жён. За­тем мыш­цы рас­сла­бились, за­то ды­хание ста­ло шум­ным. Его те­ло на ощупь бы­ло очень твёр­дым и го­рячим. Ха­наби не хо­телось от­ры­вать­ся от не­го. Тем бо­лее что в от­вет на каж­дое при­кос­но­вение он слег­ка, сов­сем чуть-чуть, поч­ти не­замет­но вы­гибал­ся в спи­не, по­дава­ясь впе­рёд навс­тре­чу её ру­кам.  
      Стран­но, что в ка­кой-то мо­мент он сам уб­рал её ру­ку. Бы­ло вид­но, что да­ёт­ся это ему не­лег­ко. Мо­жет, она сде­лала боль­но?  
      Пос­ле это­го он стал грус­тный-грус­тный. Ха­наби не вы­дер­жа­ла и кос­ну­лась его ще­ки.  
  
      Вдруг Оби­то по­вёл се­бя сов­сем не­обыч­но. Вне­зап­но прив­лёк её к се­бе, так что она упа­ла ему на грудь, ус­пев по­думать, что ему это боль­но, на­вер­ное — ос­таль­ные ра­ны-то не вы­лече­ны. Вок­руг неё сом­кну­лось жёс­ткое коль­цо его рук — страш­но, но у­ют­но. Его ды­хание ут­кну­лось ей в ма­куш­ку. Вне­зап­но Ха­наби пе­рек­лю­чила вни­мание и по­чувс­тво­вала его од­новре­мен­но всем те­лом. Силь­ный, нап­ря­жён­ный, жи­вой. Оби­то вы­ковы­рял её из им же соз­данно­го ко­кона, сел на кро­вати и на се­кун­ду за­рыл­ся ли­цом в её шею, во­лосы. Ду­рац­кая мысль на зад­ворках соз­на­ния — хо­рошо, что не­дав­но сно­ва пос­триг­лась, как в детс­тве — а то бы он бы мог за­путать­ся в её во­лосах. Клю­чицу мяг­ко обож­гло. Не­уже­ли это его гу­бы? По­чему он весь та­кой ог­ненный? Вос­поль­зо­вав­шись мо­мен­том, Ха­наби на­конец-то за­пус­ти­ла ру­ку в тём­ный длин­ный ёжик и мяг­ко по­мас­си­рова­ла, про­пус­кая пря­ди меж­ду паль­цев. Оби­то весь буд­то об­мяк. При­ят­но бы­ло чувс­тво­вать, что её при­кос­но­вения мо­гут уп­равлять та­кой бур­ной сти­хи­ей. Толь­ко она опус­ти­ла ру­ку ему на спи­ну, как Оби­то про­рычал и, креп­ко схва­тив, сов­сем не гру­бо оп­ро­кинул её вниз, на­вис­нув свер­ху. Вот тут Ха­наби уже по-нас­то­яще­му ис­пу­галась. Её очень тя­нуло к не­му все эти дни, это чувс­тво всё боль­ше ей ов­ла­дева­ло, и сей­час она, ка­жет­ся, бы­ла близ­ко к не­му как ни­ког­да. Но… что он со­бира­ет­ся де­лать? Не­уже­ли? .. Пря­мо здесь?  
      Страх ме­шал­ся со слад­ким пред­вку­шени­ем. Ха­наби ни­как не мог­ла оп­ре­делить­ся, как ей быть. Оби­то нак­ло­нил­ся и с шу­мом втя­нул её за­пах. Как жи­вот­ное.  
  
      - Не бой­ся. По­жалуй­ста, раз­ре­ши.  
  
      На­до же. По не­му не ска­жешь, что он ещё в соз­на­нии. Ха­наби и не до­гады­валась, что имен­но он в дан­ный мо­мент име­ет в ви­ду. Оби­то стис­нул её бёд­ра, но по­чувс­тво­вав её ру­ки по­верх сво­их, сгрёб их в охап­ку, под­нёс к ли­цу и при­нял­ся су­матош­но це­ловать. Осо­бен­но ла­дони. Как буд­то в бла­годар­ность за вос­ста­нов­ленную ими си­лу. Ха­наби сму­тилась. От со­седс­тва с печ­кой вро­де Оби­то ста­ло жар­ко. Она отоб­ра­ла у не­го од­ну ру­ку и рас­стег­ну­ла две вер­хние пу­гови­цы ха­лата. В по­ис­ках её ру­ки он нат­кнул­ся на грудь и на рас­стёг­ну­тые пу­гови­цы. В сле­ду­ющую ми­нуту ха­лат по­летел на пол, за ним — её фут­болка. Ха­наби пок­ры­лась му­раш­ка­ми, но и их, и её са­му быс­тро прис­тру­нили уве­рен­ные ру­ки Оби­то. Она не за­мети­ла, как он ока­зал­ся аб­со­лют­но без одеж­ды. Или он и был? .. Взгляд Ха­наби за­метал­ся в по­ис­ках то­го, на чём бы за­дер­жать­ся, что­бы не сры­вать­ся вниз. Ос­та­новил­ся на пле­чах. Её гу­бы са­ми со­бой при­жались к шра­му око­ло лок­тя, по­том смес­ти­лись чуть вы­ше, и вы­ше… Ей нуж­но бы­ло чем-то се­бя за­нять, ут­кнуть­ся в не­го и не ду­мать о том, где те­перь его ру­ки. Пос­ледний лос­ку­ток тка­ни сле­тел с Ха­наби. Те­перь ста­ло лег­ко, те­перь им обо­им бы­ло не­чего скры­вать. Вне­зап­ное осоз­на­ние то­го, что он всё рав­но не спо­собен её ви­деть, снес­ло пос­ледний внут­ренний ог­ра­ничи­тель и раз­вя­зало ей ру­ки. Она поз­во­лила се­бе де­лать всё, на что не ре­шалась рань­ше. Оби­то да­же, ка­залось, слег­ка опе­шил от та­кого вне­зап­но­го на­тис­ка. Ха­наби при­жалась к не­му всем те­лом, все­ми ого­лён­ны­ми нер­ва­ми ко­жи, тол­кая на­зад и за­нимая ак­тивное по­ложе­ние. Те­перь она уже его все­го по­жира­ла взгля­дом. За­мет­но бы­ло, что это те­ло не ща­дили для тре­ниро­вок, об­ре­чён­ная са­мо­от­вержен­ность Оби­то про­яв­ля­лась да­же в этом. Эта его чер­та нра­вилась Ха­наби и рож­да­ла до­верие. Рас­плес­кав по не­му ла­дони, Ха­наби быс­тро-быс­тро и неж­но про­бежа­лась ими по все­му тор­су, по­пут­но поз­во­лив се­бе по­хули­ганить и с за­мира­ни­ем сер­дца ко­рот­ко сжать сос­ки. И тут же по­цело­вала каж­дый, ис­пу­гав­шись, что сде­лала боль­но. Из гру­ди Оби­то выр­вался хрип­лый стон, Ха­наби зак­ры­ла ему рот ру­кой и уку­сила в пле­чо.  
  
      По­тяну­лась к уху:  
  
      - Ти­ше. Ина­че я ос­та­нов­люсь.  
  
      Не­уже­ли это го­ворит она? Ухх ты, ка­кая она сме­лая и взрос­лая. Ха­наби улыб­ну­лась са­ма се­бе.  
      Её во­лосы брыз­ну­ли ему на грудь и во­допа­дом стек­ли вниз вслед за ней. От то­го, что про­изош­ло даль­ше, Оби­то за­дох­нулся и выг­нулся ду­гой.  
      Ка­жет­ся, она ув­леклась, иг­рая с ним, по­тому что вне­зап­но всё вок­руг зак­ру­жилось, пол и по­толок по­меня­лись мес­та­ми, и она сно­ва ока­залась в пле­ну Оби­то, а он — свер­ху. Те­перь уже его ру­ки не про­сили, а бра­ли своё, их бы­ло не ос­та­новить. Рыв­ком раз­дви­нув её но­ги ко­леня­ми — сна­чала од­ним, по­том вто­рым — Оби­то об­ру­шил­ся на неё всей сво­ей страстью, всей зах­ва­тыва­ющей тя­жестью, всем сво­им ог­нём. Вот ког­да он близ­ко. Мак­си­маль­но близ­ко. Ха­наби об­ня­ла его все­го, пус­тив внутрь и да­же не ощу­тив бо­ли. Он уро­нил под­бо­родок на грудь, шум­но вы­дыхая и не ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь ни на се­кун­ду; со лба, с во­лос сор­ва­лись две кап­ли по­та. Пе­ред гла­зами за­мель­ка­ли по­лосоч­ки шра­мов. Дав­но сде­лав вы­вод о том, что он, по­хоже, их стес­ня­ет­ся, Ха­наби по­тяну­лась и уве­рен­но и лас­ко­во про­вела по ним язы­ком. Приш­лось сно­ва зак­рыть ему рот ру­кой. По­няв на­мёк, Оби­то пос­лушно сам се­бе за­кусил гу­бу и зап­ро­кинул го­лову вверх, так что те­перь Ха­наби ут­кну­лась в его шею. Его ру­ка бу­дора­жаще во­об­ра­жение сколь­зну­ла вниз по жи­воту и оку­нулась в Ха­наби, гла­дя, де­лая ще­кот­но и так при­ят­но, что она про­вали­лась в тем­но­ту и поч­ти за­была, как ды­шать. Всё вок­руг ку­да-то по­дева­лось, да­же Оби­то — центр всех ощу­щений. Ос­та­лись толь­ко Ха­наби и это чувс­тво. Аб­со­лют­ное удо­воль­ствие. Оно рас­те­калось сни­зу и по­рабо­щало её всю, ка­раб­ка­ясь вверх и воз­рождая её из пеп­ла.  
  
  
_____________  
  
  
      То­кума сле­дил за ко­моч­ком чак­ры Ха­наби, плы­вущем по ла­бирин­там эта­жей. Ка­залось, она дви­жет­ся це­ленап­равлен­но в оп­ре­делён­ное мес­то. Дви­жение за­мед­ли­лось на вто­ром. У па­ци­ен­та в па­лате, ку­да вош­ла Ха­наби, чак­ра све­тилась сла­бо. Она доб­рая и та­лан­тли­вая, на­вер­ное, сроч­но выз­ва­ли, что­бы спас­ти ко­го-ни­будь уми­ра­юще­го. Вне­зап­но взгляд То­кумы прив­лекло яр­кое пят­но спра­ва. В од­но­этаж­ной прис­трой­ке, при­мыка­ющей к боль­ни­це и от­ве­дён­ной под ла­бора­торию, стру­илась чак­ра стран­ной фор­мы. Буд­то ог­ромный тол­стый червь, раз­ме­ром не мень­ше че­лове­ка, из­ви­вал­ся да­же не в рай­оне по­ла, а вы­ше, на сто­ле. И его дви­жения бы­ли не бес­по­рядоч­ны, а под­чи­нены ка­кой-то жут­кой ло­гике.  
  
      «Ха­наби-чан в опас­ности», — и в два прыж­ка — у зда­ния. Червь сколь­знул за пре­делы прис­трой­ки с дру­гой сто­роны — буд­то сквозь сте­ну.  
  
      То­кума, обог­нув ла­бора­торию и ло­мая на пу­ти кус­ты, бро­сил­ся сле­дом.  
  
  
________________


	18. Фрагмент XVIII

       - Хо­каге-са­ма. Се­год­няшней ночью из ла­бора­тории про­пал один из объ­ек­тов изу­чения, пер­во­го ран­га сек­ретнос­ти.  
       - Рин­не­ган?!  
       - Ша­рин­ган. Они на­ходи­лись в раз­ных от­де­лени­ях, каж­дое - за­печа­тано на­дёж­ней­шим об­ра­зом. Ла­бора­тория бы­ла под ох­ра­ной, но сен­со­ры ни­чего не по­чувс­тво­вали. В ста мет­рах най­ден труп джо­нина Хь­юга То­кумы.  
  
      Па­уза.  
  
      - Ко мне Ха­таке Ка­каши. Не­мед­ленно.  
  
  
____________  
  
      Ха­наби рас­пахну­ла гла­за. Что-то алое. Чуть от­да­лив­шись, она об­на­ружи­ла, что ле­жит на бо­ку, ут­кнув­шись в рас­ца­рапан­ную спи­ну. По­тянув­шись к ней ру­кой, она с тре­вогой от­ме­тила под ног­тя­ми кровь. Ра­зум про­сыпал­ся пос­те­пен­но. Вни­зу жи­вота неп­ри­ят­но тя­нуло.  
      Ста­ло зяб­ко и не­уют­но. И вне­зап­но - страш­но.  
      Ха­наби рыв­ком упёр­лась на ру­ки и ус­та­вилась в ок­но. Тем­но. Ни кап­ли све­та. Сла­ва бо­гу.  
      Ха­лат, фут­болка, шор­ты. Во­лосы.  
      Те­перь мож­но и ог­ля­нуть­ся.  
      Пер­вый по­рыв - по­дой­ти и ук­рыть. Мок­рый, он ведь за­мёр­знет.  
      Ха­наби за­поз­да­ло наг­на­ла мысль, что она, на­вер­ное, дол­жна жа­леть о про­изо­шед­шем. Но это не по­луча­лось по двум при­чинам. Во-пер­вых, вся си­ту­ация не ук­ла­дыва­лась в шаб­лон, ко­торый сло­жил­ся у неё о так на­зыва­емом пер­вом ра­зе. Это дол­жно быть ли­бо соп­ли­во-ро­ман­тично, ли­бо мер­зко и не­удач­но. Но это бы­ло ина­че... Это бы­ло ес­тес­твен­но. Его дви­жения, раз­ма­тыва­ющие клу­бок её же­ланий; их влаж­ное, бур­ное и рав­ноправ­ное единс­тво... По­тому Ха­наби да­же не вос­при­няла это как ка­кую-то ве­ху в сво­ей жиз­ни. Во-вто­рых, пос­ле это­го меж­ду ни­ми буд­то об­ра­зова­лась нез­ри­мая до­пол­ни­тель­ная связь, по­хожая на ни­ти чак­ры меж­ду кук­ло­водом и ма­ри­онет­кой. Ес­ли вклю­чить бь­яку­ган - ни­ти ста­новят­ся ви­димы­ми. Толь­ко вот Ха­наби чувс­тво­вала, что по­нятия "кук­ло­вод" и "ма­ри­онет­ка" вряд ли тут при­мени­мы. Слиш­ком слож­но и серь­ёз­но она уже от­но­силась к Оби­то, что­бы иг­рать им, и слиш­ком ма­ло у не­го бы­ло воз­можнос­тей уп­равлять ей.  
      Ха­наби при­села ря­дом с ним и взъ­еро­шила ему во­лосы, что­бы быс­трее вы­сох­ли. Её ру­ка, сколь­знув­шая по его спи­не, нат­кну­лась на что-то лип­кое. При­под­нявшись на цы­поч­ки и пе­рег­нувшись че­рез не­го, Ха­наби по­чувс­тво­вала, как внут­ри за­ныло. Из од­ной из не­затя­нув­шихся ран стру­илась кровь. В этом мес­те её как раз пе­ресе­кали ца­рапи­ны от ног­тей Ха­наби. Му­чимая чувс­твом ви­ны, она зас­та­вила се­бя взгля­нуть в его ли­цо. И ис­пы­тала не­боль­шое об­легче­ние.  
  
_________________  
  
       - Ты улы­ба­ешь­ся.  
  
      Оби­то за­цепил­ся за эту фра­зу из ре­аль­нос­ти и по­пытал­ся по ней вы­караб­кать­ся из за­бытья, как по ве­рёв­ке.  
  
       - Ммм... - по­тянул­ся. Об­на­ружил, что от­выкшее от ма­лей­ших наг­ру­зок те­ло те­перь на­лито свин­цо­вой тя­жестью, сла­бостью.  
  
       - По­тер­пи, мне нуж­но об­ра­ботать те­бе спи­ну.  
  
      Её го­лос чуть дро­жит. Как сов­сем не­дав­но она вся - в его ру­ках. Вспыш­ка пос­ледних со­бытий про­буж­да­юще хлес­тну­ла мозг.  
      Ко­неч­но, пос­ле та­кого - пусть де­ла­ет с ним всё, что хо­чет. И Оби­то во­об­ще тер­пе­ливый.  
      Уми­рот­во­рение раз­ли­валось по ве­нам, лас­ка­ло из­нутри. Оби­то сам се­бя не уз­на­вал. Или, на­обо­рот, это и есть нас­то­ящий он, прос­то дав­но по­терян­ный?  
      Она при­нялась кол­до­вать над его спи­ной ка­кой-то щип­лю­щей прох­ла­дой. Вос­поль­зо­вав­шись мо­мен­том, Оби­то не­замет­но опус­тил ру­ку вниз. Лип­ко. Ин­те­рес­но, а ку­да это он?.. Он ведь со­об­ра­жал тог­да? Мыс­ли за­мета­лись в па­нике. Спра­шивать у неё - верх глу­пос­ти и иди­отиз­ма.  
      И одеть­ся бы для на­чала.  
      Уси­ли­ем во­ли зас­та­вив се­бя от­ло­жить ре­шение этой проб­ле­мы на по­том, Оби­то дож­дался окон­ча­ния про­цеду­ры.  
      Пос­ле это­го она по­чему-то лег­ла ря­дом. Он ос­то­рож­но дот­ро­нул­ся до неё: уже оде­та. Сов­сем не­боль­шая ис­корка ра­зоча­рова­ния.   
      Нес­коль­ко ми­нут они ле­жали мол­ча, ду­мая каж­дый о сво­ём.  
  
       - В честь че­го те­бя так наз­ва­ли? - он на­конец-то по­доб­рал кор­рек­тные сло­ва, что­бы вы­яс­нить то, что уже дав­но нап­ря­гало.  
       - Что, прос­ти?  
       - Ну. Кан­на­би. От­ку­да это имя?  
       - Ха­наби. А ты как ска­зал?  
       - Кхм... Так и ска­зал.  
  
      "Ну я уже триж­ды или че­тыреж­ды иди­от".  
  
       - Не знаю. Мой отец не по­хож на лю­бите­ля фей­ер­верков.  
       - А у те­бя есть та­кая шту­ка на лбу?  
       - Ха-ха. Нет. Я из глав­ной семьи, ес­ли ты об этом.  
  
      Хь­юга из глав­ной семьи. А ра­бота­ет тут. Что-то здесь не так.  
  
       - Те­бе ведь нель­зя здесь на­ходить­ся?  
       - Я... на де­журс­тве.  
       - Ты пря­талась от де­жур­но­го.  
       - У нас нес­коль­ко де­жур­ных!  
       - И за­чем же ты тог­да пря­талась?  
       - За мной зак­реплён дру­гой этаж, - не­хотя от­ве­тила Ха­наби. - Бы­ло бы стран­но, ес­ли бы ме­ня зас­та­ли здесь. Приш­лось бы объ­яс­нять, по­чему я по­кину­ла свой пост.  
       - И по­чему ты по­кину­ла свой пост? А вдруг там кто-то уми­ра­ет?  
  
      "Да зат­кнись ты уже. Будь бла­года­рен, что она те­бя не бро­сила тут", - одёр­нул он сам се­бя.  
  
       - Там нет тя­жёлых боль­ных. Моя по­мощь нуж­нее здесь.  
       - Но ты уже мно­го вре­мени тут, со мной. Есть ведь и дру­гие.  
       - Я всё рав­но не смо­гу по­мочь всем.  
  
      Воп­рос "но по­чему имен­но я?" зас­трял в гор­ле. Уж боль­но жа­лоб­но он зву­чал бы.  
  
       - Я хо­чу кое-что спро­сить, но бо­юсь, - её го­лос сно­ва дрог­нул.  
  
      Ка­кое сов­па­дение.  
  
       - Поп­ро­буй, - выр­ва­лось ос­то­рож­ное. Оби­то уже по­жалел об этом.  
       - Что слу­чилось с тво­ими гла­зами? - на од­ном ды­хании вы­пали­ла Ха­наби.  
  
      Ку­лаки сжа­лись са­ми со­бой.  
  
       - Не от­ве­чай! Ни­чего страш­но­го! Прос­ти, - от­ку­да-то с дру­гого кон­ца ком­на­ты. По­хоже, Оби­то ещё и силь­но из­ме­нил­ся в ли­це, чем на­пугал её.  
  
      Про­ще все­го ска­зать, что по­терял в бою. Но, чёрт, как же силь­но упо­мина­ние этой вы­нуж­денной и фа­таль­ной сла­бос­ти, ока­зыва­ет­ся, его за­дева­ет.  
  
       - Это был единс­твен­ный шанс вы­жить.  
  
       По край­ней ме­ре, не сов­рал. Вряд ли от­вет её удов­летво­рил, ско­рее она прос­то не рис­ку­ет пе­рес­пра­шивать. Ну и хо­рошо. Оби­то за­рёк­ся впредь раз­ре­шать за­давать ему по­доб­ные воп­ро­сы. Нуж­но сме­нить те­му.  
  
       - Так по­чему ты про­пус­ка­ешь тре­ниров­ки?  
       - От­ку­да...  
       - Ты са­ма ска­зала.  
       - Я тре­ниру­юсь столь­ко, сколь­ко нуж­но. И сей­час мне нуж­нее прак­ти­ковать­ся имен­но в ме­дицин­ских тех­ни­ках. Чем я здесь и за­нима­юсь. Это отец это­го не по­нима­ет.  
       - Но у те­бя же нет ме­дицин­ских тех­ник.  
       - Как это нет? С че­го ты взял?  
       - Ты их сов­сем не ис­поль­зу­ешь.  
       - Ис­поль­зую!  
       - Ну я же ви­жу. То есть... знаю. Ти­пич­ные ме­дицин­ские тех­ни­ки поз­во­ля­ют за­жив­лять нап­ря­мую, а не пос­редс­твом чак­ры па­ци­ен­та.  
       - Я по­ка умею толь­ко так. И что­бы на­учить­ся по-дру­гому, мне нуж­но дос­та­точ­но вре­мени про­водить здесь. Но отец счи­та­ет, что тех­ни­ки на­шего кла­на важ­нее, по­это­му нуж­но тре­ниро­вать толь­ко их, а ос­таль­ное - пос­толь­ку пос­коль­ку. Мне ка­жет­ся, он слиш­ком серь­ёз­но к это­му от­но­сит­ся.  
       - А у ме­ня не бы­ло ро­дите­лей, - по­мол­чав, за­чем-то ска­зал Оби­то.  
       - Зна­чит, ты ел, что хо­тел, тре­ниро­вал­ся, ког­да хо­тел, гу­лял, где и ког­да хо­тел, дру­жил, с кем хо­тел?  
       - А я не хо­тел. Ну то есть хо­тел. Но... не знаю. Я хо­тел иметь ро­дите­лей. Го­ворят, я был на них по­хож.  
       - По­чему "был"?  
       - По­тому что, - от­ре­зал он.  
  
      Что за не­умес­тный раз­го­вор.  
  
       - Они по­гиб­ли, да? - грус­тно спро­сила Ха­наби.  
  
      Ну да, по­чему бы не до­бить Оби­то, ко­торый уже и так по­рядоч­но рас­кис. Хо­тя, он сам это на­чал.  
  
       - Да. Вой­на.  
       - Сколь­ко же те­бе лет? - с удив­ле­ни­ем.  
       - Трид­цать один.  
       - Ого-о...  
  
      Оби­то не пон­ра­вилось это "ого".  
  
       - Выг­ля­дишь ты мо­ложе.  
       - Спа­сибо за ком­пли­мент.  
       - Эй, - Ха­наби пог­ла­дила заг­рустив­ше­го Оби­то. Ког­да это она сно­ва ока­залась ря­дом? - Всё бу­дет хо­рошо. Я пой­ду най­ду что-ни­будь пе­реку­сить. Те­бе взять? Там есть ав­то­мат.  
       - Нет, спа­сибо. Я не го­лоден.  
  
      Дверь за ней зак­ры­лась нас­толь­ко бес­шумно, что ос­та­лось ощу­щение, буд­то она ещё в ком­на­те.  
  
  
____________  
  
       - Ши­зуне, быс­тро со­бери под­го­тов­ленную на­ми ко­ман­ду. Боль­ше нет вре­мени ждать.  
       - Но я толь­ко вче­ра про­води­ла ос­мотр: он ещё очень слаб.  
       - Зна­чит, при­дёт­ся рис­кнуть. Так или ина­че, ве­ро­ят­ность уда­чи вы­сока.  
       - Цу­наде-са­ма, а Ка­каши?  
       - Он один из луч­ших и пре­дан­ных ши­ноби Ко­нохи, быв­ший член АН­БУ. Он сде­ла­ет так, как луч­ше для де­рев­ни.  
       - Я имею в ви­ду, смо­жет ли он это пе­режить? Он ушёл та­кой по­терян­ный...  
       - Смо­жет. Что угод­но мож­но пе­режить, Ши­зуне. К то­му же, у Ка­каши силь­ная во­ля. Мно­гие бы его вы­дер­жке по­зави­дова­ли.  
  
      Цу­наде за­дум­чи­во крут­ну­лась на сту­ле к ок­ну и, дож­давшись, по­ка Ши­зуне вый­дет, при­жала вы­тяну­тую впе­рёд ла­донь к стек­лу. Меж­ду паль­цев под­ни­малось сол­нце.  
  
____________  
  
  
      Ну ког­да его уже кто-ни­будь сме­нит?!  
      У Ши­кама­ру уже ки­пел мозг от бес­ко­неч­ных спо­ров с На­руто. То его вро­де бы уда­валось убе­дить не вме­шивать­ся не в свои де­ла, то в его го­лове щёл­кал опять ка­кой-то мо­раль­ный тум­блер и всё на­чина­лось сна­чала. На­руто прек­расно вы­сыпал­ся днём, так что спо­ры не прек­ра­щались да­же ночью.  
      Вне­зап­ный стук в дверь стал спа­сени­ем.  
  
       - Ши­кама­ру. К Хо­каге.  
       - Спа­сибо, Са­кура. Уже иду. На­руто, не де­лай глу­пос­тей.  
  
      Уже за дверью:  
  
       - Са­кура, нуж­но прис­лать ко­го-ни­будь к На­руто.  
       - Я при­думаю что-ни­будь. Пре­дуп­ре­ди всех, что я бу­ду с ми­нуты на ми­нуту.  
  
      Ког­да все ока­зались на мес­те, кро­ме по­чему-то са­мой Пя­той, соб­ранная боль­ше обыч­но­го Ши­зуне на­чала:  
  
       - На­поми­наю крат­ко план дей­ствий. Спе­ци­аль­ная ко­ман­да сос­то­ит из че­тырёх че­ловек, плюс два стра­ху­ющих из АН­БУ. Ос­новным ис­полни­телем тех­ни­ки наз­на­чен Ши­кама­ру. Это бу­дет по­хоже на то, что вы уже вы­пол­ня­ли. Пер­вым де­лом Ино чи­та­ет ак­ту­аль­ные мыс­ли Оби­то, за­тем под­чи­ня­ет ра­зум. Са­кура им­план­ти­ру­ет глаз и мак­си­маль­но ле­чит. Хи­ната в это вре­мя наб­лю­да­ет бь­яку­ганом за ди­нами­кой чак­ры. Ши­кама­ру, эко­номив­ший до это­го си­лы, опу­тыва­ет его те­ло тенью, на­чина­ет скла­дывать его ру­ками пе­чати. Пе­ред пос­ледней пе­чатью Ино от­пуска­ет ра­зум Оби­то, что­бы не пос­тра­дать са­мой, так как воз­дей­ствия на те­ло под­чи­ня­емо­го вли­яют на са­мочувс­твие под­чи­ня­юще­го. Это ос­тавля­ет не­об­хо­димый эф­фект не­ожи­дан­ности, и Ши­кама­ру за­вер­ша­ет тех­ни­ку. Пос­ле это­го АН­БУ из­бавля­ют­ся от те­ла Оби­то. А в ла­бора­тории в под­держи­ва­емом в спе­ци­аль­ных ус­ло­ви­ях те­ле ожи­ва­ет Пер­вый Хо­каге. С ним ря­дом бу­дет его внуч­ка, Цу­наде-са­ма, что­бы объ­яс­нить, что к че­му, и подс­тра­ховать­ся от воз­можной не­адек­ватной ре­ак­ции. За­дание по­нят­но?  
  
       - Хай, - сдер­жанный друж­ный хор.  
  
       - Прис­ту­пить че­рез пол­ча­са.  
  
      Каж­дый из ши­ноби вы­ходил из ка­бине­та Хо­каге серь­ёзен и пог­ру­жён в свои мыс­ли. Ник­то не в вос­торге от идеи пред­сто­яще­го убий­ства. Это не­об­хо­димость. Од­но де­ло - в бою, за­щища­ясь, а дру­гое - хлад­нокров­но, рас­чётли­во об­ме­нять од­ну жизнь, да­же са­мую ник­чёмную или опас­ную, на дру­гую. Под­созна­тель­но ник­то не хо­тел брать на се­бя та­кую от­ветс­твен­ность. Но при­каз есть при­каз.  
      Ши­кама­ру зев­нул и по­пытал­ся скон­цен­три­ровать­ся. Ска­зывал­ся дли­тель­ный не­досып. Нуж­но бы­ло как-то от не­го из­бавлять­ся, раз уж у не­го та­кая важ­ная мис­сия. Он от­пра­вил­ся к ав­то­мату со вся­кой ерун­дой, что­бы до­быть энер­ге­тичес­кий на­питок. Пря­мо пе­ред ним ка­кая-то де­вуш­ка чуть ли не опус­то­шила ав­то­мат и по­кину­ла его поч­ти бе­гом, ед­ва не ро­няя ку­чу цвет­ных шо­кола­док.  
  
_____________  
  
  
      Толь­ко вый­дя в ко­ридор, Ха­наби по­няла, что уже све­та­ет. Сме­на То­кумы за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся в шесть. Но шес­ти ещё нет.  
      Ста­ра­ясь не шур­шать до­быты­ми в ав­то­мате шо­колад­ны­ми ба­тон­чи­ками, она свер­ну­ла в нуж­ное кры­ло. И тут же от­прыг­ну­ла на­зад, за угол. Воз­ле ком­на­ты Оби­то кто-то был.  
      Ха­наби не без тру­да при­мени­ла бь­яку­ган. Во­лосы, по­луве­ером тор­ча­щие вверх, мас­ка, спу­щен­ный на глаз про­тек­тор. Вне­зап­ным гос­тем Оби­то, уже про­ник­шим в па­лату, ока­зал­ся не­сос­то­яв­ший­ся Шес­той Хо­каге - Ха­таке Ка­каши.  
      Ха­наби при­пус­ти­ла по ко­ридо­ру и у са­мой две­ри сно­ва нап­рягла гла­за. Ка­каши сто­ял ли­цом в нуж­ную сто­рону, но - из-за мас­ки - слов ви­зу­аль­но бы­ло не ра­зоб­рать. Вдруг он рез­ким дви­жени­ем сдви­нул про­тек­тор на лоб и за­нёс ру­ку для пе­чати. Ша­рин­ган. Ген­дзю­цу?  
      Преж­де чем Ха­наби по­няла, что де­ла­ет, она вор­ва­лась в ком­на­ту, бро­силась на Оби­то и плес­ну­ла в не­го чак­рой.  
  
       - Кай! Ты в по­ряд­ке?!  
  
      Оби­то не ус­пел от­ве­тить. Ру­ки и но­ги Ха­наби буд­то оне­мели, а в сле­ду­ющее мгно­вение она по­чувс­тво­вала жёс­ткий удар об пол.  
      Го­лова нем­но­го кру­жилась. Пол был стран­ный: тём­но-се­рый, ка­мен­ный, не боль­нич­ный. Но, воп­ре­ки ожи­дани­ям, от­нюдь не хо­лод­ный.  
      Ока­залось, она всё ещё креп­ко сжи­ма­ет его пле­чо. Оби­то мор­щился и по­тирал за­тылок. По­хоже, он то­же нес­ла­бо при­ложил­ся о ка­мень.  
      Ха­наби су­дорож­но ог­ля­нулась в по­ис­ках Ка­каши. Прос­транс­тво вок­руг сос­то­яло из тём­но-се­рых бло­ков раз­но­го уров­ня, меж­ду ко­торы­ми зи­яла чер­но­та. Не­ба не бы­ло. Что это за мес­то?  
      Воз­дух свер­нулся по­лоса­той спи­ралью, ко­торая вне­зап­но пре­об­ра­зова­лась в си­лу­эт Ка­каши.  
      Ха­наби без лиш­них слов мет­ну­ла ку­най. Ка­каши лег­ко по­дал­ся кор­пу­сом впра­во, ук­ло­ня­ясь.  
  
       - Ка­каши. Она друг, - жёс­ткий го­лос Оби­то сза­ди.  
       - Быс­тро ты нын­че за­водишь дру­зей, Оби­то.   
  
       Ка­каши по­мол­чал и про­дол­жил:  
  
       - Она бу­дущая гла­ва кла­на Хь­юга. Её нуж­но вер­нуть об­ратно. Её хва­тят­ся.  
       - Она ме­дик. Мне сей­час без неё бу­дет слож­но.  
       - Ха­наби, - Ка­каши по­вер­нулся к ней. - Как ме­дик, ты дол­жна по­мочь пе­реса­дить мой глаз Оби­то. Он один не спра­вит­ся.  
  
      Ха­наби хло­пала рес­ни­цами и от­ча­ян­но не по­нима­ла, что про­ис­хо­дит. А та­кое с ней слу­чалось не­час­то.  
  
       - Я те­бе объ­яс­ню, что нуж­но де­лать, - го­лос Оби­то за­мер­цал ин­то­наци­ями че­лове­ка, при­вык­ше­го ру­ково­дить. - Ка­каши, нуж­на ап­течка.  
  
      Тот из­влёк от­ку­да-то не­боль­шую сум­ку и про­тянул Ха­наби, вы­жида­тель­но гля­дя на неё. Ха­наби по­вер­те­ла ап­течку в ру­ках, всё ещё не­до­уме­вая. По­чему Ка­каши толь­ко что хо­тел на­пасть, а те­перь де­лит­ся гла­зами? И по­чему Оби­то ему ве­рит? Мо­жет, он всё же в ген­дзю­цу? И Ха­наби то­же? Ина­че по­чему всё вок­руг выг­ля­дит так стран­но?  
  
       - Кай! - по­пыта­лась ещё раз Ха­наби.  
       - Ха­наби. Это не ген­дзю­цу. Твой отец не лю­бит фей­ер­верки. Те­перь ве­ришь? Ты го­вори­ла, что я мо­гу рас­счи­тывать на твою по­мощь, - вме­шал­ся Оби­то. На этот раз его го­лос зву­чал ус­по­ка­ива­юще.  
  
      Да­же ес­ли это и ген­дзю­цу, то не са­мое неб­ла­гоп­ри­ят­ное.  
  
       - Что нуж­но де­лать?  
  
      Оби­то крат­ко и точ­но дал инс­трук­ции. Ха­наби приш­лось уло­жить Ка­каши ря­дом с ним и дол­го во­зить­ся. По ме­ре воз­можнос­ти, Оби­то ей по­могал. В кон­це кон­цов она, встре­вожен­ная и за­ляпан­ная кровью, ус­та­вилась на не­го в ожи­дании.  
      Он сде­лал па­ру глу­боких вдо­хов, вос­ста­нав­ли­вая ды­хание. За­тем рез­ко от­крыл глаз. Взгляд не сфо­куси­рован. Оби­то по­мор­гал и... вык­лю­чил ша­рин­ган.  
      При­дер­жи­вая ру­кой ват­ный там­пон на мес­те вме­шатель­ства, Ка­каши под­нялся с по­ла и вер­нул про­тек­тор в при­выч­ное по­ложе­ние.  
  
       - Да­вай. Вре­мени уже мно­го, - ска­зал он, об­ра­ща­ясь к Оби­то.  
  
      Ка­каши стал мед­ленно ис­че­зать в воз­душном за­вих­ре­нии. Ког­да от не­го поч­ти ни­чего не ос­та­лось, Ха­наби раз­ли­чила еле слыш­ный шё­пот Оби­то:  
  
       - Спа­сибо.  
  
      Она раз­верну­лась к не­му. Его глаз сно­ва све­тил­ся крас­ным. Толь­ко на этот раз по не­му был вы­веден чёр­ный ри­сунок.  
      Заж­му­рив­шись, Оби­то вы­тер щё­ку ку­лаком, раз­ма­зывая струй­ку кро­ви из-под ве­ка, слов­но сле­зу.  
      На мес­те, где толь­ко что был Ка­каши, ле­жал свёр­ток, при бли­жай­шем рас­смот­ре­нии ока­зав­ший­ся одеж­дой, сре­ди ко­торой отыс­кался да­же плащ, ка­кие обыч­но но­сят ши­ноби Ко­нохи. Чёр­ный верх, бе­лая под­клад­ка. Слег­ка по­шаты­ва­ясь, Оби­то быс­тро об­ла­чил­ся в на­ход­ки и при­нял вид да­же нем­но­го гроз­ный. И этот прон­зи­тель­ный взгляд ог­ромно­го чёр­но­го-чёр­но­го зрач­ка, буд­то сов­сем без ра­дуж­ки...  
  
      Ха­наби от­ве­ла гла­за и за­поз­да­ло спох­ва­тилась:  
  
       - Где это мы?  
  
  
  
_____________


	19. Фрагмент XIX

       — Где это мы?  
  
_____________  
  
       — В безопасности.  
  
      Обито никак не мог нормально сфокусировать взгляд. Да что за чёрт? Неужели Какаши удалось его так посадить?  
      Всё вокруг было сильно размыто. Так и хотелось протереть глаз, как запотевшее стекло. Но лучше хоть какой-то свет, чем недавнее всепожирающее ничто. С возвращением в цветной мир даже дышится легче.  
      Голова болела, особенно в месте операции. Он знал эту боль наизусть, и знал, что она пройдёт.  
  
       — И всё-таки?  
  
      Обито не ответил. Ещё рано. Однако он чувствовал, как она сверлит его взглядом, полная нетерпения.  
  
      - Cейчас тебе нужно сделать выбор. Либо ты возвращаешься в деревню, но тогда тебе придётся сделать вид, что ты никогда меня не знала. Это для твоего же блага. Либо я забираю тебя с собой. Я не причиню тебе вреда, но для остальных ты будешь считаться моим заложником.  
  
___________  
  
      Несмотря на то, что общий смысл был на первый взгляд безобиден, от каждого выплюнутого им слова в стороны расходились волны металлического холода. Сердце колотилось, от чего Ханаби всю будто потряхивало. Внезапно ей стало остро неуютно и одиноко среди этих каменных плит. Всё ещё дрожа, она села на пол и обхватила руками колени. Ей хотелось занимать как можно меньше этого жуткого чужеродного пространства.  
  
       — О чём ты?..  
  
      Его будто подменили. Что происходит? Что за странную технику применил к ним Какаши?  
      Ханаби облизнула сухим языком губы.  
  
       — Обито?.. Какие заложники?..  
___________  
  
       — Лучше тебе поторопиться с решением. Иначе его приму я.  
  
      В груди что-то разрывалось от ощущения неправильности происходящего. Хотелось почему-то взять её в охапку и носить везде с собой. Одиночке Обито сложно было представить, что он отвечает за кого-то. Себя он не слишком-то берёг. Но это желание было сильнее него. Обито боролся с ним из последних сил.  
  
       — Мне страшно. Не разговаривай со мной так, пожалуйста, — даже сквозь дымку Ханаби и впрямь выглядела испуганной.  
  
      Разве не глупо со стороны шиноби показывать свой страх?  
      Но они же с ней не в бою, возразил себе Обито. Редко присутствие кого-то в измерении камуи не означало поединка или, как минимум, противостояния. Всё здесь было пропитано ужасом жертв Обито. Ему самому же в этом его личном уголке, где его одиночество достигало крайней степени и скачком эволюционировало в комфорт, всегда было спокойно. Настолько, насколько может быть спокойно человеку с адом, давно и обстоятельно поселившимся в его черепной коробке, при учёте к тому же небольшого, но постоянного расхода чакры на нахождение здесь.  
  
       — Кто ты такой?..  
       — Если я скажу тебе, то ты точно больше не вернёшься домой. Подумай хорошенько, прежде чем ещё раз задавать такой вопрос.  
____________  
  
      Почему он так резок с ней? Это точно не он. Это изначально была ловушка? Неужели похищение, как с Хинатой? Конечно. Техника хенге. В палате это был уже не Обито. Не так уж отец был и неправ, беспокоясь за неё… Но теперь надо выбираться. Клан Хьюга не заслуживает слабачки, которая не сможет постоять за себя.  
      Ханаби стряхнула с себя морок, заставлявший смотреть на человека напротив с надеждой. Тонкие ниточки чакры, совсем недавно связывающие их, лопнули с негромким жалобным хлопком, ножом полоснувшим по нервам.  
      Теперь она не сводила с него взгляд. И благодаря этому от неё не укрылось, как он едва заметно поморщился, украдкой проведя рукой по груди. Неужели всё-таки…  
  
      Бьякуган. Ханаби приоткрыла рот в удивлении.  
  
      Это чакра Обито! Как такое возможно? Что это за техника?  
  
      «Он сказал, что, если я узнаю, то больше не вернусь домой… Не исключено, что это блеф. Рискнуть?» — она с сомнением окинула его взглядом. Ну, где у него тенкецу, ей уже хорошо известно. Остальное — пара пустяков. Шаринган против бьякугана, да к тому же двух? Пфф, раз плюнуть.  
  
       — Я подумала. Повторяю свой вопрос. Говори, кто ты! — с вызовом швырнула в него Ханаби.  
       — Ты не хочешь домой?  
       — Ты меня не удержишь.  
  
      Он усмехнулся. Но в этой усмешке не было ни грамма веселья. Она была жуткой. Как маска клоунов из фильмов ужасов. Ханаби с детства ненавидела такие фильмы. Куклы и клоуны — самые безобидные в жизни и самые жуткие в кино существа. Ну, за исключением марионеток, используемых в техниках Деревни Скрытого Песка. Они и в жизни довольно жуткие.  
      Он закрыл единственный глаз, как будто внезапно очень сильно устав.  
  
       — Почему ты не отвечаешь? Боишься? А сам ещё меня пытался напугать!  
  
      Он стоял неподвижно и молчал так долго, что Ханаби уже решила, что он не услышал вопроса. Только она открыла рот, чтобы повторить, как ответ всё же прозвучал. Глаз он так и не открыл.  
  
       — Тогда ты будешь относиться ко мне иначе. Я не заслуживал тебя изначально. И правдой тоже не заслужу. Рассказать тебе — значит просто попрощаться с тобой раньше. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я, - припечатал он жёстко под конец.   
  
      И снова сумрак прочертил яркий шаринган.  
  
__________  
  
      Её глаза даже без использования техники вонзались ему прямо в душу. Обито было неуютно, он внутренне извивался под этим взглядом, в груди горело, будто у его души все кости были переломаны.  
  
      Наконец Ханаби нарушила мучительно убивающее его молчание.  
  
       — Я не понимаю. Так ты хочешь, чтобы я осталась?  
       — Достаточно! — свирепо оборвал Обито.  
  
___________  
  
      Внезапно всё бахвальство слетело с Ханаби, как дождевик от порыва ветра, оставив после себя ледяную дрожь. Этот эффект произвели отнюдь не слова человека в плаще — она его уже особенно не слушала: ясно, что он любыми путями пытается ей манипулировать. Просто вспомнив недавние события, Ханаби вдруг отчётливо осознала, что выхода отсюда нет. Похоже, выбраться из этой бесконечной пещеры можно только с помощью странной техники исчезновения — как пропадал и снова возникал Какаши. Ханаби слышала о техниках управления пространством и временем, телепортации, но никогда таких не наблюдала и, как они выглядят, представить не могла. А уж тем более — не умела ими пользоваться. Похоже, придётся пока дружить с человеком в плаще. Он-то явно знает отсюда выход. Раз обещал её куда-то там отправить.  
  
      В глубине души Ханаби считала себя великим манипулятором. Итак, поединок манипуляций. Посмотрим, кто кого.  
  
_____________  
  
       — Ну, как скажешь. Тогда хотя бы объясни, куда направляешься. Мне так легче будет определиться.  
  
      Обито не был готов к такому повороту. Пришлось отчаянно фантазировать.  
  
       — Тайная миссия ранга S. Мне поручили её напрямую старейшины Конохи, минуя Хокаге. Так как она как врач наотрез отказалась меня отпускать из госпиталя, тем более одного, считая, что это ещё рано и слишком опасно. Однако они полагают — и я с ними согласен — что лучше если этим займётся один человек. К тому же, в случае неудачи так будет меньше потерь.  
       — А почему ты говорил о каких-то заложниках?  
       — Чтобы объяснить моё внезапное исчезновение, было принято решение представить меня ниндзя-отступником, который напал на Хатаке Какаши, похитил его шаринган и скрылся. Если ты согласишься побыть моим заложником, это будет как нельзя кстати.  
       — Звучит неплохо! Всё равно в деревне скучно.  
       — А как же твой отец?  
       — У нас в клане не первый раз происходят похищения. Обычно это случается с Хинатой, моей старшей сестрой. Мне уже даже немного обидно. А так получается здорово — ты такой весь из себя маньяк, коллекционирующий разные глаза. Нас ведь из-за них и похищают. Так что за миссия-то?  
       — Найти Учиху Мадару.  
  
      Нельзя сказать, что Обито ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову. Скорее, наоборот, сболтнул давно не дающее покоя.  
  
       — Ух ты! Класс! А правда, что он оказался самозванцем?  
       — Да. То есть нет.  
       — Так да или нет?  
       — Не знаю. Я не видел. Не важно. Кто бы он ни был, нам нужно его найти.  
       — Нам? Я же ещё не сказала, что иду с тобой.  
       — Я уже всё решил. Я тебя предупреждал.  
       — А заложников полагается кормить?  
       — Что?  
       — Я так и не поела. Шоколадки остались в палате. Надеюсь, Какаши-сан их любит…  
       — Не любит. И еды у меня нет.  
  
      Начинается. Теперь придётся где-то добывать провизию. Маски нет, особые приметы есть. Ну и куда он такой сунется? Ягоды в лесу собирать? На оленей охотиться? Обито уже перестала нравиться идея заделаться в няньки. Пусть сама вон хенге нацепит и по магазинам ходит.  
      И в Коноху её теперь не отправишь. Кто знает, что она там наговорит. А самое главное — может случайно подставить Какаши.  
      «Ладно, в крайнем случае, юная Хьюга случайно пропадёт. С заложниками всякое бывает». Однако в глубине души Обито скреблось чувство, что ни черта он не позволит с ней сделать ни себе, ни кому-то другому.  
  
  
___________


	20. Фрагмент XX

      Ну, самое главное, она согласна идти с ним. Обито старался не задумываться, почему именно. Но долго пичкать разум плацебо не получилось. Мозг сам начал подбрасывать версии.  
  
      Первая: как бы там ни было, глупо ей до конца доверять. Не один раз Обито Коноху уже недооценил. Похоже, Ханаби часто у него торчала — своего рода тюремщик, строящий из себя союзника в целях разряжения обстановки и усыпления бдительности. И неплохо так строящий. Даже Тоби бы позавидовал.  
  
      Вряд ли она попытается напасть здесь. Хотя, полуслепой Обито — отличная мишень. Надо постараться ни в коем случае не тереть глаз, чтобы не выдать своей уязвимости. Так или иначе, теперь нужно дать время силе Хаширамы подлатать зрение. Чёткости изображения пока не прибавляется, а значит, срок восстановления определить невозможно. Слепит только мангёкё, а достигших этой стадии шарингана среди Учих, убитых им и Итачи, не было. Потому Обито впервые столкнулся с необходимостью ждать восстановления пересаженного глаза от слепоты. Подсознательно было немного тревожно: а вдруг не придёт в норму? Его правый глаз, благодаря тому, что тело Обито прошито клетками Первого, регенерировал постоянно, после каждого применения камуи, поэтому никаких побочных эффектов от техники Обито ощущать не успевал. Разве что боль — в случае перенапряжения. И ещё иногда глаз мог слезиться. Но у Какаши ведь нет такой регенерации, а значит, повреждения накапливались. Кто знает, нет ли какого-нибудь предела, точки невозврата? После чего состояние глаза уже не может быть улучшено? Это ещё одна причина, почему надо в ближайшее время выйти из камуи и дать шарингану полностью отдохнуть, как бы это ни было опасно. В любом случае, без него Обито будет просто бесполезен.  
  
      Промелькнувшая мысль о верном столько лет правом глазе отозвалась болью в пустой глазнице. Неловко было признаться даже самому себе, но Обито по нему скучал. Опробовать способности его блудного собрата было интересно, но непривычно. И теперь никакой неуязвимости. Когда Обито пришла в голову эта мысль, он чуть не застонал. Он так устал за последние недели от физических мучений!  
  
      В случае, если первая версия верна, то больше всего проблем сейчас даже не у Обито, а у Какаши. Похоже, он чувствует себя очень виноватым, раз предал деревню и помог Обито. Конечно, он взял с него обещание не вредить Конохе, но почему он так уверен в его порядочности? Он не видел его восемнадцать лет. Он знает, сколько крови на его руках. Он пронзил его насквозь чидори, он почти всадил кунай в его горло. Но он всё ещё верит его слову?  
  
      Если Ханаби изначально действует по такому приказу, то неожиданная и опрометчивая доброта Какаши его уже похоронила.  
  
      Вторая версия, самая неприятная: Ханаби — перевоплощённый Зецу. А раз перевоплощённый и к тому же до сих пор никак себя не выдал, значит — не спасать он Обито пришёл, а помочь Мадаре вытащить из него жизнь. Обито едва удалось вырваться из цепких когтей ринне тенсей, и сколько бы раз он ни умирал до этого, именно воспоминание об ощущении смертоносных тисков Мадары до сих пор заставляло подниматься волоски на коже и возрождало во рту мерзкий кислый привкус скорой гибели. Даже осыпавшийся потолок пещеры не заставлял так отчаянно хотеть двигаться, чтобы только убедиться, что ничто не держит.  
  
      Раз так, Зецу прекрасно играет. Какие вещи он делал с Обито в постели! Если бы Обито раньше знал о его талантах, он бы не тратился на шлюх. Посмеявшись мысленно над этими предположениями, он с облегчением поставил жирный крест на версии номер два. Во всяком случае, пока.  
  
      Оставалась третья версия. В неё Обито не разрешал себе верить. Да и как поверить в то, что он, беспомощный, израненный и изувеченный, не способный большую часть времени и двух слов связать, мог вызвать симпатию у будущей главы клана Хьюга? Жалость — возможно. Но страсть? Даже учитывая то, что она не знает, кто он. Ну неужели так мало женщине надо? Обито и в лучшие времена не пользовался популярностью, а уж в таком состоянии он и сам себе был противен как никогда. Тем более, эта дама, похоже, гордая. Брать что попало не будет. Ну зачем он ей? Зачем она тащится за ним куда-то? Сам Обито на её месте в жизни бы за таким странным типом не пошёл.  
  
      Что там происходит в голове у женщин, чёрт их разберёт. Единственное, что он не мог забыть и не мог сбросить со счетов — он, безнадёжно, беспросветно, бесповоротно одинокий, до звона в ушах, до вяжущего ощущения вакуума под кожей и вокруг, — остро чувствовал, что забота, исходящая от неё, омывает его, как прибой - лежащего на песке. Эти прикосновения. Это беспокойство в голосе. Он знал, когда и от кого последний раз это слышал. И это были самые драгоценные впечатления за всю его жизнь. Он ни за что бы их ни с чем не спутал. Он только и жил ради того, чтобы когда-нибудь их повторить.  
  
      Собрав волю в кулак, Обито послал к чёрту сентиментальные глупости.  
  
      Итак, актуальная версия — номер один.  
  
      Нужно выбираться отсюда.  
  
      Курс на еду.  
  
      Интересно, на старой базе Акацуки сохранился склад?  
  
______________  
  
      Кажется, поверил.  
      Есть действительно хотелось, и это помогло добиться правдоподобности. Ханаби незаметно проверила наличие кунаев, сюрикенов. Вот только чакры маловато…  
  
      Одна мысль скромно, но доставуче жужжала где-то в районе желудка и не давала покоя. Почему похититель предлагал ей вариант с её возвращением домой? Это тоже был какой-то трюк? Может, он правда маньяк и просто упивается властью над ней? Смотрит на её реакцию на те или иные события, чтобы потом издеваться? Он же явно не собирался всерьёз её отпустить.  
  
      Ханаби храбрилась, готовилась в любой момент защищаться или нападать, бежать от похитителя со всех ног, а где-то на чердаке сознания вопреки всему всё ещё ворковал медицинский инстинкт: как там его раны, глаз? Не напортачила ли она при операции? В связи с этим она нет-нет да бросала на него тревожный взгляд из-под чёлки.  
  
       — Я уже говорил, что если ты не будешь делать глупостей, я не причиню тебе вреда. Не надо на меня так смотреть.  
  
      Его лицо было непроницаемо. А волосы смешно торчали в разные стороны, высохшие причудливо примятыми подушкой. И весь он был такой взъерошенный, что несмотря на красный огонь шарингана и хмурый вид, Ханаби чуть не забыла, что стоит его опасаться.  
      Он сделал несколько шагов в её сторону и подхватил за плечо, приподнимая. Однако тут же внезапно выпустил, словно обжёгшись. Попа Ханаби легонько плюхнулась обратно на пол. Запинаясь, чуть отступил назад.  
  
       — Считаешь до пяти и выпрямляешь ноги вниз, — чуть надломленный голос.  
  
      Ханаби почувствовала побежавшую по телу прохладу, перед глазами поплыло. Ноги воткнулись во что-то, и она, не удержав равновесие, покачнулась и встретила ладонями пол, отличавшийся от предыдущего лишь наличием заплесневевших углублений, делящих камень на кусочки. И студёным откликом по рукам. Прежде чем пол перестал крутиться перед глазами и она успела оттолкнуться от него, кто-то рывком поставил её на ноги.  
      Сухо:  
  
       — У меня тоже так бывает.  
  
      Что это, улыбка? Нет, вроде показалось.  
      Полы его плаща разметал ветер. Он же нахально пробрался под футболку Ханаби, напоминая о том, что халат она оставила там, откуда они только что выбрались. Она вытирала об него кровь Какаши и человека в хенге Обито со своих рук. А потом смяла и выкинула, о чём теперь жалела. В поисках источника ветра Ханаби обернулась вокруг себя и обнаружила прогал в стене от пола до потолка, продлявший странное помещение в нечто похожее на балкон. А за ним… у Ханаби захватило дух.  
  
      Под ними, вокруг, везде — был город. Он уходил вниз множеством тёмных обмотанных трубами башен. Их лизали струи дождя, серых капель которого, казалось, было больше, чем воздуха. Вся картина из серого, чёрного, грязно-синего и грязно-фиолетового рождала почему-то не уныние, а восхищение. О том, что это не кадр из фильма, напоминал лишь запах сырой свежести, врывавшийся оттуда вместе с ветром и пускавший мурашки по спине.  
  
      Ханаби нескоро вырвалась из оцепенения. Когда наваждение прошло, она обнаружила своего похитителя сидящим прислонившись к стене, закрывшим глаза и запрокинувшим голову, прижав затылок к камню, такому же, как кладка пола. Его брови были хмуро сведены к переносице, грудь медленно вздымалась с большой амплитудой, будто он пытался тщательно провентилировать лёгкие этой сыростью. Рядом с ним лежал какой-то белый пакет.  
  
      Стараясь не дышать, Ханаби сделала шаг к нему.  
  
       — Это тебе.  
  
      На его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, он даже глаз не открыл.  
  
       — Спасибо, — неуверенно ответила Ханаби.  
  
      Она извлекла несколько упаковок сухой лапши и бутылок с водой. Недоуменно переведя взгляд на него, встретила:  
  
       — А, да. Забыл. Отойди.  
  
      Встав на колени, лже-Обито поднёс руку к лицу, из его рта вырвался поток пламени и разбился о камень. Присмотревшись, Ханаби поняла, что он вовсе не дышит огнём: воздух лишь между его пальцев начинает превращаться в пламя. Он повторил это несколько раз, пока избранный квадратик не раскалился почти докрасна. Тогда он взял у неё бутылку, открыл и водрузил на эту импровизированную плиту. Очень скоро стекло нагрелось, по воде пошли пузырьки. Обхватив рукавом плаща горячую ёмкость, он повернулся к ней, уже расковырявшей лапшу и с готовностью подставившей ему. Ханаби еле уговорила себя подождать пару минут, пока заварится. Ничего вкуснее этой ерунды она сейчас не представляла.  
  
      Только когда с упаковкой было покончено, она спохватилась:  
  
       — А ты?  
  
      Он покачал головой.  
  
       — Неужели ты совсем не проголодался?  
  
      Колючий взгляд на неё.  
  
       — Слушай, не задавай больше глупых вопросов.  
       — Да может тут яд?!  
       — Да нахрена мне мёртвый заложник?! — рявкнул он так, что эхо разлетелось по стенам.  
  
      Ханаби притихла. Его агрессивность опять начала немало пугать её. С некоторых пор он был совершенно непредсказуем.  
  
      Только тут она заметила, что он через плащ трёт грудь.  
  
       — Можно я посмотрю? — не выдержала она.  
  
      Ну, пусть ещё раз наорёт. Не ударит же ведь? Есть же предел его неадекватности?  
  
      Спустя несколько секунд раздумий он убрал руки, открывая доступ к груди. Да, он точно странный и непоследовательный. Ханаби осторожно потянулась к плащу и, убедившись, что он не передумал, распахнула. Оказывается, под плотной тканью на нём выше пояса больше ничего не было. Странно, ей казалось, он надевал какую-то водолазку… А, вот она, валяется рядом. Вскоре стало понятно, почему. Его торс наощупь был совершенно мокрый. Мокли и раны. Однако они стали существенно меньше.  
  
       — Обито… То есть, не знаю, как тебя…  
  
      Пока Ханаби произносила эти слова, до неё окончательно дошло, что это может быть только Обито. Так безупречно исполнить технику хенге, так долго притворяться… Это невозможно и просто бессмысленно. Ради чего? Да и в конце концов чакра — его. Ханаби ни разу не слышала, чтобы кто-то был способен подделать чакру.  
  
       — Ты ведь Обито. Я чувствую.  
  
      Усталый взгляд исподлобья. Ханаби вдруг поняла, что он давно просто чёрный. Никакого шарингана.  
  
       — Ханаби. Не мучай меня.  
  
      Ещё несколько секунд тягучей тишины. Не зная, что он имеет в виду, Ханаби на всякий случай отдёрнула руки и теперь боялась пошевелиться.  
  
       — Ты ведь не собираешься нападать сейчас? Мне нужно отдохнуть. А потом я отвечу на все твои вопросы.

 

_______________


	21. Фрагмент XXI

      Надо оперативнее адаптироваться к новому оружию. Вот и теперь Обито зачем-то схватил её за руку, вместо того чтобы сразу применить технику дистанционно. Эта собственная неуклюжесть слегка выбила его из колеи.  
  
      Затем пришлось ещё пару раз напрячь шаринган: не бегать же по лабиринтам пешком, пока она там сидит. Трёх минут ему хватило, чтобы заглянуть на склад и в одну из спален и телепортироваться обратно. Неизвестно почему, но Обито чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Раздражался по любому поводу. Даже зачем-то накричал. А потом сил и вовсе не осталось ни на что. Разве только расстелить возле дальней стены захваченные с собой матрац с подушкой. Для неё. Себе было достаточно нагреть камни — на первое время, пока засыпаешь. Простыть Обито всё равно не мог, даже если бы захотел.  
  
      Не известно, будет ли она спать — или прикончит его во сне и сбежит. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что он изначально ошибся с версией. И этим чем-то были её руки. В её прикосновениях не было фальши. Как человек, привыкший играть роли, Обито чутко улавливал любые неровности в поведении окружающих. Пришлось признаться себе, что первая версия была построена целиком и полностью умозрительно. К тому же в неё никак не встраивался тот факт, что она всю ночь провела, восстанавливая из руин его систему циркуляции чакры. Третья версия по-прежнему казалась абсурдной. Но когда отбрасываешь невозможное, истиной становится невероятное.  
  
      В Деревне Дождя даже днём всегда было сумеречно. В какой-то момент сумерки просто резко обрывались в ночь. Так что получалось только два времени суток. Их отделяла друг от друга тончайшая мембрана, готовая в любой момент лопнуть и окрасить небо чернильным всплеском, превращая капли дождя в потёки излишков чернил.  
  
      Ханаби радостно обосновалась на импровизированной кровати. Обито потоптался на месте и устроил себе ночлег у противоположной стены, что, обрываясь, переходила в балкон.  
  
      Как бы усталость ни пыталась раздавить Обито всей своей тяжестью, что-то не давало заснуть. Оказалось, мешала Ханаби. Обито лёг так, чтобы, пока он в сознании, она была в поле его зрения. И теперь не оставляло в покое зрелище, как она пытается согреться. Когда она сворачивалась калачиком, короткая майка переставала полностью закрывать спину, Ханаби её постоянно безуспешно одёргивала. Совесть замучила до такой степени, что пришлось раздеться и накрыть её своим плащом. Пока Обито в размытой для него темноте искал водолазку, Ханаби, видно, о чём-то интенсивно размышляла, потому что когда он услышал её голос, тот был как у человека, долго на что-то решавшегося и наконец прыгнувшего в омут с головой.  
  
       — Вдвоём было бы теплее. Мне кажется, мы тут уместимся? ..  
  
      Приглашает его, значит. Обито солгал бы, если бы сказал, что сам об этом не задумывался. Поэтому он немедленно отбросил все сомнения и просто молча лёг рядом. Спустя несколько секунд Ханаби робко уткнулась в его спину и накрыла его его же плащом. И тут же он остро осознал настоящую причину, почему забыться не удавалось. Прошлой ночью он впервые засыпал не в одиночестве. Как много это, оказывается, значит. Когда ты вот-вот потеряешь связь с реальностью, чувствовать, что рядом есть кто-то, кто в это время позаботится — о реальном — тебе. Это ощущение оказалось наркотиком, жестоко обломавшим почти все внутренние стены Обито и едва не вывернувшим его исцарапанную душу наизнанку. Будто впервые задышавший полной грудью, он смотрел на исчерченный пиками высоких строений город, ловил его влажный запах. Пелена дождя сливалась с пеленой испорченного зрения: капель и даже струй он не различал. Как будто впервые со дня битвы с Конан дождь покинул эту деревню. Спустя несколько минут он повернулся к Ханаби и нашёл её губы своими.  
  
      Она уже спала, и ответа на поцелуй он не получил. Глаза закрыты, её дыхание по его лицу. Но этим порывом он будто замкнул электрическую цепь связи между ними, разрушенную недавно им же самим.  
  
      Поставив вокруг элементарный барьер, Обито позволил темноте наконец-то укутать его с головой.  
  
  
  
  
      Проснулся он с мыслью, что возможен ведь какой-то четвёртый вариант. Он ворочался, пытаясь рассмотреть эту мысль со всех сторон, и вдруг резко сел на постели и открыл глаз. Не чувствовалось присутствия Ханаби. Активировав шаринган, Обито не успел даже разозлиться или порадоваться хотя бы тому, что, сбежав, она оставила его в живых. Его внимание привлекло другое.  
  
      Наконец-то удалось навести резкость. В воздухе парили сотни пылинок, Обито видел их так чётко, словно взгляд был сфокусирован на каждой из них одновременно, не важно, на каком расстоянии они замерли от него и друг от друга. Время будто остановилось. Он мог проследить, как на улице медленно-медленно преодолевают свой путь сорвавшиеся с неба капли вечного дождя. Он мог проводить взглядом каждую, любую. Увидеть в них отражения и даже смотреть сквозь них. Если подойти ближе к краю, можно было проследить, как они разбиваются далеко внизу на тысячи осколков, и как каждый осколок умирает, медленно растворяясь. Оказывается, он ещё помнил, как удивляться этому ощущению. Оно было сродни первому пробуждению шарингана, если даже не более долгожданным.  
  
      Всё-таки получилось.  
  
      Так, ну где теперь эта девчонка? Она не могла далеко убежать. Обито круто обернулся, словно рассекая взглядом стены. И накнулся на комочек чакры совсем близко. Выключив шаринган, он с удивлением наблюдал, как Ханаби как ни в чём ни бывало входит в помещение.  
  
      Во всяком случае, силуэт был похож. Взгляд Обито прилип к ней, ощупывая, знакомясь. Тёмно-каштановые, почти чёрные волосы чуть ниже узких плеч. Одна прядь постоянно падает на нос, но Ханаби, казалось, её не замечает — привыкла. Огромные, на пол-лица, дымчато-белые глазищи, маленький нос-кнопка, полосочка рта, подпирающая щёки кончиками улыбки. Невысокая, компактная, но не хрупкая, подвижная, как зверёк. Грудь совсем чуть-чуть больше, чем нравилось Обито. Да, ей действительно на вид около двадцати.  
  
       — Я это. Окрестности осматривала. Испугался? — выдернула она его из транса.  
  
      Обито почувствовал, что успокаивается. Ладно, чёрт с ней. «Готов поспорить, туалет искала». Но почему она ещё здесь? Он совершенно безответственно заснул. А она этим не воспользовалась.  
  
       — Погреешь мне еду, как тогда? — голос играет то пугливыми, то хитрыми искорками. Опять не типично для заложника.  
  
      Пока ела, Ханаби ни на что не отвлекалась. Обито был рад этому: можно было нырнуть в свои мысли. Но как только последняя ниточка лапши исчезла из коробки, он немедленно получил вопросом в лоб:  
  
       — Ты ешь вообще?  
  
      Похоже, она мало знает о множестве амплуа Мадары. И была она всё это время, скорее всего, в тылу. Иначе по куче особых примет давно бы уже его опознала. Какаши она назвала Какаши-саном, не сенсеем. Значит какие-либо откровения в прошлом в её адрес с его стороны исключены. Какаши никогда не был особенно социальным существом, общался только вынужденно — с теми, с кем непосредственно состоял в группе, — и то криво и косо. Так что вряд ли Ханаби слышала хоть что-то о прошлой жизни Обито. Хотя давным-давно бывали моменты, когда он тешил себя надеждой о том, что в Академии на уроках истории будут рассказывать о его героической гибели.  
  
      Отпускать её уже всё равно нельзя. А отдохнувший и накопивший чакры Обито теперь точно не даст ей никуда деться. Так что можно и рассказать что-нибудь. Хоть отстанет немножко. И, узнав о его способностях, делать глупости лишний раз поостережётся.  
  
       — В точку. Нет.  
       — Это как?  
       — Помнишь, я говорил про травму? Я получил её на Третьей Мировой Войне Шиноби, — Обито без большого удовольствия отдёрнул рукав плаща, демонстрируя правую руку. — Моё тело пострадало настолько сильно, что чтобы я мог выжить, мне вживили клетки Первого Хокаге. Как известно, он владел стихией дерева и повышенной регенерацией. Они прижились, мне повезло. Теперь у меня есть пара приятных бонусов. В том числе отсутствие потребности в пище.  
       — Это было в бою? Что же произошло?  
       — Обвал в пещере, — коротко ответил он, давая понять, что пояснять не намерен.  
  
      И тут Ханаби задала пронзительно меткий вопрос, заставив Обито посмотреть на неё по-другому.  
  
       — Не подумай, что я тебе не верю… Но откуда же тогда твои клетки берут строительный материал для собственного возобновления? Неужели внутри тебя идёт ядерный синтез? Но тогда бы ты просто расплавился! Во всяком случае твоя родная половина.  
  
      Он поражённо молчал, наверное, с минуту, прежде чем ответил. А она хорошо училась! Не то что сам Обито.  
  
       — Не ожидал от тебя таких познаний. Эти клетки особенные. Они, подобно некоторым разновидностям бактерий, фиксируют необходимые химические элементы прямо из окружающей среды. Преимущественно из атмосферы — азот, углерод, водород. Но также из почвы, например. Из осадков. На самом деле, мне не обязательно валяться на земле или мокнуть под дождём. Досточно тех частичек почвы и воды, что взвешены в воздухе. Оттуда берутся остальные химические элементы. Клетки Хаширамы создают из них аминокислоты, затем — белки, и так далее. Несмотря на то, что стихия дерева — растительная, энергия на эти процессы берётся из окисления ранее созданных клетками химических соединений, а не из солнечного света. Благодаря этому я, по крайней мере, не зелёный, — Обито неуклюже улыбнулся.  
  
      Если бы он когда-то сам не заинтересовался этим вопросом и не принялся шарить по библиотекам, то молчать бы ему сейчас, как идиоту, или угрожающе сверкать шаринганом, вещая что-то вроде: «Не лезь не в своё дело».  
  
       — Вот это да! Если честно, я тебя боюсь. Ты какой-то… Не человек.  
  
      «Давно пора», — подумал Обито злорадно, но не без досадного укола.  
  
      Тем временем Ханаби взяла его руку и принялась пристально изучать, наклонясь к ней лицом близко-близко, так что её дыхание касалось его кожи. В этой позе она была похожа на обезьянку.  
  
       — А откуда они взяли эти клетки? Ведь Шодайме умер очень давно.  
       — Эмм… Думаю, в лаборатории вырастили.  
       — А почему их всем тогда не вживляют? Представляешь, как было бы здорово! Это ведь, фактически, бессмертие!  
       — Я уже говорил, что после таких экспериментов почти никто не выживает. Бессмертие, говоришь? — он усмнехнулся. — Видела меня недавно?  
       — Ну… У тебя просто не было чакры.  
       — Вот и всё бессмертие. К тому же, с обширными повреждениями даже эти клетки быстро не справятся. А значит, мозг может отказать гораздо раньше. Из-за кислородного голодания, например, в случае повреждения сердца. Можешь мне поверить, я знаю, о чём говорю, — тут Обито прикусил язык. Разоткровенничался. Не хватало ещё обучить девчонку, как в случае чего с ним расправиться.  
  
      Ханаби не отставала:  
  
       — А как ты это делаешь? Я имею в виду эти… перемещения.  
       — Это техника шарингана. Такая только у меня и… Нет, только у меня.  
       — А как ты так быстро овладел шаринганом? Ты ведь его только получил.  
       — Скажем так, я и раньше умел.  
       — Так ты Учиха?! Конечно, огонь… Надо же, я думала, вы все умерли! Ой, — стушевалась Ханаби.  
       — Ничего. У меня всё равно никого не было.  
  
      Обито прямо видел, как она жуёт во рту вопрос о том, почему он выжил в той резне, но боится высказать. Они сидели на матраце: он — спиной к стене, вполоборота к ней. Внезапно её глаза заблестели жалостью, она несмело, прерывисто пододвинулась ближе. В любое другое время он бы отреагировал на это жёстко, брызгами кипящей крови из раненного жалостью мужского самолюбия, но сейчас он чувствовал, что мёрзнет без неё, и потому даже руки приподнял, готовясь встретить ими её плечи.  
  
      Ханаби остановилась.  
  
      «Она боится, — понял Обито. — Почему? Я ведь в такие моменты ни разу её не отталкивал». Не выдержав, он сам притянул её к себе, постаравшись сделать это не резко. Его человеческое начало отозвалось томительным напряжением. Подумав, Обито пустил её к себе под плащ и укутал. Ханаби не сопротивлялась.  
  
      Они сидели так некоторое время. Водолазку Обито так и не нашёл, и теперь её волосы под плащом щекотали ему грудь. Он терпел, потому что казалось — вот сейчас шелохнёшься — и хрустальная умиротворённость момента даст трещину.  
  
       — С этой стороны ты теплее, — вдруг разбила молчание Ханаби.  
  
      Он вздрогнул: ему казалось, что она задремала. Произнося эту фразу, она так нежно погладила правый бок, что Обито задрожал от возбуждения.  
  
       — Обмен веществ тут интенсивнее, — пояснил он, мысленно умирая от того, как хочется сжать, поглотить её всю.  
  
      Инстинкты взяли верх. Он опустил голову, пробрался через волосы и осторожно прикусил зубами нежную кожу на шее, будто пробуя на вкус сдержанность Ханаби. Она вздрогнула, но не отстранилась. Обито прижался теснее, напирая, подталкивая, лишая воли. Его руки уже вовсю хозяйничали у неё на груди и, совсем осмелев, скользнули под майку. Стараясь не так сильно мучать грубыми руками, как хотелось бы, ставшие уже плотными соски, он шумно дышал ей в ухо, почти рыча.  
  
      Сжираемый страстью, Обито периодически силой заставлял себя выныривать и прислушиваться к её реакции. Таким уязвимым, как сейчас, он никогда ещё не был. Давно погребённая под обломками души открытость осторожно высунула мокрый нос наружу, как суслик. Казалось, стоит сейчас Ханаби хоть чуть-чуть оттолкнуть его, его изломает, разорвёт изнутри и вышвырнет куда-то за границу себя самого, всего, чем он когда-то был.  
  
       — Камуи, — в последнее мгновение пробормотал он, взглянув последовательно на постель, на Ханаби и на себя.  
  
      Расчёт оказался верным: она приземлилась ровно на мягкую подушку, Обито тут же набросился на Ханаби, в одну секунду оставив её без одежды. Она вцепилась в его губы до солоноватого привкуса крови, маленькими ручками — в грудь. Его распахнутый плащ закрыл их обоих со всех сторон, подбадривая её, поощряя. Ханаби скользнула руками ему за спину и стянула с него штаны, царапнув ногтями по ягодицам, окончательно снося крышу Обито.  
  
      Чувствуя, что ему невыносимо жарко, Обито сорвал плащ, и бёдрами толкнулся к Ханаби, прижавшись твёрдой плотью к её животу в попытке хоть чуть-чуть заглушить это умопомрачительное безумие. Он уже не различал, что делают с ним её руки — кажется они занялись чем-то совершенно запретным. Ему было плевать. Почувствовав, где нужно, влагу, он ворвался в неё, интенсивно, быстро, содрогаясь всем телом при каждом движении, умирая, растворяясь в ней без остатка. Плотный контакт кожи, плоти, подсознаний. Вокруг всё пульсирует — Обито не знал, он это или она, это не было важно, это было оттуда, где они — по-отдельности, здесь же они — едины. Едины стоны. Едина боль. Едино удовольствие. Он уже не проверял, он чувствовал — ей тоже хорошо, она вжимается в него, просит, направляет. Он не останавливался до тех пор, пока дыхание не перехватило и пока инстинкт не заставил резко рвануть назад, так что изливался он, уже упав на спину рядом ней. С каждым движением руки по его телу проходила такая волна, что он каким-то чудом не бился затылком об пол. Позже выяснилось, что это вовсе было не чудо — а её ладонь, вовремя заботливо ей подставленная. Он долго целовал потом эту руку.  
  
       — Обито?  
  
      Взволнованный взгляд, она трогает его за плечо. Раздета. Отлично. Обито перекатился к ней и сгрёб её в охапку. Между ног мокро, пальцем — извивается, — ещё — да, без сомнения. Надо же, он даже и не почувствовал, когда это было. Как она отключила ему мозги! Довольный, он прижался лицом, носом — к её лицу. Обнимая — свою, близкую.  
  
       — Мне нравится, когда ты произносишь моё имя, - охрипшим от стонов голосом прошептал он.  
  
      Ханаби широко улыбнулась и потрепала его по загривку. Поцеловала в бровь над отсутствующим глазом. Это было так интимно, что Обито замер и в который раз почувствовал, как в груди что-то трепыхнулось. Удар. Удар. Ещё удар.  
  
      В её руках он больше не чувствовал себя бесполезным, бессмыссленным, полумёртвым. В её руках он оживал.  
  
  
_____________


	22. Фрагмент XXII

      Несмотря на близость разгорячённого Обито, Ханаби вскоре замёрзла и попросилась назад. Бывший только что по-львиному расслабленным, он вдруг как-то засуетился, вскочил, нашёл и подал ей одежду. Непривычно было видеть его таким энергичным. Видимо, вспомнив, как неуклюже Ханаби приземляется, Обито на этот раз переместил их обоих одновременно, обхватив Ханаби за пояс. Во время телепортации она закрыла глаза. Ханаби редко доверялась другим органам чувств. Всё-таки зрение — её основной профиль, и оно даёт информации больше, чем что бы то ни было ещё. Но стоило смежить веки, как ей овладел его запах — тёплый, как имбирный чай. Его негромкое уверенное дыхание. Казалось, она даже различала биение пульса на его запястьях сквозь в спешке наброшенный плащ. Прижалась губами к груди. Соль, вибрация сердца по рёбрам. Обито стиснул её крепче.

      Почувствовав под ногами твёрдое, Ханаби выпорхнула из оцепенения. Обито помедлил, прежде чем отпустить её. Будто на несколько мгновений потерялся в своих мыслях.

      Ханаби не хотелось задумываться о той девушке, которую забрала у него война. Любит ли он её ещё? Спрашивать казалось неправильным. Но он периодически вот так зависал, отключался. Ханаби была почти уверена, что в эти моменты он думает о ней. Она пару раз попыталась поймать его взгляд, зацепить, изучить. Но его шаринган был непроницаем, так же как и чернота, что он оставлял после себя, выключаясь. В единственные минуты, когда Обито, казалось, не владел собой, глаз почти всегда был закрыт, а по нескольким быстрым жадным взглядам на её тело ничего было не прочитать.

      Странно, но у Ханаби не было ощущения, что он намного старше неё. Возможно, потому, что с ровесниками она общалась редко, окружали её, в основном, взрослые, она привыкла к их обществу и чувствовала себя в нём комфортно. К тому же Обито действительно выглядел моложе своих лет — на пять, а то и семь. А его шрамы, которые, теоретически, могли прибавлять ему годы, по какой-то причине почти с самого начала перестали бросаться Ханаби в глаза.

      Ей хотелось подобраться к нему поближе, коснуться мягкого — того, что обычно называют душой. Но стоило поймать его открытым, чуть подойти — и его сердце с грохотом захлопывалось перед ней на все замки. Обито никак не давался ей в руки. Одичавший, хищный. И только во время последней близости он будто оттаял, будто разрешил себе потянуться ей навстречу. Ханаби с радостным трепетом приняла его такого, мягкого, и теперь боялась спугнуть.

       — Мне нужно уйти.

      Ханаби опешила. Он смотрел на неё, уже полностью одетый и серьёзный.

       — Ты умеешь ставить барьер? — нетерпеливо продолжил Обито.  
       — Н-нет.  
       — Тогда я сам поставлю. Никуда отсюда не высовывайся.  
       — Куда ты? Ты вернёшься? — тихий шёпот Ханаби сорвался невозможно глубоко вниз. Она не была готова. Не была готова остаться тут одна — или, скорее, остаться без него.

      Серия печатей, барьер. Уже потом — отрывистое «да», ещё печать, и Обито исчез в воздушной воронке. Это «да» совершенно не успокоило.

___________________

      Нужно действовать быстро.  
      Он уже не раз проделывал этот трюк, и вполне удачно.  
      Постоять в ста метрах от деревни, отдышаться, сконцентрироваться. Нужна точность.

      В момент, когда спираль камуи стирает твоё тело из пространства, создаётся непродолжительное ощущение невесомости. Теперь приходится постоянно опускать голову и выбирать на себе взглядом какую-нибудь точку, чтобы это осуществить. Недолгая задержка, но раздражает. Кроме того, в бою это заставило бы лишний раз оторвать взгляд от противника, что и вовсе довольно опасно, особенно в такой уязвимый момент.

      И вот ему снова возвращаться в Коноху. "Давно не виделись", - с какой-то мстительной грустью подумал Обито, скрытый от посторонних глаз густой листвой. Деревня-дом. Деревня-Ад.

      Задумчиво и нервно побарабанив пальцами по бедру, он снова исчез в камуи.

      С верхушки скалы с лицами Хокаге всё видно. Видно Академию (надо же, как похожа на старую, как точно восстановили), видно резиденцию Тени Огня (неужели Обито так истово о ней мечтал когда-то, стыдно вспомнить), видно больницу (он поёжился), видно рядом с ней пристройку - лабораторию. Он был почти уверен, что там теперь и находится кусочек нужной ему силы. Квартал Учиха же безвозвратно исчез, пережив всех своих обитателей почти на целых десять лет. Давно пора было стереть в порошок эту кучу зданий-мертвецов, вслед за прошлым Обито. Хоть какая-то польза от того, что натворил Нагато. Обито каждый раз приходил в бешенство, когда вспоминал о том, как сильно ему спутал карты этот невесть что возомнивший о себе недоделанный святоша. А самое главное - ради чего? Что за адское гендзюцу к нему применили? Блондин-Удзумаки ведь не владеет гендюзу. Нет, совершенно точно - не владеет. Зецу сказал, что он с Нагато просто "поболтал". В бессильной злобе Обито впечатал кулак в землю. Сильно, в кровь. Как бы хорошо он за эти годы ни приручил свой темперамент, учиховская вспыльчивость нет-нет, да вырывалась наружу. Твёрдый камень обжёг руку, кулак теперь болел и отвлекал внимание. Это помогло успокоиться ещё раньше, чем кожа завершила регенерацию.

      Пронизывающий ветер заставил ниже натянуть капюшон и плотнее запахнуть плащ. Это был тот случай, когда с маскировкой был порядок. Вряд ли Какаши думал об этом, когда обеспечивал его одеждой. А скрыть лицо, если понадобится, можно и хенге.

      Обито не любил оранжевую маску. Жарко, душно. Лоб приходилось обматывать бинтами, чтобы в особо напряжённых ситуациях пот не заливал глаза. Давно пора было её сменить на что-нибудь с более подходящей вентиляцией. Новая маска, костяная, была прохладной сама по себе, в отличие от дерева. Да и воздух через три вырезанных в ней томое поступал свободнее. Но, чёрт, как же приятно было избавиться и от неё тоже. Несмотря на разоблачение. Порыв ветра тогда немедленно ударил по лицу - и не было ничего прекраснее этого ощущения.

      Усиливая концентрацию, Обито перед перемещением сложил одной рукой печать.

_____________

      Кажется, это не то помещение, а соседнее. Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы сориентироваться и вспомнить точное место. Обито поблуждал по коридорам. Всё-таки в этих катакомбах чёрт ногу сломит.  
      Наконец он оказался в довольно просторной комнате. Сверху, сквозь отверстие над потолком пробивался рассеянный свет. Обито улыбнулся. Он узнал это место. Кто бы мог подумать, что снаружи это отверстие выглядит как зрачок одного из каменных Хокаге.  
      Ещё не будучи полностью уверенным в выбранном направлении — в конце концов, он был тут всего раз — Обито двинулся прямо, по пути сосредоточенно взвешивая каждый шаг.  
      Совсем незаметная выбоина в скале. Чуть-чуть более ровная, чем могла бы быть естественная. Обито проследил взглядом длинную часть её изгиба и отсчитал от неё влево четыре метра.  
      Внешне стена в этом месте ничем не отличалась. Однако стоило Обито приложить к ней одну широко раскрытую ладонь, а второй сложить у лица печать, прошептав: «Кай», — как под его пристальным взглядом в стене проступили очертания двери.  
      Её покрывал один из элементов Барьера Пяти Печатей.  
      «Каге Буншин-но-Дзюцу», — и восемь клонов попарно разбежались по коридорам.  
      В момент их создания пошёл отсчёт — триста секунд. Обито сел на пол, сложив ноги под собой и концентрируя чакру. Восемь клонов — нешуточная нагрузка.

      К ста восьмидесяти семи секундам четыре из них были мертвы.

      Это значило, что остальные четыре печати найдены. Каждый второй клон из пары убил другого, чтобы данные об этом поступили Обито.

      Двести девяносто восемь, двести девяносто девять, триста.

      Пять Обито синхронно сорвали печати. Барьер снят.  
      Развеяв клонов, он толкнул дверь.

      Оказавшись внутри, Обито на некоторое время зажмурился, воскрешая в памяти схему ловушек из взрывных печатей, чтобы ненароком не наступить. Ловушек же, активирующих его собственное локальное гендзюцу по понятным причинам можно было не опасаться.

      Комната казалась абсолютно пустой. Проделав путь по замысловатой траектории чуть дальше середины, Обито уткнулся коленом в твёрдое. Воздух его дальше не пропускал.

      «Кай», — он сделал видимой средних размеров глыбу.

      Посередине была приклеена бумага с набором кандзи, от которой в стороны разбегались тонкие полоски печати.  
      Обито сложил несколько печатей руками, прошептав определённую комбинацию и направил два пальца в печать на камне. Полоски с символами ожили и принялись стягиваться к центру, испаряясь, растворяясь. Печать исчезла.  
      Пришлось с силой ударить по глыбе кулаком левой руки, помня о небольшой надёжности правой в таких испытаниях. К сожалению, ничего металлического с собой не оказалось. Но этого хватило: пошли трещины. Теперь никакого труда не стоило извлечь из небольшой спрятанной внутри ниши свиток. Оставаться здесь больше не было смысла, и камуи нежно затянуло в себя Обито с его находкой, ещё потирающего сильно ноющую руку.

      Целостность защиты, в том числе внешнего экранирующего барьера, подсказывала, что с тайником всё в порядке. Однако, оказавшись в карманном измерении, повинуясь какому-то странному чувству, Обито присел и растянул на полу свиток.

      Прежде чем он успел осознать, что рисунок в свитке совершенно не совпадает с тем, которым он запечатал в нём второй риннеган Нагато, воздух над головой разорвал хлопок — подбородок резко дёрнулся вверх, и горло внезапно до темноты в глазах сжали чьи-то пальцы. Обито удалось не глядя подсечкой сбить нападавшего с ног.

      Теперь он мог разглядеть, кто это.

      Проклятие. Откуда здесь - в этом измерении - Зецу?

      А точнее, полный набор Зецу. Белый плюс Чёрный.

       — И я тоже рад тебя видеть, Обито. Рад, что ты ещё не умер, — жизнеутверждающе пропищало с пола существо голосом Белого, старательно изображая подобие дружелюбия.  
       — И лучше тебе отправиться с нами добровольно. Кое-кто хотел бы тебя видеть, чтобы обсудить дальнейшие действия. Ты ведь не собираешься отказаться от нашего плана, Обито? — прошипел в свою очередь Чёрный.

       — Иди к чёрту.

      Похоже, переговоры Обито провалил.  
      Оставался только бой.  
      И он был к нему готов.

      Вот как, печать призыва, активируемая открытием свитка… Ладно, нужно прекращать самоедство, Обито не мог догадаться. Хорошо, что хоть открыл его именно здесь. Не успел Обито порадоваться тому, что специфика измерения Камуи не позволяет Зецу использовать в бою гипертрофированные подземные корни растений, как несколько веток стремительно вырвались прямо из тела врага и в два счёта пронзили бы Обито, если бы не шаринган.

      Он привык сражаться, полагаясь на выручающую без конца неуязвимость. А теперь мог рассчитывать только на скорость и… везение.

      Обито отпрыгнул вверх и вправо на максимальную высоту, не сводя взгляд с врага. И это было верным решением, потому что Белый и Чёрный Зецу уже отшнуровались друг от друга. Нужно покончить с ними одним ударом. Ещё до приземления сложив печати Bakufu Ranbu, он с помощью камуи скрутил пламя в смертоносную спираль и пустил её вперёд, стараясь поджарить обоих.*

      До того как техника завершилась, вверх взметнулись клубы дыма. Обито удовлетворённо улыбнулся. Однако вскоре стало понятно, от чего этот дым. На месте, где только что бушевал огненный ураган Обито, возвышалась обугленная до черноты полусфера. Насколько он мог судить — из дерева. Проклятие, Чёрный возвёл барьер. Интересно, как он это провернул — вырастил купол из самого себя? Любопытство Обито как пользователя древесных техник был искренним и почти профессиональным.

      Повинуясь информации от шарингана, тело дёрнулось в сторону, почти не задействуя сознание Обито. Если бы не этот рывок, то мощный удар в бок одним из древесных отростков откуда-то слева, откинувший Обито на несколько метров, мог бы закончиться ещё одной — лишней — деревяшкой внутри него.

      Полуоглушённый, он едва успел подняться, как очередное щупальце достало сзади, из слепой зоны. И опять по касательной, но сильно, очень сильно.

      В пелене ещё не рассеявшегося окончательно дыма он наконец-то заметил Чёрного. Против древесных техник из всего арсенала Обито ему могла помочь только стихия огня, так что он только и успевал складывать серии печатей для огненных шаров — одного за другим — и в промежутках перемещаться, избегая атак Зецу.

      Вскоре прыгать от деревяшек по плитам надоело, заводить разговоры с бывшим союзником — чем бы он ни был — не хотелось. И так всё было ясно. Теперь он снова подчинялся Мадаре. И тот послал его за Обито, чтобы завладеть его телом. Его жизнью. Какой бы она ни была, отдавать её Обито был не готов.

      Но чтобы оказаться там, в тайнике, так гениально расположенном — в скале Хокаге! прямо в сердце Конохи! в лабиринтах со старыми складами хлама, где никто не будет искать! — Зецу нужно было, во-первых, пробраться незамеченным сквозь общий защитный барьер деревни. Во-вторых, найти это место, несмотря на установленный Обито вокруг комнаты экранирующий барьер от сенсорных техник. В-третьих, проникнуть туда совершенно обычным путём, так как в скалах нет достаточного количества переплетённых корней растений, по которым перемещается Зецу. В-четвёртых — замаскированная гендзюцу дверь, в-пятых — Барьер Пяти Печатей, в-шестых — ловушки из взрывных печатей и отдельно — из гендзюцу. Обито никогда не задумывался, действует ли гендзюцу на Зецу. Он смутно припоминал, что как будто бы да, но не мог сказать точно, где и когда это наблюдал. Далее — глыба, опечатанная особой техникой фуиндзюцу, которой владели лишь Джирайя, Минато и Обито. Все, кроме него — мертвы. Чёрт, ну как Зецу с этим-то разобрался?!

      Так или иначе, нужно смириться с очевидным — его запасной риннеган теперь у Мадары.

      Почему Мадара не поставил призыв на себя? Неужели он считает, что Обито настолько слаб, что на него достаточно кучки клонов отростков Статуи Гедо?  
      Вероятно, Мадара просто сам не в лучшей форме. «Он исчез вскоре после тебя. Вместе с Хаширамой-самой…» — вспомнились слова. Кто их ему сказал? Кажется, Какаши? Будь проклято это больничное безумие.  
      «Очевидно, Хаширама неплохо поработал над дедулей», — злорадно подумал Обито, выжигая огненными шарами уже которые по счёту древесные пики.

      Привычка к частичной дематериализации действительно играла с ним злую шутку — Обито пропустил-таки ещё несколько сильных ударов, большую часть — по собственной неуклюжести. По крайней мере, сейчас все атаки Зецу были менее агрессивны и явно направлены на то, чтобы измотать его, но оставить его в живых. Ещё ни один из корней его не пронзил.

      Обито выдыхался. Всё болело. Что за бесконечная чакра у этого Чёрного?!

      Отпрыгнув назад от очередного щупальца, Обито вдруг во что-то врезался спиной и тут же почувствовал стремительно нарастающую слабость. Кажется, до него добрался Белый со своей техникой поглощения чакры. Проклятие, он совсем про него забыл. Последние несколько минут Чёрный, похоже, целенаправленно оттеснял его атаками в смертельные объятья своего весёлого протеже.

      Лучше бы Обито чуть раньше не пожалел то же количество чакры, как только что бесполезно потерянное, на создание клона.  
      Острое осознание близости смерти заставило чудом собрать остатки сил и разорвать тиски.  
      Пытаясь отдышаться, Обито уже не был уверен, что ему нужно продолжать бой.

      Однако очень бы не хотелось оставлять живого Зецу здесь, практически у себя дома, в виде ловушки для самого себя, отрезая себе возможность пользоваться камуи.

       — Ты, наверное, теряешься в догадках, как я смог обнаружить его? — похоже, Зецу тоже подустал, теперь его белая половина будет забалтывать Обито. Отлично, ему тоже на руку эта пауза. Странно, что он раньше не начал. Белого всегда было не заткнуть. Не дождавшись ответа, Зецу продолжил: — Всё очень просто, Обито. Я с самого начала знал, где ты прячешь риннеган.

      Блефует. Это невозможно.

       — Ты настолько самоуверен, что никогда не проверяешь, есть ли на тебе мои семена. А между тем мои маленькие друзья много чего видели. Как ты думаешь, как я тебя всегда так быстро находил?

      Обито скрипнул зубами. Это было действительно так. Получается, он сам привёл Зецу к себе в тайник?

       — Мне оставалось только запомнить порядок действий. Но, вынужден признать, что, к твоей чести, несмотря на то, что барьер с Деревни Листа был в то время снят, мне пришлось повозиться.

      Барьер был снят? Видимо, во время войны все сильные сенсоры были вынуждены отправиться на фронт. Нелогично оставлять без охраны то, за что сражаешься в первую очередь. Особенно если противник владеет телепортационными техниками. С другой стороны, может, они просто полагались на то, что даже великий и ужасный «Учиха Мадара» не станет нападать в тыл — на женщин и детей? Обито бы не стал. Но не то чтобы из милосердия. Далеко, да и нужных ему хвостатых там не было.

      Всё, пора. Стараясь не повторять своей предыдущей ошибки и следя всё это время периферийным зрением за перемещениями Чёрного, Обито воспользовался тем, что он на мгновение замер, резко повернулся и нацелился взглядом в его живот, молниеносно схватывая воронкой и выбрасывая из измерения Камуи.

      Одним меньше. На Белого достаточно будет тайдзюцу.

______________

 

      Ханаби не знала, сколько прошло времени. Может, пять, может, десять часов. Успело стемнеть — внезапно. Как будто где-то наверху подрезали канаты — и тяжёлый занавес упал на город, отсекая от него небо.

      Она уже сто раз пожалела, что не умеет запечатывать в свитки огонь. Можно было бы хотя бы нормально согреться. Барьер насмешливо переливался в паре метров, не выходя с одной стороны за границы комнаты и противоположным концом немного захватывая соседнюю, великодушно скрывая чакру Ханаби от посторонних глаз. Комнатами эти помещения можно было назвать с натяжкой. Скорее — пещерами-артефактами. Интересно, что это за здание? Такая же башня, как вот эти вокруг? Для чего они? Вряд ли в них живут люди. Скорее, это какие-нибудь военные сооружения. Во всяком случае, анализ бьякуганом так ничего и не прояснил. Возможно, на них стоит специальная защита.

      Ханаби успела поймать краем глаза движение и повернуть голову туда, где пространство изогнулось и выплюнуло из себя прямо на пол Обито, создав глухой, громкий, отражённый эхом звук. Он с каким-то тошнотворным хрустом приземлился грудью на камни, никак не смягчив удар и едва успев чуть отвернуть лицо.  
      Которое, впрочем, и без того было разбито.

      Похоже, произошло что-то страшное.

      Ханаби бросилась к нему, не зная, что делать — пытаться поднять или, наоборот, лишний раз не трогать, пока не осмотрела. Обито надрывно дышал, кашлял кровью, ногтями царапал каменную плитку, будто пытаясь сжать её в кулак. Плащ был сильно потрёпан, но видимых ран не наблюдалось.

       — Что случилось?! Обито, что с тобой? Бьякуган!

      Взгляд Ханаби проник сквозь плащ.

       — Чёртов Мадара, — в очередной раз кашлянув, хрипло выдавил из себя Обито, с трудом пытаясь подняться и сесть на колени и мешая этим Ханаби производить осмотр. Так оказалось, видимо, тяжелее, потому что вскоре он опустился на спину и остался лежать, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

      Прервав осмотр, Ханаби неожиданно для себя сделала самую бесполезную в этой ситуации вещь — наклонилась и прильнула к его губам.

      Задыхаясь, он всё же ответил на поцелуй, толкая внутрь язык, почти кусая её. Ханаби слизывала с губ его кровь, размазывала её по щекам — своим, его. Она так боялась тогда, что он не вернётся, что не могла сейчас напиться им, не могла отпустить. Они не разрывали поцелуй, пока Обито вновь судорожно не закашлялся.

      Это отрезвило Ханаби, и она вернулась к осмотру. Что это за странные сгустки…

 

_______________

 

      Почувствовать, что из него выбираются белые Зецу, питаясь чакрой, которой, казалось, уже не осталось, Обито не успел. По ушам полоснул сдавленный крик Ханаби. Слишком сдавленный. Слишком — для простого удивления или страха. Внутри что-то оборвалось ещё раньше, чем шаринган на развороте выхватил из темноты её лицо — слишком, слишком, слишком похожее на то… Обито будто снова оказался внутри кошмара. Его взгляд в последнее мгновение застал то, как Зецу с усилием проворачивает на пол-оборота и вытаскивает кунай откуда-то из шеи Ханаби, выпуская на волю фонтанчик крови, бросает её безвольное тело на пол и наклоняется к Обито…

      Время для него остановилось. Вот Ханаби смахивает тёплой рукой с его шеи капельку воды — одно ощущение, без картинки; вот звон её голоса — совсем рядом, сквозь мозг, сквозь душу; обеспокоенный взгляд, водопад волос по груди, её обезоруживающая забота, её стоны от рук Обито… А вот она - его выброшенное, выпотрошенное сердце, дёргается на полу, выдавливая из себя остатки крови, остатки его недолгого, незаслуженного счастья.

 

______________

 

      …Пещера встретила его гулкостью, сыростью и нехорошей тишиной. Редкий случайный шорох подошв его сандалий перекатывался по стенам крошечным, коротким эхом. Обито всегда было здесь не по себе. Наверное, оттого, что выхода в привычном понимании эта каменная кишка не имела. Он сам когда-то позаботился о том, чтобы дело обстояло именно так. Тот шиноби из Страны Земли под гендзюцу быстро срастил горные породы, навсегда отрезая путь наружу для всех, кроме Обито. Когда шея ниндзя хрустнула под его руками от резкого движения вокруг своей оси, Обито даже не поморщился. Выбора всё равно не было, а так быстрее.

      Снаружи всё выглядело так, будто девственнее места не существует. Однако глубоко внутри хранилась святая святых — пристанище последних живых останков клана Учиха. Обито мысленно называл их запчастями, чтобы навсегда отсечь связь между лупящимися на него из банок шариками и бывшими родственниками.

      В идеале нужно было сделать внутри скалы небольшой карман, куда помимо упомянутой коллекции могла бы уместиться койка, медицинские инструменты и немного места для двух человек. Это больше бы соответствовало требованиям безопасности. Однако Обито нужно было пространство для манёвра. Поэтому пришлось сделать помещение вытянутым, изогнутым и не совсем однородным, чтобы проще было сориентироваться самому через камуи. Не хотелось случайно оказаться внутри скалы, например. Он не был уверен, возможно ли это, но поскольку неточности в перемещениях случались, иногда даже в пределах нескольких метров, то лучше было не рисковать. Рисуя на стенах кунаем где только можно крупные символы для лучшей мысленной идентификации пространства, Обито чувствовал себя несколько по-идиотски. Долго решался вопрос, стоит ли рассредоточить шаринганы по всей пещере или оставить в куче. Поскольку они хранили в себе определённое количество чакры, эта совокупность для сенсоров могла предстать интенсивным точечным излучением, индикатором опасности. С другой стороны, распредели он их в пространстве, поле из чакры приобрело бы излишнюю протяжённость. В конце концов плюнув на всё, Обито пошёл из соображений удобства и расположил их в одном месте.

      Как раз в противоположном конце от того, куда он сейчас переместился. Оказавшись сразу после телепортации всего лишь в двадцати сантиметрах от стены, Обито нервно на неё покосился.

      Недавняя длительная лечебная передышка глазу требовалась как раз для того, чтобы гарантировать себе возможность выбраться потом отсюда. Пару раз Обито представлял, как что-нибудь идёт не по плану и он остаётся здесь. Конечно, с собой всегда имелось несколько взрывных печатей, но… Какими-то плохими были ассоциации со взрывами в пещерах.

      Темнота расступалась, пропуская сквозь себя взгляд шарингана. Обито продвигался медленно, все чувства были максимально обострены. Конечно, обнаружить это место извне вряд ли просто, но слишком многим он сейчас был нужен. Следовало беречь свою шкуру да вот хотя бы даже ради Ханаби.

      На первый взгляд всё чисто.

      Запчастей оставалось предостаточно, несколько полок. По многим причинам Обито не злоупотреблял их использованием.** Вернее, с удовольствием бы злоупотреблял, если бы мог.

      Прежде чем совершать операцию, следовало установить вокруг барьер. Теперь самое неприятное — анестезия. Это жуткое чувство, когда игла, кажется, вот-вот войдёт в мозг…

      Обито наложил повязку, брезгливо отшвырнул перчатки. Оставалось подождать около получаса, чтобы убедиться, что трансплантат прижился и адаптировался.

      Отрывистый шорох в другом конце коридора.

      Шаринган. Боевая стойка.

      Пульсом в висках застучали секунды.

      Нет, всё спокойно.  
      Показалось.

      Однако не пойти проверить было нельзя.

 

______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Стихия огня: Ураган Танцующего Пламени  
> http://storage4.static.itmages.ru/i/15/0927/h_1443361917_2780235_a8f40bc0b4.gif
> 
> **См. фрагмент XVI.
> 
> Хранилище шаринганов: http://6.6.firepic.org/6/images/2015-11/23/a374jdh6irqi.jpg


	23. Фрагмент XXIII

 

      Видение в конце коридора испарилось быстрее, чем его даже успел ухватить шаринган. На долю секунды Обито показалось, что он видел клочок завихрения камуи.

      Это невозможно.  
      Хотя… Почему Какаши или кто-то ещё не мог вживить себе его второй глаз? Он ведь всё ещё в распоряжении Конохи.  
      Другой вопрос, как его здесь нашли?  
      И, убедившись, что Обито здесь, не захватит ли разведчик с собой сейчас подкрепление?

      Вспомнив, что у обладателя его второго шарингана наверняка будет и неуязвимость, Обито поспешно дематериализовался, рискуя, однако, столкнуться со своим преследователем в измерении Камуи. Но это в любом случае лучше, чем попасться здесь, в этом чёртовом каменном гробу.

      В карманном измерении никого не оказалось. Задерживаться здесь Обито, так или иначе, не собирался, как и менять свои изначальные планы, а потому сразу же переместился в следующий намеченный пункт.

 

      В этих окрестностях ему уже много лет не были рады. Лес возле Конохи встретил его неприветливо, но всё же нехотя согласился скрыть непрошенного гостя густой листвой. Таково уж было его предназначение.

 

_________________

 

      Печати U, I, Hitsuji.*  
      Свет в правом глазу померк навсегда, давая Обито шанс исправить хоть что-нибудь, хоть в этот раз…

      …Лицо Ханаби приближается к нему. Вместо поцелуя:

       — Назад! Живо!!! — она отшатнулась; взгляд на себя: — Камуи!

      Откуда взялись силы, Обито не знал. Чтобы сорвать с себя чёртовы куски проросшего растения-паразита, ушла почти минута. Ещё минута — чтобы поджарить их наверняка. Когда это он позволил навтыкать в себя семян и превратить в цветочный горшок?!

      В голове мелькнула картина смерти Ханаби. Обито завыл, громко, выпуская всё накопившееся напряжение и срывая голос, пользуясь тем, что здесь никто не слышит. Он снова допустил это. Снова. Снова. Снова. Он не шиноби. Он чёртов мусор. Дорогие ему люди обречены умирать.

      Несколько минут назад его сердце словно вывернули из груди штопором, а потом как попало затолкали обратно разодранные куски — и теперь это всё болело, силясь хоть как-то срастись.

      Как он сейчас будет смотреть ей в глаза?  
      Помнит ли она, как только что умирала?

      Он поправил повязку поверх выменянного на её жизнь шарингана, и камуи вернуло его в Деревню Дождя, снова грубо швырнув за шкирку прямо на каменный пол, измученного и окончательно обессиленного.

____________

 

      Он лежал перед ней едва не без сознания.

      Ханаби осторожно протянула руку и положила ладонь на его левую щёку. Она ожидала, что Обито чуть отведёт голову назад — он всегда так делал инстинктивно, будто любое прикосновение к шрамам обжигало. Однако Ханаби знала, что дело в смущении, он просто не хочет, чтобы их касались. Но это не меняет… ничего не меняет. Её так сильно тянет к нему, особенно к уязвимым местам…  
      Кажется, он не почувствовал — не отстранился. Он был крайне бледен, совершенно вымотан, под глазами пролегли синие тени. Ханаби освободила его торс от плотной ткани плаща и обнаружила множество синяков и кровоподтёков на правой — его собственной — половине. Бьякуганом стало видно многочисленные переломы нескольких рёбер. Они очень медленно, почти не заметно даже с додзюцу, по миллиметру срастались. «Наверное, это больно», — с щемящим чувством внутри подумала Ханаби и решила лишний раз не прикасаться. Всего лишь прижалась губами к его виску — и вздрогнула, когда Обито вдруг взял её за руку. Он так и лежал, не открывая глаз и сжимая её пальцы, терпя боль и ожидая окончания регенерации. Ей хотелось что-нибудь спросить, но она почему-то чувствовала, что про бой он не расскажет.

      Обито едва шевелился. Как же она хотела к нему прижаться! Это чувство всё больше ей овладевало — и вот ей было почти уже наплевать на то, причинит ли она ему боль. Но что-то всё ещё заставляло сдерживаться. Чтобы дать хоть какой-то выход эмоциям, Ханаби заговорила:

       — Не уходи больше, пожалуйста. Ты не представляешь, что я пережила, не зная, где ты и что с тобой. Жив ли ты вообще.  
       — Ханаби, — выдохнул Обито, морщась.  
       — Что?  
       — Ты должна вернуться в деревню, — казалось, каждое слово давалось ему с дьявольским трудом.

      Но слышать это было и подавно невыносимо.

       — С какой стати ты возомнил себя в праве решать за меня? Это моё дело, где мне оставаться!  
       — Нет, — голос звякнул сталью. Обито смотрел на неё именно взглядом человека, который привык всё решать один. И сейчас решение уже определённо было принято. — Ты же понимаешь, что я мог просто переместить тебя, ничего не поясняя?

      Она снова поднесла руку к его лицу — и он привычно дёрнулся, как от горячего. Внутри кольнуло, хоть реакция и была ожидаема.

       — В интересах миссии, о которой я тебе говорил, ты должна молчать о том, что хоть что-то о ней знаешь. Кто бы тебя ни спросил. Подчёркиваю: кто бы ни спросил.  
       — Мне не нужны твои дурацкие инструкции. Я никуда не пойду.

      В конце концов, она будущая глава клана Хьюга! Она сама способна о себе позаботиться.  
      Он ведь не посмеет переместить её сейчас, без её согласия? Более того. Ему ведь нужно будет последовать за ней, чтобы выбросить её из того пространства — если она правильно понимает принцип его техники. А сейчас он, мягко говоря, не в форме.

      Обито молчал. Долго. Казалось, даже воздух вокруг потрескивает электричеством от того, как он злится.

       — Ханаби, зачем тебе всё это нужно?!

      Да что он несёт, почему? Ханаби хотелось его заткнуть — кулаком ли, поцелуем…

       — Видишь, ты уже хочешь меня ударить, — усмехнулся он. Как-то горько усмехнулся.

      Шаринган неактивен. Обито не видит микросокращений её мышц, он её просто дразнит.  
      Но почему у неё создаётся ощущение, что ему не просто физически больно говорить эти слова, а… больно во всех смыслах? Что за странный приступ мазохизма?

       — Я люблю тебя, — она прошептала эти слова быстро, чтобы он не успел ещё что-то сказать. И сама их испугалась.

      Ухмылка на его лице раскололась и рассыпалась на кусочки.  
      Шаринган.  
      Мангёкё.

      Нет!  
      Ханаби метнулась в сторону из-под его взгляда.

       — Я клянусь, я всем расскажу, где ты, если ты отправишь меня в деревню! Я запомнила это место, я опишу его! Я скажу, что ты умираешь, и соберу команду для спасения! Не прогоняй меня, — сбито закончила Ханаби упавшим внезапно голосом.

      Свирепый взгляд на неё. Глаз снова чёрный. Вероятно, сил ещё мало.

       — Да как ты не понимаешь, — прошипел он сквозь зубы, — со мной опасно! Я сам не знаю, в какой момент могу умереть! Я не смогу защитить тебя! Я уже не смог! Ты не представляешь, каково видеть, когда на твоих глазах умирает кто-то дорогой тебе! Я бы отдал и второй глаз, чтобы этого не произошло! Но что если третьего у меня в нужный момент не окажется!

      Она… дорога ему. Он сказал, что она дорога ему.

      Внезапно Ханаби осенило.

       — Мне нельзя в Коноху! Меня будут допрашивать. Я ведь была похищена. Моему отцу нужно будет знать о похитителе всё. А что я расскажу? Неудачной ложью я могу подставить под угрозу твою миссию. Не думаю, что я так искусно смогу провести бьякуган отца.  
       — Скажешь, что была без сознания и ничего не помнишь, — немедленно огрызнулся он, — чтоб врать поменьше. Уж на пытки-то тебя папаша не отдаст.

      Однако в его взгляде уже поселилось сомнение. Интересно, почему в последнее время он закрывает правую глазницу повязкой? Из соображений эстетики?

       — И… лучше поставить под угрозу миссию. Чем тебя.

      Ханаби испытывала странную смесь ощущений. С одной стороны она жалела о неуместной откровенности, вырвавшейся у неё против воли, она теперь чувствовала себя слишком открытой и уязвимой перед таким разозлённым Обито, особенно учитывая его странную агрессивную реакцию на её слова. С другой — разве не получила она в ответ аналогичную откровенность? Он признался, что она дорога ему. Что-то он говорил ещё про глаза, про смерть… Обито не был похож на человека, который будет в такую минуту сыпать поэтичными метафорами. Скорее всего, он имел в виду нечто конкретное. Похолодев, она непроизвольно схватилась рукой за горло. На долю секунды ей показалось, что она видит прямо перед собой нечеловечески белое лицо с жёлтыми глазами… Ханаби закашлялась.

      Последняя его фраза и вовсе выбила её из колеи. Она не знала, что ей делать. Броситься ему на шею или замереть, не дыша, стараясь не спугнуть внезапное потепление.

      Больше он с ней не говорил. То ли передумал, то ли ждал, когда восстановится чакра, давая ему возможность воплотить его намерение. Ханаби села на край балкончика, свесив ноги вниз, под дождь, и не забывая бьякуганом сквозь затылок наблюдать за Обито. Перед этим она подложила ему под голову подушку и подтянула поближе постель, чтобы ему было проще при необходимости забраться.

      Что за странная ситуация. Что вообще происходит в последние дни, как так вышло, что она оказалась здесь? Ещё совсем недавно она в той или иной степени постигала медицинское искусство, болтала с Хинатой, сердилась на чёрствого Наруто, боялась гнева отца… А сейчас она почти нукенин, беглый преступник, дезертировавший из родной деревни в такой сложный период. Пусть официально она и считается похищенной. Она их бросила. Только сейчас Ханаби ощутила, как сильно скучает по сестре. Они ведь её ищут, впервые осознала она, и ужас пробрал её до костей. Имеет ли она право находиться здесь? С человеком, которого знает… три дня? Месяц? Сколько она вообще о нём знает?  
      Ещё один чудом выживший Учиха. Почему в деревне тогда говорили только о Саске-куне и отступнике Итачи? Между тем об Обито могли не распространяться, если, например, он всё это время был членом АНБУ и его личность засекречена. И тогда это объясняет его… одиночество. У АНБУ не должно быть близких. Однако у него всё же были. Была. Разрешены ли у них такие отношения между собой?

      Не оборачиваясь, Ханаби схватилась за кунай. Обито приближался сзади. Безоружен. И не используя додзюцу. Но что ему стоит просто толкнуть её вниз, раз уж он решил от неё избавиться?  
      О чём она думает? Он только что устроил скандал из-за того, что не хочет её смерти.

      Лишь только он коснулся её, Ханаби резко развернулась — сработали рефлексы ниндзя. Кунай замер в сантиметре от виска Обито, блокированный его предплечьем.

 

       — Эй, полегче. Я просто хочу поговорить.

      Сквозь кажущуюся невозмутимость едва заметно проступала грустная улыбка.

      Она только что чуть не убила его.

      Ханаби поняла, что из глаз бегут слёзы, только когда почувствовала на губах солёную влагу. Через мгновение она этими губами вжалась в губы Обито — то ли чтобы показать, как ей больно от его слов, то ли чтобы он не видел её плачущей. Её трясло, она захлёбывалась в смеси из его губ и своих слёз. Его руки осторожно легли ей на спину. Обито не пытался её успокоить. Он просто был рядом — и это всё, что было нужно сейчас Ханаби. Его тепло, его сила и его спокойствие. Обито разорвал поцелуй, прижал её к себе и положил свой подбородок ей на макушку.

       — Я не прогоняю тебя, — произнёс он после долгого молчания за её спиной куда-то в дождь. — Ты вообще сейчас всё, что у меня есть. Я перемещу тебя в деревню, как только ты об этом попросишь. Но без твоего согласия — нет. Не знаю, зачем ты сейчас здесь, со мной. И всё же я рад этому.

 

 

____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Печати изанаги: кролик, свинья, овца.
> 
> http://5.6.firepic.org/5/images/2015-11/28/umo2vat8ftrm.jpg
> 
> Применительно к изанаги я в данном случае (!) принимаю за канон скорее аниме, чем одну лишь мангу. Хотя аниме не слишком последовательно раскрывает данную технику. В частности, по манге, изанаги не призвана воскрешать других — и об этом говорится в главе про Данзо (которая почти точно повторяется и в аниме). Это гендзюцу «на себя». Однако в серии с хрониками прошлых войн Учиха одним глазом оказывается возможным воскресить несколько человек. Да и Кишимото в манге довольно непоследователен. Так, по-прежнему актуален вопрос — требуется ли для использования изанаги обладание ДНК Сенджу? Обито во время битвы с Конан (спустя более 30 глав после первого упоминания этой техники во время боя Данзо) говорит, что да. Но по словам Итачи (спустя более 100 глав после Данзо) выходит, что не требуется, т.к. изанаги когда-то превратилось в просто массовое бедствие клана Учиха, а обладание там всех и каждого (да и вообще кого-нибудь) клетками Сенджу, мягко говоря, сомнительно. Особенно учитывая их (клеток) малую адаптивность при трансплантации, а также бесконечную вражду между этими кланами (что исключает скрещивание). Выходит, Кишимото за 100 глав слегка растерял /зачеркнуто/ изменил свои изначальные представления об изанаги. И совсем уж много вопросов порождает фраза Обито про то, что с полным подчинением себе ДНК Сенджу он обрел «совершенное изанаги». Что это за зверь такой — «совершенное изанаги»?
> 
> Суть изанаги вообще довольно спорна. Например, остаётся не до конца понятным момент, сколько времени эта техника может быть активна у Учиха. Представляется, что у Данзо как не принадлежащего к клану Учиха длительность работы одного глаза в режиме изанаги ограничивается необходимостью расходовать огромное количество чакры на применение шарингана вообще и такой высококлассной техники в частности. И то, он ещё и увеличил её длительность за счёт наличия в его теле клеток Сенджу. То есть минута на глаз — это не про Учиха. Судя по всему, у них после активации техники она длится до тех пор, пока владелец шарингана не растратил всю свою чакру. Поясню. Для того, чтобы эта техника работала, её надо предварительно активировать, как бы «сохраниться» в какой-то момент, чтобы потом, в случае обширных повреждений, по своему желанию вернуться в то, «сохранённое» состояние. После этого глаз слепнет и техника завершается, даже если чакра ещё осталась.
> 
> Однако это ещё не все загадки изанаги. Например, касается ли это только физических повреждений? Судя по всему, да. Даже несмотря на абстрактные фразы Итачи про «отмену событий» и «сохранение выгодного результата», использование этой техники, пожалуй, исключительно боевое, а значит — речь о выживании. Всё же нового она ничего не создаёт. Она всего лишь отправляет уже созданное (то есть произошедшие события) в небытие. И это, кстати, ещё раз доказывает, что здесь задействовала лишь энергия Учиха — Инь — и не задействована Янь Сенджу. И что техника сотворения, используемая Рикудо, имеет общее с изанаги, однако это всё же не одно и то же. Изанаги — лишь часть этой техники. Рискну предположить, что под «совершенным изанаги» Обито имел в виду как раз её — технику Рикудо. Ну, это хвастун Обито) С годами он не растерял любви к высокопарным заявлениям) Эволюция от "я стану Хокаге" к "я стану Рикудо-сеннином" =D
> 
> Будем считать, что его изанаги пусть и не даёт ему возможность творить подобно Мастеру Шести Путей, но, по крайней мере, обеспечивает «автоматическую сохранку» окружающего шаринганом (который, как известно, видит и сквозь повязку) каждые несколько секунд — без специальной предварительной активации. Таким образом, Обито смог «отменить события», касающиеся целостности Ханаби, а также потери им чакры за счёт семян Зецу, благодаря тому, что с тех пор прошло всего лишь несколько мгновений (это чтобы не было слишком имбово=)). Таким образом, складывать печати заранее ему не было нужно. Только в момент непосредственного применения техники.
> 
>  
> 
> Если у кого-то есть ещё какие-то соображения по этому поводу, буду рада их обсудить и совместно с вами родить в этом споре какую-нибудь истину.


	24. Фрагмент XXIV

      Он сверху.  
      Она чувствует, каким твёрдым становится его живот каждый раз, перед тем как его бедра бьются о её; это сводит с ума. Как перекатываются мышцы его плеч во время ритмичных движений тела. Ханаби ни капельки не тяжело, а значит, весь его вес ложится на его руки. Даже в переходящем в полную темноту сумраке видно, что одна из них светлее. Иногда он останавливается, вжимается в неё, опускаясь на локти, и становится совершенно неподвижен. Затем он принимается губами исследовать её лицо, сантиметр за сантиметром, будто считая эти сведения более надёжными, чем добытые с помощью шарингана. Она знает, что в эти моменты ему нужна передышка, потому что удовольствие вот-вот может накрыть его с головой, а он хочет подождать её. Ханаби не замечает, как начинает непроизвольно извиваться под ним, тереться о жёсткую кость внизу живота, требуя продолжения движения. Обито улыбается, позволяя тереться и в это время целуя её сосок, и вдруг прерывисто вздыхает, когда Ханаби сама вжимается в постель, а потом ведёт бедрами вверх, заставляя его член выйти и войти ещё раз. Он сдерживается из последних сил и просит: «Ханаби, подожди», — крепче сжимая её плечи, напрягаясь всем своим сильным телом. Она целует его лицо. Сейчас он не может отстраниться, хотя всё ещё рефлекторно слегка отворачивает располосованную шрамами щёку, будто извиняясь за собственное несовершенство. Ханаби хватает его за затылок и прижимает к себе той щекой. Всё ещё держа его голову, она проводит языком каждый шрамик, Обито дышит тише, боится шелохнуться и выглядит совершенно беззащитным. Самый любимый её шрамик — пересекающий губу. Во время каждого их поцелуя она всегда невольно сбивается на то, что начинает ласкать его, заставляя этим Обито немножко напрягаться. Их поцелуи почти так же редки, как секс, поэтому ему не удаётся привыкнуть к тому, что Ханаби принимает его таким, что она не видит в нём ничего отталкивающего. Он нервничает. Но Ханаби не теряет надежды заласкать его до смерти, чтобы он научился совершенно забывать об этом.  
  
      Обито потихоньку начинает двигаться, Ханаби обхватывает его обеими ногами, углубляя проникновение. Сейчас ей уже почти не больно, хотя поначалу казалось, что Обито внутри настолько много, что её вот-вот разорвёт на кусочки. Иногда он забывается и позволяет себе пару-тройку резких, грубых толчков. Ханаби вскрикивает, когда он входит в неё полностью — обычно до конца он не помещается. Обито немного приходит в себя, замедляется, безмолвно просит прощения, жарко ловя её губами и сбито дыша. Боль внутри утихает, и она снова подаётся ему навстречу, позволяя продолжить. Теперь он особенно нежен и осторожен, но его хватает ненадолго. Слишком сильны ощущения, слишком он нетерпелив. Скорость нарастает, и Ханаби находит удовольствие в этом темпе, и мысленно умоляет не останавливаться, и в какой-то момент замечает, что уже шепчет это вслух. Она кусает его куда-то между плечом и шеей, он рычит, его мокрые волосы щекочут ей лоб. Она слизывает с его кожи капельки пота, периодически не в силах сдерживать стоны от того, как же приятно он трётся животом там, где нужно. Волна наслаждения подступает, подступает — и окатывает Ханаби с головы до ног, заставляя сгибаться пополам, оставлять рядом с его ключицей отметины зубов, вжимаясь в него всем своим существом. Она обвивает его руками так крепко, что когда из-за её тугих нежных спазмов внутри Обито не выдерживает и срывается тоже, он успевает выйти только в самый последний момент и, плотно прижатый к ней, заливает горячим её живот. Из его груди вырывается низкий стон, такой сладкий, что Ханаби хочется поймать его ртом, впитать его, по позвоночнику пробегают мурашки до самой шеи и — боже, пусть он стонет ещё и ещё. Её пальцы впиваются в его спину, она чувствует его дрожь. Обито зарывается лицом в её шею и волосы и лежит так — долго, пока Ханаби наконец не начинает задыхаться под его тяжестью.  
  
      Ей недостаточно. Она просит его приподняться, выскальзывает и вытирает живот простынёй, хитро и хищно поглядывая на Обито, который так и плюхается вниз, не в силах пока сделать ни одного лишнего движения. Она подбирается к нему, ложится на спину грудью и аккуратно кусает в шею, сразу под волосами. Он мурлычет и едва заметно выгибается ей навстречу. Она трогает языком краешек уха, ему щекотно, он зарывается лицом в подушку, чтобы спрятаться. Ханаби пробегает подушечками пальцев по бокам — он вздрагивает, напрягается. То, как он боится щекотки, будоражит её и заставляет возбуждение пульсировать внизу живота сильнее. Она ещё немного мучает его этим, гладя рёбра и наблюдая, как мышцы перекатываются под кожей лопаток. Обито вцепляется руками в матрац, но не пытается скинуть с себя Ханаби. Так взрослый пёс разрешает играть с собой щенкам, даже если они делают больно.  
  
      Он снова берёт её уже сидя, прижимая спиной к холодной стене. Она физически ещё не совсем отошла от предыдущего, между ног слишком чувствительно, и рука Обито оказывается бесцеремонно оттуда вытолкнутой. Он сажает её на себя — её колени по обе стороны от него — и у самого входа гладит мокрой головкой. Это почти невыносимо, но это нежнее, чем пальцы, и вскоре Ханаби привыкает, и чувство жгучей пустоты внутри растёт. Эта пустота уже готова принять в себя Обито, но он не торопится, дразнит. Ханаби внезапно ощущает себя такой маленькой рядом с ним. Он её держит одной рукой, не давая холоду камней добираться до её спины, а она вся помещается у него на коленях. Она смотрит вниз на него, истекающего смазкой, и внезапно чувствует, как он целует её в макушку. Заботливо, с оттенком покровительственности. Она опускает руку, касается кончиками пальцев дорожки волос от пупка и ниже. Обито шумно выдыхает прямо возле уха, едва не оглушая её. Несмело касаясь в самом низу нежной, сморщенной кожи, Ханаби вырывает у него хриплый стон. Обито дрожит, его движения становятся смазанными, он разжимает руку, отпускает себя, подхватывает Ханаби под попу и начинает медленно, осторожно насаживать. Она висит в воздухе, его рука подрагивает от напряжения. Обито откидывает голову назад, она утыкается ему в грудь, находит затвердевшие кружки и берёт один в рот, сжимая второй пальцами. Что-то странное происходит с Обито, кажется, у него сбиваются все ограничители, и он резко опускает Ханаби на себя, безбожно дрожа и хватая ртом воздух. Боль молнией пронзает Ханаби снизу вверх, она от неожиданности сильно сжимает зубы. Обито рычит и прижимает её голову к себе, словно эта боль от её укуса ему нравится, словно он за свою несдержанность её заслужил. Он хватает Ханаби под мышки и чуть-чуть приподнимает, с запозданием давая время к себе привыкнуть. Ханаби так больно, что она едва сдерживает слёзы. Обито замечает, что что-то не так, выходит из неё, бережно опрокидывает её спиной на постель и долго и жадно целует живот. Его влажное горячее дыхание лечит, возвращает одновременно спокойствие и возбуждение. Вдруг Обито ныряет ниже и одним прикосновением языка вышибает весь воздух из лёгких Ханаби. Он никогда так не делал, никогда её там не целовал. Ханаби в приступе внезапного смущения хочется сдвинуть ноги, чтобы он так близко не смотрел на неё, но Обито их держит. Он продолжает изучать языком чувствительную поверхность, мягко прогоняя напряжение и страх Ханаби. И вот она уже не замечает, когда успела в сладкой истоме вцепиться в его волосы; пальцы второй руки непроизвольно мнут подушку… Ханаби не знает, сколько это длится, но к концу у неё уже всё плывёт перед глазами, она что-то бессвязно шепчет, прерывая сама себя стонами и, кажется, кусая свою же руку. Когда это заканчивается, Обито еле ворочает языком, но выглядит таким довольным, словно это был его собственный оргазм.  
  
      Ему хватает двух рывков рукой, чтобы освободиться тоже, и вот она уже лежит у него на плече, чувствуя, как его дыхание выравнивается, и едва удерживаясь, чтобы не прижаться губами к любимому шрамику. Ханаби очень интересно, о чём он думает после секса. Она настойчиво прогоняет иголкой впивающуюся мысль о той, другой, чьё имя он бормотал в бреду в госпитале. Её больше нет. Значит, волноваться не о чем.  
  
      Ханаби кладёт руку ему сверху на сердце. Он её почти сразу накрывает своей. Такой трогательный жест. Разве может быть такое, что он в этот момент думает о ком-то другом?  
  
  
_____________


	25. Фрагмент XXV

       — Шикамару! Как так вышло? Я жду объяснений, — не то чтобы Цунаде грезила встречей с дедом. Она так и не придумала, как будет объяснять ему и его добродушию, почему его воскрешение обстоит именно таким образом. Но две неудачи за один день…  
       — Судя по всему, к делу имеет отношение пропавший из хранилища шаринган. Кто-то вернул его Учихе либо вживил себе и собственноручно его телепортировал. Покинуть госпиталь иначе как с помощью камуи он не мог. Учитывая состояние Учихи, наиболее близок к реальности второй вариант.  
       — Какова вероятность того, что он до сих пор в пределах деревни?  
       — Никакой. Имея возможность перемещаться куда угодно, оставаться в деревне, и вообще в Стране Огня, было бы глупо.  
       — Неизвестный как-то проник в хранилище, минуя охрану. Означает ли это, что он тоже изначально обладал какими-то пространственно-временными техниками?  
       — Сложно сказать. Мы до конца не знаем всех способностей Мадары. Но, думаю, если бы это были техники джикукана, ему ничего не стоило бы захватить и риннеган. Однако по непонятной причине он этого не сделал. Зато убрал свидетеля из клана Хьюга. Очевидно, тот засёк его бьякуганом сквозь стены лаборатории. Возможно, я плохо знаю Мадару… Но почему-то у меня создалось впечатление, что он не очень-то скрывает свою личность и вряд ли станет терять время на устранение свидетелей. Он и так наш единственный подозреваемый. С другой стороны, он мог сделать это затем, чтобы Хьюга не поднял тревогу и охрана Учихи не была усилена. Ему нужна была возможность максимально беспрепятственно его вытащить.  
       — Какаши доложил, что, как только узнал о случившемся, немедленно сделал вылазку в камуи. Однако ничего не обнаружил. Ему приказано повторять их регулярно по мере возможности глаза. Однако после перенапряжения на поле боя его шаринган в очень плохом состоянии. Неизвестно, когда в следующий раз он сможет использовать додзюцу.  
       — Остаётся, конечно, ещё одна версия… — Шикамару задумался. — Не исключено, что среди шиноби деревни есть предатель.

_____________

 

      Хината не находила себе места. Токума-сан мёртв, Ханаби исчезла… Со времени последней тренировки сестры в семь вечера предыдущего дня её больше никто не видел. Никаких следов.  
      Место смерти Токумы-сана, дежурившего в ту ночь по кварталу, наводило на мысль о том, что и Ханаби нужно было искать где-то там. Он едва ли не лучший в клановом додзюцу и, кроме того, шиноби с развитым чувством долга. Отец всегда ему доверял. Токума-сан скорее умер бы, чем глаз спустил с Ханаби. Впрочем, он как раз умер… А это означает, что похищение Ханаби как-то связано с исчезновением тщательно охраняемого шарингана врага. Скорее всего, и проклятый глаз, и её сестрёнку похитил один и тот же человек. Бедный Токума-сан… Он явно сделал всё, что мог, чтобы это предотвратить.

      Была ещё одна догадка. Хината бы не рискнула никому об этом рассказать.  
      Что-то подсказывало, что Токума-сан — а значит, и Ханаби — неспроста оказались возле госпиталя… Как-то это связано с тем, что в последнее время сестру было оттуда не вытащить. Хината была склонна считать повышенный интерес к этой угнетающей морально и физически деятельности скорее нездоровым и сильно беспокоилась за неё. Поэтому приказ отца присматривать — то есть шпионить — за сестрой на службе удачно ослаблял муки совести. Всё-таки она не по собственной воле это делает, да и к тому же на благо Ханаби…  
      Когда будучи на первом этаже и привычно сканируя помещения в поисках сестры Хината впервые заметила сквозь потолок, что Ханаби находится в комнате Учихи, она так и застыла на месте с включенным бьякуганом, готовая в любую минуту туда рвануть. Однако выглядело так, будто Ханаби просто делает ему перевязку. Она занималась этим так увлечённо и старательно, что Хината так и не решилась вмешаться. Она с тревогой проследила всю перевязку до конца, пока не убедилась, что Ханаби покинула палату цела и невредима. Если бы Хината за час до этого не проводила ему блокировку тенкецу и не была уверена в том, что он совершенно не опасен, она бы уже давно вытащила оттуда Ханаби, нарушив приказ Цунаде-самы держать его личность в тайне. А так для сестры он был обычным пациентом. Хината сама иной раз не могла отделаться от чувства жалости к нему, как к остальным больным. Одно дело — разумом понимать, сколько жизней разрушил этот человек, сколько горя причинил миру шиноби, абстрактно ненавидеть его всей душой за всё, за Неджи, за Наруто, за эту жуткую войну, за всех остальных пациентов, которыми под завязку напичкан госпиталь. Другое дело — постоянно контролировать себя при процедурах, оберегая его жизненно важные точки, чтобы ни в коем случае не повредить необратимо систему циркуляции чакры… Это долго, монотонно, это сродни заботе, а потому заставляет воспринимать его как нечто живое. Вот его сердце бьётся под её руками. Как у них, как у всех. Он не монстр, он из таких же плоти и крови. Ему больно от неосторожного прикосновения — и Хината едва сдерживается от того, чтобы не попросить прощения. Она усилием воли возвращает все негативные чувства к нему, вспоминает, как это лицо было искажено безумием где-то над головой Джуби, извивающиеся деревянные пики, пронзающие грудь Неджи… И тем не менее он перед ней настолько беспомощен, что она просто не может желать ему смерти. Но и лечить тоже не может. Её словно парализует при мысли обработать ему раны. Хината делает своё дело — перебивает тенкецу — и уходит, мучимая совестью одновременно и за своё сочувствие (этим самым она будто предаёт деревню), и за свою чёрствость. Она знает, что без чакры его раны не заживут совсем или заживут ещё очень не скоро. Оказалось, чувствовать себя невольным палачом своего врага не так уж и сладко. Во всяком случае, никакого облегчения это не даёт. Поэтому когда Хината увидела там Ханаби, какая-то часть её была рада, что кто-то по незнанию не испытывает к нему такого же отвращения и может хоть немного помочь. Хотя бы облегчить страдания. В конце концов, заживут его раны или нет, Хината без проблем сможет и дальше подавлять его чакру.  
      Хината не стала говорить об этих визитах отцу. Видя, как сестра самозабвенно ухаживает за Учихой, она испытывала какое-то странное тёплое чувство пополам с тревогой. Глядя в её светящиеся глаза, Хината каждый раз принимала решение молчать о том, что знает, даже перед самой Ханаби. Помимо прочего, было стыдно признаваться сестре в том, что она шпионит. И то, что Ханаби сама ни разу не заговорила об этих похождениях, только подкрепляло её решение не вмешиваться. Хината оберегала её, продолжая обеспечивать почти полную нефункциональность чакры Учихи и часто наблюдая со стороны.  
      Теперь же Хината проклинала собственную бесхребетность. Учиха ведь тоже исчез. Если бы она рассказала Ханаби о нём правду! Ну и что, что нужно было бы нарушить приказ. Это всё её вина. Она не смогла уберечь сестру. Скорее всего тот, кто помог Учихе сбежать, заинтересовался не только шаринганом, но и глазами Ханаби. Ох уж это проклятье главной семьи… Насколько проще было бы иметь на лбу «птицу в клетке» и не волноваться за своих близких! Если враг знал, где шаринган, и знал, где Учиха, то знал и кто с ним чаще всего. Заманить туда Ханаби в нужный момент было проще простого. Её самоотверженная сестрёнка ринулась бы в госпиталь не задумываясь в ответ на любое сообщение о том, что с Учихой что-то не так. Она ведь не могла догадаться, что это может быть ловушкой. Другой вопрос, как она могла получить это сообщение и как покинула ночью квартал?

      Отец рвал и метал, когда узнал о похищении. В такой ярости Хината его никогда не видела. И, самое главное, было не понятно, в каком направлении высылать поисковые команды. Хината сама была готова сорваться и бежать на поиски, но куда?

      «Ханаби, пожалуйста, держись… Мы обязательно разберёмся в этом…» О том, что глазами сестры могли уже воспользоваться, и что Ханаби можно было уже не найти, Хината старалась не думать.

      Оставалась одна надежда на…

 

______________

       — Наруто-кун!

      Хината выглядела совершенно потерянной.

       — Что-то случилось, Хината?!  
       — Наруто-кун… Ханаби пропала.  
       — Ханаби-чан? Как пропала? Когда?!  
       — Её никто не видел со вчерашнего вечера. Сегодня обнаружилось, что её постель пуста, дежурный мёртв, и в деревне её найти не удалось. В клане переполох с самого утра, не известно даже примерно, в каком направлении искать. Наруто-кун… Ты не мог бы с помощью сендзюцу-чакры…  
       — Разумеется, о чём ты, Хината! Почему ты мне раньше не сказала?!

      «Одной сендзюцу-чакры будет мало».

       _Курама!  
      Ты мне нужен._

      Лис тут же откликнулся — не спал, наверное. Наруто почувствовал, как кожу начало немного жечь — будто без подготовки плюхнулся в горячий источник. Как же здорово, что они с Курамой наконец-то нашли общий язык.

      Теперь — режим сеннина.

      Голову взорвало множество ощущений. Среди этого огромного количества сводящей с ума информации нужно было вычленить чакру всего лишь одной девочки… Наруто мысленно постарался сосредоточиться на территории за пределами деревни.

      Это оказалось необыкновенно тяжело.

      Особенно когда внезапный всплеск мощной чакры волной смыл все остальные ощущения и заполнил собой всё сознание. Он был совсем рядом. От него сейчас почти не ощущалось опасности, но чакра была тёмной, очень тёмной. Как щупальца Восьмихвостого. И её было пугающе много.

      «Мерзавец Обито всё-таки вернул себе силу! Что бы там ни говорил Шикамару, я должен убедиться, что никто не пострадает».

      Сигнал шёл со стороны скалы каменных Каге.

 

____________

 

_Хриплый крик Обито вспорол воздух. Какаши услышал его ещё за долю секунды до того, как кулаком достиг его груди. Ореол чидори вокруг ладони рассекал пространство на некотором расстоянии от руки — и молнии вонзились в тело чуть раньше собственно пальцев Какаши. Крик оборвался одновременно с тем, как чидори прошло сквозь лёгкие, выжигая их. Казалось, техника должна резать тело легко, как масло, молнии должны делать всё за тебя, но на самом деле всегда требовалось усилие, требовалась скорость, и никуда было не деться от тошнотворного ощущения разрываемых под твоим ударом тканей. А особенно невыносимо было осознавать, что это он… родной Обито. Лучший друг, отдавший когда-то за него жизнь._

Многолетние диалоги-монологи на его могиле…

Через что он должен был пройти, чтобы стать таким?  
Неужели та детская влюблённость в Рин сделала с ним это? Неужели она оказалась чем-то серьёзнее глупой симпатии?

Какаши сам тогда едва не умер вслед за ними обоими. И… наверное, тоже отдал бы всё — всё! — за возможность их вернуть.

А теперь он отдаёт его, Обито, за это «всё».  
Как это возможно?

Хотя вот совсем недавно Обито был готов пожертвовать Какаши ради Рин. Что ж, он вправе распоряжаться жизнью Какаши, это он ему её подарил. Какаши ничего не имел против. Но остальные? С чего Обито взял, что он вправе решать всё за других?

Какаши должен ему это объяснить, даже ценой его жизни.  
Пусть он снова останется один — он привык, он вынесет, Обито полжизни уже для него был мёртв, — но другие близких не потеряют, никто больше не окажется в таком же аду. И если цена — окончательно оставить в прошлом одного лишь Обито, — то пусть так и будет.

Его лицо было близко настолько, что капли крови изо рта срывались на куртку Какаши. На секунду пронзила мысль — может, зря? Он не вынесет смерти Обито вот так рядом, медленно…

Какаши почти не замечал боли от раны в животе. Обито теперь, похоже, дрался получше, чем в детстве. Вообще идея битвы в рукопашную с владельцем одновременно риннегана и шарингана была изначально провальной. Никак не отпускало чувство, что Обито… поддался. Словно какая-то часть его не одобряла то, что он делает, и толкала его искать смерти.

Какаши мучительно хотелось отстраниться, но чутьё опытного убийцы подсказывало, что пока нельзя. Нельзя дать ране Обито зажить. Какаши вряд ли ещё раз удастся его достать, да и кто знает, насколько сильна его способность к регенерации. Нужно терпеть, нужно ждать. Даже если придётся из-за этого умереть с ним вместе.

Этот мужчина определённо был сильнее и выносливее неуклюжего вспыльчивого мальчишки из памяти Какаши: не имея возможности даже нормально дышать, он рванул назад, освобождая грудь от пронзающей её руки. Какаши содрогнулся, когда оружие Обито также покинуло его тело, и немедленно крепко прижал к животу руку, которая была теперь по плечо в крови. Обито упал на колени и согнулся от боли. Перед глазами предстал изображённый на плаще камон Учиха, чудом не задетый чидори.

Нужно подойти, нужно добить.  
Но не в спину же, не в символ клана…  
Какаши понял, что бессилен. Он не может смотреть, как Обито умирает, но и сделать больше ничего не сможет. Ни ударить, ни помочь.

 

      «Где ты сейчас, Обито? Ты многое пережил, и в этом не может не быть моей вины, но надеюсь, у тебя всё же хватит ума окончательно свернуть с того пути. Если ты ещё раз встретишь меня в качества противника, я убью тебя и не буду об этом сожалеть. Чёртов Учиха, как капитан нашей команды заклинаю тебя не делать больше глупостей. Хватит уже всех спасать. Меня, себя, Рин, мир… Остановись».

      Обнаружив пустоту в палате Наруто, трепещущую занавеской на окне, Какаши вздохнул и закрыл глаз. Это было более чем закономерно.

      Зубами палец до крови, узор печати по пыльному полу.

      «Техника призыва!»

      Мопс невозмутимо уставился на него глазами самого Какаши. Только двумя.

       — Паккун, за Наруто.

      Пёс, а следом за ним и Какаши, исчезли в окне.

 

________________

 

      Прежде чем Наруто оказался там, где нужно, чакра Обито пропала.

      «Телепортировался, гад», — догадался он.

      Однако пещеры, скрытые за лицами предков, всё же необходимо было проверить.

      Хината не отставала. Теперь, когда чакра Обито не сбивала все сигналы, чакра Хинаты ярко ощущалась рядом. Мягкая, нежная, светлая. Если бы у Наруто была сестрёнка, она бы была похожа на Хинату. Она добрая, о ней хочется заботиться.

      Наруто помнил примерное место, где последний раз чувствовалось присутствие Обито. Стараясь всё время держать в голове направление, он мчался по тоннелям этого бестолкового муравейника. Хината периодически крутила головой по сторонам, используя бьякуган. Наруто вспомнилась давняя история со стариком, грозившимся подорвать Коноху. А вот и та комната, где он имел с ним беседу… Вдруг Хината остановилась:

       — Наруто-кун… Кажется, здесь что-то странное. Мой бьякуган не может видеть сквозь скалистые стены. Но вот здесь изображение обрывается даже раньше самой стены. Как будто что-то не даёт взгляду пройти дальше… Похоже на барьер.

       — Но зачем кому-то было ставить здесь барьер? Здесь же только кучи никому не нужного хлама, — прежде чем Наруто договорил, в голове сложилась картинка. А что если барьер способен скрывать чакру? Тогда Обито может быть ещё здесь…

      Недолго думая Наруто подготовил расенган. Между тем как голубой шар заискрился в его ладони и тем как он разнёс в крошки стену, на которую указывала Хината, не прошло и нескольких секунд. Чтобы удар вышел не слишком сильным, покров Лиса пришлось снять.  
      Благодаря этой предосторожности остальные стены чудом уцелели. Взметнувшаяся пыль осела, и перед ними предстала ещё одна комната. Точнее, уже — половина комнаты.

       — Осторожно, Наруто-кун, здесь полно взрывных печатей.

      Единственной деталью интерьера этого помещения был какой-то крупный частично рассыпавшийся камень.

       — Его здесь нет! Хината, мы не там ищем!  
       — Наруто-кун, может, он правда уже покинул деревню? — робко предположила Хината.

      Наруто скрипнул зубами и стиснул кулаки. Но тут же замер в недоумении.

       — Паккун?!

      Действие режима сеннина временно прекратилось.

       — Что у нас тут происходит? Наруто, ты решил разрушить главную достопримечательность деревни? — как всегда по-доброму ироничный Какаши-сенсей приближался к ним, держа руки в карманах и улыбаясь единственной видимой частью лица — глазом.  
       — Какаши-сенсей, мы только что почти поймали его!  
       — Кого?  
       — Обито!  
       — Обито? Он был здесь? — взгляд сенсея из добродушно-непринуждённого стал пронзительно серьёзным.  
       — Я почувствовал его чакру в режиме отшельника. Внутри скалы. Но пока мы добрались, он успел уйти.  
       — И это ведь не повод делать здесь перепланировку, не так ли, Наруто?

      Он смутился.

       — Хината увидела тут барьер… И мы решили проверить, что за ним.  
       — Как выглядел барьер, Хината?  
       — Он мешал только бьякугану. Без его активации я вполне могла видеть эту стену.  
       — Экранирующий барьер. Хм, интересно. Кому это здесь могло понадобиться? — он сделал несколько шагов вперёд.  
       — Какаши-сенсей!!!

      Однако вместо ожидаемого взрыва сенсей просто замер на месте.

       — Там ловушки! — выдохнули одновременно Наруто и Хината.

       Какаши-сенсей не реагировал. Казалось, он пристально смотрит на что-то прямо перед собой.

       — Какаши-сенсей? — растерялся Наруто.  
       — Наруто-кун, его чакра…

      Стараясь не наступить на печати, видимые только ей, Хината в два прыжка оказалась рядом с ним и коснулась рукой, прошептав: «Кай!» Сенсей вскинулся, шумно дыша, опустил голову и несколько раз сжал и разжал перед лицом свою ладонь, будто видел её впервые.

       — Какое сильное гендзюцу… — пробормотал он задумчиво.  
       — Ничего не понимаю. Так это было гендзюцу? Разве гендзюцу действует на владельца шарингана?

       Какаши-сенсей резко обернулся на голос Наруто, будто совершенно забыл, что он здесь не один. Стоявшую рядом Хинату он, казалось, не замечал.

       — Да, если пользователь гендзюцу очень силён. Самые мощные иллюзии из всех, кого я знаю, принадлежали Итачи. Но существует ещё один человек, чей шаринган, будучи в единственном числе, в пятнадцать лет позволил ему подчинить Кьюби...

      Наруто с удовлетворением отметил, что не был далёк от истины и не зря использовал расенган. Теперь им известно, что враг был здесь не просто так. Он к чему-то готовился.

 

__________

 

       — И балбес к тому же! Так что будь вдвойне осторожен там! Если тебя ранят — встретишься не только с моим кулаком!  
       — Кто я, по-вашему, такой вообще?! Я — будущий Хокаге, Учиха Обито-сама!

      Он резко сел на постели. Это было что-то новенькое. Потирая лицо рукой и попутно отмечая, что не находит на нём повязку, он думал о том, что Кушина ему ещё не снилась. Последнее, что он о ней помнил — разметавшиеся во все стороны по столу, похожему на операционный, волосы, тёмные круги под глазами, безобразно огромный живот и общий измождённый вид — почти как у стоящего рядом сенсея… И — пронзительно орущий и копошащийся в его собственных руках свёрток. Ощущение пришло таким реальным, что Обито непроизвольно встряхнул кистями, стремясь избавиться от прилипшей к ним брезгливости. Секунда — и свёрток у потолка, блеск лезвия куная… Почти такой же, как блеск ярости и первобытного ужаса в глазах сенсея.

      Если бы Обито тогда успел — кунаем… То сейчас бы уже обнимал Рин. Но он, конечно, не успел. Как всегда.

 

      Неожиданно ощутив спиной прикосновение, он тут же развернулся — едва не с кулаком на изготовку. Ханаби отшатнулась. Похоже, он не заметил, как своим недавним резким подъёмом скинул её с плеча, на котором она вчера так и уснула.

       — Всё в порядке?  
       — Да. Просто сон.  
       — Страшный?  
       — Не знаю. Наверное, нет.  
       — А почему ты тогда так испугался?  
       — Я не испугался.  
       — Расскажи мне, пожалуйста… — Ханаби опустила глаза вниз, набрала в грудь побольше воздуха, и её взгляд снова заметался по его лицу. — Я ведь умею различать твой страх, мне для этого не нужен бьякуган. Я уже могу в любой момент почти наверняка определить, что ты чувствуешь. Но в то же время я совершенно не представляю, где бродят твои мысли.

      Вот это поэма. Обито почувствовал, как внутри медленно разливается тепло и выпроваживает все кошмары. Да как тут вообще думать, когда прямо на него таращится её грудь — ничем не прикрытая?  
      Ханаби заметила, куда направлен его взгляд, и поспешно отвернулась.

      Чёрт, сколько же он проспал?!  
      Так и не ответив на вопрос Ханаби, Обито подскочил и принялся искать одежду. Опьянённое не изгнанной ещё до конца сонливостью тело повиновалось с задержкой в доли секунды, для Обито — очень медленно. Сознание бултыхалось в голове вперемешку с остатками воспоминаний. Раздробленный на части разум пытался выловить оттуда что-нибудь стоящее, за что можно будет уцепиться и вернуть себе ясность мысли. Со дня появления в госпитале Конохи и до сих пор его не отпускало чувство, что он сам загнал себя в ловушку. Её стенки то сужались, выдавливая из своего пленника внутренности, то расширялись, давая прийти в себя после приступа клаустрофобии, чуть-чуть ощутить — не вкус, нет — привкус суррогатной свободы, дразня, чтобы потом снова взять в тиски.  
      И сейчас Обито чувствовал себя как раз в тисках.  
      Главным образом, из-за прогрессирующей небезопасности Камуи.

      Ладно, пришла пора вспомнить весёлые пешие путешествия с Дейдарой.

      Дождь. Нужно найти Ханаби плащ. Обито хмыкнул, вообразив её в экипировке Акацуки. Вести её на склад не стоило, но оставлять здесь без присмотра — и подавно. С другой стороны — кому ещё понадобится этот чёртов склад.

      После прогулки по коридорам и комнатам в поисках необходимого в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Ханаби он пожал плечами:

       — Это бывшая база Акацуки, обнаруженная нами во время миссии ещё несколько месяцев назад.

      Она кивнула. Затем ловко обрезала кунаем чересчур просторную и длинную для неё ткань, по настоянию Обито вывернула наизнанку и спряталась в ней, утянув с собой внутрь красные облака.

      Как хорошо, что она завязала с самыми неудобными вопросами. Обито даже себе не признавался, что иногда по позвоночнику едва ощутимо пробегает неприятный холодок при мысли о том, что Ханаби может узнать правду. Именно поэтому он позволял её словам о любви обтекать его по касательной, не проникая внутрь. Она, может, и любит, но точно не его. Настоящий Обито, тот, что под жёсткой коркой масок, был и останется никому не нужен. Во всяком случае, в этом мире.

      Они покинули здание. Обрушившийся сверху дождь быстро придал плащу форму её тела. Обито невольно задержал взгляд на казавшейся теперь такой бесконечно хрупкой фигурке.

      Стук капель по капюшону успокаивал и приводил мысли в порядок.

      Нынешняя политическая ситуация в Скрытом Дожде была ему не вполне ясна. С начавшейся войной Обито его забросил — как игрушку, которую перерос, — вполне логично полагая, что этому миру всё равно осталось недолго. Ходили слухи, что после смерти сначала их Бога, а затем и Ангела местные избрали себе в качестве главы деревни какого-то типа, вовремя объявившего себя потомком Ханзо. Это было как нельзя кстати, потому что соседние и не очень страны, пользуясь ослаблением Деревни Дождя и тем, что все пять великих стран полностью поглощены игрой в Альянс, уже облизывались в предвкушении обретения новых территорий и даже успели совершить несколько нападений. Очевидно, для Дождя, так или иначе, всё кончено. Потрепыхается ещё сколько-нибудь и сдастся вон той же Траве. В их случае это не самый плохой итог, надо сказать.

      Нужно было по наиболее короткому пути беспрепятственно добраться до границы со Страной Рек. Однако перед этим предстояло ещё одно дело.

 

____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://2.6.firepic.org/2/images/2015-11/20/c7tc0yn6wyuq.png
> 
> http://2.6.firepic.org/2/images/2015-11/20/likpmuvzvdp8.jpg


	26. Фрагмент XXVI

       — Пссс. Пссс!

      Ханаби не выдержала:

       — Эй, Обито-сама!

      Он слегка вздрогнул.  
      Лица их обоих были скрыты капюшонами, это всё упрощало и прибавляло Ханаби смелости. Будто странное наваждение её наконец отпустило, и к ней постепенно стала возвращаться непосредственность.

       — Пссс, говорю тебе! Это такой шпионский позывной. Ты такой важный, но я всё равно спрошу. А куда мы вообще идём?

       Он не обернулся и не сбавил шаг, хотя определённо слышал её. Между высоких зданий стали мелькать привычные глазу двухэтажные. Но если в Конохе они были светлые, цветные, то здешние домики выглядели обломками окружающих башен — тёмно-серые, почти чёрные, блестящие от дождя их стены словно представляли собой булыжную мостовую, поднятую вертикально. Как будто верхние части некоторых башен развалились, оставив после себя пеньки. Выглядело так, словно город обломал обо что-то зубы.

      Ханаби старалась держаться поближе к Обито, хотя его молчание промораживало похуже дождя.

      Вдруг он резко остановился.

       — Но хенге-то ты умеешь? — будто продолжая какой-то внутренний разговор с самим собой холодно поинтересовался он.  
       — Слушай, с чего ты взял, что я буду отвечать на твои вопросы, раз ты игнорируешь мои? Разве это не стало нашей общей миссией? Я имею право знать, каков наш план.  
       — Я выполняю приказ. По приказу — миссия одиночная. И не советовал бы я тебе игнорировать мои вопросы.  
       — Это снова угроза или мне показалось? — Ханаби почувствовала на секунду, что слегка зарвалась, но ей было уже всё равно. Постоянные перепады настроения Обито эмоционально выматывали её и уже начинали раздражать. Она была намерена вывести его на откровенный разговор, чего бы ей это не стоило. Что ей было терять?  
       — Что-то вроде того.

      Он смотрел на неё, не мигая, ни секунды не сомневаясь, что она ответит. Ханаби замечала, что он никогда первый не отводит взгляд. Была в этом какая-то властность, которая заставляла её одновременно робеть и… хотеть бросить вызов.

       — Хенге-но-дзюцу!

      Ханаби с удовлетворением обнаружила, как он с лёгким любопытством разглядывает возникшее у неё под капюшоном лицо Какаши-сана.

       — Не пойдёт.  
       — Почему?!  
       — Слишком приметно.

      Ханаби насупилась и повторила превращение. Любопытство Обито куда-то подевалось, уступив место недоумению. Он едва ли не впервые быстро моргнул и слегка отвёл взгляд. Наверное, не знает Неджи-нии-сана.

       — Ещё варианты. Кого-нибудь без бьякугана. Он ведь так распространён за пределами Конохи! — скривился он.

      Когда Ханаби предстала перед ним в образе дежурного-дикобраза, Обито остался доволен. Во всяком случае, махнул рукой, призывая следовать за собой.

      Они нырнули в дверь под вывеской, название которой Ханаби прочитать не успела. Оказавшись внутри закусочной — больше всего это многолюдное место напоминало закусочную — Ханаби внезапно увидела под плащом Обито не знакомого ей мужчину с тонкими чертами лица и зачёсанными назад волосами, цвет которых было не определить. Лишь когда он небрежным движением снял капюшон, стало видно, что они пепельно-серые. Как у Какаши-сана, только короткие и уложенные в нормальную причёску. А вот глаза были красными. Хотя и не такими яркими, как шаринган. Скорее малиновыми. Да уж, и это, по его мнению, неприметное хенге?

      Усадив Ханаби за стол, Обито положил перед ней деньги со словами:

       — Не известно, когда в следующий раз удастся поесть. Так что заказывай всё, что хочешь, чтобы не испытывать потом голод как можно дольше. Мы ждём здесь одного человека. Ты его сразу узнаешь. У него длинные светлые волосы, частично забранные в хвост, и чёлка, закрывающая пол-лица. Я встречу его снаружи. Твоя цель — проследить, сколько времени он здесь будет находиться, что делать, с кем говорить. Ни в коем случае не покидай свой пост, пока я не вернусь. Считай, что это твоё первое задание.

      Прежде чем Ханаби успела что-то спросить, Обито накинул капюшон и вышел из забегаловки. Окон здесь не было, так что всё, что оставалось делать — искать среди посетителей нужного. И да, не забывать поддерживать хенге. Не забыть бы… Ханаби сложила под столом печать концентрации и сосредоточилась на меню. Это не просто её первое задание от Обито. Это вообще её первая миссия шиноби. Нужно постараться.

_____________

 

      Таверна осталась позади. Обито уткнулся в воротник плаща.

      Расчёт должен быть верен. Но что, если? ..

      Кулак сам собой постучал в массивную дверь.

       — Кто это? — раздался женский голос.

      Деревня Дождя. Здесь предпочитают не открывать дверь незнакомцам.

       — Моё имя Мацураши Хидан.  
       — Чем я могу вам помочь?

      Обито выдержал паузу.

       — Я нашёл одну вещь. Кажется, это ваше.

      Загремели замки. На пороге появилась женщина лет тридцати пяти. Она опасливо посмотрела сначала по сторонам, затем на Обито.

       — Добрый день, — осторожно улыбнулась она. День? Ну да, сумеречный день Амегакуре. — О чём вы говорите? Какая вещь?

       — Добрый. Вот.

      Обито поднял руку, протягивая её к женщине. Она посмотрела вниз — и оказалась мгновенно скручена этой рукой — за горло, спиной к нему, вторая — закрывает рот. Это произошло абсолютно бесшумно. Пальцы вцепились в предплечье Обито, пережимающее глотку так, что даже хрип не мог оттуда вырваться.

       — Мама, кто там? — детский голос из соседней комнаты.

      Обито аккуратно закрыл дверь. Толкая перед собой в спину хозяйку дома, он преодолел расстояние, оставшееся до открытого сёдзи. На полу лежала полоска света.

      В комнате на забутоне перед накрытым столом с какими-то тарелками сидел мальчик и таращился на Обито широко раскрытыми глазами. Сомнений не было.

       — Мама!  
       — Не двигайся, иначе она умрёт.

      Кажется, он не сразу осознал слова Обито, потому что порывался подняться. Даже откуда-то извлёк кунай.

       — Отпусти её! Кто ты?! Что ты хочешь?!  
       — Тебе со мной не справиться, так что лучше сиди тихо. Где твои сёстры и братья? Отец?

      Мальчик ненадолго растерялся, но тут же разозлился снова и вскочил на ноги.

       — Нет у меня никого! Отпусти мою маму и проваливай! А не то… — он шумно пыхтел, очевидно стараясь придумать угрозу пострашнее.

      Это всё, что нужно было знать Обито. Чуть более сильный нажим предплечьем. Хруст. Затем кунай — в сердце.

       — Мама!

      Кажется, последнее было даже лишнее.  
      Сквозь скопившиеся в глазах мальчика слёзы вспыхнул шаринган.

 

 

      Он не подбежал к ней. Понял сразу.  
      Он кинулся с кулаками на Обито. Однако гендзюцу не дало ему сделать больше двух шагов. Сейчас мальчик видел, как его с головы до ног опутывает металлическая цепь, и это не давало ему пошевелиться.

       — Зря ты её оплакиваешь и защищаешь. Она тебя даже не хотела.  
       — Ты лжёшь! Ты… ублюдок! Ты за это ответишь!  
       — Одиннадцать лет назад эта шлюха пришла ко мне и требовала денег за аборт. Она хотела убить тебя и ещё и заработать на этом. Я же, напротив, щедро заплатил ей за то, чтобы она оставила ребёнка, бросила торговать своим телом и занялась его воспитанием. И за молчание.  
       — Как ты смеешь так говорить о моей матери?! Заткнись! Я тебе не верю!  
       — Поверишь.

      Усиление гендзюцу.

_На пороге номера дешёвой гостиницы стоит молодая размалёванная дамочка, в которой с трудом можно узнать ту женщину тридцати пяти лет. Макияж прибавляет ей годы и убавляет привлекательность. Тот же эффект даёт и гневный крик. Она входит в номер, тычет пальцем перед собой и на живот и требует 5000 рьё за убийство плода._

      Мальчик бьётся в плену иллюзии и твердит:

       — Нет! Нет! Нет. Она не могла хотеть убить меня. Нет. Это был не я. Может, это и мама, но беременна она не мной!

_Картинка с женщиной меркнет, и её вытесняет улыбающийся мальчик в синих штанах и куртке. Он постоянно поправляет какие-то странные очки на голове, смеётся, куда-то бежит… Это не он. Это определённо не он._

      Но пленник гендзюцу отчего-то перестаёт кричать и брыкаться.

_Мальчик поднимает очки на лоб, а потом вовсе стягивает их и отбрасывает в сторону. Он превращается во взрослого мужчину с такими же чёрными короткими волосами торчком, большими глазами… Как у него._

      Обито снимает хенге и ослабляет гендзюцу.

_Иллюзия частично рассеивается. Всё чуть не так. У этого мужчины — шрамы на пол-лица, да и глаз всего один, и не чёрный — светится красным… Но не узнать его нельзя._

      Мальчик зажмуривается, не в силах видеть это, не в силах верить в сходство. А когда открывает глаза, то в них больше не три томое. В них чёрная спираль. Едва показавшись, она тут же исчезает.

      Он верит.

 

 

      Обито беспрепятственно достигает пленника, всё ещё связанного воображаемой цепью. Короткого удара по голове хватает, чтобы тот упал без сознания.

      Аптечка отыскивается в ванной в нижнем ящике. Дезинфекция захваченного с кухни ножа. Кунай бы тоже сгодился, но лучше плоское. Анестезия. Здесь слишком мало для двоих… Обито несколько секунд раздумывает.

      Ладно.

      Мокрый с ног до головы и, кажется, не из-за дождя, Обито вводит иглу, придерживая его за голову. Рука дрожит. Сознание затуманено, руки сами делают всё, что нужно.

      Первая часть закончена.

      Он заранее вцепляется зубами в левую руку. Лучше бы, конечно, в правую, но левой манипулировать труднее. Кроме того, это с правой стороны…

      Когда он заканчивает, на предплечье глубокие следы зубов, кровь течёт с локтя.

      Мальчишка всё ещё без сознания.  
      Нельзя это так оставлять. Он видел его лицо. Но второй глаз может ещё пригодиться, а чтобы забрать сейчас, нет подходящей тары…

      «Тряпка, — в сердцах окрестил он себя. — Признайся, что просто не можешь».

      Усилие над собой — и кунай уже занесён.  
      А он ведь сейчас даже младше, чем Обито тогда…  
      Рука разжимает оружие. Звон об пол.  
      «Правая. Плохо слушается, как всегда», — успокаивает себя Обито.  
      Снова берёт кунай. Сжимает. Долго смотрит на него.

      И в ярости швыряет в стену.

      Не задерживаясь ни на секунду и борясь с головокружением, Обито покидает дом.

      И когда капли дождя уже бьют по голове, резонируя с пульсацией боли, он вспоминает, что даже не спросил его имени.

      «К чёрту. Хенге-но-дзюцу!»

 

 

_____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://2.6.firepic.org/2/images/2015-11/20/8sxbm5k92vsy.gif


	27. Фрагмент XXVII

      Он до сих пор не знал, почему тогда был так неосторожен и допустил беременность шлюхи. Пришлось пользоваться помощью сенсора из Деревни Водопада, чтобы оперативно определить, от него ли плод.

      Обито нравился этот публичный дом, он не раз туда заглядывал, чтобы заказать развлечение, когда бывал в Стране Дождя, однако всё же пользовался услугами каждого конкретного заведения, в том числе этого, не чаще, чем раз в пару месяцев. И однажды, после очередной близости с девицей оттуда, не успел он покинуть снятый им специально для этого номер, как явилась та самая. Видимо, недавняя партнёрша узнала его по описанию и рассказала той, что он в деревне. И чокнутая обрадовалась, что нашла его, и не преминула предъявить счёты. На лице у Обито, конечно, не то чтобы прямо написано, что он шиноби… Но прикончить её ему ничего не стоило. Да он её даже не помнил, потому как при шлюхах принципиально шаринган не включал.

      Так что едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы просто не вытолкать ненормальную вон, он выслушал её и даже, после некоторых раздумий, счёл информацию занятной.

      Сумма, которую предложил Обито, для жительницы крайне бедной Деревни Дождя звучала внушительно. К тому же по ней было видно, что аборт делать поздно и что ребёнка она так или иначе оставит. Но ему нужно было быть уверенным, что потенциальный донор силы вырастет здоровым. И вообще… вырастет.

      Отличный подвернулся шанс. Не имевший родственников Обито никогда и не думал об обретении великой мощи вечного мангёкё. Зависть к Итачи, у которого был под рукой такой ценный источник этой силы, от этого только увеличивалась. Тем более что этот болван им даже не воспользовался.

      Мутантный ген, связанный с шаринганом, в ряду поколений настолько закрепился, что из рецессивного стал доминантным, поэтому в том, что плод унаследует его глаза, Обито не сомневался, несмотря на то, что мать не Учиха.

_____________  
 **Примечание:**

_Немного о биологии шарингана_

Слабость нервной системы у Учих генетически коррелирует с «слабостью» клеток глаз к мутациям: при активации шарингана радужка становится прозрачной (цветной пигмент разрушается)  — видно красную от сосудов сетчатку, затем — частично прозрачной (частично пигментированной — томое), затем — возникает ещё больше пигментации (рисунок мангеке). Из-за постоянного разрушения/продукции пигмента радужки, а также излишнего воздействия света на сетчатку клетки глаза быстро изнашиваются, повреждаются и, как следствие, мутируют, в том числе до раковой стадии. Если это собственные клетки, то таким раковым клеткам проще «мимикрировать» под нормальные и избежать иммунного ответа, а если это клетки другого человека (пусть и близкого родственника), то при сильной мутации у них всё же больше шансов быть распознанными как чужеродные, «ненормальные» и быть своевременно устранёнными. Близким родственником же человек должен быть, чтобы избежать изначально чрезмерного иммунного ответа (и в результате — износа ресурсов организма), а также для оптимальной и беспрепятственной работы глаза. Появление пигментации (томое/рисунок мангеке) преследует цель сделать восприятие глазом более точным и избирательным, пропуская свет только на определённые участки сетчатки — а соответственно, повышая КПД органа. При первом пробуждении/эволюции шарингана сильное нервное потрясение индуцирует мутации в том числе в клетках мозга, отвечающих за взаимодействие с органами зрения — а затем, по цепочке, и в самих органах зрения. Мозг становится более чувствительным к световым разражителям, в том числе за счёт потери пигментации радужкой, увеличивается также скорость обработки соответствующего типа информации. Так получаем суперзрение.

_____________

 

      После он запретил себе думать об этой идее, так как никто не гарантировал, что плод всё-таки выживет, да и впереди было много лет его взросления, что связано в первую очередь с анатомическим размером глаз. Жизнь шиноби, как правило, коротка, Обито не был уверен, что и сам доживёт до реализации этого плана. Слишком далёкая была перспектива и слишком мал шанс. Поэтому серьёзную ставку он на это не делал и никогда эту девицу больше не искал.

      Сейчас же, когда все остальные пути к обретению силы оказались временно отрезаны, стоило попробовать. Тем более что по подсчётам Обито выходило одиннадцать лет — а этого вполне достаточно, чтобы глаза выросли до нормальных размеров и подлежали трансплантации взрослому.

      Однако, несмотря ни на что, от камуи он отказаться был не готов. Кто знает, что за мангёкё может быть у шарингана донора, но вряд ли аналогичное. Так что свой глаз было решено оставить.

      Внимание Обито привлекла луна, зависшая над горизонтом в полном своём размере. Значит, с тех пор прошёл месяц…

      Ничего, когда-нибудь эта луна всё же будет красной.

 

____________

 

      Когда он вошёл в таверну, его всё ещё слегка потряхивало.

      Ханаби сидела за тем же столиком, но теперь к ней присоединилась какая-то барышня. Будучи в мужском обличье, Ханаби, кажется… отчаянно флиртовала. Обито некоторое время потрясённо смотрел на это.

      Точно, чтобы чем-то занять её на время его отсутствия, он же заставил её сосредоточиться на слежке, описав первым делом пришедший в голову образ Дейдары. Впрочем, если бы он не был уверен, что Дейдара мёртв, то сам бы издалека принял эту девицу за него. Длинные светлые волосы, несуразно огромная чёлка… Хотя при живом Кабуто ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным. А уж тем более в том, что кто-то окончательно мёртв. Интересно, куда этот фанатик подевался? Наверное, гниёт в тюрьме у Скрытого Листа. Туда и дорога.

       — Прошу прощения, что отвлекаю, — нет, всё-таки не воскрешённый; Обито хмыкнул про себя и с ощутимым хлопком опустил руку Ханаби на плечо, — но нам с моим другом нужно идти.

       — Ты с ума сошёл? — шипела Ханаби уже на улице, пока он её волок оттуда чуть ли не за шкирку. — Я её выследила и почти расколола! Она…  
       — Ханаби. Молодец, ты справилась со своим заданием. Отчёт потом. Сейчас не время.

      Она ещё какое-то время дулась, а потом снова начала приставать с вопросами. Голова болела очень сильно, как никогда, поэтому Обито её едва слушал и отделывался какими-то общими фразами. Неаккуратная и довольно тяжело перенесённая операция давала о себе знать. Но предвкушение возможности в скором времени опробовать новые способности вдохновляло и раззадоривало любопытство, поэтому он был в весьма неплохом расположении духа. Даже время от времени шутил. Особенно ему понравилось подкалывать Ханаби по поводу её недавних посиделок с той девицей. Он почти вспомнил, как отрывался в образе Тоби. И почти забыл, что сам же ей и наплёл про задание и Дейдару.

      Сквозь боль в голове, сквозь смех, сквозь звонкий голос Ханаби, сквозь всю темноту Деревни Дождя перед глазами призрачно, едва заметно проступал образ маленького черноволосого мальчика, сидящего на полу. Маленького Обито. И Тоби в эти моменты куда-то исчезал, а что-то внутри стальной хваткой стискивало сердце, пока Обито не чертыхался про себя и не выгонял это усилием воли из грудной клетки вместе с сырым воздухом Амегакуре. Из головы — не получалось. И уже, наверное, не получится. Вполне себе физическая часть этого теперь навсегда с ним. И, пожалуй… оно того стоит.

 

_______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://2.6.firepic.org/2/images/2015-11/20/r9jw29jt64c5.png


	28. Фрагмент XXVIII

      Деревня Дождя осталась позади, зато одноимённая страна никак не хотела заканчиваться. Маленькая, но бесконечная. Удивительно, сколько в мире маленького - и в то же время бесконечного. Парадоксально бестолковый мир.

      Не останавливаясь, Обито стряхнул прилипший к сандалии мокрый лист. Эта обувь явно не была приспособлена для данной местности. Раньше ему и в голову не приходило перемещаться по Аме-но-Куни пешком.

      В этой беспросветной сырости он стал всё чаще ловить себя на непривычной, неудобной мысли, что ему хочется чьих-то прикосновений. Не секса — просто метафизического тепла. Обито не позволял себе наслаждаться в полной мере, не позволял привыкать, но это оказалось чудовищной силы наркотиком. Память об ощущении ласковых рук Ханаби крепко опутала его подобно веткам мокутона, и теперь, чтобы разорвать их, выбраться, растолкать по углам сознания ненужные мысли, нужно было словно пожертвовать частью себя.

      Обито много что растерял за свою жизнь. Ему уже нечем было жертвовать.

      Несмотря на мокрый от дождя плащ, ему становилось жарко от воспоминаний настолько, что когда влажная ткань коснулась кожи на пояснице ниже задравшейся водолазки, Обито показалось, будто жидкость зашипела, испаряясь.

      Он ещё некоторое время продолжал путь, стараясь стряхнуть жгучую пелену непривычных чувств. Ощущение неуклюжей уязвимости, _зависимости_ , неумолимо накатывало и делало Обито каким-то нервным. Вдруг очень сильно захотелось, чтобы Ханаби шла вот тут, прямо перед его носом, не сбоку и не сзади, чтобы можно было непосредственно контролировать её безопасность каждую секунду.

___________

 

      Ханаби постепенно понимала, что соскучилась по телу Обито. Ловила себя на мысли, что чем он больше оттаивает, чем больше становится открытым и — добрым? — тем больше ей хочется прикоснуться к нему, погладить обнажённые крепкие мышцы торса, ощутить его тепло, оказаться близко-близко к сердцу. Сделать приятно, заставить часто дышать. Он смеялся — и ей хотелось прижать руку нему, чтобы почувствовать отголосок смеха в его груди. Она представляла под плащом его сильное тренированное тело и задыхалась от того, что сейчас оно недоступно и ещё не известно, когда она сможет до него добраться. Поэтому Ханаби натянула капюшон пониже, отстала на полшага и включила бьякуган, чтобы хотя бы так удовлетворить своё желание — или разжечь ещё больше. Первое, что она отметила — наличие в его голове огонька другой чакры. Он сразу бросился в глаза и отвлёк от липких мыслей. Несложно было определить, что огонёк заполняет собой правую глазницу. Неужели Обито… Так вот зачем повязка… Как глупо прятать что-то под тонкой тканью от владельца бьякугана! Ханаби даже обидно стало. Когда она последний раз осматривала его голову? Прежде чем внутренний голос своим нерешительным писком успел её остановить, Ханаби встала у Обито на пути и заглянула под капюшон.

       — Где ты взял второй глаз? Почему прячешь?

      Было видно, что она застала его врасплох.  
      Затем его взгляд изменился. Он будто оценивал, заслуживает ли Ханаби его доверия.

       — Это запасной. Боевой трофей. Приберёг на чёрный день. А где взял — чудеса фуиндзюцу, знаешь. Походные печати.  
       — Фу. И ты туда же, — брезгливо заключила Ханаби.  
       — А вот это как раз ответ на твой второй вопрос.

      Она мысленно пролистала воспоминания с похищениями Хинаты. Множество шиноби стремятся стать сильнее, чтобы обеспечить или защитить _своих_. Но по иронии судьбы, чем большей силой ты обладаешь, тем больше приходится расплачиваться за неё благополучием близких. Ради силы их клана большая часть его членов носят проклятые метки, рискуя благополучием собственного разума… А остальные — члены главной семьи — и вовсе рискуют жизнью.

      Ханаби искренне презирала тех, кто похищает чужую силу, которая заработана такой большой ценой, вместо того, чтобы развивать свою.

       _По иронии судьбы._

      Не то чтобы Ханаби верила в судьбу. Даже в рассуждениях Неджи это слово казалось ей абсолютно пустым, не более чем фигурой речи. Наверное, дело в том, что она всегда чувствовала глубоко в себе достаточно силы, чтобы в случае чего изменить своё будущее настолько, насколько будет нужно. Внешние обстоятельства в полной мере никогда не довлели над ней, никогда не представлялись окончательно непреодолимым препятствием. В конце концов, сколько существует техник, многие из которых позволяют осуществить почти невозможное! Очевидно, что в каждом, даже самом безнадёжном на первый взгляд случае, в мире найдётся такая техника, которая поможет, которая вернёт вещи на свои места.

       — Обито… Ты веришь в судьбу? — неожиданно и невпопад выскочило у Ханаби.  
       — Нет, — не задумываясь и никак не развивая тему отбил он.  
       — Совсем?  
       — Совсем.  
       — А почему?  
       — А ты веришь что ли?

      Бестолковый словесный пинг-понг затягивался.

       — Я скажу тебе, только если перестанешь игнорировать мои вопросы, — гордо вздёрнула подбородок Ханаби.  
       — Я не верю в судьбу, потому что… вообще почти ни во что не верю. И никому.  
       — А мне? — почти обиделась она.  
       — Иногда, — он хитро улыбнулся.  
       — Ну и дурак ты тогда. Я тебя, между прочим, никогда не обманывала, — Ханаби показалось, что вставить эту фразу будет очень к месту, несмотря на то, что это, конечно, было абсолютной ложью. Как минимум, она лгала ему о тонкостях посещений ей его палаты в больнице. — И во что же ты веришь?

      За следующие несколько секунд молчания его взгляд расфокусировался и подёрнулся дымкой. Глядя куда-то сквозь Ханаби, он наконец проговорил:

       — В то, что когда-нибудь всё будет так, как должно быть.

      Створка брони на мгновение приподнялась, и под ней промелькнул кусочек настоящего Обито.

      Ханаби изнывала от нежности. Пришлось мысленно сделать пометку продолжить этот разговор позже.

      Напряжение достигло пика.

___________

 

      Ханаби вцепилась в него так, будто падает со скалы и только так может удержаться.

       — Я скучаю по  _тебе_ , — жарко прошептала она в капюшон, делая температуру тела Обито почти невыносимой.

      Её запах, её странная тяга к нему… Как же приятно это ласкает покалеченное самолюбие — ощущать себя желанным.

      В Обито опять шевельнулось непривычное, давно позабытое чувство. Стремление защищать. И, конечно, оно всколыхнуло лежащие рядом пласты с самым дорогим, самым жгучим — подвергая его самой страшной на свете пытке. Чтобы справиться с этим, Обито пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и расцарапать себе ногтями ладонь до крови. Когда начинаешь бороться с ним вовремя, оно не успевает поглотить тебя полностью.

      Она осторожно протянула к нему руки и сдвинула повязку на лоб, мягко обхватив голову. Обито к этому времени окончательно пришёл в себя и даже едва удержался, чтобы не порисоваться и не открыть глаз сразу же с активированным мангёкё.

       — Тебе ведь это больше не нужно теперь? — с такой обезоруживающей нежностью произнесла она, что стало непривычно уютно.  
       — Нужно, — Обито сорвал повязку с головы и так и оставил, в руке.

      Ханаби прижалась к нему. Обито уловил ставший уже знакомым запах. Он идентифицировался как такой привычный, что дарил _ощущение дома_. У Обито уже много лет не было места, которое он мог бы назвать домом. Скорее он чувствовал себя черепахой, нося везде самое дорогое с собой — в своих мыслях. Где оно, к сожалению, с некоторых пор только и могло обитать. Ему больше ничто не было нужно. Точки в пространстве не имели для него значения, он ни к чему не привязывался. Обито _владел_ пространством. Но оно для него было абсолютно безжизненным. Пустая до гулкости, бездушная система координат. И единственное ценное — неуловимо, нематериально. Не коснёшься. Как ни вой, как ни вырывай это из себя.

      Это было одной из причин, по которым у Обито были сложные отношения с прикосновениями.

      Он едва выпутался из паутины эмоций, сначала разматывая осторожно, а потом и вовсе обрывая.

       — Ханаби. Нужно идти.

      И даже не увидел — почувствовал — как в уголках её губ горько запеклось сожаление.

 

_________________

 

      Было бы живописно, если бы граница Страны Рек совпадала бы с окончанием стены дождя и наглядно делила бы мир на хмурый и светлый, подумал Обито. На деле между этими странами пролегала болотистая пустошь, которая благодаря сухим и корявым, но раскидистым деревьям умудрялась выглядеть ещё более сумрачно и угнетающе, чем Страна Дождя. Эта какая-никакая преграда была на руку жителям Амегакуре, которые вечно страдали от набегов со всех сторон. Не то чтобы Деревня Скрытая в Долине была кровожадной, но и там хватало стремящихся поживиться за счёт ослабшего соседа. А так, благодаря отсутствию надёжной опоры как на верхнем ярусе, так и на нижнем, без особой необходимости сюда никто не совался. Не то чтобы это было проблемой для того, кто обладает чакрой, но передвижение существенно замедляло, поэтому почти все выбирали более удобный путь через часть территории Страны Ветра или Страны Огня, несмотря на то и дело возникающие проблемы с пересечением границ.

      Идеальное место для тренировки. Особенно когда твои дзюцу не требуют перемещения в пространстве.

      Отыскав подходящий клочок земли, Обито объявил Ханаби, что у них привал. И тут же, вопреки своим собственным словам, вскочил на ближайшее дерево, проверяя его крепкость и устойчивость. Как ни странно, оно оказалось вполне годным. Обито сложил печать концентрации и сосредоточился на запечатлённом шаринганом изображении фамильной плиты Учиха. После пробуждения мангёкё и проникновения его незамеченным в Коноху секреты Сусаноо и аматерасу стали доступны к прочтению, однако не к воплощению в жизнь. Обито тогда не понадобилось много времени, чтобы опытным путём выяснить, что для пользования этими техниками нужны оба глаза. Ещё пара экспериментов показала, что при этом они оба должны иметь модус мангёкё.

      Что-то подсказывало, что овладеть мощнейшими техниками Учиха быстро не получится.

      Даже научиться управлять камуи оказалось не так просто.  
      После возвращения тогда в пещеру Мадары Обито отчаянно не знал, о чём нужно подумать, чтобы сделать ту или иную часть тела нематериальной и повторить трюки, проделанные им в битве с ниндзя Тумана. Откровенно говоря, он помнил события на поляне очень смутно, отрывисто и, чёрт возьми, лучше бы вообще не помнил.  
      Спиралька восхищённо рассказал Мадаре о том, что вытворял Обито и каким потенциалом тот обладает.  
      Таким образом, до тех пор камуи активировалось им всего дважды в жизни, и оба — в состоянии сильнейшего стресса. Нужно было подтолкнуть его к использованию нематериальности в повседневности и, в идеале, довести эту способность до автоматизма.  
      Однако способ был подобран стариком не слишком гуманный.  
      Чуть только восстановленная вновь после эксперимента с разрушением стены правая рука набрала мышечную массу и начала быть похожей на левую, ещё не до конца оправившееся от всех травм тело Обито вдруг оказалось привязанным к кровати мощными древесными плетьми. Было ощущение, будто состоящее из корней ложе внезапно решило им позавтракать.  
      Затем к нему подковылял Мадара и принялся делать с ним странные вещи, никак не объясняя их цель. Похоже, он мог концентрировать в ладонях чакру природы огня, нагревая их до совершенно невыносимой температуры, примерно так же, как Какаши делал с молниями. Эти ладони поочерёдно опускались на тело Обито в самых неожиданных местах и оставляли мучительные ожоги. Клетки Сенджу, будь они прокляты, быстро восстанавливали кожу, давая возможность жечь её ещё и ещё. Мадара делал это достаточно медленно, чтобы Обито сохранял рассудок. Оставалось не ясно, откуда у этого ходячего трупа вообще хватало чакры на такие фокусы.  
      Пытка длилась долго, боль почти не успевала отпускать. Сначала Обито мужественно терпел, лишь изредка мыча и по-прежнему недоумевая, чего добивается от него эта древняя рухлядь, потом клял Мадару вслух на чём свет стоит, а после дыхания вообще перестало на что-то хватать и он стал захлёбываться в собственных вскриках: они падали обратно в горло и душили.  
      От отчаяния Обито уже стал пытаться смириться с болью, представить, что ему нравится это ощущение, что это всего лишь очень сильное тепло. Во всяком случае жжение в мышцах после тренировки, каким бы оно ни было сильным, всегда казалось ему приятным, закаляло. Обито им по-настоящему наслаждался, даже если от безжалостного перенапряжения накануне утром было сложно встать с кровати.  
      Однако привыкнуть к  _этой_ боли оказалось невозможно: слишком она была жестокой и неестественной.  
      Стало ясно, что просто перетерпеть тоже не получится: старик явно не собирался останавливаться. Пришлось сосредоточиться на том, куда он в следующий раз опустит руку, чтобы постараться хоть немножечко извернуться. Шаринган легко считывал не слишком быстрые движения старика. Между тем чёртовы ветки не давали совершенно никакого простора для манёвра. Но Обито уже был настолько измучен, так затравленно ожидал очередного ожога, что тело среагировало само. Он только успел зажмуриться перед очередной вышибающей все мысли из головы болью, но… ничего не почувствовал. Осторожно открыв глаз, он увидел довольное лицо Мадары. Теперь тот потянулся куда-то к шее Обито — и снова не смог причинить никакого вреда. Обито направил всю чакру на формирование, как ему казалось по ощущениям, защитной прослойки воздуха между ним и рукой Мадары. При этом часть тела, к которой старик в очередной раз тянул руку, будто парализовывало, Обито не мог ей шевелить и совершенно переставал ощущать. Но самое главное — боли больше не было. И не было ужасного запаха, привыкнуть к которому он тоже так и не смог.  
      Уже позже он понял, что несмотря на то, что внешне остаётся целым, отдельные части его куда-то выталкиваются, исчезают — но потом снова возвращаются на место. Именно это самое возвращение со временем натолкнуло на мысль о том, что они отправляются не в никуда, а именно _куда-то_ , откуда можно вернуться, и что если постараться, можно переместиться туда целиком не боясь там потеряться. Впервые решиться на этот эксперимент потребовало собрать все мужество и авантюризм, на которые Обито был способен, но терять ему было по большому счёту нечего, так что собраться с духом оказалось не то чтобы непреодолимо сложно.  
      Урок, который преподал ему Мадара, его тело запомнило крепко и навсегда. Обито потребовалось немало времени, чтобы отучиться пропускать сквозь себя каждое чужое прикосновение. Стойкое подсознательное чувство, что чужая рука, чужое тело может только обжигать, помогало в боях, но совершенно исключало возможность испытывать удовольствие от секса. Чтобы останавливать камуи, когда необходимо, и доверяться, приходилось буквально ломать себя. Этот навык подкреплялся полученным в постели удовольствием, однако отдавать кому-то инициативу оставалось по-прежнему некомфортным.

      Руки Ханаби — первые, которые он пускал к себе без всякого усилия. Его телу казалось настолько естественным доверяться им, что будь у него даже такая возможность, оно точно не посмело бы лишить его лишний раз ощущения её прикосновения.

 

      Мысли о Ханаби позволили отвлечься от гадских воспоминаний и снова сконцентрироваться на инструкции по расширенному использованию мангёкё.

      Однако приступить к тренировке он не успел.

      Чутьё полоснуло по нервам.

       — Ханаби, скрой чакру, отходи на десять часов так далеко, как позволяет видеть бьякуган, и оставайся там, пока я не подам тебе сигнал, — вполголоса скомандовал Обито. Оказавшись на земле, он параллельно обновил хенге и подготовил технику замены. Обнаружив, что Ханаби колеблется (Хьюг вообще учат своевременно подчиняться приказам?!), негромко прикрикнул: — Живо!

      Ханаби кинула на него ещё один испуганный взгляд и всё-таки подчинилась.

      Сзади приближались пятеро. Чутьё просто бесновалось.

      Сверкнули эмблемы на протекторах — Деревня Горячих Источников.

       — Какого чёрта вам нужно?  
       — Мы знаем, кто ты! Лучше тебе сразу нам сдаться! — рявкнул один из них, похоже, капитан. — За твою голову назначена большая награда! Мы получим её во что бы то ни стало!

      «Какой экспрессивный, — подумал Обито. — Награда за мою голову? Логично, конечно. Но что-то здесь явно не так…»

       — Кай! — тихо произнёс он себе под нос. Когда ничего не произошло, он обратился уже к кучке шиноби: — Что-то мне подсказывает, что вы обознались, господа! Я явно не тот, кто вам нужен.  
       — Ты Мацураши Хидан! Наша деревня никогда не простит тебе то, что ты сделал! Мы поклялись убить тебя и сделали бы это даже без награды. Но разве деньги когда-нибудь бывают лишними? — капитан улыбнулся жёлтыми зубами, из которых в наличии были далеко не все. — Они станут для нас отличным десертом к твоей смерти. На твоём месте, будучи в международном розыске, я бы не разгуливал открыто по питейным заведениям. И то, что ты сейчас сменил обличие, нас не обманет! Мы следили за тобой от самой Деревни Скрытого Дождя.  
       — Ну что ж, если вы знаете, кто я, то знаете и о том, что меня нельзя убить, — Обито чувствовал, как внутри понемногу растёт боевой азарт, кровь греется и играет. Неплохо будет размяться на этих низкоуровневых шиноби. — А вы сами-то готовы к смерти?

      Это было не бахвальство и не пустые слова. Ему действительно нужно было услышать или _увидеть_ ответ, чтобы совесть его окончательно спустила с поводка. Он не любил бессмысленных убийств. У каждой отнятой им жизни была не только причина, но и цель. Даже если она состояла всего лишь в том, чтобы вернуть себе душевное равновесие.

________________


	29. Фрагмент XXIX

      Разгорячённый после сражения Обито выглядел совершенно иначе. Что-то звериное в нём достигло предела и стёрло любые намёки на нежность и простоту. Теперь он предстал перед ней в своём боевом обличье — сложный, накачанный адреналином, уверенный, перепачканный чьей-то кровью (Ханаби знала, что не своей — она пристально наблюдала за боем и видела, что он не пропустил ни одной атаки).  
  
      Обито убивал без колебаний, быстро и точно, не избегая жестокости, но и не стремясь к ней, все его движения были эргономичны — ни одного лишнего. Он, безусловно, знал, что она наблюдает за ним. Он  _приказал_ ей наблюдать. Но в его действиях не угадывалось ни малейшего позёрства, какое мужчины проявляют, когда пытаются обратить на себя внимание. Ханаби уже перешагнула ту грань, за которой поджидает, с тихим скрипучим смехом потирая ручонки, неумолимая и коварная потребность во взаимности. Незаметно для себя она уже безнадёжно увязла в ней, и бесполезно стало дёргать то одной, то другой ногой, пытаясь не дать этому чувству окончательно засосать себя. Она погружалась туда стремительно: вот — по грудь, вот уже — по шею. Скоро станет нечем дышать. В голове билось только одно: «А он?»  
  
      Ханаби ощущала, что сильно повзрослела за этот месяц. Что было причиной? Смерть Неджи — первое большое горе, прокатившееся по её семье? Первая серьёзная работа — госпиталь? Или это странное путешествие, впервые жизнь вдали от дома, _преступление_? .. Ханаби вспоминала себя _до_  — и остро чувствовала огромную пропасть между ней и той девочкой, что разучивала кайтен. Жизнь _той_ была закована в кандалы границ фамильного квартала, нынешней Ханаби же — с уникальной техникой глаз Обито — принадлежал весь мир.  
  
      Она с замиранием сердца прогоняла от себя мысль о том, что будет, когда эта миссия закончится. Когда они найдут этого Мадару, как бы его там на самом деле ни звали, и передадут в Коноху информацию о его местонахождении. Может быть, им прикажут не возвращаться, а остаться следить за ним? Тогда можно будет побольше времени провести вместе… Что будет в деревне, что _сейчас_ творится в деревне, в клане, она тоже старалась не думать.  
  
      Ханаби закусила губу, чувствуя, что если Обито сейчас не подаст сигнал, надолго её в борьбе с этими мыслями не хватит. Нужно было на что-то переключиться, что-то делать, иначе они прогрызут голову и вывалятся наружу. И тогда станет видно, какая Ханаби слабая, как она всего боится и как не достойна называться Хьюгой.  
  
      Обито прошёлся по трупам — Ханаби вздрогнула — протыкая их в центр груди кунаем. Конечно, добивать — это правильно. Правильно. Это профессионально. Так и нужно.  
  
      Он махнул рукой в её сторону, показывая, что закончил.  
  
      Она подбежала. Обито скользнул по ней взглядом, в котором последний раз полыхнул, исчезая, шаринган. Ханаби впервые проводила его с уколом сожаления. Ей никогда не казались красные глаза привлекательными. Боже, что вообще за цвет для глаз. Белый — идеально. Терпимо — чёрный. Но Обито алый, безусловно, шёл.  
  
      Она уточнила у него, в силе ли ещё идея о привале, и, дождавшись кивка, принялась снимать мокрый плащ, надеясь наконец-то высушить. Мокрым было всё, но она позволила себе скинуть ещё только сандалии. Её охватывало неожиданное смущение при мысли раздеться перед ним. И совсем уж неловко было вспоминать, что до этого он одежду срывал с неё сам.  
  
      Обито своим дыханием развёл костёр. Ханаби задумалась над тем, как же сильно ему подходит стихия огня. Он пристроил их плащи на ветки дерева над пламенем, достаточно высоко, чтобы температурный максимум до них не доставал. А затем… совершенно невозмутимо стянул с себя всю остальную одежду и отправил туда же.  
  
      Ханаби сглотнула. Ну и что теперь делать? Мокнуть глупо и опасно — не хватало ещё подцепить простуду во время миссии. Но её всю будто сковало по рукам и ногам, хотя хотелось убежать далеко-далеко, чтобы не краснеть тут, не стоять, как вкопанная, пялясь на чужое тело и не зная, куда деть своё. Обито сел боком к ней и спиной к костру, закрыл глаза и сложил руки в печать. Казалось, он просто концентрирует чакру, что после боя выглядело вполне логично. Но Ханаби не покидала мысль, что таким образом он избавляет её от смущения, давая возможность раздеться не под его взглядом.  
  
      Чтобы наконец-то решиться, Ханаби тоже закрыла глаза и стянула футболку через голову. Однако чтобы видеть, куда её бросать, пришлось-таки снова воспользоваться зрением. Но лучше бы она этого не делала. Лучше бы просто бросила на землю рядом.  
  
      Обито стоял неподалёку, прислонившись спиной к стволу дерева, и наблюдал за ней. Шаринганом. А может быть в его глазах просто отражались огоньки костра.  
  
      Смущения действительно как не бывало. Ханаби захлестнула ярость. Продолжая по дороге расстёгивать бельё, она подошла размашистым шагом и что есть силы швырнула его в лицо Обито, мечтая, чтобы это был кунай. Одной рукой перехватив подарок, второй он одновременно прижал её к себе за талию. Совсем не нежно. Грубо. Его рука была жёсткой и не давала и шанса вырваться. По её спине прошлась шершавая ладонь. Ханаби уставилась в багровые глаза, в которых огонь костра смешивался с кровью. По его лицу и торсу плясали причудливые тени. Она чувствовала, как к животу прижимается твёрдое, и понимала, что выбраться не получится. Что она может его сейчас бить, кусать, царапать, даже использовать дзюкен, но он её не отпустит. Этот голодный взгляд её скорее возьмёт в плен гендзюцу, несмотря на бьякуган, несмотря ни на что. Ладонь достигла низа спины и вцепилась в ягодицу. Ханаби от неожиданности вскрикнула. Пальцы явно оставляли синяки. Не задумываясь над тем, что делает, она влепила Обито звонкую пощёчину. Он даже не шелохнулся. В его глазах сверкнуло жидкое пламя, наполнив их до основания.  
  
      Уверенный, властный поцелуй. Обито не стеснялся проталкивать язык глубоко внутрь Ханаби, исследуя всё, что попадалось на пути. Она кусала язык, кусала губы, но это его не останавливало, от этого он будто больше распалялся и вцеплялся в неё с удвоенной силой.  
  
      Всё та же рука переместилась на затылок, а затем крепкой хваткой сжала сзади под волосами шею, чтобы Ханаби было еще сложнее мешать поцелую.  
  
      Что ж, тогда ей тоже не обязательно сдерживаться. Тогда она тоже будет делать с ним всё, что хочет.  
  
      Ханаби набросилась на него так сильно, что довольно толстое дерево едва не затрещало. Она перехватила инициативу с языком, вцепилась в его плечи до побеления костяшек и придавила пульсирующий член животом. «Дзюкен!» — выпустила Ханаби чакру в локоть, чтобы он наконец-то отпустил её шею. Его пальцы чуть разжались, он угрожающе зарычал. Обито прижимал её сильнее, почти до хруста рёбер — она раздирала ему плечи ногтями, заставляя возбуждение прокатываться по его телу, выливаясь смазкой на её живот. Он почти уже ничего не контролировал, не владел чакрой, ночь окрасила его глаза в чёрный. Он ослабил хватку на талии всего на миг — и только для того, чтобы сорвать с Ханаби последние лоскутки ткани. Она с лёгким удивлением ощутила, что по ногам течёт. Сильно. Так сильно, как никогда. Вот значит какой ей нужен Обито. Грубый и бесцеремонный. Обито-убийца.  
  
      Внезапно Ханаби запрыгнула на него, обхватив ногами, и заставила вонзиться в себя во всю длину. Будто какая-то сила её швырнула на него. Обито застонал, сжал пальцы крепче и медленно сполз по дереву вниз, оставляя спиной на рельефе ствола кровавый след.  
  
      Он заполнял её всю, Ханаби чувствовала, как он пульсирует у неё внутри без всяких фрикций, огненный, изнемогающий от желания. Обито вцепился в её бёдра, насаживая на себя ещё глубже, хотя глубже уже было некуда — их бёдра плотно соприкасались, обжигая друг друга.  
  
      Внезапно он подобрался и опрокинул её назад, лишь чуть подставив в последний момент под спину руку. Нависая над ней, Обито стиснул её груди вместе и стал втягивать в себя по очереди соски на грани терпимого, периодически зализывая боль языком, быстро мечущимся от одного твёрдого раздразнённого ореола к другому, благо расстояние позволяло. Из-за этого Ханаби казалось, что во рту у него одновременно оба соска, при этом Обито вбивался в неё, внизу её ни капли не жалея. И Ханаби было плевать на колючую траву, на впивающиеся в кожу камешки — она вся превратилась в смесь боли и удовольствия, которые создавали внутри причудливые завихрения. Этот водоворот уносил её куда-то далеко, где не было ничего — ни миссий, ни войны, ни страха, ни душевных терзаний, ни даже нежности. Только она — и воплощение безумия в виде Обито. Инь и Янь. Воздух и огонь. Белое и чёрное.  
  
      Он причинял ей боль — и ей хотелось разделить эту боль с ним. Она сжимала его везде так, что сводило пальцы. Царапины от её ногтей тут же заживали — и их непреодолимо хотелось возобновить. Если он не рычал от боли, ей было не достаточно. Она впивалась, впивалась, впивалась в него, пока не ощущала, что он тоже на грани, что этот водоворот захватил и его. При других обстоятельствах она бы никогда не позволила себе слизнуть дорожку крови на его груди от свежей царапины, это ведь так… жестоко. Она бы стеснялась этим наслаждаться. Но сейчас жестокость органично вплеталась в их слияние, была закономерным продолжением страсти двух животных, а животным неведомо стеснение.  
      В ответ на этот её порыв Обито хищно улыбнулся.  
  
      Теряющий рассудок от всего происходящего, он тискал её грудь уже совершенно неосознанно, сильно, не давая себе труда взвешивать усилия и останавливать пальцы. Когда вдруг он особенно нестерпимо выкрутил соски, Ханаби вскрикнула и, не задумываясь, ударила дзюкеном по тенкецу на запястьях. От неожиданности Обито всем весом упал на локти на землю по обе стороны от неё. Они или их чакры настолько взаимопроникали друг в друга, что Ханаби физически почувствовала эту его боль, она ничем не отличалась от её собственной.  
      Она вспомнила, как он этими руками только что убивал врагов.  
  
      И вдруг нежно-нежно его поцеловала.  
  
      Обито в очередной раз вошёл в неё и замер.  
      Запыхавшийся, обливающийся огненным потом.  
      Ханаби ласково продолжила поцелуй.  
      И вдруг он дёрнулся всем телом, не сдержав низкий измождённый стон.  
      Ханаби не отпускала его губы, обращаясь с ними так же бережно, несмотря на то, что руки по привычке всё ещё сжимали его плечи до синяков. Ей нравилось пропускать сквозь себя его оргазменные спазмы, заставляющие тело содрогаться.  
  
      Когда они стали чуть-чуть сходить на нет, ей захотелось подвигаться ещё. Она толкнулась бёдрами к нему, с удовольствием ощущая, что он внутри ещё твёрдый. Обито хрипло застонал: похоже, она мучила ещё не готовые к новым ласкам, чересчур чувствительные нервные окончания. Но ей было плевать, она должна была получить своё. А он уже показал, что достаточно вынослив, чтобы это выдержать.  
  
____________  
  
      Мир потихоньку просыпался вокруг него. В уши ввинтился треск сверчков, трава, повинуясь ветру, защекотала ногу, капельки пота стали прохладно испаряться со спины, множественное покалывание сообщало о том, как сильно затекли руки. Движение под ним заставило зажмуриться и заскулить. Ну зачем же так сразу, Ханаби, зачем… Послеоргазменный туман вокруг постепенно разрезали звуки — вот дышит Ханаби, вот — стучит его сердце… совсем не там, где положено. А Ханаби не унималась. Кажется, она придумала что-то новое, потому что толкнула его в грудь, заставив почти лечь на спину — если бы не попавшийся на пути ствол дерева, об который не очухавшийся до конца Обито крепко приложился. Во время этого манёвра член выскользнул из неё, заставив его ещё раз вздрогнуть от интенсивности ощущений. А после — похолодеть. Вот теперь Обито точно облажался. Глядя на дорожку спермы, он чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Великий стратег. Протеже Мадары. Реинкарнация Рикудо. Хозяин Нового Мира. Мнил о себе невесть что. И не смог сохранить контроль, чтобы не кончить в девчонку.  
  
      Видимо, взгляд у него был совершенно беспомощный, потому что Ханаби внезапно рассмеялась.  
  
       — Эй. Не волнуйся. Ничего страшного, сейчас не то время. Я немного… мм… разбираюсь в этом.  
  
      Обито прямо ощущал, как его вид сменяется из беспомощного в недоумённый, но от этого не менее идиотский.  
  
       — Нет, это не значит, что я… Ты у меня первый, да.  
       — Я и не думал…  
       — Что первый?  
       — Нет… То есть да… Чёрт.  
  
      Обито потёр ладонью лицо, старясь встряхнуться и наконец-то прийти в себя. Перед глазами мелькали невесть откуда взявшиеся образы, заканчивающиеся… застрявшим в стене кунаем.  
  
       — Мне понравилось, — её голос нежно обволок слух.  
  
      Потом осторожный поцелуй — за ухом, в тонкую кожу, которой почти ничто никогда не касается — и россыпь мурашек по затылку, и захотелось в неге прикрыть глаза. Она мягко ерошит волосы, иногда чуть-чуть тянет за них — ровно настолько, чтобы почувствовать, что у тебя есть кожа на голове. Пальцы спускаются вниз по позвоночнику, приятно давя на него, заставляя невольно выпрямляться, отстраняясь от ствола. Вместе с маленькими пальчиками, скользящими от уха вниз: по шее, по ключице, — голову покидают последние мысли. Горячие губы сбоку на шее. Обито вдруг ловит себя на том, что был бы совсем не против здесь более жёсткого прикосновения — например, зубов. Ханаби будто чувствует это — и слегка прикусывает, щекоча его дыханием. Её руки сжимают его с двух сторон — с груди и со спины. Это ощущение нравится Обито, кажется, будто она везде. Между ног уже ноет. Не желая ждать, он обхватывает член рукой, попутно отмечая, что с запястьем что-то не то. Ханаби резко отталкивает его руку, нажимая как-то так, что запястье начинает всерьёз болеть. Но боль — не то, что может остановить Обито или прогнать возбуждение. Иногда даже наоборот. Ханаби вдруг наклоняется и… дует на влажную головку. Внутри Обито всё сжимается. Терпения всё меньше. Но он даёт ей возможность продолжать её странную игру. Она целует его в грудь и одновременно где-то внизу обхватывает рукой яички. Яркий цветной импульс бьёт в голову, Обито втягивает ртом воздух. Она снова пробегает по волосам. Столько разных прикосновений. Тело Обито теряется в этих робких — после недавнего — ласках, внутри сжимается пружина, заставляя тикать счётчик, отмеряющий остатки его терпения сидеть неподвижно. Чувствуется, что Ханаби с любопытством изучает его тело, отслеживает малейший отклик. Откровенно говоря, Обито не привык к долгим прелюдиям, они для него были всегда скорее пыткой. Вот и сейчас все силы уходят на то, чтобы не наброситься на неё и не разорвать на части. И чем дольше это длится, тем меньше шансов, что, когда дело перейдёт к главному, он будет в состоянии себя контролировать. Он благодарен за то, что она вынесла недавно его такого, почти не сдерживающего себя. Не оттолкнула, не побоялась. Вместе с тем Обито совершенно точно уверен, что отпусти он свою страсть на волю полностью, Ханаби это вряд ли понравится. Поэтому он поступил совсем некрасиво — но так, как давно хотелось: опустил руку ей на голову и надавил, прижимая вниз, к себе. Чтобы удержать равновесие, Ханаби упёрлась руками в его бёдра. И вдруг на головке сомкнулось кольцо её губ. Это было так долгожданно, так… интимно, что Обито почти сошёл с ума. В голове взорвался комок из ощущений, все его кошмары, вся его затаённая злоба и тьма, все его маски разлетелись на тысячу сверкающих осколков. Обито остался абсолютно беззащитен — и абсолютно счастлив. Она опустилась ниже — и это было невыносимо, хотелось кричать — и, кажется, он кричал — особенно когда головка упёрлась в нёбо. Как же горячо внутри. Эта огненная плазма разбегалась от члена по всему телу и безжалостно плавила Обито вместе с тем, что в нём ещё осталось. Ханаби впивалась ногтями в его бёдра — ему было всё равно. Он бы согласился на что угодно — да пусть отрезают пальцы по частям — но только чтобы она не останавливалась, никогда. Казалось, ничего лучше быть не может, пока Ханаби вдруг не подключила к процессу руки. Одна из них обхватила яички, другая — ствол члена, и Обито был готов умереть после этого — к чёрту всех и всё. Вот — единственное, ради чего стоит жизнь. Вот — высшее наслаждение. Особенно когда она провела языком по кругу — неумело, стараясь распробовать — и случайно задела уздечку. Кажется, Обито вцепился ей в волосы, кажется, она сильно ударила его по руке, но он был не в силах разжать, пока она не убрала губы. Он словно вынырнул после долгой задержки дыхания под водой, когда хватаешь воздух так рвано, неуклюже, что кажется, что разучился дышать. Посмотрев на его лицо, она потянулась к нему и принялась слегка посасывать его нижнюю губу, как совсем недавно… его. Обито не мог об этом думать, внизу живота начинало болеть. Вдруг её рука обхватила член — он вздрогнул от резкости прикосновения — недостаточно влажно. Ханаби догадалась и подтянула кожу, закрывая головку капюшоном и убавляя чувствительность. Обито издал благодарный стон. Её палец сквозь кожу лёг на уздечку — запомнила, как окончательно вышибить у него мозги — и стал двигаться вниз и вверх. Не прерывая эту восхитительную ласку, держащую Обито уже на грани, Ханаби снова опустилась вниз — и осторожно поцеловала яички. Потом так же осторожно втянула в рот — одно, затем другое, затем — о боги — оба вместе… Обито сорвался. Он почувствовал горячие капли на ногах и животе — и всепоглощающее тепло вдоль члена и по всему телу. Он изливался толчками, срывал горло — а в голову уже постепенно пробирались мысли о том, как же громко он себя ведёт, и как давно, и что это неосмотрительно и небезопасно, и что он даже барьер не поставил, и что грош ему цена как ниндзя, и что прав был Какаши, и — чёрт, почему Какаши, — и что он всё равно не может остановиться.  
  
      Ханаби несколько секунд сидела перед ним ошеломлённо — большая часть спермы оказалась у неё на лбу и на волосах, она пыталась стереть её руками, но не получалось. Чуть только Обито начал немного владеть собой, он притянул к себе её за руки и поцеловал липкие испачканные ладони. Горько. Надо же, и как это едят?  
  
      Ему хотелось сжать её всю, вдохнуть, задержать в лёгких, в себе, и больше не выпускать. Она, такая маленькая, крохотная — и такое большое счастье. Впервые Обито почувствовал, как регенерирует сердце. Казалось, сила клеток Сенджу до него никогда не добиралась.  
  
      Он готов был отдавать ей всего себя без остатка. Она сидела у него на коленях, мокрая, до безобразия мокрая — Обито вспомнил, что она ведь ещё так и не кончила… Но никакого укола совести он не почувствовал — только азарт и бесстыжую похоть. Текущая самка. Решив, что с подготовкой, несомненно, покончено, он развернул её спиной к себе. В этом положении очень удобно грудь ложится в руки. Он вспомнил, как однажды уже держал её так — на верхнем этаже бывшего убежища Акацуки — и как уже тогда сходил с ума. Руки сами собой сжали эту драгоценность, впитывая в себя её мягкость, всё же немного сопротивляющуюся его пальцам. Ханаби вдруг накрыла его руки своими, останавливая:  
  
       — Больно.  
  
      Подавляя в себе истовое желание стиснуть сильнее, чтобы она не просто проговорила — прокричала это слово, может быть даже умоляла его остановиться или вырывалась, — Обито, сделав над собой чудовищное усилие, расслабил пальцы. Не удивительно, что ей больно. Удивительно, что она сказала об этом только сейчас. Наверняка он оставил ей столько синяков… Она ведь не могла так быстро восстановиться, как он. Это Обито можно было не жалеть. Девушки вообще хрупкие. И так это сладко иногда — когда они позволяют тебе напрочь об этом забывать.  
  
      Зверское возбуждение требует выхода: он наклоняет её, заставляя опуститься на колени, и стремительно входит. Её ноги сдвинуты, отчего очень тесно внутри. Нутро обхватывает его плотной перчаткой, для Обито по-прежнему каждое движение слишком ощутимо, почти болезненно, но это скоро проходит. Он сжимает руками её ягодицы, заталкивая подальше мысль о том, что, возможно, стоит быть с ней помягче. Бёдра интенсивно бьются в нежное, упругое, это ментально заводит больше всего. Обито берёт такую амплитуду, что случайно выскакивает и, рывком заходя обратно, промахивается чуть выше. Конечно, он не помещается ни на сантиметр, конечно, Ханаби вскрикивает, отстраняется. Он ныряет вниз и целует пострадавшее место, долго, пока не чувствует, что она перестаёт извиваться и пытаться выскользнуть из его рук. Она расслабляется, она снова доверяет ему. Но Обито не может до конца отделаться от мысли, как же, наверное, было бы туго и хорошо —  _там_.  
      Сгорая от удовольствия, он вбивается в неё до тех пор, пока она вдруг не вскидывается и не насаживается в последний раз сама, поднимаясь к нему и прижимаясь спиной так, чтобы он не мог двигаться. Обито различает негромкие обезоруживающие стоны, заставляющие его плотно притянуть её к себе обеими руками. Внутри на члене будто кто-то ритмично сжимает ладонь. До безумия приятно и горячо. Чувствуя, что больше не может, Обито зажмуривается, утыкается лицом в её тонкую спину — куда-то между лопаток, стискивает кулаки, не отпуская её из объятий, и ещё раз со всей силы толкается внутрь. Её вздымающаяся грудь под руками — и его собственное сердце, колотящееся так, будто готово пробить её спину, ворваться в грудную клетку и слиться с её. И больше Обито совсем ничего не чувствует. Разве только ещё — _в раю_.  
  
      Наконец-то.  
  
  
____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> БОНУС (НА ЛЮБИТЕЛЯ)  
> Микрофиллер.  
> PWP, BDSM.  
> Фрагмент может быть пропущен без вреда для сюжета.
> 
> С членом Ханаби обращалась исключительно ласково, но её руки периодически бродили по телу Обито, оставляя то тут, то там алые полосы от ногтей. Грудь, живот, бёдра от них приятно саднило. Кажется, Ханаби нравилось пытать его таким образом, оттеняя удовольствие болью, пользуясь тем, что каждая ранка на его теле существует недолго; не выпуская его член изо рта, она периодически поднимала глаза, ища на его лице подсказки, терпимо ли, не слишком ли она увлеклась. Царапины успевали проходить, боль от них — нет. Однако Ханаби творила языком такие вещи, что Обито не то что её ногти — чидори сквозь грудь бы толком не заметил. Он чего только не испытал, что такое для него пара царапин? Очевидно, ей показалось мало, потому что теперь она время от времени убирала руку с члена, густо перепачканную в смеси его смазки и её слюны, и проводила ей по становящимся всё более смелыми царапинам; растирала, не давая им зажить и заставляя сильно щипать. Теперь ранки совсем не успевали успокоиться, Обито уже больше отвлекался на них, эта жестокость Ханаби так резко контрастировала с её бережным отношением к нему в больнице… И безумно заводила. Этим она будто подчёркивала его силу. Наслаждаясь её бесцеремонностью, Обито позволял себе больше не сдерживать стоны, тем более что в награду за это Ханаби ласкала член всё интенсивнее. Он привык, что его боятся. И враги, и союзники, и шлюхи старались быть с ним осторожны. Ханаби же — нет. И этим она показывала, как сильно доверяет ему. Она знает, что как бы ни было больно, он выдержит и он не причинит ей вреда.
> 
> Удовольствие нарастало, и вместе с ним внезапно ему захотелось углубить и боль. Понимая, что сам просто не сможет прервать Ханаби, он попросил, сбито дыша:  
>  — Попробуй кунаем. Дольше будет заживать.  
>  Ханаби приостановилась, не сразу поняв, чего он хочет. Потом удивлённо взглянула в глаза, безмолвно спрашивая, уверен ли он.  
>  Обито подмигнул, показывая, что уверен.
> 
> Ханаби стянула с дерева свой подсумок и извлекла оружие. По-прежнему с сомнением глядя на него и на Обито, она нерешительно вернулась.
> 
> — Здесь, — указал он на левый бок. Не известно, почему, но хотелось почувствовать именно его.
> 
> Было видно, что Ханаби колеблется. Он обхватил её руку и подтянул к себе.
> 
> — Давай. Я готов.
> 
> Ей потребовалась ещё почти минута. Наконец Ханаби обрела решимость, вонзила кунай и оставила им длинную довольно глубокую полосу. Обито изогнулся: металл черкнул по рёбрам.
> 
> Видимо, на его лице что-то отразилось, потому что Ханаби как-то внезапно побледнела. Обито улыбнулся уголками губ и слегка кивнул, подбадривая. Он поднёс к себе её руку и заставил кончики пальцев погрузиться в рану, кусая губу и сдерживая стон. Член снова оказался у неё во рту, влажный язычок забегал по головке, заставляя почти забыть о ране. Но Ханаби вовремя слегка шевелила в ней пальчиками, возвращая боль. Кровь обжигала бок, Обито чувствовал, как срабатывает механизм регенерации, и надавил на её руку сверху, содрогаясь от новой волны боли и от того, как Ханаби одновременно с этим трогает языком уздечку. При таком количестве ощущений он и подумать не мог, что от её внезапного настойчивого прикосновения ко второму боку станет так щекотно. Больно, приятно и щекотно одновременно, со всех сторон. Мозг Обито отказывался переваривать такое многообразие информации и, помучив его ещё немного, взорвался от удовольствия.  
>  После оргазма Ханаби ещё долго и приятно-болезненно целовала рану, чтобы Обито мог как следует её прочувствовать, пока та не зажила. Болевой порог снова упал, интенсивность ощущений увеличилась в несколько раз, и терпеть стало по-настоящему трудно. Обито был благодарен ей за то, что она рискнула и не пожалела его, когда он попросил. Это совершенно особое удовольствие сблизило их. Он мог ей доверить причинить себе боль, мог продемонстрировать свою внезапно возникшую потребность в этом — это стоило многого.
> 
> — Мне понравилось, — вдруг смущённо прошептала Ханаби. — А ты правда этого хотел?  
>  — Почему бы и нет. Приятно.  
>  — Эй, может, — тогда — лечить тебя и не стоило?..
> 
>  
> 
> _______________


	30. Фрагмент XXX

  
_I'm on the wrong side of heaven  
And the righteous side of hell_

_(c)*_

 

 

      Последняя близость переворошила внутри все чувства. Видимо, поэтому мозг Ханаби взял временный таймаут и незаметно заставил свою хозяйку задремать.

      Проснулась она укутанной в два уже сухих плаща и уложенной такой личинкой у костра. Обито, уже одетый, околачивался неподалёку — примерно в той стороне, где оставил трупы. Лицо его выражало крайнюю степень озабоченности. В ответ на искреннюю улыбку Ханаби он не то что не улыбнулся — даже не кивнул.

      «Да что опять такое? Ему не понравилось? А может быть, я спала как-нибудь некрасиво? С открытым ртом, например? И поэтому он теперь на меня так странно смотрит? Или… что-то случилось?»

      Ханаби завозилась в поисках остальной одежды. Пришлось накинуть плащ и прыгать, чтобы сдёрнуть её сверху. Когда Ханаби покончила с этим и обернулась, то увидела, что Обито куда-то делся, а там, где недавно лежали тела, полыхает чёрный огонь.

      Он спрыгнул откуда-то сзади и подхватил с земли свой плащ. Отряхнул, набросил.

— Ты как? — хмуро поинтересовался он.  
— Нормально. Классная техника, — кивнула Ханаби на огонь. — Тоже учиховские штучки?  
— А? Да, вроде того. Спасибо. Если вдруг где-то такое увидишь — держись как можно дальше. Это пламя нельзя потушить.  
— Как скажешь. Ты чего такой? Что-то случилось?

      Ханаби постаралась сказать это как можно непринуждённее, а сама внутренне замерла в ожидании ответа.

________________

      Обито зарёкся в ближайшее время развлекаться, потому что всё это, чёрт подери, явно мешало. Например, каким-то образом за ночь тела убитых им шиноби превратились в тела клонов Белого Зецу. А он даже не заметил. Он, видите ли, трахался!

      Чёрт его знает, что эта находка может значить и чем грозить. Одно радовало — чутьё всё-таки не подвело. Ему тогда сразу показалось странным, что ставшая давным-давно гражданской Деревня Горячих Источников снарядила за Хиданом каких-то собственных — не наёмных — ниндзя. К тому же в бою они совершенно не пытались использовать ниндзюцу. Только оружие. Вот тогда бы и среагировать…

      Проклятие, если это вездесущее неуничтожимое существо успело донести Мадаре… Нужно что-то делать. Следили от самого Скрытого Дождя — значит, видели Ханаби.

      Похоже, придётся рискнуть и воспользоваться камуи. В конце концов, не будет же в том измерении вечно дежурить отряд Альянса. Во-первых, в этом случае с ними всё время должен находиться тот, кто будет их перемещать туда и обратно. Даже если они имплантировали его шаринган единственному оставшемуся в их распоряжении Учихе — Саске, он не сможет использовать его круглосуточно. А что если не Саске, а Наруто? Мальчишка с прорвой чакры, сенпо и регенерацией Лиса. Вот этот, пожалуй, мог бы торчать там бесконечно. Только отряд менять. Правда самому Обито никогда не приходилось пребывать в измерении Камуи больше пары часов, так что он не был уверен, нет ли у слишком долгого нахождения там каких-нибудь непредсказуемых побочных эффектов.

      Он усмехнулся, вспоминая дерзкую лекцию Наруто. Сопляк, манипулировать им пытался. Да за одно только упоминание Рин его стоило бы прикончить. И почему тогда Обито этого не сделал, что на него нашло?

      Мысль о втором шарингане притащила с собой Какаши. Жив ли он там ещё? Обито с неудовольствием поймал себя на том, что ответ на этот вопрос ему как-то подозрительно небезразличен.

      С аматерасу оказалось довольно просто. Нужно было концентрировать чакру природы огня не в руках и лёгких, а в голове. А затем чётко спроецировать образ пламени из сознания на выбранный объект, почти как с гендзюцу. Во время активации техники автоматически направив всю подготовленную таким образом чакру по привычке в левый, собственный глаз, Обито едва заставил себя держать его открытым. Ни одна способность додзюцу не обжигала шаринган так сильно и не вызывала такое напряжение. Было чертовски больно. Он вспомнил, как кровоточил глаз Саске от аматерасу в битве с Данзо, и провёл рукой по щеке. Ух, надо же. Обито вытер руку о плащ. Сконцентрировавшись снова, он направил на этот раз всю чакру в правый шаринган. Жжение было и сейчас, но не такое сильное. Вполне терпимо, в бою отвлекать не будет. Вечный Мангёкё как-никак. Наверное, теперь у этого глаза какая-то автономная мгновенная система регенерации.

      Сусаноо требовал больше ментальных выкрутасов, так что с ним было решено подождать: проснулась Ханаби, и время для качественной концентрации было упущено. Сам же он здорово не выспался, что тоже не способствовало эффективному контролю чакры.

      Что касается Ханаби, что-то Обито подсказывало, что случись одна оплошность в его плане — и похищение принцессы Хьюг ему даром не пройдёт. Он прямо видел, как бешеная толпа белоглазых прочёсывает поселение за поселением, страну за страной, с целью четвертовать его осточертевшую всем по сотне причин разноцветную тушку.

      Обито столько раз думал о том, чтобы наконец-то избавиться от неё. Как угодно: обманом ли, убеждением ли, силой. Плевать ему было на данное ей обещание. Его удерживало от этого что-то другое.

      Хотя она мешала всем. Обито сомневался, что она толком умеет сражаться. Ещё она отвлекает. Плохо влияет на него — делает мягче. Ест опять же. Куча проблем. Если бы он хотел осложнить себе жизнь заботой о ком-то, купил бы тамагочи.

      И всё же что-то случилось с его привычкой быть честным с самим собой. Как бы ни было сложно строить планы, учитывая в них Ханаби, другие, _одиночные_ ему в голову почему-то попросту не приходили.

       — … Что-то случилось?  
       — Наши воинственные друзья оказались не совсем теми, за кого себя выдавали.  
       — Я даже не знаю, за кого они себя выдавали. Ты мне ничего не рассказываешь! Скажи хоть, кто они на самом деле, — обиженно высказалась Ханаби. Чувствовалось, что эта обида искала выхода давно.  
       — Не хочу тебя пугать, но, похоже, это были приспешники Мадары. Как тот, с кем я дрался в Камуи, — Обито решил не продолжать. Он не был уверен, помнит ли Ханаби то нападение на неё, едва не закончившееся летально. У самого мурашки побежали по спине, потому что знал: нападение закончиться вполне себе даже успело.  
       — Постой. Мадара сам нас ищет? Разве не мы его искать должны?

      Чёрт, надо следить внимательнее за тем, чтобы все сказки в одну вязать.

       — Одно другому не мешает.  
       — Как ты думаешь, когда примерно мы сможем на него выйти? — внезапно очень серьёзно спросила Ханаби.  
       — А что, ты уже хочешь домой? — поддел её Обито, стараясь не обращать внимание на то, что смешок у него вышел несколько нервным.  
       — Размечтался. У меня с ним личные счёты. Он убил моего двоюродного брата. И раз уж мне повезло оказаться в твоей команде, я не могу упустить такой отличный шанс отомстить.

      Команда. Какое забытое слово. Слово из прошлой жизни.  
      «Так-так-так, а о каком это брате она говорит? — прокрался из подкорки внутренний голос. — Уж не тот ли, чьё хенге она нацепляла? Не очень-то ей понравится, наверное, узнать, что она на самом деле общается с убийцей брата исключительно тесно». Обито впервые в жизни мысленно проклял досацуган.** Вот чего он точно в нынешних обстоятельствах предпочёл бы не помнить, так это того бьякуганщика, чей труп нянчил Наруто.

      Хотя он сам виноват. Надо было думать, куда соваться. Обито целился не в него.  
      Ну, и в конце концов, Мадара там тоже был. И целая куча Хьюг. Так что она вполне может быть права и Обито тут вовсе не причём.

       — Так что? Когда? — выдернула она его из раздумий.  
       — Думаю, в течение пары дней. Ты уверена, что месть — стоящее дело? Может, лучше сделать что полезное?

      Ханаби уставилась на него в совершеннейшем недоумении.

       — Ты не похож на человека, который может рассуждать таким образом.  
       — Каким?  
       — Занудным.  
       — Я практик. Предпочитаю рационально тратить энергию.  
       — Да чёрта с два! Ты романтик. Спорим? А про «рациональную трату энергии», — кривляясь, передразнила его Ханаби, — говорят обычно лентяи и тюфяки, — закончила она и показала ему язык.

      Обито отчего-то рассмеялся. Что-то в ней было такое… обезоруживающе детское.  
      А может быть, дело в том, что это живое существо относилось к нему по-доброму. Первое за семнадцать лет.

       — Что смеешься? Спорить будешь? Или боишься?  
       — С чего ты взяла, что я романтик? — Обито состроил такую суровую мину, на которую только был способен.  
       — А нет. Так не честно. Сначала говори — споришь или нет? — в её глазах плясали бесята.

      Обито почувствовал, что его бессовестно берут на слабо.

       — Валяй. Спорю.  
       — На что спорим?  
       — Если я выиграю, то могу не отвечать на любые вопросы, которые хочу, а ты не имеешь права обижаться.  
       — Окей. А если я — то ты обязан ответить правду на любые мои вопросы!  
       — Так не честно. Один вопрос.  
       — Пять!  
       — Один.  
       — Три!

      Обито цокнул языком и покачал головой.

       — Один.  
       — Жульничество! Ну, меньше, чем на три, я не согласна.  
       — Один или никакого пари.

      Ханаби возмущённо пыхтела, не сводя с него глаз.

       — Ладно! Но никакого вранья. Бьякуган включу, учти.

      Конец фразы потерялся, внезапная ослепляющая вспышка на периферии сознания заставила Обито схватиться за голову.

_Потолок тёмной комнаты. Слева у стены на полу чёрная бесформенная груда хлама. Продвижение к ней, пол очень близко. Постепенно чёрное обретает человеческие очертания. Волосы спутаны, пол не разобрать. Маленькие руки хватают человека за одежду и пытаются трясти. Пачкаются в чём-то ещё более тёмном, замирают, медленно разворачиваются ладонями вверх. Несколько секунд картина не меняется, затем силуэт лежащего мгновенно становится очень близко — вплоть до того, что отрезает взгляду любой свет. Через какое-то время изображение стремительно отдаляется, человек уменьшается в размерах, зато увеличивается дверной проём, сереющий на фоне окружающей темноты, поглощает, выпуская в другое помещение, картинка сильно качается, дверь, синяя улица…_

      Обито судорожно выдохнул, обнаружил себя на коленях, зажмурился от яркого по сравнению с видением света. То, что боль в голове рождал правый шаринган, не оставляло никаких сомнений в том, что только что было.

      Это уже случалось с ним и Какаши. Дважды. То есть достаточно часто, чтобы не спутать ни с чем другим. Это не обычный кошмар. Это прямая трансляция чужого кошмара.

      Если бы не боль, Обито бы принял это за привет от совести. Хотя он сомневался, что такие дела могут пронять эту старуху. Раз уж её никак не задели множество черноволосых детей, не успевших перед смертью даже проснуться (Итачи отказался трогать малолеток — из-за ассоциаций с Саске; пришлось взять их на себя). Обито был ей благодарен за то, что не тревожила по пустякам, потому как с главным она его и так до смерти замучила.

      Внезапно сквозь вакуумную, ватную тишину прорвался голос Ханаби:

       — … порядке? Не молчи!  
       — Всё… нормально, — Обито поднялся, в последний момент слегка покачнувшись. Совсем чуть-чуть. — Ты собралась?  
       — А что тут собирать?

      Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Самочувствие вроде бы стабилизировалось.

       — Я на разведку. Должен вернуться в течение двух-пяти минут. Если вдруг… что, то бежишь, не останавливаясь, на один час, до границы Страны Рек. Там объясняешь, что была в плену, как сюда попала, не помнишь, и просишь помощи в переправе в Лист. Постарайся не светить бьякуганом. Используй хенге…  
       — Может быть, хватит разговаривать со мной так, как будто ты мой отец? — перебила она.

      Да он и не пытался. Обито вполне мог признать, что папаша из него действительно никудышный.

       — … ну, конечно, если не хочешь пойти на органы местным завистливым товарищам, — невозмутимо закончил он.  
       — Посмотрим, — дерзко бросила Ханаби. — Куда ты вообще собрался?  
       — В Камуи.  
       — Это вот… туда? — неопределённо изобразила рукой она что-то, похожее на завиток.  
       — Да. Так называется. И способность, и измерение.  
       — Кстати, давно хотела спросить: почему мы уже сто лет передвигаемся пешком? Там бывает опасно?

      Обито кивнул. Нужно было торопиться.

       — Стой!  
       — Мм? — он уже чувствовал, что теряет терпение.

      Ханаби вдруг очень крепко обвила его руками. Потом отпрянула, смутившись.

      Теперь-то можно?

      Пространство скрутилось перед ним в тугую пружину, развернувшуюся тут же сумраком карманного измерения.

      Мангёкё наготове, остро схватывает малейшие детали.  
      Никакого движения. Ничего постороннего.  
      Для верности Обито постоял некоторое время, прислушиваясь к себе. Он не был сенсором, но здесь, в отсутствие любой другой чакры, в том числе природной, не почувствовать чужую было невозможно.  
      Если, конечно, она не скрыта.  
      «Кай!»  
      Тот, кто в нужной мере владеет иллюзиями, легко может их развеять, кем бы они ни были наложены и какого бы ни были рода. Обито остался вполне уверен в том, что здесь чисто. Но это не всегда то же самое, что _безопасно_ …  
      Это пространство больше не казалось Обито _его_. Даже когда он впервые понял, что сюда есть доступ у Какаши, — когда получил здесь от него в живот, — оно продолжало подчиняться ему. Но теперь с комфортом здесь было покончено.

      Вернувшись, он почти сразу неожиданно угодил в объятия Ханаби.

       — Фухх, наконец-то, — прогундосила она ему в грудь.

      Не то чтобы её объятия ему не были приятны. Но они будили что-то, совершенно сейчас не нужное. Поэтому, подождав пару секунд, он мягко отстранил её от себя.

       — Хватит тискать меня, как игрушку. Я, между прочим, серьёзный воин.

      Ханаби согнулась пополам в таком истерическом хохоте, на который Обито даже не рассчитывал. Он уже стал подозревать, что дело тут не в его чувстве юмора, а, похоже, в несоответствии образу воина. Ну, по крайней мере, отсоединение прошло безболезненно.  
      Дождавшись, пока она отсмеётся, он приступил к инструктажу:

       — Веди себя максимально тихо. Не отходи от меня ни на шаг. А лучше прижмись к спине и включи бьякуган, чтобы у нас вместе был трёхсот шестидесяти градусный обзор без слепых пятен. Видишь что-то — слегка бьёшь назад по ноге, будто просто переставляешь. Если я бью — меняемся позициями. Остальные команды — устно.

      Ханаби слушала это с таким восхищением в глазах, какого Обито ещё ни разу у неё не видел. Одно дело, если это восхищение им (тоже странно), другое — если всего лишь заданием. Боги, сколько же ей всё-таки лет?

      Телепортация.

      Бетонные блоки оскалились на него. Обито стало настолько неуютно, что захотелось сразу сбежать. Уже сложив печать, он начал приводить технику в исполнение, когда…

       — Подожди! Я вспомнила! Здесь где-то была аптечка… — Ханаби рванула в сторону и — скрылась. Обито не думал, что можно так быстро затеряться среди этих каменных плит и что голос удаляющегося от тебя человека затихает здесь так быстро. Конечно: никаких стен — никакой акустики, никакого эха.

      «Чёрт тебя дери, какая нахрен аптечка…»

       — Ханаби! — рявкнул Обито так, что самого оглушило.

      Она была до этого за спиной — в слепой зоне шарингана, иначе чёрта с два бы ей удалось удрать.

      Обито бросился за ней, ориентируясь на чакру.  
      Он так напрягся, что, казалось, мог прямо сейчас запросто развить способности сенсора. Вот же она, здесь, совсем рядом…

      Облегчение хлынуло с него холодным потом.  
      Ханаби сидела на корточках и ковырялась в чём-то у себя под ногами.  
      Давя в себе желание схватить её за шкирку и тряхнуть как следует, Обито процедил:

       — Твою мать, я сказал тебе, ни шагу от меня. Какого чёрта это было?!

      Ханаби вскинула голову, странно улыбнулась — и снова метнулась от него в сторону. Ну тут-то шаринган и реакция сработали как надо — Обито достаточно оказалось бросить руку вперёд и схватить её за капюшон плаща.

      Но вместо этого пальцы сжали воздух, заставив Ханаби раствориться в пространстве рваными клочками.

      Клон?!

      Потрясённый Обито не сразу понял, что, разозлившись, всю свою инициативность начинающего сенсора растерял. Восстановив её, он снова ощутил слабое присутствие чакры Ханаби.

      И тут произошло самое страшное.

      Рядом с её чакрой возникла ещё одна.

 

 

 

_______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Five Finger Death Punch - Wrong Side Of Heaven
> 
> ** Считается, что шаринган состоит из совокупности способностей досацугана ("глаз проницательности", "eye of insight") и саймингана ("глаз гипноза", "eye of hypnotism").


	31. Фрагмент XXXI

       — Сенпо: Мокутон: Тысячерукая Истина!  
  
       — Серьёзно, Хаширама, ты повторяешься! Собираешься везде таскать с собой этот уродливый хлам?  
  
       — До тех пор, пока ты не перестанешь трусливо прятать свою задницу в Сусаноо!  
  
       — Моя задница тебя не касается. Может, всё же что-нибудь новенькое? Давай, удиви меня! Хочется думать, что не зря трачу на тебя время!  
  
      Масштабные техники не позволяли подобраться друг к другу близко и создавали чрезвычайный шум — чтобы быть услышанными, приходилось кричать. Сиреневое пламя меча Сусаноо отбило несколько устремившихся к нему рук статуи. Мадара закатил глаза.  
  
       — Думал, будет интересней! Всё-таки ты разочаровываешь меня, Хаширама!  
  
      «Надо посоветоваться с Тобирамой. Как создатель эдо тенсей, он наверняка в курсе всех её слабых мест».  
      Хаширама с жалостью кинул взгляд за спину Мадаре — туда, где был прибит к земле с помощью куройбо младший брат. Ему удалось неожиданно перенести Мадару Техникой Летящего Бога Грома сюда — подальше от основных войск, затем — Хашираму (и когда брат только успел поставить здесь свою метку?) Но Мадара к этому времени уже его тут ждал. Тобирама оказался мгновенно пригвождён куройбо без возможности передвигаться или быть освобождённым. Хашираму же Мадара призвал к продолжению поединка: «Похоже, тебе всё же не повезло! Придётся сначала покончить с тобой».  
  
      Хаширама знал, почему он не посоветовался с Тобирамой раньше.  
      У него не было цели убивать Мадару, ему втайне хотелось продлить подольше встречу с другом детства — одним из самых дорогих для него людей — по-прежнему, не смотря ни на что. Он хотел лишь остановить его, отвлечь на себя, но не убивать. Хаширама был уверен: он-то его пыл выдержит. Ему самому не были страшны злоба и ненависть Мадары; если он и боялся чего-то, то только того, что тот навредит другим.  
  
      Однако с каждой минутой надежды на то, что в Мадаре сохранилось что-то человеческое, оставалось всё меньше. Хаширама всеми силами отдалял тот момент, когда ему придётся увидеть вместо друга только Демона Учиха. Мадара всегда играл по-крупному: чёрное или белое, всё — или ничего. Никаких полумер, только контрасты. Он не мог удерживаться посередине, его рано или поздно сносило к одной из крайностей. В этом была его сила. И в этом было его проклятие. Как медик, Хаширама всегда подсознательно стремился вылечить его душу - почему нет, если тело можно? Но Мадара всегда имел исключительно сильную волю. Ничто не могло его сломить. И его упёртый дух, как и он сам, был словно закован в Сусаноо - не поддавался никакому влиянию извне. В том числе "лечению".  
  
       — Мадара, не заставляй меня снова тебя убивать. Ты ведь знаешь, я сделаю это. До тех пор, пока ты рушишь нашу мечту, я буду противостоять тебе.  
  
       — А ты ни капли не поумнел, Хаширама.  
  
      Меч Сусаноо заскрежетал о дерево, блокируемый статуей. Хаширама едва успел перепрыгнуть на более безопасную площадку, по-прежнему крепко сжимая руки в печати. Волосы Мадары метались над его головой языками чёрного пламени.  
  
       — Это _твоя_ мечта. Глупая и не принесшая никакого результата. Я же нашёл совершенный способ добиться мира. Ты застрял в прошлом, Хаширама. Признай наконец, что твоя идея не работает! Посмотри вокруг — в этой реальности мира никогда не будет! Они могут объединиться только перед лицом общего врага, который настолько силён, что его не одолеть ни в одиночку, ни кланом, ни деревней, ни страной. Не слишком ли дорогая цена миру — постоянное наличие чудовищной внешней опасности? Жизнь в страхе, неизбежное так или иначе кровопролитие? Исчезни эта необходимость бороться — и временный альянс тут же распадётся — его разорвут изнутри мелкие корыстные интересы отдельных его членов. Люди — конченые эгоисты. Они не могут жить мирно в одной реальности, где их интересы всегда будут пересекаться и сталкиваться. И задача сильного — не объединить их, заставив с собой сражаться, а создать всем условия, где войны больше не понадобятся. Создать каждому свой отдельный мир. И с их стороны отдать ему за это свою чакру, чтобы сделать его ещё сильнее, раз уж он им служит, — не такая уж большая плата, а, Хаширама?  
  
       — Самый большой эгоист, которого я встречал, — это ты, Мадара. Но даже ты оберегал и любил братьев, пытался защитить свой клан, да и теперь продолжаешь говорить о службе людям! Мир не так плох, как тебе кажется. Именно этот мир когда-то создал тебя и твою любовь к родным. Перестань его запугивать — и он примет тебя! Ты больше не будешь одинок. Ты  _уже_ не одинок!  
  
       — У меня есть ты? — Мадара расхохотался. — Не думал, что спустя столько лет и событий ты будешь продолжать нести эту чушь. Чёрт возьми, повзрослей, Хаширама! Ты ничего вокруг не видишь, только и бормочешь про любовь, мечту, деревню. Ты не просто глуп! Ты жалок!  
  
       — Ты не тот Мадара, которого я когда-то знал и считал другом. Таким, какой ты сейчас, тебя сделала смерть твоего последнего младшего брата. Ты знаешь, если бы мне тогда это было известно и если бы это что-то изменило, я бы отдал тогда жизнь за Изуну.  
  
      Мадара неуловимо изменился в лице.  
  
       — Что ты несёшь, старший брат?! — взвыл позади него Тобирама.  
  
      Постепенно в глазах Мадары заметались огненные искорки.  
  
       — Может быть, ты не так уж и бесполезен, Хаширама. Говоришь, жизнь бы отдал?  
  
  
_____________


	32. Фрагмент XXXII

Хината стояла у наружной двери в резиденцию Хокаге и в волнении теребила ремешок на форменной куртке.  
  
Сразу после событий внутри скалы Наруто поспешил к Пятой-саме с требованием дать возможность ему отправиться за пределы деревни для попытки обнаружения следов чакры обоих Учих и Ханаби.  
  
«Здесь слишком сложно сосредоточиться, — объяснил он. — Фоном очень много знакомых чакр, со всех сторон. Они накладываются друг на друга, на сигналы от тех источников, что вдалеке, и мешают. Я чувствую, если чуть отдалиться, найти достаточно безлюдную местность, то будет проще. Вполне возможно, тогда я с помощью режима мудреца и силы Курамы различу чакры Мадары и Обито, где бы они не находились. Бабуля Цунаде, если вы беспокоитесь, я могу взять с собой Би!»  
  
Хината поймала себя на мысли, что она в последнее время слишком часто использует бьякуган, чтобы читать сквозь стены по губам не предназначенные для неё разговоры. Но волнение за Наруто было настолько велико, что она не могла себе позволить пропустить ни слова. А ещё больше волнения вызывало то, чем она собиралась с ним поделиться и ради чего сейчас караулила дверь.  
  
«Думаю, Наруто прав, — поддержал его Какаши-сенсей. — Сейчас это единственный вариант отыскать если не обоих, то, по крайней мере, Мадару. Чтобы принять какие-то меры. Он более непредсказуем и опасен, его поиски важнее. Обито сейчас без сил, без риннегана, без хвостатых, он ещё долгое время не будет проблемой. Насколько я могу судить, их союз с Мадарой распался таким образом, что вероятность их повторного объединения близка к нулю. Скорее наоборот — а это нам только на руку. К тому же, если Обито снова получил шаринган, определение его одномоментного местонахождения ничего не даст. Раньше, чем мы до него доберёмся, он окажется уже в другой точке. Совершенно в любой. Возможно, проведение мониторинга и анализа его перемещений за тот или иной срок имело бы смысл, но у нас нет на это времени. Мы не знаем, какой следующий шаг сделает Мадара. Сейчас именно он должен быть нашей главной целью. И Ханаби, скорее всего, у него. Таким образом, много времени это не займёт. Обещаю лично проследить за тем, чтобы Наруто как можно скорее вернулся в деревню».  
  
«Ты мог бы переместить его туда и обратно с помощью камуи?» — не сводя задумчиво-серьёзного взгляда с них обоих поинтересовалась Цунаде-сама.  
  
«К сожалению, нет, Хокаге-сама. Боюсь, мой шаринган еще долго будет неработоспособен».  
  
«Я должна осмотреть тебя. Возможно, я что-то смогу с этим сделать».  
  
«Благодарю вас, Хокаге-сама, — Какаши-сенсей склонил голову. — Но в этом нет смысла. Саске говорил, что слепота, порождаемая мангёкё, необратима. Об этом ему поведал сначала Обито, затем Итачи. Имея ещё собственные глаза, Саске сам не раз пользовался способностью Узумаки Карин, чтобы восстановиться. Вливание её чакры обеспечивает регерацию клеток реципиента. Но у Саске восстанавливалось всё, кроме зрения. Многие поколения Учиха использовали все возможные медицинские дзюцу, и ничто не помогало. Такова цена этой силы».  
  
«И всё-таки я осмотрю тебя. Сразу после вашей вылазки с Наруто жду тебя в госпитале».  
  
«Значит, вы меня отпускаете?! — Наруто был вне себя от радости, а потому немедленно подбежал к Пятой-саме и стиснул в объятьях, заставляя её щёки неожиданно поалеть. — Бабуля Цунаде, я знал, что вы лучше всех!»  
  
Устало вздохнув, когда в следующую секунду за вихрем в виде Наруто дверь не смогла закрыться, а продолжила качаться на петлях туда-сюда, Цунаде-сама посмотрела на Какаши-сенсея: — Восьмихвостого и Би берите с собой. Я распоряжусь, чтобы в Скрытое Облако направили срочное сообщение».  
  
_____________  
  
«Возможно, лучше направить сообщение Эю самой, — поскреблась коготками мысль, когда Цунаде осталась одна. — Вдруг Шикамару прав, и среди жителей Конохи есть предатель? Где гарантия, что это не может быть кто-то из моих подчинённых?»  
  
___________  
  
  
— Наруто-кун… Я не знаю, что это значит… Но когда я сканировалла чакру Какаши-сенсея во время гендзюцу, я заметила кое-что…  
— Заметила?.. Что ты заметила, Хината?  
— Его шаринган… Его не было. Что с ним случилось? Какаши-сенсея ранили в бою? Ты не знаешь?  
— Не знаю. Ты уверена?..  
  
Хината на секунду запнулась.  
  
— Да. Я уверена, — твёрдо сказала она.  
— Но учитель только что говорил бабуле Цунаде, что его шаринган всего лишь теряет остроту зрения…  
— Я зн… То есть… Возможно, он не хочет, чтобы об этом кто-то знал.  
— Но зачем ему понадобилось обманывать главу деревни? Мы должны узнать у Какаши-сенсея, что на самом деле случилось с его шаринганом. Какаши-сенсей! — Наруто заметил его как раз выходящим из резиденции Хокаге.  
— Наруто, через час встречаемся у ворот, — не глядя бросил он через плечо, будучи, по-видимому, очень не в духе.  
  
Прежде чем Наруто снова открыл рот, Хината обхватила его со спины и поспешно прошептала на ухо, чтобы учитель не слышал:  
  
— Наруто-кун, пожалуйста, не надо!  
  
Теперь он выглядел довольно удивлённым — настолько, что, к счастью, ненадолго забыл про сенсея, и тот уже скрылся за поворотом. Хината отпрянула, чувствуя, что густо заливается краской. Подумать только, она сейчас сама обняла Наруто! Какого мнения он теперь о ней будет?  
  
Хината уже давно пришла к мысли, что её признания во время битвы с Пейном он просто не помнит. Его можно понять… Он был фактически при смерти. Хината не винила его. Даже была немножко рада, что их отношения этим не усложнились. Ей было достаточно того, что он остался жив. Любоваться им, учиться у него. Отважный, добрый, упорный, талантливый. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь обратит внимание на такую размазню, как Хината. Так что пусть Наруто остаётся для неё только кумиром и вдохновением — так она, по крайней мере, не потеряет его уважение.  
  
— Ты чего, Хината? — осведомился он. В его взгляде было столько недоумения, что ей хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
— Если ты спросишь Какаши-сенсея, то он сразу поймёт, что это я тебе сказала. Мне неловко, мало ли какие у него могли быть причины… Может быть, нам не стоит вмешиваться?  
— Не понимаю, чего ты так боишься, Хината…  
— Вот вы где! — к ним приближалась Тен-Тен. Как всегда, весёлая, звонкая. — Хината, твой отец просил передать, что ты должна срочно отправиться домой.  
— Спасибо… А он не сказал, в чём причина? — Хината встрепенулась: — Новости о Ханаби?  
— Нет, не сказал… Наруто-кун, тебя уже выписали? Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Отлично! Спасибо, Тен-Тен, — Наруто засиял, смущённо потирая сзади шею. Он всегда радовался любому вниманию.  
— Наруто-кун, мне нужно идти… Увидимся позже. Удачи на миссии! — Хината уже не могла думать ни о чём, кроме Ханаби, поэтому в мгновение ока её и след простыл.  
  
— Разве я говорил ей про миссию? — задумчиво почесал в затылке Наруто.  
  
  
  
________________


	33. Фрагмент XXXIII

Посторонняя чакра возникла по ощущениям сразу с трёх сторон. И, чёрт, два из этих источников не видел даже шаринган. Далеко? Барьер?  
  
Зато прямо перед ним стояла Ханаби. Она неестественно вытянулась по стойке смирно — лишь глаза беспокойно плескались страхом, обдавая Обито невидимыми брызгами настолько ощутимо, что хотелось провести рукой и стереть их с лица. Ханаби не шевелилась, будто парализованная какой-то техникой.  
  
А из-за её плеча жалил остроконечной ухмылкой самый двинутый и непредсказуемый из Великих Саннинов.  
  
И всё бы ничего, если бы Обито не уткнулся взглядом в свой шаринган на его лице.  
  
Нет, никакого гендзюцу не случилось. Обито даже не понял, хотел ли этого змееобразный ублюдок.  
  
Одна за другой понеслись мысли.  
  
Какому, биджу его дери, конченому идиоту пришло в голову доверить его глаз Орочимару?! Да ведь этот ненормальный всю жизнь мечтал о шарингане!  
  
Обито прекрасно знал это, и не только потому, что помнил детсадовские разборки в Акацуки — у него под носом — между этим фанатиком и Итачи. Он тогда не вмешивался, интересно было посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. В том, что Итачи силён, сомневаться не приходилось, а доверять Орочимару Обито бы всё равно не стал, даже если бы упился до невменяемости. Так что после того, как чокнутый естествоиспытатель рискнул посягнуть на любимую игрушку Итачи — ха-ха, отчаянный малый — и, получив от того взбучку, сбежал из организации, поджав хвост, — Обито долго веселился.  
  
И теперь это существо наконец-то добыло себе шаринган. И не чей-нибудь там — Обито! Именно он среди всех Учих оказался тем, кто продул-таки свой глаз этому придурку так или иначе. Обито чувствовал себя прескверно. А именно — распоследним ослом.  
  
Усилием воли он заставил мысли перепрыгнуть через эту кочку и покатиться дальше.  
  
В ситуации имело место ещё несколько странных вещей.  
  
Первое. Почему у него в руках Ханаби, и почему он ведёт себя так, будто она его заложник? Разве целью Листа не является её спасение?  
«Она не предатель, это мы уже выяснили». Перед глазами промелькнули позвонки на тонкой спине, чуть сгорбленной у него между ног, синие отметины на ней от его рук… Это не могло быть обманом. Только не так долго. Только не так головокружительно.  
  
Второе. Почему змеёныш здесь один?  
В понимании Обито, на его поимку определённо должны были выслать целый отряд, а то и — армию?.. Но точно не одного сумасшедшего, которому и доверять-то, по хорошему, нельзя. Они и слепого-то Обито вон как боялись — всю чакру высосали, только бы не шелохнулся лишний раз.  
  
Ну, теперь пусть пеняют на себя. Как пить дать, Орочимару прибрал себе долгожданный трофей — и только его и видели. Теперь займётся чем попало, сто лет ему сдались коноховцы.  
  
А может, и не сами дали — просто стащил. Наивные, они же ещё в битве с Десятихвостым снова подружились с ним и Саске. Так мило было, что от их тупости Обито аж плевался. Он вообще много от чего тогда плевался. Например, от того, что они так же пытались подружиться и с ним. Боги, ну откуда у кого что в башке берётся… Ну ладно недалёкий подросток с шилом в заднице, ну ладно Хатаке и сенсей — заложники своих эмоций, но Каге!.. Как фактический Мизукаге в прошлом, Обито только хватался за голову. Этот цирк, который они там развели, сначала веселил, а потом уже изрядно его подбешивал. Дав волю эмоциям, голос чуть не срывал тогда. Стыдно. И толку — ноль. Коноха потому что. Конченые они там все.  
Потом охрип окончательно, да и скучно стало. После потери хвостатых и вовсе дрался молча.  
  
Поди, и не изолировали их никак — друзья же. Обито вполне мог представить Орочимару, разгуливающего по деревне и попивающего чаёк с Цунаде. И Саске — в больничке — с обожающим его Наруто и свежими цветочками от фанаток.  
  
Ну и вот — пожалуйста. Дать ему что ли прикончить принцессу Хьюг? Чтоб научились хоть чему?  
  
Обито представил, как ползучий гад склизкими пальцами вырывает из глазниц белые шарики…  
  
Достаточно с него рассуждений. Потеря времени.  
  
Тем более что как таковой Змей не один. Есть ещё два источника чакры.  
А самое главное, комбинации везде одинаковы. Чакра Орочимару плюс чакра Ханаби. Где-то ощущается чуть сильнее, где-то — слабее, но это ничего не даёт — даже шаринган не в состоянии был бы отличить теневой клон от оригинала, а уж сенсор из Обито и подавно по-прежнему неважный.  
  
Он весь превратился в собранный, единый комок, сгусток силы, оружие, как это бывало с ним всегда, если бой представлялся стремительным, массовым и опасность ощущалась со всех сторон. Никаких лишних мыслей, пустая голова, голые инстинкты. Шаринган хватает движение — и тут же упреждающий удар, блок, рывок в сторону. Самая лучшая модель ведения любого боя. Благодаря выбранному пути и природной горячности, практики у Обито было предостаточно, поэтому со временем он наловчился и уже мог во время сражения не только размышлять о постороннем, но ещё и болтать без умолку. Мало кому удавалось заткнуть Обито — как минимум, нужно было его как следует загонять. А это само по себе было непросто, учитывая камуи.  
  
Теперь, без камуи, приходилось чуть сложнее — ему.  
  
И сейчас — он знал — предстоял как раз такой бой — не поболтаешь.  
Он кожей чувствовал вокруг опасность, втягивал носом воздух — и она обдирала глотку своим запахом, как наждаком, заставляла лёгкие тяжелеть от летящих в них содранных крошек. Даже глупый, неповоротливый воздух вокруг мешал ему, как нерасторопный подчинённый, — не давал двигаться с нужной скоростью. Все инстинкты кричали в Обито, что нужно убираться отсюда, это измерение больше не его, лишняя минута здесь — смерть.  
  
Но что-то удерживало от побега.  
Может быть — полный ужаса взгляд Ханаби, может быть — нежелание вот так быстро отдавать своё, будь это глаз, девчонка или пространство.  
  
И тогда раздался этот звук.  
Обито в боевом режиме, напряжённый до того, что по нему будто бегали электрические искры, готовый среагировать в любую секунду на что угодно смертельной атакой, даже не различил сразу в этом шипении речь. Он сейчас был животным, готовым драться, а не воспринимать слова.  
  
— С Кабуто у вас вышло неплохо. Я надеюсь, что мы с тобой тоже поладим, Обито.  
  
В ответ на этот неосторожный звук он почти отпустил из пальцев сюрикен. Почти. В следующий миг парочка сместилась — совсем чуть-чуть — и на пути, намеченном было его сюрикеном, оказалась Ханаби.  
  
Шаринган.  
  
Эта тварь читает движения Обито не хуже него, кровного Учихи. Когда научился?  
  
— Ты закончил? — впился в уши свистящий шёпот.  
  
Мерзкий ублюдок.  
  
— Чего надо, пресмыкающееся? — огрызнулся Обито, осознавая, что от этой грубости весь его авторитет как руководителя Акацуки вот сейчас полетел бы к чертям, если бы это ничтожество было в курсе того, кто стоял за всем на самом деле. Впрочем, сейчас-то уж точно в курсе. Так что летит, летит к чертям. Хотя какой тут уже авторитет после пережитых унижений — что в сражении, что в госпитале… Так, хоть хладнокровие бы какое изобразить. — Снова в общем деле попроситься поучаствовать хочешь?  
  
Орочимару неодобрительно покачал головой.  
  
— А лоск-то весь спал с тебя вместе с ролью.  
  
Пошёл ты.  
  
— А ты как был никчёмным стариканом, так и остался, даже с шаринганом. Ты ж бессмертный, что ж ты сдох-то? И главное — от руки какого-то сопляка, — Обито всё никак не мог взять себя в руки. Бодался с этим типом, как ребёнок.  
— По крайней мере, у меня нашлись последователи, кто прямо или косвенно помог мне возродиться. Меня уважают, мои заслуги признают. А ты никому не нужен, и никогда не был. От тебя даже твой подельник отказался.  
  
«Дёшево, Орочимару», — подумал Обито, чувствуя тем не менее, как этими словами мерзавец ведёт ногтём по его сердцу с противным скрипом, как по стеклу. От этого на зубах появляется металлический привкус, который даже на кровь не похож.  
  
— Кажется, я тебя задел? — он усмехнулся. Лицо поперёк прорезал безгубый рот. — Прости. Ну зато с тобой теперь можно иметь дело. Ты больше не строишь из себя чьё-то жалкое подобие.  
  
Поймав вновь взгляд Ханаби, Обито словно протрезвел. В её глазах читалась уже не беспомощность, а твёрдость, решительность. И всё ещё надежда… на него.  
  
— И пока ты готов слушать, перейду к главному. Мне нужен риннеган.  
— Нет у меня. У дружков своих попроси.  
— Ты имеешь в виду Цунаде? Не хочу её утруждать. Риннеган мне добудешь ты.  
— Ну, бывай. Приятно было повидаться. Заходи, если что. Буду добрый — может, корм тебе тут оставлю. Что там змеи едят? Молоко?  
— А ты шутник, а, _Тоби_?  
  
После этих слов Орочимару высунул свой острый бесконечный язык и провёл по шее Ханаби сбоку: от ключицы и — медленно — до мочки уха, не отрывая глаз от лица Обито. Не имеющая возможности пошевелиться, Ханаби зажмурилась от отвращения, из её горла вырвался сдавленный писк. На плечо сорвалась капелька его слюны. Затем язык обвернул всю шею плотным, влажным, пульсирующим кольцом…  
  
— Аматерасу! — прорычал Обито. Волна жара — по своим глазам, чёрное пламя — по волосам и левой половине чёртова саннина. Обито и мерзкий язык бы сжёг, если бы он находился сейчас подальше от Ханаби.  
  
Теперь камуи — на неё…  
  
Проклятие!  
Чудовище отдёрнуло язык, чтобы разинуть пасть, из глотки его выпросталась рука, ухватив Ханаби за многострадальную шею и рискуя переместить своё полыхающее смертоносным огнём тело вместе с ней.  
Пришлось прервать технику.  
  
Не отпуская Ханаби и распахнув пасть ещё шире, словно разрывая свою собственную голову пополам, отвратительное существо с некоторым трудом выпустило из себя свою копию, целую и невредимую, тошнотворно блестящую от слюны. Аматерасу теперь долизывало остатки его выброшенной шкуры.  
  
Новая версия саннина усмехнулась и продолжила песню предыдущей как ни в чём не бывало:  
  
— И, кстати, да. Я не против подольше пожечь тебе глазки, но не трудись ради неё — она клон. Конечно, её оригинал тоже сможет насладиться всеми нашими нынешними впечатлениями — после того как я развею технику. Так что лучше тебе выслушать меня спокойно, послушно и с минимумом проявлений агрессии. Или юмора. Некогда мне болтать с тобой, — между краёв рта, тех, где должны быть губы, виднелся язык; чёртова улыбка так и не сползала с его лица, как мерзкая розовая гусеница.  
  
Обито скользнул взглядом в сторону остальных источников чакры — какой из них — оригинал? «Он может быть уже даже не в этом измерении», — кольнула мысль куда-то в солнечное сплетение.  
  
Подождав некоторое время, чтобы Обито имел возможность взвесить его слова, он продолжил:  
  
— Добудешь мне риннеган? Будешь хорошим мальчиком, Тоби? — и, прежде чем ярость разорвёт Обито изнутри, добавил: — А вы не очень-то прячетесь со своей сообщницей.  
  
«Твою мать», — мелькнуло в голове у Обито. А заодно с этим из памяти выплыли все места, где за последние дни похоть лишала его рассудка. Как давно у Орочимару шаринган? Как давно он имеет возможность появляться, где хочет?  
  
Внезапно перед Обито предстала пещера с остатками клана Учиха и ощущение _кого-то_ в конце коридора… Эта мысль острыми коготками забралась по спине, холодком обняла шею, подула мурашками на затылок. Всё-таки тогда чутьё Обито не обмануло.  
  
Зато теперь стало понятно, почему Орочимару не требует от него ещё парочку шаринганов.  
Да у него их просто завались.  
  
— Мне вот только интересно, а как ты уговорил помогать тебе Хьюгу? — прошипел саннин, с каким-то даже своеобразным хитрым любопытством.  
  
Обито не успел не то что ответить, но даже до конца осознать то, что сейчас произойдёт, и тем более — проследить за своим выражением лица.   
Чёртова маска. Отвык.  
  
— О, так она не знает… — медленно, по слогам процедил Орочимару, пристально вглядываясь в него. Шаринган ведь, шаринган… — Ну, тогда тем более советую поторопиться. Встречаемся здесь завтра в двенадцать часов дня. У тебя уже должен быть риннеган. Не хочется ведь портить репутацию наследницы одного из сильнейших кланов шиноби? А ещё больше — её мнение о тебе? Не так ли, Обито? Или лучше называть тебя Тоби? Как тебе больше нравится?  
  
Какой техникой достать эту тварь? Чтоб наверняка? Аматерасу — может пострадать Ханаби. Даже если это клон — нельзя. Боль от этого огня невыносима. Обито помнил.  
  
Образ Змеиного Саннина исказился и исчез в водовороте пространства вместе с Ханаби.  
  
Чтобы _отпустить_  их, Обито понадобилось несколько раз выжечь внутри себя резкие порывы, способные заодно навредить _ей_.  
  
Измерение Камуи опустело. Теперь Обито ощущал лишь свою чакру.  
И оглушительное одиночество.  
  
Он сел на пол и вцепился руками в волосы. Чтобы больно.  
  
  
  
__________________


	34. Фрагмент XXXIV

  
_I'll never wake up without an_  
Overdose  
Of you

(c)*

 

      Под ним растекалась лужа крови.  
      Казалось, даже сандалии промокли — и теперь холодно.  
      Кровь свежая — тёплая должна быть. Почему холодно?

      Разжал свою голову.  
      На руки тут же опустилась тяжесть.  
      Её нельзя было не обнять ими.  
      Тяжесть имела форму.  
      Он держал ее аккуратно.  
      Не боясь испачкаться в крови — боясь расплескать её ещё больше.  
      Тёмные пряди.  
      Коричневые.  
      Цвета крови.  
      Путаются между пальцев.  
      Кровью липнут к ним.  
      Рот.  
      С угла — тонкая дорожка.  
      Ровно вниз.  
      Как у него.  
      У него — давно навсегда.  
      У неё — теперь навсегда.  
      Почему он раньше ее не обнимал?  
      Почему никогда не обнимал?

      Холодно.  
      Прижать.  
      Прижаться.  
      Она здесь — самое тёплое.  
      Во всем мире — самое теплое.  
      Сжимать её в руках, впитывать до последней капли тепла.  
      Чтобы сохранить в себе.  
      Накрыть своим телом от всего.  
      «Я… никому тебя, никому… я здесь… здесь теперь… прости… опять поздно… прости…, но больше… никому… я выжил, для тебя… у меня шаринган… теперь я могу…»  
      Слёзы по щеке — в рот.  
      Давят.  
      Душат.

      Это уже не её кровь.  
      Его.  
      Это у него дыра в сердце.  
      Это он ее поливает своей кровью.  
      «Я вытру… вытру, Рин…»  
      Конечно.  
      Поэтому так больно — здесь.  
      Это он ранен.  
      С ней все в порядке.  
      А если бы она — он бы всё равно своё сердце отдал.  
      Ей.  
      Взамен пробитого — её.  
      Чтобы она жила.  
      Он должен остаться без сердца — чтобы она жила.  
      Без сердца.  
      Бессердечным.  
      Чтобы Рин была жива, он изменится.  
      Он станет сильнее.  
      Он отдаст ей все хорошее, что в нем есть. Только она этого заслуживает.  
      И пусть даже больше не будет.  
      Всё — ей.  
      Ему не нужно.  
      Он — так.  
      Справится.  
      Сможет.  
      Ему не нужно…  
      «Рин, бери, живи… живи…»

      Обито раздирал себе грудь ногтями.  
      Пытаясь найти там что-нибудь.  
      Что еще отдать.  
      А сердце?  
      Может, еще там?  
      Может, просто забыл?  
      Пожалел?  
      Пожадничал?  
      И поэтому она — не здесь?  
      Кровь под ногами мешалась с кровью Рин из воспоминаний, утягивала его за собой назад, на тот обрыв.  
      В ад.  
      Словно шаринганом применяла на нем какое-то дьявольское камуи.  
      Конечно.  
      Кровь — расплавленный шаринган.  
      И Обито в его гендзюцу.  
      И как бы он ни совершенствовался, ему никогда не стать сильнее него.  
      Никогда ему это гендзюцу не развеять.  
      Вот что такое, оказывается, Вечное Цукуеми.  
      Он уже в нем.

 

      А теперь у него два шарингана вместо одного.  
      И больше ничего.  
      Ничего не изменилось.  
      Просто теперь в два раза больше слез.

 

      Прошло много времени, прежде чем он нашёл в себе силы подняться. Голова гудела, по телу будто прошлось стадо биджу.  
      Обито сгоряча переместился туда, где можно найти воду.  
      Долго отмокал в небольшом пруду, задерживал дыхание, в который раз раздумывая, есть ли смысл выныривать, может вместо этого — вдохнуть эту воду: она наверняка потушит едкое пламя, выжигающее его изнутри, суйтон ведь сильнее катона; и всё же выныривал. После — долго стоял по пояс, почти уже веря, что жидкость вокруг — не кровь.

      Душа была уже изодрана в клочки.  
      Собрать, срастить — не выйдет.  
      Можно только порвать на ещё более мелкие.  
      Но это — потом.  
      Это — не сейчас.  
      Что-что, а это он ещё успеет.

 

 

_______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Skillet - Comatose
> 
> http://5.6.firepic.org/5/images/2015-11/21/sofyu67wsdxo.jpg
> 
> http://5.6.firepic.org/5/images/2015-11/21/wfu4dnqoas9o.jpg
> 
> http://2.6.firepic.org/2/images/2015-12/29/q6jwku9321hz.jpg


	35. Фрагмент XXXV

_По безнадёжному пути_  
_По непонятным мне приметам_  
_Пусть повезёт тебе найти_  
_То, что, сгорая, станет светом_

_(с)*_

 

Оранжевый цвет стёкол фильтрует свет, отсекая ультрафиолетовый диапазон и некоторую часть синего спектра, тем самым не давая глазам перенапрягаться.

 

 

Отец когда-то купил Обито лыжную маску — как у него самого, обещая, когда тот подрастёт, брать его с собой кататься с горных склонов. Это был последний подарок отца. Обито так и не успел освоить лыжи.

Но, несмотря на это, когда к поступлению в Академию шиноби маска наконец-то стала впору, Обито больше никогда с ней не расставался. Наушники немного мешали — но откреплять их, портить подарок? .. В общем, Обито не стал. Тем более что выглядели они круто.

На медкомиссии при поступлении после небольшого скандала с его стороны ему-таки разрешили пока не носить очки с дужками (и как с такими драться-то вообще, они же слетать будут?!). Сказали, что если он на данной стадии будет продолжать беречь глаза, зрение не ухудшится ещё больше, а в случае пробуждения додзюцу и вовсе может восстановится. Обито просто грезил шаринганом, поэтому с маниакальным упорством капал в глаза всё, что давали врачи. Однако на занятиях сидеть всё равно приходилось на первом ряду, а во время тренировок на местности — отчаянно щуриться при взгляде вдаль.

Со временем он так привык видеть мир оранжевым, что, когда снимал очки, всё вокруг начинало казаться ему серым и мрачным. Так вышло, что он пробудил шаринган как раз в тот день, когда потерял подарок отца. Однако многократно повысившаяся чёткость мира никак не увеличила его привлекательности. Даже наоборот — в связи с совпадением с произошедшими событиями. Особенно явно это ощущалось под землёй, в отсутствие каких бы то ни было красок вовсе.

Природная жизнерадостность, присущая ему до той поры, заставляла любить мир, несмотря ни на что. А реальность для него тогда была почти исключительно оранжевой. Так что в тот злополучный день, оставшись без команды, без боеспособности, без света и без очков, Обито в прямом смысле провалился в другой мир. Где нет места ни радости, ни — как потом выяснилось — любви. Иногда казалось — стоит снова надеть эти очки — и он станет прежним. Не сам Обито — так хоть мир. Но в следующий раз они ему попали в руки только тогда, когда смотреть сквозь них было уже нечем.

После смерти Мадары, пока тело Обито окончательно не восстановилось и не привыкло к большим нагрузкам, Спиральный Зецу часто служил ему и поддержкой, и маскировкой. В таком виде Обито впервые и явился за Нагато. До реализации плана было ещё много времени, поэтому можно было подождать, пока Нагато сам разочаруется в жизни и согласится принять его помощь. Благодаря мангёкё, Обито было не сложно появляться раз в день в одно и то же время в оговоренном месте, на случай если тот всё же что-нибудь сообразит. Чтобы сохранять относительное постоянство облика даже после отказа от симбиоза с Зецу, маска была подобрана в большей или меньшей степени повторяющая спиральный узор его головы. Обито так и не научился в должной мере пользоваться мокутоном — так, пара грубых техник, — поэтому филигранная работа по производству нового лица была поручена Зецу.

Оранжевый — цвет огня. Цвет стихии Обито и цвет _того_ , единственно правильного мира. К тому же яркость маски в некоторой степени отвлекала взгляд от того, что отверстие только одно, и с какой оно именно стороны. Мало ли. Промежуточный же вариант, расчерченный чёрными языками пламени, со временем начал казаться Обито несколько вульгарным.

В детстве очки защищали его глаза от света, пыли и чужих взглядов в неподходящий момент. Раскрашивали реальность, ещё больше подталкивали с ней дружить. Затем — спиральная маска — и вовсе ограждала его от мира целиком; но не мир — от него. Вот только дружить он с ним больше не мечтал.

Чтобы отдохнуть от деревянной маски, Обито регулярно менял её на большую и каменную — пещеру.  
Нукенину где попало жить не выйдет. Задолго до создания Акацуки по приказу Обито Зецу изучил горы и подземелья большинства стран. Некоторые из обнаруженных пещер стали впоследствии убежищами Акацуки, парочка на поверку оказались норами Орочимару. Обито был уверен, что у ползучего гада на самом деле их гораздо больше, даже притом что не так-то просто организовать пространство, достаточно скрытое и одновременно способное вместить в себя лабораторию. Что такое подыскивать хранилище для чего-то огромного, и самому Обито было известно не понаслышке. Поэтому для извлечения членами Акацуки и запечатывания биджу в Статую Гедо помещение было создано искусственно с помощью земляных техник Зецу. Однако впоследствии одну пещеру Обито всё же нашёл. Сам. Он принял решение сделать это запасным хранилищем для Гедо Мазо и по совместительству местом, где мог побыть один. О нём не знали ни Кабуто, ни Акацуки, ни — как Обито тогда считал — даже Зецу.

Основным же местом пребывания Статуи была всё та же пещера, в которой коротал свою старость Мадара. Она оказалась настолько большой и удобной, что разводить плантации клонов Зецу для армии после запечатывания биджу в Гедо Мазо, держать основной инвентарь и дерево из клеток Хаширамы, да и просто перекантовываться между делом сподручнее всего было именно там. Сперва Обито избавился от осточертевшей кровати. Тело Мадары исчезло как-то само собой: видимо, Зецу его куда-то утащили, - Обито сильно не интересовался. Теперь он понимал, что очень зря. Проныра Кабуто, спустя кучу лет отрыв его где-то, немало крови этим ему попортил. Он никак не мог простить себе, что дал тому такую отличную возможность манипулировать им посредством тела Мадары, в результате чего хоть и приобрёл союзника, кое-какие познания в эдо тенсей и усилил армию, однако потерял эффект неожиданности в войне, благодаря тому что протеже змееобразного притащил к нему в пещеру, помимо своего собственного чешуйчатого хвоста, хвост в виде разведкоманды Альянса. Да ещё и намеренно притащил. Обито тогда едва удержался от того, чтобы убить его, невзирая на все заслуги. А уж когда он получил проблему в виде воскрешённого Мадары посреди войны… Лучше бы Обито эту чешуйчатую тварь прикончил ещё тогда, вместе со всеми её гробами и предложениями.

С тех пор он пообещал себе больше никаких дел с пресмыкающимися не иметь. Так что Орочимару пусть и не надеется на помощь Обито. Решение не вестись на его провокацию далось тяжело. Однако Обито не имел права отступать от своей цели и продолжать этим вездесущим ублюдкам ему мешать.

Вышло так, что запасное хранилище Статуи нашлось там же, где было им создано искусственное для извлечения хвостатых, — в Стране Рек.  
Обито это полностью устраивало, потому как, по крайней мере, логова Орочимару тут точно отсутствовали; а со стороны врага предположить наличие двух баз Обито на одной территории было сложно. Особенно учитывая отсутствие ограничений в его перемещении. Между тем страна была довольно большой, а значит, как это обычно бывает, население было рассредоточено неравномерно и большая часть территории пустовала, несмотря на в целом благоприятный климат. Удобно. Позволяет предполагать с большой вероятностью, что, в отличие от остальных, это убежище до сих пор Альянсом не разрушено и не обнаружено.

Немалую роль в физическом восстановлении Обито после извлечения Джуби сыграло то, что в нём продолжала находиться его оболочка — Статуя Гедо. Как много силы она давала и каким необходимым костылём была для него, ослабленного потерей формы джинчуурики, Обито почувствовал только тогда, когда в самый разгар его боя с биджу Мадара вдруг призвал Статую. Это было как удар под дых. В тот же миг среагировал Кьюби, лучше всех знающий подоплёку состояния Обито, и здорово достал его лапой — судя по всему, даже дважды. Если бы не начавшаяся уже к этому времени телепортация, его можно было бы собирать по частям.

Во всех пещерах, так или иначе предназначенных для хранения Гедо Мазо, стены были покрыты печатями в целях защиты от внезапного призыва Статуи извне кем бы то ни было. Для удалённого призыва необходимо было предварительно непосредственно вывести Статую под контролем или переместить оттуда с помощью камуи.

Использовать полную мощь Гедо Мазо может только обладатель риннегана. Однако Мадара был прав: благодаря наличию в теле ДНК Сенджу, Обито всё равно мог её контролировать, даже без божественных глаз. Правда это требовало непосредственного подключения к ней и не подразумевало под собой призыв.

Однако прошло много времени. Наверняка Мадара был счастлив заполучить свою игрушку назад, чтобы насобирать в неё биджу и опередить Обито. Кто знает, на какой он сейчас стадии.

Несмотря на все предосторожности Обито, проклятый Зецу со своими шпионскими семенами вполне мог знать и о резервной пещере. И, скорее всего, знал. Сколько он успел рассказать Мадаре за месяц, пока был жив? Разумеется, всё.

По подсчётам Обито, это место было наилучшим для сокрытия Гедо Мазо сейчас. Искусственная пещера для ритуала извлечения давно разрушена, пещера Мадары благодаря Кабуто потеряла конфиденциальность, осталась только одна, подходящая по размерам. Вряд ли у нетерпеливого Мадары нашлось время искать новую. Он наверняка догадывался, что Обито Альянсу её местонахождение не сдаст. Одного же Обито он не боялся совершенно, как, впрочем, и всей Объединённой Армии Шиноби.

Таким образом, оставался шанс если не победить дедулю в одиночку, то, по крайней мере, вернуть себе Статую с помощью мангёкё.

Она должна быть там. Больше негде.

Вихрь всех этих мыслей пронёсся у него в голове за несколько секунд телепортации в нужную пещеру. Обито старался заранее не настраивать себя на неудачу.

Но, возможно, стоило.  
«Зато здесь можно незаметно попрактиковаться в призыве Сусаноо. Вон сколько места», — кисло подумал он, оглядывая пустое помещение.

 

________________________________

 

Среди листвы то и дело мелькали два силуэта, между деревьями почти растворяясь в воздухе: серо-чёрно-зелёный и жёлто-рыже-чёрный, постепенно удаляясь от Конохи.

— Какаши-сенсей, я слышал, что для биджу ищут новых джинчуурики. Это правда? Как они могут?! Ведь теперь очевидно, что хвостатые сами по себе не причинят никому вреда!  
— Успокойся, Наруто. Насколько я знаю, Гаара-кун поладил с Однохвостым, и теперь они работают в команде. Что касается остальных шести биджу, они пока находятся в специальном месте под охраной в Деревне Скрытого Облака, где никто не сможет к ним подобраться незамеченным. До тех пор пока они в безопасности, никто их не собирается запечатывать. Да и найти подходящих джинчуурики не так-то просто…  
— Они в любом случае не имеют права делать это против их воли!  
— Разумеется, нет. Более того, насильственное запечатывание может обернуться опасностью для жизни джинчуурики, так как в этом случае хвостатые рано или поздно будут пытаться вырваться. Идеальным вариантом было бы создать из биджу и подходящих им по профилю шиноби боевые тандемы, в которых один усиливал бы техники другого.  
— Как у меня и Курамы!  
— Да. Как у тебя и Курамы, Гаары и Шукаку, Би и Хачиби.  
— Его зовут Гьюки. Я знаю, это не очень легко запомнить… — Наруто смущённо засмеялся, глаза превратились в щёлочки. — Я сам долго учил их имена, мне даже пришлось придумать специальную считалочку.  
— Гьюки, — задумчиво повторил Какаши. — Постараюсь запомнить, — его единственный видимый глаз тоже заразился от Наруто щёлочкой-улыбкой.  
— Какаши-сенсей… — неуверенно начал Наруто. Словно почувствовав что-то в его голосе, Какаши, не снижая скорости, с долей беспокойства мазнул по нему взглядом.

Его взгляд остался незамеченным, однако Наруто, глядя сначала будто бы внутрь себя, наморщил лоб, мгновенно посерьёзнел и выпалил, уже пристально наблюдая за Какаши:  
— Что случилось с вашим шаринганом? Я тогда был в режиме мудреца и почувствовал, что его чакры нет.

Какаши некоторое время не отвечал, продолжая бег. Казалось, он не расслышал вопроса.  
Однако вскоре молчание было нарушено.  
— Молодец, Наруто. Джирайя-сан был прекрасным учителем. Если ты не возражаешь, я всё расскажу тебе, когда мы будем в более безопасном месте. Сразу предупреждаю: ты ни с кем не должен делиться этой информацией.

 

_________________

 

 

 

 

      Какаши присмотрел подходящее место для реализации цели их миссии.

       — А где мы встретимся с Би? — заволновался Наруто.  
       — Здесь неподалёку гражданская деревня. Мы встретимся у её юго-восточной границы, а затем вернёмся сюда.  
       — Какаши-сенсей, вы обещали рассказать про шаринган.

      Глупо было надеяться, что Наруто забудет. Чтобы скрыть смятение, Какаши задрал голову в небо и сложил руки в карманы.

       — Да здесь нечего рассказывать. После изъятия шарингана Обито для более полного изучения лаборатории потребовались оба. Поэтому мне нужно было временно передать им мой. Поскольку никто не должен знать о моей небоеспособности, это нужно держать в тайне.  
       — Но бабуля Цунаде…  
       — Никто — значит никто, за исключением Пятой. Цунаде-сама говорила это всё при тебе специально, чтобы ты ничего не заподозрил. Она имела в виду, что исследования закончены, и можно уже имплантировать мне шаринган обратно, и что мне нужно к ней зайти. Но я решил, что это может подождать, пока мы не вернёмся.

      Наруто стоял, слегка удивлённый. Поверил.  
      Он опустил голову, а когда поднял, его взгляд был совсем непривычным, яростным. Какаши не помнил, чтобы Наруто когда-нибудь смотрел так на него.

       — Какаши-сенсей, неужели вы думаете, что я проглочу эту чушь?! Я никогда не думал, что вы будете мне врать. Немедленно расскажите мне правду, даттебайо! Что, чёрт возьми, случилось с вами и вашим шаринганом?!

      Какаши вздрогнул, закрыл глаз и вздохнул, собираясь с силами. Он действительно впервые лгал ему, и ложь по отношению к Наруто далась ему нелегко. Видеть в глазах ученика осуждение, граничащее, как Какаши казалось, с презрением, было невыносимо.

       — Наруто, сядь.

      Тот тут же плюхнулся на землю, шурша листьями, устраиваясь поудобней и не сводя глаз с Какаши. Какаши опустился рядом, подобрав ноги под себя и изо всех сил стараясь тянуть время.  
      Наруто можно доверять, повторял себе он. Наруто, пожалуй, единственный, кто поймёт его. Возможно, следовало ещё раньше ему рассказать.

       — Прости меня, Наруто. Дело в том, что я отдал шаринган Обито.  
      Наруто вскочил и стиснул кулаки с криком:  
       — Этот мерзавец вынудил вас вернуть подарок?!  
       — Тише, — поморщился Какаши, косясь по сторонам, и потянул его за руку вниз. — Я сам ему его отдал.  
       — Но почему, Какаши-сенсей? — Наруто вытаращил глаза и, как ни старался, на шёпот перейти не мог.  
       — Ты ведь знаешь, что он должен был умереть ради воскрешения Первого-самы…  
       — Что?!  
       — Похоже, только что секретность нашего разговора возросла вдвое, — пробормотал себе под нос Какаши. — Это был план старейшин. Хокаге-сама была вынуждена его принять. Дело в том, что Шодайме — единственный, кто может противостоять Мадаре. А для обретения полной силы ему необходимо воскрешение в живом теле. Это техника, которую использовал Нагато. Которая требует взамен жизнь. Благодаря которой сейчас жив и я.  
       — Ничего не понимаю… И Обито согласился на это?  
       — Его никто не собирался спрашивать.  
       — И поэтому вы отдали ему шаринган… Чтобы спасти его?  
       — Да.  
       — Но что если кто-нибудь узнает, что вы лишились глаза? Ведь тогда вас заподозрят в организации побега…  
       — Тогда меня допросят и казнят.  
       — Но сенсей…  
       — Я рассказываю тебе это, потому что знаю, что ты сам сделал бы всё для спасения Саске, что бы с ним ни случилось и на чью бы сторону он ни встал. Я надеюсь, что ты поймёшь меня. Я чувствую, что Обито изменился. Он больше не причинит Скрытому Листу зла. Он не заслуживает смерти.  
       — Не волнуйтесь, Какаши-сенсей, я понимаю вас, — Наруто тронул его за плечо и подбадривающе улыбнулся от уха до уха — так, как умел только он. И… Обито. В этот миг Какаши впервые отчетливо почувствовал, что поступил правильно.

______________

 

      Стоя на краю поляны, Какаши спиной ощутил холодок, затем услышал неуловимый хруст веток и резко обернулся. В тени крон, прислонившись плечом к стволу дерева и скрестив руки на груди, стоял Обито.

       — Есть разговор.

      Половина его лица была скрыта повязкой, томое единственного шарингана лениво завращались и слились в мангёкё.

       — Прямо сейчас? — Какаши многозначительно кинул взгляд себе за спину, но обнаружил, что ни Наруто, ни Кира Би на поляне уже нет.  
      Однако в следующее мгновение они откуда-то сверху со свистом приземлились по обе стороны от него. Наруто ещё не успел войти в режим сеннина; видимо, это хвостатые почуяли чакру Обито. Последний же с плохо скрываемой ненавистью покосился в сторону Наруто. Да, вряд ли после пережитого он рад встрече с Кьюби.

       — Какаши-сенсей?..  
       — Всё нормально, Наруто. Я скоро вернусь. Оставайтесь здесь.

      Он кивнул Обито, позволяя себя забрать. Хотя Какаши был более чем уверен, что его отказ ничего не изменил бы.  
      Приземлившись на знакомый каменный пол, Какаши вскинул голову и спросил, не желая терять времени и задавая темп разговору:  
       — Зачем ты пришёл?

      Обито усмехнулся.

       — Соскучился.  
       — У меня мало времени, Обито. Ближе к делу.  
       — Я предлагаю Альянсу свою помощь в войне.

      Какаши потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать его слова.

       — Значит ты всё-таки решил вернуться, Обито?  
       — Я этого не говорил. Впрочем, называй как хочешь.  
       — Вот только в деревне тебе никто поверит.  
       — Ты их убедишь.  
       — Вряд ли, — покачал головой Какаши.

      Взгляд Обито угрожающе потяжелел.

       — Мне тоже нужен Мадара. И посмотри правде в глаза — без меня вам не справиться.

      Какаши напряжённо всматривался в его лицо. Не похоже было, что Обито пытается его обмануть. Отчаянно хотелось верить, что Какаши в нём не ошибся, когда вернул шаринган и позволил избежать гибели. Много лет образ Обито вселял в него веру в людей. И теперь сложно было не искать ежесекундно подтверждений тому, что дорогой его сердцу фантом героя действительно обрёл плотскую форму.

       — Хорошо, я поговорю с Пятой-самой. Но, имей в виду, даже если она и не будет против, шанс, что на это согласятся старейшины, близок к нулю.  
       — И ещё у меня есть два условия, — похоже, сказанное им совершенно не смутило Обито. Самоуверенности ему всегда было не занимать. — Первое: Мадара нужен мне живым. Второе: в обмен на свою помощь мне нужен назад мой риннеган.  
       — Это исключено. Ты слишком многого хочешь, Обито. Деревня тебе не доверяет и так, без всякий условий.  
       — Риннеган не принесёт вам никакой пользы. Чтобы обладать им, нужно иметь одновременно ДНК Сенджу и Учиха либо ДНК Сенджу и постоянный огромный объём чакры. У вас таких кадров нет. Глупо оставлять возможное преимущество лежать мёртвым грузом. Я же готов использовать его против Мадары.  
       — К сожалению, так или иначе, сейчас обсуждать это бесполезно. Коноха скоро лишится риннегана, — вздохнул Какаши.

      По лицу Обито пробежала тень.

       — О чём ты говоришь? — нахмурился он.  
       — Благодаря тебе клан Хьюга потерял свою наследницу. И теперь недавно выяснилось, что Ханаби захватил Орочимару. В обмен на её жизнь он требует у Скрытого Листа риннеган. И раз уж мы об этом говорим, может ты всё-таки объяснишь, как так вышло?! Я ведь оставлял её под твоей защитой!

      Обито уставился на Какаши и даже несколько сквозь. Похоже, это было для него новостью. Одними губами он прошептал под нос что-то, из чего Какаши различил слово «тварь».

       — Обито! Я спрашиваю, как Ханаби попала к Орочимару?  
       — Нет, это ты мне скажи, как к Орочимару попал мой шаринган?! — не остался в долгу он. — И как вы вообще догадались доверять этому уроду свободно передвигаться?! Какого чёрта, Какаши?! Ну почему у вас такой бардак?!  — он задыхался от гнева.  
       — Так вот… — «… кто проник в лабораторию», — мысленно закончил Какаши.

      Он судорожно пытался слепить все факты в единую картину. Обито тем временем не унимался:  
       — Под моей защитой, говоришь?! Наверное, как я оставил Рин — под твоей?! Да как _ты_ вообще смеешь заикаться по этому поводу!

      Он резко замолчал, как будто слова о Рин вырвались у него против воли. Теперь он, возмущённо пыхтя, старательно отворачивал голову в сторону.  
      Какаши стиснул зубы. Прав он, прав. Сколько ещё это Какаши будет преследовать?

       — Ты знаешь, что я этого не хотел.  
       — Засунь себе в задницу свои грёбаные сожаления, — прошипел Обито. Затем, почувствовав, видимо, что перегнул палку, глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул — и покрывало ярости будто с него слетело, оставив после себя ледяную маску. — Так и быть. Я выполню чуть больше работы. Я заставлю пресмыкающееся освободить Хьюгу. Но риннеган вы отдадите мне, а не ему. В том числе для этих целей.  
       — Как бы я сам ни хотел тебе верить, я не могу ничего гарантировать. Моё мнение для старейшин ничего не значит. Как, собственно, и чьё бы то ни было. Я могу лишь попытаться поговорить. Но зачем тебе всё это? Что именно заставило тебя отказаться от вашего с ним общего плана? И если так, то зачем тебе риннеган? Уж не затем ли, чтобы привести его в исполнение самому?

      Шаринган Обито из тени капюшона сверкнул раскалённым железом. Казалось, от его температуры сейчас закипит воздух.  
      Внезапно Какаши пронзила догадка. Просто нанизала его на нитку, словно иглообразное оружие одного из Мечников Тумана. С укреплением уверенности в предположении эта нитка сквозь грудь постепенно становилась канатом и причиняла всё больше боли.

       — Обито, ты хочешь… воскресить Рин?

      Обито вздрогнул, как от удара током. Какаши невольно подумал, что он настолько сросся со стихией молний, что научился бить электричеством слов едва ли не лучше, чем рукой или кунаем. Но сейчас Какаши этого не хотел. Он уже хорошо уяснил, что раненый Обито звереет и мечется — от него такого больше проблем, чем ответов.

       — Ты же понимаешь, чем это может обернуться? — осторожно продолжил он. — Рин сама сделала этот выбор. Она… в конце концов, из другого времени. Она моложе нас в два раза. Что почувствует она, увидев снова того, от чьей руки умерла? А увидев того, кто едва не разрушил до основания место, за благополучие которого она отдала жизнь? Кто убил множество жителей Конохи и их потомков, чьи жизни она сохранила ценой своей? Кого считала героем, о ком зря целый год лила слёзы? Она… не хотела бы этого. Остановись, Обито, не надо.  
       — Не тебе решать.

      Сколько ненависти было в этом голосе… И Обито снова плеснул в него яд:  
       — Ты сейчас просто приписываешь Рин свои собственные мерзкие мелочные чувства. Откуда тебе знать, хотела бы ли она видеть меня? Ты просто сам считаешь меня не заслуживающим её. Пусть так, пусть ты прав! Но я её могу защитить! Ты твердишь о выборе, а сам её его лишаешь. Кто ты такой, чтобы отнимать у неё возможность снова жить? Я обещал ей. В отличие от тебя, я буду верен слову. Мне не важно, обрадуется она мне или, чёрт, кинется к тебе на шею, такому святому, и будет меня презирать! Я сдержу обещание, иначе буду презирать себя сам. Не лезь в это, Какаши. Всё, что от тебя зависело, ты уже сделал. А точнее, _не сделал_.

      Несмотря на внешнюю ядовитую сдержанность, он рубил словами воздух, как топором.

       — Это ты поставил Рин в ситуацию, где она не могла поступить иначе. Я же готов предложить ей лучший мир, где она точно выберет жизнь, а не смерть. И пусть даже это этот мерзкий несовершенный мир, но она его любила, она за него боролась. И если в моих силах сделать его чуточку лучше, для неё, я сделаю. Это будет реальность, где ей будет безопасно. А самая большая опасность в ней сейчас — Мадара. Я сделаю так, чтобы он не мог больше причинить никому вреда и даже принёс пользу. И, твою мать, Какаши, не смей раскрывать рта сейчас! — рявкнул Обито, заметив, что тот собирается что-то сказать.

_______________

       — _Что ты имел в виду, когда говорил, что ког­да-ни­будь всё бу­дет так, как дол­жно быть?_  
      — Однажды я создам мир, где все будут счастливы.  
       — Но откуда ты знаешь, какое оно для кого — счастье? Чаще всего люди и сами этого про себя не знают. Я вот никогда не знала, как бы выглядело моё счастье, пока не встретила тебя… И если ты говоришь, что счастье для тебя — это счастье всех людей, — то значит, ты тоже не знаешь. Как ты можешь сделать всех счастливыми, если даже одного себя — не можешь?

______________

      Обито тряхнул головой, как будто прогоняя какое-то наваждение.

       — И последнее: достать мне риннеган в твоих интересах, Какаши. Ведь тогда я смогу вернуть тебе шаринган. Будешь снова Копирующим Ниндзя.

      Он многозначительно приподнял повязку. Оттуда полыхнуло красным. Какаши решил, что спрашивать, откуда у него второй шаринган, не будет. Хватит с него разочарований в Обито.  
      Да и времени уже много.  
      Какаши чувствовал себя вывернутым наизнанку, будто душу из него выскребли подчистую тупым ножом.

       — Я поговорю со старейшинами. А теперь верни меня назад.

      Последнее, что слышал Какаши, прежде чем растворился в воздухе и потерял Обито из виду:  
       — Завтра в одиннадцать у ворот. Я рассчитываю на тебя.

      Какаши успел вяло подумать, что Обито назначил очень удобное время. Ведь Орочимару дал срок как раз до часу дня.

 

____________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://6.6.firepic.org/6/images/2015-11/27/wbs03qgyl23v.png
> 
> http://6.firepic.org/images/2015-12/08/a4am951qpf2f.jpg
> 
> *Би-2 ft. Brainstorm - По безнадёжному пути
> 
> http://6.firepic.org/images/2015-11/30/mlxordci5j0c.jpg
> 
> http://6.firepic.org/images/2015-11/30/0vst9l7ot6n7.jpg


	36. Фрагмент XXXVI

     — Освободи Тобираму.

       — Ещё чего.  
       — Тогда никакого договора не будет.  
       — Тебя никто за язык не тянул. Максимум, что я могу пообещать — оставлю его в живых. Если в данном случае можно так выразиться, — хохотнул Учиха.  
       — Мадара, — Хаширама был как никогда серьёзен. — Тобирама не будет нам мешать.

      Тобирама, всё ещё безнадёжно прибитый к земле жезлами, не выдержал:  
       — Ты в своём уме, старший брат? В одном я согласен с этим ненормальным: жизнь тебя ничему не учит. Смерть, впрочем, тоже. Думаешь, я позволю тебе снова поверить ему?

      Хаширама его, казалось, не слушал.

       — Я не уйду без брата. Тобирама важен для меня так же, как для тебя Изуна.  
       — И так же мёртв, как и он, — обрубил Мадара. — Мне надоела твоя болтовня. Ты стал ещё большим ничтожеством, чем был. Теперь ты ещё и от своих слов отказываешься. Похоже, мне ничего не остаётся, как избавиться от тебя. Ты будешь только мешать.  
       — Стихия дерева: древесный дракон!

      Учиха не ожидал атаки, и Сусаноо не удержался на ногах. Хаширама редко нападал первым.

       — Ринбо!

      «Что это за техника? — вскинулся Тобирама. — Я о такой не слышал. Судя по всему, это способность риннегана…»  
      Вдруг ничего не подозревающий Хаширама оказался мгновенно сброшенным со статуи Тысячерукой Богини и пропахал своим телом около полусотни метров земли. Теперь он пытался подняться, отфыркиваясь в облаке взвившейся пыли. Когда она осела, стало видно, как клочки полуразрушенного тела бумажными бабочками продолжают собираться в воздухе, формируя его недостающие части. Хаширама был ошеломлён и… зол.

       — Что это было? — весьма вовремя наивно осведомился он.

      Мадара стоял в Сусаноо, скрестив руки на груди, и всем своим видом демонстрировал, что не пошевелил и пальцем.

       — Я тебя предупреждал, тебе со мной не справиться.

      «Давай, старший брат, сбей с него спесь», — беззвучно злился Тобирама. Учиха был для него красной тряпкой, при виде него ярость испепеляла начисто его всегдашнее хладнокровие, и он искренне недоумевал, почему брат до сих пор с ним не расправился. Вместо этого болтливый Хаширама тратил время на какие-то увещевания. Тобирама скрипнул зубами, обнаруживая, что согласен с Учихой ещё и в этом: слишком много лишних разговоров. Сам он всегда вёл бой молча, ни о чём не предупреждая противника и ни ради чего не поступаясь преимуществом неожиданности нападения. Тобирама даже техники вслух почти никогда не озвучивал и считал, что бесполезно искать во враге что-то, что поможет избежать сражения. Это трусость и глупость. На его веку ни разу не было случая, когда разговоры бы к чему-нибудь привели и заменили собой битву. Если уж дошло до оружия, назад дороги нет. На поле боя всё решает скорость, когда уже Хаширама это поймёт?!

      Куройбо не причиняли боли, но собственная вынужденная неподвижность изрядно раздражала. По закону подлости, единственное, что мог сейчас делать Тобирама — это говорить. Он привык не давать выход гневу, а перекипать внутри, но сейчас был тот редкий случай, когда это становилось выше его сил:

       — Старший брат, чего ты ждёшь?! Ты же не собираешься пойти на поводу у Учихи?

      Хаширама сделал шаг вперёд, гордо вскинул голову вверх и открыл глаза, лучащиеся сейчас чем-то вроде решимости, волнительного предвкушения и готовности принять вызов. Тобирама выдохнул. Наконец-то брат взялся за ум.

       — Будь по-твоему, Мадара. Я верю твоему слову. И ты тоже можешь верить моему.

      Тобирама выругался. Какого дьявола опять творит Хаширама?! Он прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть мерзкой улыбки Учихи и стараясь восстановить самообладание. А когда снова распахнул их, рядом с ним вспыхнул жёлтым образ Четвёртого Хокаге, наследника одной из лучших его техник.

       — Второй-сама, — не глядя поприветствовал его прибывший.

      Держа в единственной руке кунай с телепортационной печатью — толковая идея, в который раз мысленно похвалил Тобирама, с ним печать можно метать на расстоянии, что очень удобно, — он пригнулся в боевой стойке, как тигр перед прыжком, и затравленно озирался вокруг. Когда Тобирама последовал его примеру и перевёл взгляд на поле, ни брата, ни Учихи обнаружить не удалось. Чёрт, он отвлёкся и упустил момент, когда их чакра исчезла.

       — Где Мадара и Первый-сама?

      Тобирама стиснул зубы, чтобы не сорваться на ни в чём не повинном мальчишке, и промолчал. Будучи сенсором, Четвёртый тоже уже почувствовал их чакру далеко на девять часов и рванул с места.

 

________________

 

      Хаширама всё ещё с удивлением осознавал, что несмотря на долгий бег в последнее время исключительно по воде, он совсем не устал. Странное это ощущение — отсутствие всяких ощущений.  
      Сразу после того, как они оставили поле боя, Мадара использовал расширенную технику земляного укрытия — видимо, чтобы оторваться от возможного хвоста. Пришлось последовать за ним. Некоторое время они перемещались под землёй, после чего Мадара сказал: «Я сейчас», — и исчез. Хаширама вынырнул за ним, но застал лишь момент, когда из, похоже, только что образованного Мадарой облака пыли стал медленно собираться Четвёртый Хокаге. Какой такой техникой он разнёс того в щепки, Хаширама пообещал себе спросить позже. Они снова окунулись под землю и перемещались так какое-то время, после чего перешли на бег по поверхности и затем — по морю.

       — Где мы?  
       — Я думал, твои познания в географии получше. Этот остров принадлежит Стране Воды.  
       — Почему ты привёл меня именно сюда? — Хаширама оглядывал стены пещеры, Мадара зажигал катоном факелы и выглядел задумчивым, но уверенным, однако лишний раз всё же спиной к Хашираме не поворачивался.  
       — Здесь удобнее. Местную деревню шиноби основал я. Сразу после того, как покинул Лист.

      Хаширама не поверил своим ушам.

       — Ты хочешь сказать, что Скрытый Туман создан тобой?!  
       — Да, — Мадара был хладнокровен и по-обычному высокомерен, но опытный глаз Хаширамы различил сейчас промельк особой гордости.  
       — Значит, ты всё-таки не предал нашу мечту. Ты и после этого считал, что объединение шиноби — путь к миру! Ты не можешь отрицать этого, Мадара.  
       — Опять ты за своё, — поморщился он. — Не обольщайся. Мне просто нужен был источник ресурсов.

      Из земли с чмокающим звуком выползли большие узкие листья, раскрываясь от центра по одному, как будто их оттягивали на резинке из рогатки, а затем отпускали. Между ними показалась чёрно-белая голова, которая тут же обратилась к Мадаре писклявым голосом:  
       — Я нашёл то, что нужно, — и боязливо покосилась на Хашираму.  
       — Давай сюда.

      Теперь из земли выросла белая рука с сжатым кулаком. Откуда не возьмись в руках Мадары возник контейнер с жидкостью, в который он тут же погрузил переданную ему вещь. Шарик булькнул и завращался, опускаясь до дна и снова подтягиваясь вверх, будто в надежде покинуть свою клетку.

       — Продолжай наблюдение.  
       — Да, Мадара-сама.

      Существо всосало под землю.  
      Хаширама уже догадывался, но всё же уточнил, кивнув на контейнер:  
       — Что это?

      Мадара кинул на него напряжённый взгляд, будто сожалея, что забыть о его надоедливом присутствии так и не удалось.

       — Мой настоящий риннеган. Пока я не могу им пользоваться. Он понадобится мне позже. А точнее — понадобится нам, — хищно сверкнул он глазами, в которых внезапно снова возник интерес к Хашираме.

      Хашираме не понравилось это «пока». Предчувствуя недоброе, он всё же решил прояснить ситуацию:  
       — Итак, я пообещал тебе способствовать воскрешению Изуны, если ты прекратишь войну и все попытки по исполнению своего плана с Луной или какого бы то ни было уничтожения мира или деревни. Теперь объясни, что конкретно от меня требуется.  
       — Ты должен привести мне Обито. Он единственный, чьё тело подойдёт для техники божественного воскрешения, выдержит мощь имплантированного в него риннегана. Я бы с удовольствием воскресил Изуну через тебя, но ты мёртв. В обмен на возвращение одной жизни нужна другая. Не думаю, что тебе будет жаль того, кто от плана Глаз Луны точно не отступится, в отличие от меня. Одна жизнь в обмен на жизнь не только Изуны — всех шиноби мира. Зецу сенсор, он поможет тебе в поисках.

      Казалось, никаких разъяснений больше не планировалось, во всяком случае Мадара замолчал и занялся другим: присел, развернул свиток и принялся запечатывать в него контейнер, который до этого держал в руках. Он вёл себя так, словно не сомневался, что Хаширама уже не откажется.

       — И что ты собираешься делать потом? Где ты будешь жить?  
       — Здесь. С Изуной. Остров необитаем. Ну, или будет необитаем.

      Увидев выражение лица Хаширамы, он кровожадно усмехнулся и добавил:  
       — Никаких убийств. У меня есть и другие методы.  
       — Но разве Изуна захочет такой жизни? В изгнании? Вдали от людей?  
       — Не твоего ума дело, Хаширама. Это между мной и Изуной. Скажи спасибо, что не собираюсь воскресить вместо него твоего братца, чтобы лично получить шанс его убить.

      Хаширама вспомнил, как Мадара уже однажды избавил его от необходимости жертвовать Тобирамой. Мадара тогда понимал, что такое братская любовь, как понимает и сейчас. И как понимает его сам Хаширама. Он бы тоже отдал многое, чтобы вернуть к жизни хотя бы одного из братьев. Многое, если не всё.  
      Хаширама вспомнил, как что-то навсегда обломалось в Мадаре, после того как Изуна погиб. Несмотря на воцарившийся вскоре мир, именно эта смерть окончательно провела черту между их прошлой и новой жизнью. С тех пор Хаширама только и делал, что пытался разгрести друга под грудой обломков его чувств. И не мог. Никак не мог.  
      И теперь Мадара собирается навсегда остаться в этом мире полутрупом, ради того чтобы обрести снова своего последнего брата, ради того чтобы наверстать их потерянные годы. И если Хаширама может чем-то помочь, пожалуй, он это сделает. Тогда, возможно, _его_ Мадара наконец-то вернётся.  
       Не к Хашираме — так к тому, кто этого точно заслуживает.

 

________________

 

      Обито понял, что заснуть так и не сможет, только когда уже совсем рассвело. В глаза будто насыпали песка. Как минимум, один из них ему сегодня понадобится, так что следовало бы отдохнуть.  
      Весь вечер и почти всю ночь он провёл, упражняясь в управлении Сусаноо. Это была такая мощь, от которой захватывало дух. Как ни странно, ярко-голубая дымка вокруг совершенно не мешала обзору. Вот только Обито жалел, что толком опробовать обретённые крылья здесь было негде.  
      Вопреки его опасениям, никто посторонний в пещере так и не появился, однако оставаться там на ночлег он всё же счёл безрассудным.

      Жесткая земля уже давно была привычной постелью. Простудиться Обито не мог: его клетки делились настолько быстро, что ни один вирус не выживал. Иначе было с бактериями, но для этого необходимо было получить гораздо более серьёзные осложнения, чего за одну ночь никогда не случалось.  
      Мысли плавились. В этой жидкой субстанции, словно последствия кораблекрушения, колыхались обломки образов. Даже задремать не удавалось, а потому оставалось просто таращиться в пространство, находясь в плену между сном и явью.

      Небо. Холодное, пустое, безразличное. Небо всегда казалось ему худшим другом. Ничего там нет. Там — только замёрзнуть.

      И Рин там нет. Рин нигде нет. Она только _была_.  
      И _будет_.

      Последний её кусочек — внутри него. Он — единственное её пристанище. И как бы ни был истерзан сам Обито, здесь, у него в груди, она в безопасности.  
      Однако он не будет вечно держать её взаперти. Как только снаружи станет безопасно тоже, он даст ей возможность обрести свободу.

      Во время последнего разговора с Какаши в Камуи Обито сильно нервничал и постоянно прислушивался, нет ли посторонней чакры. Но снаружи вести тайные обсуждения было еще опаснее: там засечь слежку оказалось бы гораздо более проблемно.  
      Просто пользоваться же карманным измерением ради перемещения можно было без опаски: ползучий гад сейчас заинтересован в том, чтобы ему не мешать.  
      Поэтому в назначенное время Обито несколько раз материализовался в разных местах на безопасном отдалении от ворот деревни, не задерживаясь больше чем на пару секунд — которых хватало, чтобы понять, что Какаши ещё нет. Тот бы в любом случае пришёл, каков бы ни был результат. Это ведь Какаши. Он тот ещё зануда.  
      Обито уже злился, что отвёл так много времени Конохе и так мало — себе, на случай если придётся прибегнуть к запасному плану.  
      Когда он в очередной раз материализовался, от деревьев слева отделилась тень, которую шаринган в тот же миг распознал как Какаши. Быстро оценив обстановку вокруг — засады нет — Обито слегка расслабился в ожидании, когда тот приблизится к нему.  
      Какаши смотрел напряжённо, не мигая. Глядя Обито в глаза, он медленно покачал головой.  
      Это означало, что от руководства получен отказ. Как Обито ни старался быть к этому готовым, внутри всё равно что-то ухнуло вниз. Ладно, тогда план Б.

       — Прости. Но я тебя предупреждал. Ни старейшин, ни Хокаге-саму убедить не удалось. Даже уговоры Наруто на них не подействовали, — Какаши выглядел ещё более виноватым, чем обычно, и был явно не в своей тарелке.  
       — Наруто? Он что, знает?!  
       — Он всё знает. И он на твоей стороне.  
       — Как это мило. Какаши, я должен каждый раз повторять, что секретами тут с тобой делюсь, вообще-то не рассчитывая на то, что ты будешь посвящать в них всех подряд? Я сам решу, кто мне нужен в союзники.  
       — Если ты имеешь в виду то, что связано с Рин, то об этом я ему не рассказывал. Наруто верит в тебя. И ты правда нам нужен. Если согласишься помочь хоть в чём-то… Возможно, и остальные поверят.

      Обито отвернулся, глубоко вдохнул и сосчитал до десяти.

       — Что ты теперь собираешься делать? — по голосу было слышно, что Какаши старается не выдать волнения. — Будешь продолжать пытаться добраться до Мадары?  
       — Сначала надо спасти девчонку, — припечатал Обито и развернулся. — Не хочу уподобляться тебе. И не хочу, чтобы этому гаду достался риннеган. Вы же его отдадите? — Обито пристально уставился ему в лицо. Какаши неопределённо дёрнул головой. — Отдадите. Я этого не допущу. Риннеган будет моим. А ты мне поможешь. Камуи!

 

___________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сусаноо Обито: http://6.6.firepic.org/6/images/2015-12/07/ut6jrmaj4kjy.jpg


	37. Фрагмент XXXVII

       — Понял? Справишься?  
       — Хм. Поверить не могу, что теперь командуешь ты, — Какаши неожиданно прищурился, улыбаясь. И тут же снова посерьёзнел: — Ты изменился.

      Обито не смог не вставить самодовольное:

       — Привыкай.

      Фраза «ты изменился» и вовсе не несла для него никакой смысловой нагрузки. Это как обсуждать погоду. Кому какая разница? Солнце, дождь, снег… Декорации. Если не мешают ниндзюцу — лишняя информация. Мусор.

       _Кому какое дело, изменился ли он, если и перед этим до него никому дела не было?_

      Он чувствовал, что Какаши пытается его зацепить, сблизиться. Прощупывает, что ещё осталось в Обито. Обито знал, что не выйдет — нечего там искать уже. Но так хотелось его ударить в эти моменты побольнее! Чтобы отстал. Чтобы не ковырялся.

      Ради дела приходилось наступать на горло хлещущему изнутри потоку колкостей. Да и самому уже противно было. Слишком горчило это всё на языке во время произнесения. Ведь их обоих задевало одно и то же.

       — А ты всё такой же высокомерный зануда, — почти с любовью отвесил ему Обито, чтоб уж совсем не оставаться в долгу.

      Его злило то, что он толком не мог понять, зачем взял с собой теперь балласт в виде Какаши. План, разработанный им в связи с этим, был чисто перестраховочным и явно лишним. Напрашивался вывод, что просто одиночество доконало, но мириться с этим выводом не хотелось. Обито жил бок о бок с одиночеством восемнадцать лет. Оно было ему и проклятием, и защитой. И, обретя его снова, он не был уверен, что готов от него отказаться. Во всяком случае, не сейчас. Слишком больно оно бьёт потом, возвращаясь, и слишком внезапно это делает.

      Он подумал и всё же решился спросить как бы между прочим:

       — Ты сказал, Наруто верит в меня. Настолько, что не будет ставить деревню на уши и лично открывать на нас охоту? Он ведь знает, куда ты пошёл. Прикроет тебя на какое-то время?  
       — Уже прикрывает. Обито, ты тоже можешь ему верить. Ты ведь забрал меня, чтобы никто не обнаружил пропажу глаза? Чтобы меня защитить. И Наруто это поймёт.  
       — Только не начинай, — поднял ладонь Обито. — Твои нравоучения уже поперёк горла.

      А сам злился, злился, злился сильнее. Прав этот бака-Какаши, чёртову тысячу раз прав.

       — Я тебе благодарен. После этого я должен был появиться у Хокаге в госпитале. И ты прав, на какое-то время Наруто меня прикроет, но рано или поздно…  
       — Не надо меня благодарить. Я всего лишь возвращаю долг.  
       — Обито. Я отдал тебе то, что твоё по праву. Ты ничем мне не обязан.  
       — Заткнись уже, — Обито напрягся. Что-то здесь было не так. Или изнасилованные нервы дают сбой? Измерение Камуи тихо и неподвижно. Однако надо уходить отсюда. Иначе как бы не пришлось переделывать план.

      Может, дело в злоупотреблении техникой? В отсутствие здесь природной чакры само это пространство ворует у тебя твою. Обычно это сильно не ощущается, но в сочетании с перенапряжением нервов и общей накопившейся усталостью — утомляет.

      Так или иначе, Обито отдался воле внутреннего голоса и перенёс сначала Какаши, затем себя. И вовремя. На последних секундах очень сильно вспыхнул болью правый глаз, будучи даже не задействованным в технике. Однако как только Камуи выбросило Обито наружу, боль испарилась. И тем не менее, Какаши всё равно пришлось схватить его за плечо.

______________

 

      Шикамару как раз переворачивал к себе доску с шоги другой стороной, чтобы сделать ответный ход самому себе, когда мысль наконец-то пришла _та самая_. Он вскочил и сорвался с места. Фигуры покатились по полу.

______________

 

       — Хокаге-сама… Наруто.

      Наруто и Пятая удивлённо оглянулись на него. Шикамару впервые влетел в кабинет Хокаге без стука.

       — Прошу прощения, что прерываю. Но я знаю, кто предатель.

 

______________

 

       — Я вижу, ты не принёс риннеган, — глаза саннина сузились, его улыбка из недовольной мутировала в плотоядную.

      Вот ин­те­рес­но, как он по­чувс­тво­вал от­сутс­твие рин­не­гана, по­думал Оби­то. В ре­жим муд­ре­ца во­шёл? Вполне возможно, если даже Кабуто смог обучиться этой технике. Орочимару всегда мечтал обрести сендзюцу. Обито пригляделся: ну, на змею тот был похож всегда, а вот фиолетовые линии вокруг глаз и на носу определённо стали ярче. Но тем не менее - войти в режим мудреца в отсутствие тут сен­чакры? Если только за­ранее. Зна­чит, ско­рее все­го, че­рез оп­ре­делён­ное вре­мя он бу­дет ста­рать­ся вы­тянуть Оби­то из Ка­муи на­ружу и вес­ти бой там. Нес­мотря на вре­мен­ный про­пуск сю­да, тут не его тер­ри­тория — тут тер­ри­тория Оби­то. Драть­ся здесь без сво­их обыч­ных сил ему бу­дет слож­но. К то­му же, им во что бы то ни ста­ло нель­зя по­кидать это из­ме­рение: оче­вид­но, что вмес­те с гла­зом Оби­то Оро­чима­ру при­об­рёл и не­уяз­ви­мость. По­ка они здесь, эта спо­соб­ность не ра­бота­ет. Но сна­ружи она по­родит мно­го проб­лем.

       — Сначала говори, где Ханаби.  
       — Обито, ты самый большой лжец из всех, кого я знаю. Неужели ты думаешь, что я поверю, что после этого ты тут же сбегаешь и доставишь мне риннеган?  
       — То же могу сказать и о тебе. Говори, где она.  
       — Жаль, я думал, мы сработаемся. Прости, моя вина. Кажется, я переоценил важность Хьюги для тебя. Что ж, мне больше ничего не остаётся, как обменять её на риннеган непосредственно у Конохи. Не обещаю, что при этом она не узнает, кто ты, и не думаю, что мне даже придётся говорить ей самому… Но тебе ведь всё равно, правда?

      Обито старался успокоиться. Чёрт, да как же этот мерзавец злит своей самоуверенностью!

       — Правы были они, в Конохе. Ты преуспел в том, чтобы стать вторым Мадарой. Бездушным, жестоким, эгоистичным моральным уродом. Тебе плевать на девочку, которая тебя любит, — Орочимару снова прищурился. — Ты использовал её, а потом отправился по своим делам. Скорее всего, ты даже рад от неё избавиться. Она дала тебе всё, что нужно. Подлечила. Приласкала, — Обито слышал, как ярость клокочет в ушах боем крови. — А потом стала мешать. Я могу тебя понять, слабаки — всегда обуза. Но зачем же так? Ты ведь знаешь, что её теперь ждёт в деревне? Пытки, Обито. Бесконечные допросы. И вся последующая жизнь будет для неё пыткой. Что она почувствует, узнав, что оказалась всего лишь подстилкой для самого жестокого убийцы своего времени? А ведь ты — её первая любовь. Знаешь, как это тяжело, когда она заканчивается трагично? Это бьёт по всей последующей жизни. Но мне ли тебе объяснять… Наверное, ты лучше меня знаешь это, Обито? Ты не просто эгоист, ты ничтожество. Ты не смог уберечь свою любовь, и бедной Хьюге теперь мстишь за это? Вымещаешь на ней свой гнев на мир? Чтобы хоть кто-то пережил то же, что и ты, — а то и хуже? Кто ты после этого?

      Обито уже ничего не видел перед собой, в голове как будто взорвались несколько раз самые мощные бомбы Дейдары. Си-три? Си-четыре?.. Он старался переключиться хоть на что-нибудь, чтобы не давать словам змеёныша пробираться в мозг и разъедать его как червям. Взрывать и разъедать. Снова и снова. Словно он был воскрешён эдо тенсей: собирался по кусочкам после каждого взрыва и был готов к следующему. Обито боролся с тем, чтобы не начать что-то доказывать, чтобы не  _согласиться_ с ним, чтобы не потерять такой хлипкий контроль над собой…

      И потерпел неудачу. Он обнаружил себя несущимся на Змея едва ли не с голыми руками и вдруг осознал, что тот исчезает. Позорно исчезает в неизвестном направлении. Кажется, в этот момент он ещё продолжал что-то говорить… Рассвирепевший окончательно, Обито мгновенно остановился и зарычал: «Стой, гад!» — активируя камуи и затаскивая его обратно, изо всех сил не давая завершить технику.

      Как настоящий собственник глаз, он оказался сильнее. Образ Орочимару вновь стал чётким, к удивлению своего обладателя, и угодил прямо в руки Обито. Обито удалось стиснуть его за шею, сжимая с такой силой, что казалось, все мышцы руки рвутся от напряжения. Однако шея пресмыкающегося мгновенно выросла вверх и обвила Обито со спины раньше, чем он, не поборовший ещё ярость, смог на это среагировать. Под лопаткой впились клыки, — Обито разжал хватку, — а затем ещё раз — в левое плечо, да так, что его свело от боли. Он привык, что любые укусы в бою ядовиты, а уж у  _этого_ , наверняка, и подавно. Думать о том, как нейтрализовать или извлечь яд, было некогда, оставалось надеяться на клетки Шодайме. Как назло, укусы пришлись на родную половину — часть не оторвёшь.

      Схватившись за плечо и отпрыгнув в сторону, Обито подобрался, фокусируя взгляд и готовый в любое мгновение отразить атаку. Но Орочимару было уже пять. «Клоны… А как же дефицит сенчакры… Рассчитывает на собственную… Что-то здесь не так… Уж не гендзюцу ли это… Однако чтобы даже пытаться атаковать гендзюцу кровного носителя шарингана, надо быть полным идиотом…»

      Они напали одновременно с разных сторон. Оказалось, что лишь в поле зрения было пять, потому что, уворачиваясь, Обито наткнулся на ещё троих со спины и сбоку. Чтобы атаковать аматерасу, нужна дистанция, иначе можно самому пострадать. То же с Сусаноо — получить пару клонов внутрь него не улыбается. Даже для гендзюцу надо было бы хотя бы замереть на месте и поймать взгляд — и одного, но не восьмерых…

      Левая рука не только оглушительно болела, но и не повиновалась. Обито было не привыкать работать одной, однако против хорошего массового тайдзюцу это было не то чтобы очень эффективно. Нужно было дистанцироваться, но Орочимару, как назло, не давал. Атаковал по-змеиному — отдельными бросками — но со всех сторон.

      Во время очередного его броска Обито воспользовался мокутоном и ощетинился древесными ветвями, намереваясь пронзить ими как минимум трёх атаковавших его в тот момент клонов. Однако никаких ветвей Обито так и не увидел. Что ещё за чёрт?!

      Вместе с болью от этих пропущенных ударов и новыми попытками применить древесные техники до него стало медленно доходить, что произошло. Яд. Кабуто говорил, что использовал вещество, подавляющее способности Ямато. Где он ещё мог взять секрет этого яда, как не у учителя?

      Орочимару подготовился.

      Значит, на регенерацию рассчитывать нечего. Скорее всего, яд блокирует всё сопутствующее мокутону. Но теперь, по крайней мере, известно его назначение. Не самый опасный. А ведь мог бы быть смертельным. И всё же нужно теперь быть максимально осторожным. Клоны кусать не пытались, но их возможности были не известны. Как и самого Орочимару. Фанатичный коллекционер техник, положивший на это жизнь — и не только свою. Биджу его знает, на что он способен.

      Чёртовы клоны (насколько он знал, Орочимару обычно использовал грязевые) не развеивались от ударов, сколько бы силы Обито ни прикладывал, как бы точно ни попадал. Словно в ответ на мысли об их возможностях один подобрался близко и выпустил из рукава змей, которые в секунду плотно обернули Обито.* В следующее мгновение стало ясно, зачем он это сделал. Обито не удавалось вырвать себе кусок дистанции, противник же подобных проблем не имел: один клон (или оригинал?) остался в отдалении, сложил пять печатей (Обито разобрал каждую, но технику определить не удалось)  — и вдруг мир потерял все звуки. Клоны исчезли, будто сдутые ветром, в том числе тот, что сдерживал Обито.** Отсутствие звуков словно ещё сильнее обострило зрение — и перед Обито в замедленном режиме пронеслись новые складываемые Орочимару печати, одна за другой… В этой последовательности Обито не мог ошибиться. Слишком много проблем она ему принесла на войне. Техника светового взрыва. Не дав Змею завершить задуманное и используя наконец-то обретённое пространство, Обито запустил процесс образования Сусаноо и зажмурился, для верности прикрыв глаза рукой. Теперь он в безопасности. Даже неполная форма Сусаноо — идеальный щит. Тратить чакру на завершённую форму пока необходимости не было — Обито сомневался, что в арсенале саннина есть настолько пробивные техники. Пока можно обойтись костями и мышцами Самурая, а там посмотрим.

      Как только он счёл возможным, открыл глаза. Мир окрасился в голубой. Однако звуки ещё не вернулись. Не то чтобы Обито это сильно напрягало, но…

      Орочимару упал грудью на пол, и из его пасти вынырнули полчища змей. Они потоком хлынули к Обито, запрудив собой весь пол. На подступах к Сусаноо их головы взметнулись вверх и из глоток выпростались клинки. Обито с интересом наблюдал за этим, даже не пытаясь защищаться. Когда несколько клинков обломались об дымку Сусаноо, он поднял правую руку, согнул в локте, с удовольствием чувствуя, как повинуется огромный самурай, как рука гиганта обретает полный покров, — и чудовищных размеров сюрикен рассёк воздух — Обито почти слышал его жалобный надрывный вой — и металл вонзился прямо в каменный пол, разрубив застывшего в позе ящерицы саннина пополам. Змеи обмякли. Обито даже как-то досадно стало: хотелось поиграть в Сусаноо подольше.

      Он потёр больное плечо и вдруг потерял равновесие. В спину что-то ударило — и не по Сусаноо. По Обито. Всё ещё оглушённый, он не смог вовремя отследить нападение. Но Сусаноо? ..

      Обито развернулся и от удивления мгновенно оказался на ногах. Над ним возвышалось огромное белое существо, похожее на гидру с несчётным количеством змеиных пастей; чтобы разглядеть его, пришлось задрать голову.

      Только выведя Сусаноо в абсолютную форму, Обито сравнялся с ним уровнем.

      Значит, _это_ пробило его защиту? Он стал припоминать, что Зецу рассказывал о чём-то подобном, когда докладывал о бое Итачи и Саске. Значит, Орочимару владеет такой масштабной техникой, что может потягаться силой с богом-самураем, пусть даже бывшим всего лишь в неполной форме? Получается, всё то время, пока спереди Обито отвлекали эти смешные змеи с клинками, за его спиной находился оригинал.

      Чтобы управлять крыльями, Обито интуитивно сконцентрировал чакру в лопатках. Сработало! Сусаноо воспарил вверх и приземлился за разрубленным недавно телом саннина. Стоило только Обито выдернуть из камня сюрикен, как одна половина лежащего тела стала сшиваться с другой сотней змей. Да что за бессмертная гадина!

      «Аматерасу!»

      Применяя эту технику своим Вечным Мангёкё, можно было избежать негативных эффектов в виде повреждений глаза. Однако Сусаноо, требующий использования сразу обоих шаринганов, тоже имел своё побочное действие. При сколь-нибудь долгом его использовании он сильно перенапрягал левый, родной глаз и, ко всему прочему, заставлял каждую клеточку тела вопить от боли. Обито и представить себе не мог, как же сильно такая защита выматывает пользователя вовсе без Вечного Мангёкё. Тем более что он сам уже сейчас вполне ощутимо испытывал на себе этот мучительный отклик, а бой ещё не был закончен.

      Не успевшая полностью срастись тушка корчилась в чёрном огне. Тем временем Обито не без труда отсёк катаной пять из восьми извивающихся и норовящих достать его голов змееобразной гидры, остальные поджёг тоже.

      Пристально наблюдая за тем, чтобы проклятые головы не отросли и успешно догорели, Обито слегка перевёл дух и вытер с лица кровь, не забывая, наученный опытом, кидать взгляды по сторонам. От этого ползучего безобразия всего можно ожидать.

      На месте сдувшегося чудовища лежало тело. Не известно, почему, но огонь его не достал. Не рискуя полностью освобождаться от Сусаноо, Обито существенно облегчил доспех — до половины и до костей, оставив только одну руку с катаной и выдохнув от упавшей втрое скорости расхода чакры — и приблизился.  
      Ему пришло в голову, что всё сложилось так соблазнительно удачно, что даже их с Какаши запасной план может сработать.

      Оставалось только одно. Обито развернул катану остриём книзу и вонзил Змею в сердце.

      Это будто запустило какую-то реакцию: тело стало становиться жидким, а начиная с головы — оформляться в толстую белую змею, которая тут же ускользнула прочь от лезвия Обито.

      И хотя Обито подсознательно был готов к ещё одному раунду, однако всё же не смог не подивиться в который раз живучести гада.

      Единственное, что он понял в следующие несколько минут — у Орочимару осталось недостаточно чакры, чтобы повторить трюк с гидрой, но вполне хватало, чтобы отражать любые атаки стихии огня, в том числе аматерасу, призывом Врат Рашомон. Обито их рушил ударами катаны, однако по самому саннину попасть тем же образом не удавалось — принимая форму белого змея, он запросто ускользал от меча неповоротливого скелета, однако продолжал кружить вокруг.  
      Для Обито оставалось загадкой, почему саннин не пытается снова ретироваться из Камуи. Неужели он ещё рассчитывает на победу? Все его техники уже направлены только на защиту, но не на нападение. Обито пристально отслеживал момент, когда Змей начнёт телепортироваться. Он не сомневался, что этот момент наступит.

      Поняв, что тот специально его изматывает, заставляя впустую тратить чакру, и что он довольно сильно в этом уже преуспел, Обито избавился от Сусаноо и ринулся в бой с кунаем, подсознательно чувствуя, что вот сейчас наступит на старые грабли. Однако таким образом Змея удалось перехватить почти сразу и при этом в человеческом обличье. Обито гордился своим тайдзюцу, но Орочимару сейчас имел преимущество в виде двух рук и всячески пользовался этой слабостью Обито — наносил удары преимущественно слева, где тот почти не мог их блокировать. Рука по-прежнему была бесполезной и нещадно болела и без внешнего воздействия, сама по себе, на что Обито уже почти приспособился не обращать внимания. Но каждое попадание по ней Орочимару ослепляло совершенно невыносимой болью и заставляло сбиваться. Тем более странно, что очередной взмах кунаем вдруг достиг своей цели. Брызги крови — капли подрагивают в воздухе, искривляя свою форму и готовясь начать падение вниз — и остатки шарингана стекают по искажённому злобой лицу, окрашивая фиолетовую полосу вдоль носа и щёку в бордовый.

      Прости, Какаши.  
      И прощай навсегда, нематериальность.

      Обито прижал саннина, оглушённого болью, к полу, держа за голову — чтобы больше не ускользнул.  
       — Говори, где Ханаби, иначе вся твоя никчёмная жизнь закончится прямо сейчас. И на своего прихвостня Кабуто не надейся, он будет следующим. Я найду Хьюгу сам рано или поздно, для моих техник это не проблема. Но не хотелось бы с этим тянуть, поэтому я даже готов оставить тебя в живых. Хотя, ты, наверное, как и говорил, словам моим не веришь. Что ж, придётся доказать делом.

      Обито поднёс кунай к его второму глазу, показывая, куда целится, и замахнулся. Он не собирался останавливать руку ни на мгновение, однако Орочимару вовремя шевельнул губами, заставив его в последний момент сбить траекторию. И тут Обито понял, в чём проблема. «Твою мать», — мысленно выругался он.

      Он ведь по-прежнему ничего не слышал.

      Не тратя время и не давая Змею опомниться, Обито активировал Камуи и телепортировал их обоих на поляну, в паре метров от оговорённого в плане места.

       — Стой, — прервал он тут же среагировавшего Какаши. Чидори на его руке потухло. — Держи его.

      Не слыша сам себя, Обито подобрал как можно более решительную интонацию и обратился к Орочимару:  
       — Даю тебе пять секунд — называешь место.

      Змей шевелил губами ровно столько, сколько он ему отвёл, после чего Обито, не долго думая, вонзил кунай через второй глаз в голову. Нельзя было дать противнику пополнить запасы сенчакры и напасть на вымотанного Обито и почти бесполезного без шарингана Какаши. Даже при смерти вечная поганая улыбка не сползала его лица. Дождавшись, пока пленник перестанет дёргаться, Обито повернулся к Какаши.

      Однако тот настолько изумлённо продолжал смотреть на труп, что Обито тоже обеспокоенно кинул в ту сторону лишний взгляд через плечо. С внешним видом останков пресмыкающегося, чёрт возьми, снова что-то происходило, и спустя мгновение перед ними лежала девушка. С кунаем в голове. Всё ещё включенным шаринганом Обито по состоянию чакры констатировал смерть.

       — Это же Узумаки Карин... — вырвалось у Какаши.  
       — Вижу, — перебил его Обито; прочесть сказанное по губам Какаши не позволяла маска, однако догадаться, что он сейчас произнёс, труда не представляло. — Очевидно, наш полоумный искатель вечности обнаружил способ переродиться на этот раз в её теле, чтобы наконец получить достаточные резервы чакры для обретения сендзюцу. И он использовал в бою со мной техники, очень на то похожие. Однако сейчас некогда сокрушаться по поводу того, как и когда вы недоглядели за девчонкой. Что он сказал? — нетерпеливо закончил Обито и, прежде чем Какаши ответит, показал себе на ухо. — Напиши.

      Всё ещё слегка ошеломлённый Какаши потянулся было к кунаю Обито, намереваясь вытащить его из головы убитой, чтобы нацарапать слова на земле, но его рука на полпути вернулась обратно и окунулась в свой подсумок. Он приглядел место и выскреб надпись собственным. Надо же, чистоплюй какой. А ещё бывший АНБУ.

      Обито нетерпеливо взглянул на в спешке начерченные кандзи.

      Сложившаяся из них надпись гласила:

      «И всё-таки ты бездушный, жестокий, эгоистичный моральный урод».

 

 

_______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Техника заклинания змей  
> ** Техника звуковой волны
> 
> http://5.2.6.firepic.org/5/images/2015-12/21/8182ikp6xes9.jpg


	38. Фрагмент XXXVIII

      Какаши встал перед ним так, чтобы Обито мог его видеть, и стянул маску.

       — Тебе нужна медицинская помощь.

      Обито опешил на несколько секунд от такого непривычного зрелища. Потом догадался, что Какаши это сделал, чтобы он мог читать по губам.

       — Нет, — сквозь зубы выдавил Обито и глубоко вдохнул, мысленно проверяя, сколько сил осталось.  
       — Ты еле стоишь на ногах.  
       — Угомонись, Какаши.  
       — Что у тебя с рукой?  
       — Пройдёт. Ай! Да что за чёрт! — Какаши садистски сцапал его за тот самый локоть, чтобы снова развернуть к себе, отчего перед глазами у Обито пронеслись белые вспышки.  
       — Всё понятно? — строго спросил Какаши.  
       — Не всё. Не понятно, с каких это пор ты мне в мамочки заделался.

      Он силился прикинуть варианты дальнейших действий, а Какаши своим идиотизмом постоянно вклинивался в ход мыслей, поэтому Обито вёл перепалку вяло, лишь бы отвязаться.

       — Ладно, тогда так. Нам надо доставать Ханаби, так что ты должен быть в форме как можно скорее. Как твоя регенерация? Справится? — саркастически прищурился Какаши.  
       — Я в форме, — устало ответил Обито, чувствуя, как его сознание уплывает из измученного тела всё дальше. Он только и делал, что запоздало хватал его за хвост, стараясь привязать к какому-нибудь воображаемому столбу.  
       — Да чёрт, ты же не слышишь ни хрена! И двигаешься как… — в этот момент Обито отвёл взгляд с намерением в конце концов сосредоточиться на важном, но Какаши, похоже, твёрдо решил докопаться до него: развернул опять и упёрся руками в плечи. — Смотри на меня! — он уже не на шутку злился. — Я вижу, как ты отключаешься! И если ты прямо сейчас не перенесёшь нас в Коноху, то потом уже может быть поздно!  
       — В Коноху? — сколько бы сил ни было у Обито, рассмеяться хватило. — Ты шутишь? Если тебе свобода уже надоела, могу тебя одного вернуть.  
       — Я поговорю с Сакурой, она поймёт, — гнул своё Какаши. — Возможно, она согласится переместиться с нами куда-нибудь ещё, где это можно сделать без свидетелей.  
       — Или воспользуется удобным моментом и прикончит меня из соображений долга деревне. Какаши, ты идиот? Забудь об этом!

      Тот наградил его тяжёлым взглядом.

       — Это мои ученики. Я их знаю лучше, чем кто бы то ни было.  
       — Ох, и Саске? — развеселился Обито.

      Какаши отвёл взгляд и, помолчав, обречённо проронил:

       — Возможно, его — лучше всех.

      Обито хотел, пользуясь случаем, вставить своё мнение насчёт Саске и поддеть Какаши ещё раз, но вдруг отчётливо осознал, что положение и впрямь хреновое. Судя по самочувствию, клетки Хаширамы помогать ему восстанавливаться не собирались. Похоже, яд всё ещё действовал. Между тем перебор с Сусаноо сделал своё дело: ощущение было, что заживо рассыпаешься на кусочки. В какие-то моменты Обито сам удивлялся, что всё ещё терпит это. Похоже, в таком состоянии от него действительно толку было мало.

      Но это не значит, что надо опять собственными руками загонять себя в ловушку. Теперь он такого не допустит.

       — Ну тебя к чёрту. Сколько тебе надо времени?  
       — Около пятнадцати минут. Телепортируй меня в дом Наруто.  
       — Появлюсь там ровно через четверть часа. Не застану тебя — ждать не буду.

      Обито заставил последнее тело Орочимару полыхать аматерасу, собрался, активировал левый мангёкё шаринган, вымотанный уже до крови, и перенёс Какаши к лисёнышу. Сам же оставаться в Камуи не стал, вернулся на ту же поляну: лишний раз проконтролировать, как догорит тело.

___________

      В означенное время в пристанище Узумаки на удивление вся компания была в сборе. Сакура смотрела на Обито настороженно, но без ненависти (неужели Какаши удалось?), Наруто же таращился с нескрываемым беспокойством: беспокойством за него.

      Какаши кивнул, и Обито последним усилием телепортировал его, Сакуру и себя в то же место, оно ему казалось удобным. Надо ли брать с собой Наруто, он даже не спрашивал. Обойдётся.

      Он без сил опустился на землю. Даже сквозь боль — от прикосновений её рук Обито стало не по себе. Последней, кто вот так его касалась, была Ханаби. Когда Сакура взяла его голову в ладони, Обито и вовсе напрягся. Но, оказалось, она так лечила слух.

       — Может, лучше яд сначала вытянешь?  
       — Где? — ему все еще приходилось читать по губам.

      Зажмурившись от боли, Обито подставил руку. Сформировав зелёное облачко вокруг его плеча и подержав некоторое время, Сакура становилась всё более недовольной. Потом отняла руки, вытерла пот со лба и выдохнула. Похоже, стоящий позади Какаши что-то у неё спросил, потому что она села вполоборота, задрала голову и стала что-то ему объяснять — Обито не видел. Он пошевелил рукой — и сжал зубы. Лучше не стало. А что если и не станет? Было бы странно, если бы чёртов саннин не оставил бы ему взамен своей смерти много проблем.

      Тут Обито вспомнил, что укус был не один.

       — Сакура, — позвал он.

      Она обернулась и уставилась на него широко распахнутыми глазами цвета медчакры.

       — Попробуй здесь, — Обито перевернулся и показал примерное место укуса.

      Приятное тепло прошлось по лопатке. Жесткая земля, отделённая от него лишь собственным расстеленным плащом, упиралась в щёку сквозь ткань острыми камешками. Однако стоило только Обито закрыть глаза, как мягкая пелена окутала виски и затылок, пробралась в уши и разбрелась по голове.

 

      Он так и не понял, почему в следующий раз открыл глаза, но перед ними близко-близко оказалось лицо Сакуры. Так близко, что он вдохнул — и выдохнуть забыл. Почему-то вспомнилась… дурацкая ситуация из детства.

      Наверное, она опустилась к нему, чтобы он смог увидеть, что она хочет сказать, — с трудом дошло до Обито.

       — Получилось? Сколько я спал?

      Сакура не ответила. Продолжала на него удивлённо смотреть.

      «Они удивлены, что я что? Выжил? Пришёл в себя?»

      Если бы сознание было чуть менее мутным, он бы сразу заметил, что её лицо неподвижно и отрешённо. Лицо мертвеца.

      Обито попытался подняться — и потерпел неудачу. Он упал лбом в землю и, упираясь ладонями, ещё раз толкнулся вверх. Ничего. Только выкручивающая мозг боль.

      Как будто что-то насквозь пригвоздило его к месту.

      Он завёл руку за спину — и действительно, нащупал ребристую рукоятку. Шипя и жмурясь, Обито медленно вытянул её вверх. По губам побежало противное, тёплое.

      Пришлось резко вскочить на ноги, в глазах головокружительно потемнело, но он устоял. Кажется, перед смертью Сакура успела его существенно подлечить. Возможно, даже яд вытянула, потому что рана от лезвия тут же стала лениво, но ощутимо зарастать, а левая рука снова слушалась. Не выпуская из крепкой хватки катану, Обито огляделся по сторонам. Какое-то движение в дальнем углу поляны.

      Сусаноо, полный, сразу.

      Парой ударов он снёс с помощью Самурая в том углу не меньше гектара деревьев. Никого. Враг испарился.

      «Какаши», — запульсировало в голове.

      Обито обшарил взглядом местность с высоты шлема Сусаноо.

      Никаких следов.

      В двадцати метрах от него сиротливо валялся труп Сакуры. На её спине расплылось несколько красных пятен.

      Обито рассеянно посчитал — шесть.

 

 

_____________

 

      Обито убрал Сусаноо, опустился на землю и присел на корточки возле тела. В голове было гулко, реальность так и не желала с ним общаться.

      Ни пульса, ни дыхания. Огонёк чакры не горит — догорает.  
      Подумав, что неплохо было бы снова начать носить перчатки, Обито раздвинул окровавленные края одежды Сакуры и прощупал форму ран. Да, почти наверняка — они от зажатой в его руке катаны. И, похоже, сквозные. Куда-то в затылок ударилась мысль, что он не помнит, что было между тем, как он схватил оружие, и вот этими пятнами на спине. Это не шизофрения и не жалость, это просто несостоявшаяся благодарность, успокоил себя Обито. Он перевернул тело, ещё обманчиво тёплое, намериваясь задрать майку и изучить отверстия с другой стороны, однако краем глаза заметил справа что-то… Чего до этого не было.

      Резкий поворот корпуса. Лезвие сверкнуло, рассекая воздух. Пока только воздух.

      Забыв встать, Обито кинулся вперёд, сбил колени о землю, в последний момент спружинив свободной ладонью, чтобы не прочертить носом. Вскочив на ноги не менее неуклюже, он преодолел оставшиеся метры до знакомой зелёной формы, в которой сейчас был… Какаши или то, что _было Какаши_.

      Двинулся, шевельнулся!

      Показалось.  
      Обито почти с удивлением обнаружил, что повреждений на одежде нет. Но этого мало, этого недостаточно. Ага, вот оно.  
      Серые волосы со стороны затылка пропитала кровь. И всё, всего-то?  
      Хотя внутренний голос подсказывал, что этого более чем достаточно. Но Какаши, Какаши… Ты не мог вот так просто. Ты дурак, слабак, но ты… не мог. Не чувствуя пальцев, Обито приподнял тело набок и взглянул на рану на голове. Под волосами ничего не было видно, только сбившееся, скомканное, слипшееся — повязка протектора, пряди вперемешку с кровью. Он так и не заставил себя прикоснуться. Чтобы убедиться. Чтобы помочь. Чтобы… что-нибудь.

      Вдруг накрыло. Холодом, жадной надеждой. Всё ещё негнущимися, к чёртовой матери одеревеневшими пальцами цепляясь за куртку, переворачивая обратно, Обито потянулся к горлу. «С этого надо было начать, придурок», — сладко потянуло внутри за нервы.

      Бьётся. Чёрт, бьётся!  
      Дышит!  
      С трудом сдерживая желание отвесить Какаши глухую поучительную пощёчину вместо щадяще приводящей в чувства, он замер, не зная, что теперь делать: то ли упасть и с облегчением вцепиться в него, как очень хотелось, то ли действительно двинуть ему как следует за то, что перепугал, и заставить заодно очнуться. Обито стиснул зубы, обозвал себя расчувствовавшимся кретином и вспомнил правила первой помощи. Аптечка так и валялась рядом с Сакурой. Интересно, на какой чёрт ей она нужна, если у неё руки… А, ладно.

      Какаши проснулся на втором витке бинта. Он тут же уставился на Обито странно ясным взглядом, будто ожидая ответа на какой-то беззвучно заданный вопрос.

      У Обито в голове ещё было тяжело и густо, мысли пробуксовывали, хотелось разбить с грохотом что-нибудь тяжелое, чтобы прогнать из затылка эту вязкую муть. Можно даже собственный череп — должно здорово помочь. Только грохот вряд ли будет. Скорее треск. Ну и хрен с ним, он всё равно до сих пор ничего не слышит.

       — Какого чёрта тут происходит? — наконец взял себя в руки Обито.

      Взгляд Какаши скользнул вниз, снова на него, помутнел и вдруг панически заострился. Его подбородок заходил вверх-вниз. Обито рывком снял с него маску, чтобы видеть, что он говорит, но вдруг осознал, что за миг до этого каким-то образом понял нехитрый вопрос.  
       — Сакура?..  
       — Мертва.

      Какаши сжал челюсть так, что вздулись желваки. У него не было причин не доверять Обито. По крайней мере, в этом.

       — Кто? — глухо и тихо выдавил Обито. Внутри всё звенело от напряжения.  
       — Похоже, что… я.

 

________________

 

      Сознание подёргивалось рябью от звука голоса Какаши. Он что-то путано объяснял, что действовал как в тумане, что им что-то управляло, сам себе не веря. Даже бестолковый Дейдара докладывал внятнее. Беда, если он и отчёты для Хокаге так готовит.

      Обито только сейчас осознал, что вокруг него снова заплясали звуки, и, прикрыв глаза, некоторое время больше наслаждался этим, нежели слушал Какаши. Тот был слишком смятён, чтобы заметить игнор, так что Обито получил возмущённый толчок в грудь далеко не сразу.

       — Я всё слышал, — поспешил заметить он.  
       — О… — замер не успевший толком разозлиться Какаши. — Значит, у Сакуры получилось… — он опустил голову.

      Шевелить левой рукой Обито больше не было больно, боль ушла отовсюду, только тело затекло от долгого лежания и запас чакры восстановился слабо. В голове понемногу прояснялось.

      Ладно, Какаши тоже пора навести порядок в своей башке. Всё-таки он получил по ней неслабо. Разберёмся, что тут было, когда это случится.

      Он помог ему встать, и они направились к телу Сакуры. Обито затравленно озирался по сторонам, Какаши же проворно натянул маску, поняв, что надолго упустил момент, когда необходимость демонстрировать лицо отпала. Было видно, что, в отличие от Обито, без маски ему крайне неуютно. Обито некоторое время размышлял, почему, но запутался в догадках и бросил. Что за нетрезвая идея — ковыряться в тараканах Какаши? Своих мало?

       — Саске снова ушёл.  
       — Откуда знаешь?  
       — Сакура рассказала. И меня снова не было с ним рядом. Я опять не уследил. И вот теперь она… Наруто не простит. Ни меня, ни себя. Обито, я снова растерял всю команду. Я мусор. Ты… то есть прошлый ты — был прав.

      Обито подумалось, что, в отличие от Какаши, он вряд ли мог бы быть чьим-то сенсеем. Подчинённые — это не то. К Акацуки он относился иначе. Да и не учил их ничему. Не переживал об их смерти, лишь раздражался оттого, что это добавляло работы, ведь разыскивать и вербовать их приходилось поштучно. А вот когда ты передаёшь своё мастерство кому-то, создаёшь свою маленькую копию, потеря её наверняка ощущается больнее. Как потеря самого себя. Это ли чувствует Какаши? Если да, то ни к чему это Обито. Связи делают тебя слабее. Даже если ты себя давно уже потерял.

       — Я бывал на кладбище, — выдохнул Обито, повинуясь какому-то нездоровому порыву.  
       — Что?  
       — И я слышал.  
       — Как часто? — Какаши напрягся.  
       — Пару раз. Мне хватило. Так что избавь меня сейчас от своей рефлексии.  
       — Я дурак. Ты прав. Я думал… Ты поймёшь. Тогда думал. И сейчас думал. Но ты… умер тогда.

      Какаши чувствовал себя глупо, злился и не знал, куда деться. Обито почти передавались его метания. Он сглотнул застрявшую в горле горечь. Такое надо обрубать.

       — Верно, — сказал он как можно жёстче и холоднее. — Теперь, когда мы наконец-то определились, давай займёмся делом.

      Убедившись, что Какаши стерпел его прямой взгляд и всё же овладел собой, Обито продолжил:

       — Когда это было?  
       — Саске покинул деревню сегодня в полдень. Сказал, что должен снова собрать свою команду. Шикамару и Чоджи застали это, пытались его остановить. Но он ввёл их обоих в гендзюцу, и они пришли в себя нескоро. Наруто удалось удержать с трудом. И я до сих пор не уверен, что получилось. Вернее даже так: уверен, что не получится. Рано или поздно он сорвётся и последует за ним. И я должен быть в этот момент рядом, чтобы остановить или…

      «Какаши нельзя возвращаться в Коноху, — подумал Обито. — Шаринган». Но вслух ничего не сказал.

      Так и не закончив фразу и проведя осмотр, тот сидел над Сакурой и молчал долго.

      Поймав тревожный взгляд Обито, он наконец-то открыл рот:

       — Прости, совсем забыл. Мы с Наруто тогда делали вылазку для поисков Ханаби и Мадары с помощью его режима сеннина. И Наруто так и не смог определить, где Ханаби. Значит, либо это очень далеко, либо там какой-то барьер, либо…  
       — Либо смерть. Я понял. Значит, Мадару найти удалось?

Какаши нахмурился.

       — Надеюсь, это не означает, что ты ринешься за ним раньше, чем мы вызволим Ханаби?  
       — Это означает ровно то, что я сказал. К слову, наш договор так и не состоялся, так что указывать, когда и что мне делать с Мадарой, ты не можешь. В настоящее время я не связан каким бы то ни было обещанием о сотрудничестве с Конохой. И деревня сама выбрала такой вариант.

      Какаши с сомнением посмотрел на Обито, будто что-то взвешивал.

       — Мадара в стране Воды. Однако пока не решено, что с этим делать. Из активной ударной силы такого уровня у нас остался только Наруто и… теперь только Наруто. Ему поручено раз в сутки стараться отслеживать перемещение Мадары, чтобы, по крайней мере, использовать эту информацию для защиты. Но нападать мы не можем.  
       — Что там с воскрешёнными Хокаге? — спросил Обито, стараясь хоть чуть-чуть придушить мысль о том, что страна Воды достаточно далеко, а раз Наруто почувствовал там Мадару… Значит, с Ханаби всё обстоит хуже. Возможен барьер. Возможно, дело в том, что чакра Мадары посильней, чем её, поэтому засечь его проще. А возможно, Орочимару подготовился и отдал распоряжение какому-нибудь своему помощнику на этот случай… Нет, вряд ли саннин всерьёз предполагал свою смерть. Или… Что он знал о силе Обито? Что он успел увидеть, пока следил за ним? Обито машинально поправил повязку на правом глазу. «Вот так всегда. Ищешь силу, чтобы защитить близких, а они от этого только больше страдают», — вспомнились ему слова Ханаби. Кажется, она говорила это о своём поединке со старшей сестрой. А может, имела в виду одновременно что-то ещё.

       — Их тела развеялись.

      Обито в лёгком недоумении уставился на Какаши, пытаясь понять, о чём тот говорит. Он потерялся в своих мыслях и уже забыл про свой вопрос.

       — Орочимару клялся, что не отменял технику, — продолжал Какаши. — Мало кто ему поверил. Не исключено, что одна Пятая. Первого Хокаге же с тех пор никто не видел. Но, очевидно, с ним произошло то же самое. Ты прав, мы остались совсем без сил, — он опустил голову. Какаши сейчас выглядел таким несчастным, как в их первую встречу после смерти Сакумо. — Именно поэтому нужно спасти Ханаби как можно скорее и доказать остальным твою надёжность.  
       — Я думал, ты собрался к Наруто.  
       — Так и есть, — явно не совсем понимая, к чему он клонит, подтвердил Какаши.  
       — И так не пойдёт. Твою надёжность тоже не мешало бы им доказать, — подмигнул ему Обито. Однако встретив на его лице крайне глупое выражение, тут же весь задор растерял. Серьёзно, это уже не на шутку раздражает. — Челюсть подбери, Какаши. Ты же не думал, что я тебя отпущу?

      После этих слов Какаши малодушно несколько расслабился. Обито будто снял с него ответственность.  
      Или ему самому хотелось так думать.

 

 

 

      Обито соврал, что был на кладбище всего лишь дважды. Просто он сбился со счёта.

      Какаши тогда не слышал, и Обито почти не слышал, но в голове последнего какой-то тонкий мальчишеский голос отвечал тому, будто и не изнутри, а с могильной плиты.

      Какаши не знал, что его монолог на самом деле превращался в диалог. Что его собеседник был жив. Всё ещё придавленный камнем вместо надгробия и похороненный в стоящем в тени неподалёку ниндзя вместо земли, он отвечал. Вопреки воле своего могильщика, вопреки здравому смыслу, вопреки всему.

 

______________

 

 

       — Мы должны сообщить деревне.  
       — Успеешь. Только самоубийцы мне в команде не хватало, — зыркнул на него Обито.

      Какаши как можно аккуратнее закинул тело на плечо.

       — Ну, так ты что-нибудь вспомнил?  
       — Я уже всё тебе рассказал, — снова стал хмурым Какаши.  
       — Я думал, это бред твоей пробитой башки, — Обито стиснул кулак. Что-то здесь не складывалось. Каким бы Какаши ни был, он считается шиноби высочайшего уровня. Что за дела?  
       — То есть тобой кто-то управлял? — спросил он, морщась от глупости этих слов.  
       — Полагаю, да, — Какаши смотрел в землю, однако неуверенности в нём поубавилось.  
       — И вырубил ты тоже себя сам?  
       — Не думаю, — он кончиками пальцев тронул сзади повязку.  
       — Хорошо, ты никого не видел, но запах-то запомнил?  
       — Пожалуй, — теперь его взгляд был прямой и твёрдый.  
       — И, — поторопил Обито.  
       — Это был человек — всё, что я могу пока сказать.  
       — Необыкновенно информативно, — похвалил он.  
       — Это был _один_ человек. Уже что-то. И у нас есть это, — Какаши указал на катану. — Лучше, чем ничего. Техника призыва!

      Сопровождаемые дымящимися хлопками, вокруг него возникли несколько нинкенов. Какаши поприветствовал их и дал каждому понюхать рукоятку.

       — Чёрт, да тут не меньше четырёх разных запахов! Разделить невозможно! — вразнобой возмутились псы.  
       — Спасибо Обито, — покосился на него Какаши.  
       — Если что, эта штука торчала у меня в спине. Так что это тебе спасибо.  
       — Паккун, неужели совсем ничего? — беспомощно произнёс Какаши, украдкой кидая взгляд на Сакуру, которую ему перед призывом пришлось опустить на землю. Казалось, он каждый раз смотрел с надеждой — не оживёт ли вдруг?  
       — Ладно, попробуем что-нибудь, — ворчливо сообщил мопс и резко направился к Обито. Тот от неожиданности вскинул руку с возвращённым ему назад мечом, почти приняв боевую стойку. Пёс устало закатил глаза, покачал головой и обнюхал его ногу. То же повторили все собаки. Затем по цепочке потянулись к Сакуре. — Доложу, — попрощался Паккун, и стая разбежалась в разные стороны.

       — У тебя есть план? Помимо этого, — Обито качнул головой вслед нинкенам. Не то чтобы он особенно надеялся на смекалку Какаши. Так, поинтересовался на удачу.  
       — Нужны сенсоры. Мы так провозимся долго. Похоже, придётся обратиться к Облаку… Да, своих мы потеряли, — ответил он на вопросительный взгляд Обито и не преминул заметить: — не без чьей-то помощи.

      Тот пропустил упрёк мимо ушей.

       — Никакого Облака. Я им не доверяю.  
       — Ты вообще кому-нибудь доверяешь?

      Обито смерил его взглядом и ответом не удостоил.

       — Нам понадобится один владелец бьякугана. Я знаю пару убежищ этого гада. Достаточно будет просветить стенки.  
       — Решено. Возьмём Наруто и Хинату, — кажется, Какаши снова начал вести себя как командир, изрядно раздражая этим Обито.  
       — Наруто? — поморщился тот.  
       — Не забывай, он с некоторых пор тоже сенсор. И теперь — единственный в Конохе. К тому же, так мы отвлечём его ненадолго от попыток отправиться за Саске. Если ещё не поздно.

 

________________

 

      Спустя полчаса Паккун притормозил, почувствовав неладное. Запах смерти, крови. Кислый, холодный, шершавый.

      Акино…

      Шиба…

      Ухей…

      Булл! .. Неужели и Булл?! ..

      Разделиться было ошибкой. Его ошибкой, Паккуна.  
      Давя в себе желание завыть, он постарался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы найти Уруши, Гуруко и Бисуке. Пока ещё не поздно.

 

_______________

 

      Всю дорогу Саске смотрел только вперёд. От шарингана ничто не укроется, даже на периферии.

      Внизу, на обочине тропинки, идущей под ним сквозь лес, в глаза бросилось что-то ярко-красное. Необычный элемент для здешнего пейзажа. По инерции миновав ещё пару деревьев, он вернулся обратно, достал меч и спустился вниз.

      Ещё сверху, присмотревшись напрямую, он различил в маленьком тёмном комке одного из псов-ниндзя сенсея. Даже с шаринганом по некоторым причинам это удалось не сразу.

      Тот был мёртв, в этом не было никаких сомнений. Вряд ли можно выжить с полным отсутствием кожи. Опалённые вокруг на небольшом расстоянии растения и характер повреждений позволяли предположить, что причиной смерти стал катон. Рядом валялся почерневший протектор. Он стёр большим пальцем сажу, обнажая символ Конохи.

      Саске видел много смертей. В том числе от огня. Но даже его эта смерть заставила внутренне поёжиться и несколько секунд раздумывать, не стоит ли найти Какаши и убедиться, что всё в порядке, — наверняка тот должен быть где-то поблизости.

      Стряхнув с себя ненужные мысли, он вспрыгнул наверх и продолжил бег. Однако теперь, несмотря на спешку, что-то заставляло его передвигаться вдвое осторожнее.

 

 

______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://5.2.6.firepic.org/5/images/2016-01/08/19yetikmy5y4.png
> 
> Какаши без маски:  
> http://2.6.firepic.org/2/images/2015-12/29/ylgobxwz3cji.jpg  
> http://2.6.firepic.org/2/images/2015-12/29/y949s7gk29aq.jpg


	39. Фрагмент XXXIX

      Рябая от ветра река. Только теперь — далеко внизу. Под таким углом камень по поверхности уже не прошмыгнёт, как ни старайся.  
  
       — Ты ещё здесь?  
  
      Хаширама даже не обернулся. Он и по голосу знал, что там увидит: Мадара стоит, скрестив руки на груди, не решив ещё, как ему реагировать, и потому напустив на себя суровость, но пока без особого энтузиазма. То, что Хаширама не имел на него влияния, не значило, что он не знал наизусть всех его реакций. Мадара, впрочем, тоже до сих пор не рискнул в открытую им командовать.  
  
       — Я отправил на разведку древесного клона. Ты ведь не думаешь, что я оставлю тебя без присмотра? Да и не виделись мы давно, — Хаширама улыбнулся. — Брось, Мадара, раз мы теперь заодно — давай сходим куда-нибудь, выпьем! В конце концов, сколько мне тут осталось!  
  
      Ничего не говоря, Мадара посмотрел на него как на умалишённого и направился в пещеру. У самого входа он повернул голову к плечу, глядя в сторону, но обращаясь к Хашираме:  
  
       — Напоминаю тебе, что я долго ждать не намерен. И ещё: сунешься сюда без приглашения — убью. Я предпочитаю жить один.  
  
      Хаширама схватился за живот и заливисто расхохотался.  
  
       — И ещё ходить в туалет! Помню-помню.  
  
      Мадара скрипнул зубами и стиснул кулак всего на секунду, а затем сделал шаг и скрылся в пещере.  
  
      Хаширама сел на обрыве, проверил местоположения остальных клонов, оставленных в виде семян внутри пещеры, и, убедившись, что они не обнаружены, переключился целиком на информацию от того, что направлялся в Коноху. Благо нынешнее тело — или _состояние_  — позволяло находиться в одной позе, без еды, воды и сна почти бесконечно. Пока не сойдёшь с ума.  
      А поскольку впереди увлекательная миссия, сойти с ума ему точно не грозит.  
  
  
________________


	40. Фрагмент XL

       — Какаши-сенсей, как так вышло? — Наруто сидел на корточках, сцепив зубы, и смотрел на розоволосый затылок. Никаких криков. Какаши подумалось, что он пропустил момент, когда тот так повзрослел. Определённо, сенсей из него неважный.  
  
      Он рассказал, что произошло. Наруто встал и вытер рукавом с глаз тяжёлые крупные капли.  
  
       — Клянусь, я найду убийцу Сакуры-чан, даттебайо! И узнаю, почему Обито получил один удар в спину, а она — несколько. Кому Сакура-чан могла помешать больше, чем он?  
  
      Какаши знал, что Наруто всеми силами гонит от себя мысль о Саске. Но что ему ответить, отчаянно не знал.  
  
       — Я готов, Какаши-сенсей.  
  
__________  
  
      Хината зажала себе рот рукой. Наруто перед ней мгновенно помутнел от выступивших на её глаза слёз.  
  
       — Это правда, Наруто-кун?  
  
      Тот сжал кулак, все мышцы на его лице напряглись.  
  
       — Да, Хината. Я обязательно разберусь с этим, но сначала нам нужно найти Ханаби.  
       — Конечно, я готова, Наруто-кун! Что от меня требуется?  
  
___________  
  
      Обито только сейчас задумался о том, что он будет делать, когда они-таки найдут Ханаби. Теперь её исчезновение из деревни свяжут не с ним, а с Орочимару. Значит, её имя чисто. Ей нужно будет при случае всего лишь солгать отцу. Носителю бьякугана. Всего лишь.  
  
      Мысль о том, что у них больше не будет времени наедине, неудобно упиралась в сознание, как камешек в подошву. Но едва ли не сильнее беспокоило то, как Ханаби может отреагировать, увидев его. Хватит ли ей сообразительности скрыть эмоции при остальных или хотя бы не противиться возвращению в Коноху без него? Лучше, наверное, во время её освобождения вовсе не показываться ей на глаза. Но как они без его камуи доберутся до деревни? Скорее всего, Ханаби ослаблена, ей нужны отдых и медицинская помощь…  
  
      Обито старался не думать о том, насколько сильно она может нуждаться в лечении или, ещё хуже — может вовсе уже не нуждаться.  
  
      Захватив своих новых союзничков из дома Наруто (Какаши старался не показываться на какой-либо иной территории в Конохе), Обито перенёс их всех к ближайшей цели. При этом Наруто то и дело кидал на него недовольные взгляды, а Хината всячески прятала глаза. Какаши был погружён в свои мысли. Обито это общее молчание более чем устраивало.  
  
      Первая нора Змея оказалась подозрительно пустой. Хината наворачивала уже который круг вокруг неё, но коридоры и комнаты ничем не задерживали её взгляд. Здесь не наблюдалось ни одного живого существа. Даже тел каких-нибудь подопытных не было. Наруто в своём жабьем режиме также не чувствовал никакой чакры и предлагал уже разнести стены к чертям, чтобы убедиться, что нет невидимого барьера.  
  
      Обито подумал и согласился, но усердствовать запретил — может пострадать Ханаби. Какаши кинул на них неодобрительный взгляд, но ничего не сказал, и в следующую секунду синий шар проделал дыру в двух стенах подряд. Обито нырнул в проём, по пути хмуро отвесив Наруто подзатыльник за неаккуратность и слыша теперь сзади возмущённое: «Эй, ты что делаешь?»  
  
      Обследование ничего не дало. Но и трупа здесь тоже не было, а это чуть ослабило невидимые жгуты, стискивающие грудь. Похоже, убежище было давно заброшено. Обито вдруг почувствовал себя очень старым: он помнил это место ещё активно функционирующим и, напрягшись, понял, что это было много лет назад.  
  
      Расчёт на то, что они найдут Ханаби во втором пункте назначения, превратился во всего лишь надежду. А значит, исчез. Нужен был новый план.  
  
  
      При подходе к нужным катакомбам Хината пискнула и унеслась вперёд. Жгуты на груди снова стянулись, не давая Обито дышать. Что она там увидела?  
  
       — Хината! — закричал Наруто, но Обито её уже схватил за локоть и развернул к себе.  
       — Что там? — потребовал ответа он, изо всех сил глотая в голосе панику.  
       — Ханаби!  
      «Повезло», — застучало в голове у Обито.  
      «Или это ловушка?..»  
       — Жива?  
  
      Какаши и Наруто подбежали, вразнобой дублируя его вопросы, сбивая с толку Хинату и раздражая Обито так, что ему пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы не было соблазна применить на них обоих что-нибудь покрепче огненного шара.  
  
       — Да! — наконец выпалила она, и Обито больше ничто не было нужно, он рванул ко входу, но оказался остановлен крепкой хваткой Какаши.  
       — Полегче, — негромко, но многозначительно произнёс тот. И Обито стало ясно, что он ведёт себя действительно слишком порывисто для того, кто согласился помочь только ради выгоды. Он мысленно поблагодарил Какаши, стараясь не думать, догадывается ли тот об их связи. — Нужно хотя бы узнать, сколько там человек, — продолжил Какаши. — Хината?  
  
      Венки на её висках вздулись.  
  
       — Девять. Но они… В общем, они не совсем люди.  
       — Этого следовало ожидать от Орочимару. Где они? — поторопил Обито.  
       — По одному на минус первом и минус третьем этажах, пятеро — в большой комнате на втором, двое — с Ханаби, тоже на минус третьем. О нет!.. — испуганно всхлипнула Хината. Наруто схватил её за плечи.  
  
      Обито поймал себя на мысли, что не хочет знать, что ещё она там увидела. Ясно одно: нужно быстрее добраться до минус третьего этажа.  
  
       — Веди, — бросил он и, предварительно прокалив огнём темноту входа в подземелье, ворвался внутрь первым.  
  
___________  
  
      Что там были за мерзкие твари, Обито даже не разглядывал. На них хватило облака пламени, а тех, кому чешуя позволила выжить после этого, он добил катаной. Наруто негодовал, что остался не при делах. Хината показывала дорогу, Какаши был замыкающим.  
  
      Остались трое. Теперь нельзя было применять масштабные техники, поскольку на этом этаже должна была быть Ханаби. Воображение само по себе рисовало картины того, что могли с ней сделать, и Обито зверел всё сильнее.  
  
      Этот этаж представлял собой лабиринт с множеством дверей в самых неожиданных местах. Если бы Обито не включил шаринган, то точно пропустил бы добрую половину, потому как они почти идеально сливались со стенами. Для Обито оставалось загадкой, как их различают Какаши и Наруто. Хината шла вперёд, не останавливаясь, и Обито так и хотелось припустить за ней, наплевав на остальное, но не проверить эти двери хотя бы мельком было нельзя. За большинством из них прятались маленькие комнатки, больше похожие на камеры, в которые едва вставишь кровать. Обито подумал, что, окажись он заперт в такой, его бы за какую-то минуту до костей обглодала клаустрофобия.  
  
      Одна из дверей, внешне ничем не отличающаяся от предыдущих, скрывала за собой лабораторию и, похоже, по совместительству операционную. Склянки, жидкости, части тел в них, в том числе не человеческие, металлические столы, клетки разного размера, цепи, вбитые в стены. О том, что пользовались всем этим совсем недавно, говорили помаргивающие лампы, подсвечивающие некоторые ёмкости, и остатки существ в цепях, больше напоминавшие куски мяса, и довольно свежего, чем целые организмы. Выглядело так, словно кто-то здорово позабавился здесь и вышел на минутку, не успев прибраться.  
  
      Обито порадовался, что Хината сразу побежала дальше — а значит, Ханаби не здесь и нет смысла шарить по закоулкам этого места тщательнее.  
  
      До сих пор никто из охраны или подопытных, или что там собой представляли эти твари, им на этом этаже не встретился, и это уже начинало выглядеть подозрительным. Выбравшись из жуткого помещения, он услышал где-то за поворотом напряжённый голос Какаши:  
  
       — Обито.  
  
      Наруто выбил не поддающуюся дверь, и Обито сразу нырнул в образовавшееся облако пыли, не дожидаясь, пока оно рассеется. Шаринган выцепил маленькое тело, пристёгнутое к стене почти неподвижно — за шею, руки и ноги. Голова была безвольно опущена, и Обито едва не взвыл: её обнимала широкая повязка-бинт.  
  
      Её бьякуган.  
      Он всё-таки… Этот гад всё-таки…  
  
      Он рванул к ней и уже протянул руку, чтобы сдвинуть повязку, чтобы убедиться, что её глаза на месте и можно выдохнуть, но так и замер с вытянутой рукой и медленно убрал её обратно.  
  
      Если бы Ханаби могла его увидеть, она бы уже как-то это проявила: для бьякугана бинт не препятствие. Если же она просто без сознания, то это к лучшему — Обито так и перенесёт её в Коноху, избежав последствий встречи. Так что он отошёл в сторону, предоставляя возможность заняться ею остальным.  
  
      Самое главное, чакра внутри светилась. Сомнений не было: Ханаби жива.  
  
      Наруто и Какаши смогли вырвать её оковы из стены только вдвоём. Замочных скважин на них не обнаружилось, они были словно запаяны, поэтому решено было оставить их пока так, чтобы, снимая, не повредить Ханаби.  
  
      Какаши взял её на руки, Наруто вызвался зачистить остальные коридоры, но был остановлен Обито:  
  
       — Оставь это. К чёрту этот гадюшник, — хотя самому ох как хотелось разнести тут всё. Но Ханаби нужно как можно скорее в больницу, нельзя тратить время на развлечения для своего чувства справедливости. — Камуи!  
  
      Когда все они оказались в карманном измерении, Обито уже нацелился перенести их троих в Коноху, а самому остаться, как Ханаби шевельнулась и что-то прошептала. Какаши, у которого она была по-прежнему на руках, стиснул зубы, но ничего не сказал. Значит, Обито не послышалось. Она действительно позвала его.  
  
      Всё-таки видит!..  
      Или это она по запаху?..  
      Обито заколебался, не в силах решить, что ему делать.  
  
       — Да подойди ты уже! — рявкнул на него Наруто. Похоже, он тоже расслышал.  
       — Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, ты в безопасности, — шептала ей Хината, гладя по щекам.  
       — Обито… — ещё раз слабо протянула Ханаби, и ему уже ничего не оставалось, кроме как неуклюже приблизиться.  
       — Я тут. Ты сейчас отправишься в деревню, я прибуду позже. Нужно кое-что закончить, — затараторил он, боясь, что она сейчас скажет что-нибудь не то. Чёрт, если бы у неё были глаза, он бы мог обойтись гендзюцу…  
  
      Внутри всё заныло; Обито слишком хорошо помнил, что такое эта темнота, и как его спасала от неё Ханаби.  
  
      Нужно вернуться. Скорее всего, её бьякуган где-то там, в этой чёртовой лаборатории…  
  
      Обито уже настолько привык к мысли о худшем, что когда Хината спросила у сестры простое: «Как ты себя чувствуешь?» — обругал себя идиотом и замер в жадном ожидании.  
  
       — Этот ублюдок пытался отобрать мои глаза, представляете?..  
  
  
  
________________


	41. Фрагмент XLI

     Цунаде ходила из угла в угол по кабинету и грызла палец. Сделка с Орочимару сорвалась по неизвестной причине. В назначенное время он просто не явился.  
      Двое из АНБУ бесшумно опустились перед ней на колени и склонили маски.

       — Найти мне Хатаке Какаши и привести сюда.  
       — Есть.

      Едва АНБУ упорхнули, как верещащее нечто внеслось в кабинет:

       — Бабуля! Мы нашли Ханаби!  
       — Наруто! Сколько раз я тебе говорила стучаться, прежде чем входить! Что? Нашли Ханаби? Кто это — мы?  
       — Какаши-сенсей, я и Хината! Сенсей велел мне доложить вам, а сам с Хинатой и Ханаби направился в госпиталь. И ещё.

      Наруто внезапно помрачнел. Таким Цунаде его никогда не видела.

       — Сакура-чан…  
       — Что с ней? — удивилась Цунаде. — Чёрт тебя дери, ты можешь говорить яснее?!  
       — Сакура-чан…

      Из-под плотно сжатых век Наруто скользнули две дорожки, рот его исказился.

       — Проклятье!.. — уже не на шутку разозлилась Пятая.  
       — Сакура-чан… погибла… — выдавил, наконец, Наруто.

      Цунаде замерла, не в силах поверить в услышанное. Сакура. Её лучшая ученица. Она же предупреждала её, что медик должен в первую очередь беречь себя… Может, здесь ошибка?

      Наруто словно прорвало:

       — Она была с сенсеем… и Обито… и на них напали… и она… она…  
       — Когда это было?! Почему мне сразу не доложили?! — прошипела Цунаде с ледяной яростью. — Впрочем, мне лучше узнать у Какаши. Демоны бы его побрали, совсем от рук отбился!

      Пытаясь заглушить злобой опустошение и растерянность, Цунаде прокричала вслед сорвавшемуся с места Наруто, что если Какаши не явится немедленно, то она сдерёт с него шкуру собственными руками.

      В голове барахтались разрозненные мысли: «О чём этот идиот думает?! Находится в деревне и игнорирует мои приказы! Имеет дела с врагом, подвергает опасности учеников… Нужно было послушать Шикамару и хотя бы временно ограничить его свободу! Но, по крайней мере, дочь Хьюга нашлась, одной проблемой меньше… Нужно распорядиться, чтобы тело доставили мне, и осмотреть лично».

      На этом выдержка Цунаде дала сбой. Слёзы застучали по столешнице.

      Последний раз Хокаге видела собственные слёзы в день смерти Джирайи.

      А ей казалось, не осталось больше тех, по кому она может так…

      Ну, теперь точно не осталось.

_____________

      Следы своей слабости пришлось срочно стереть. На пороге раздался негромкий голос со смесью в нём настороженности, обречённости и вины:

       — Вызывали, Пятая-сама, — совсем не вопрос. И прямой взгляд, выражающий готовность принять любое решение.

      Цунаде долго смотрела на вошедшего и наконец открыла рот:

       — Како-о-ого чёрта, Какаши?  
       — Вы о Сакуре?

      Она вздрогнула.

       — Сам знаешь!  
       — Хокаге-сама, это я во всём виноват. Я поступил непростительно и готов понести любое наказание.  
       — И это всё?! Где доклад?! Какого чёрта ты делал с тех пор как тебе было сказано слать Обито к демонам и явиться в госпиталь?! Ты в курсе, что подозреваешься в измене?!

      Её голос громыхал по стенам эхом боли и ярости.

       — Цунаде-сама, именно Обито помог спасти Ханаби. Он нам не враг. Если у вас ещё осталось доверие к моему слову — то вот вам оно: мы должны положиться на Обито в борьбе с Мадарой. Это наш единственный выход. Вы можете велеть Яманака допросить меня, если не верите.  
       — Зачем тебе понадобились Наруто, Сакура и Хината? Твой всемогущий друг, которого, по твоим словам, должен бояться Мадара, не мог справиться один? — Цунаде чувствовала, что сбивается на истеричный тон, и, как могла, старалась унять нервную вспышку.  
       — Орочимару мёртв. Благодаря Обито. И ему после этого нужна была медицинская помощь, которую Сакура согласилась предоставить…  
       — Кто разрешал?! — вконец рассвирепела Цунаде. — Кто разрешал лечить врага? Мы уже однажды пожалели, что не добили его вовремя!  
       — Я понимаю ваше беспокойство, Цунаде-сама. Поэтому я и пришёл. Я не намерен скрываться. Но если добытые мной сведения могут помочь нам одолеть Мадару — а я эту возможность вижу — то…  
       — Твоё мнение меня сейчас не интересует! Что произошло с Сакурой, я тебя спрашиваю!

      Во время рассказа Какаши выглядел так, словно ему говорить это давалось едва ли не труднее, чем Цунаде — слушать. К концу она поймала себя на том, что от упоминания Обито её уже просто трясёт. Неужели Какаши не видит, что из-за него только продолжают гибнуть люди?!  
      Какаши поведал и о том, как они вызволяли Ханаби, не забывая красочно подчёркивать роль в этом Обито и доводя этим уже Цунаде до белого каления.

       — Послушай, Какаши, — едва сдерживаясь, выговорила она. — Я понимаю, что ты цепляешься за дорогое тебе прошлое в его лице. Но иногда прошлое… прошло. И стремясь его вернуть, можно разрушить настоящее.  
       — И всё же я настаиваю, Пятая-сама. Вам стоит с ним поговорить.  
       — Да я же его на месте прикончу!  
       — Уверяю, до этого не дойдёт. Вы сами поймёте то, что понял я.  
       — И, кстати, как давно ты это понял, Какаши? И как там твой шаринган?..

      Не успела Цунаде договорить, как в дверь ворвался запыхавшийся гонец.

       — Срочное сообщение из Скрытого Облака!

      Пробежав глазами свиток, Цунаде нахмурилась и сжала губы. Мысленно она разнесла полздания, но, к счастью для здания, выражать эмоции энергии уже не осталось.

       — Что там? — вырвалось у Какаши.  
       — Собирайся. Ты отправляешься в Кумогакуре вместе с Наруто. Я пошлю сообщение в Скрытый Песок с просьбой к Гааре присоединиться к вам. Как только поймёте, в чём дело, вызывайте подкрепление. И молись, чтобы твой товарищ был тут не при чём.  
       — Что произошло?  
       — Пропали два биджу. Ума не приложу, как эти идиоты могли их упустить!  
       — Сделаю всё, что в моих силах, Хокаге-сама. Спасибо за доверие, — он сделал почтительный кивок головой и направился к двери.  
       — Какаши.

      Он обернулся.

       — Сделай так, чтобы я не пожалела, что прямо сейчас не отдала тебя Ибики.

 

 

___________________

 


	42. Фрагмент XLII.

      Бледная, слабовольно не нашедшая в себе сил отпустить Кацую, которая так и продолжала сидеть у неё на плече и ворковать что-то успокаивающее, Цунаде вернулась в кабинет уже в сумерках. Вскрытие показало мало. Колотые сквозные раны широким лезвием, нанесённые как будто методично и последовательно. Никаких срезаных краёв, говорящих о том, что жертва двигалась во время этого. В тканях ни следа яда. Голова нисколько не повреждена, Цунаде проверила много раз. Значит, оглушения не было. Как Сакура так просто могла дать себя в обиду? Нужно дождаться доклада Какаши.

      Она привычно потянулась к нижнему ящику стола, но вспомнила о том, что не одна.  
       — Спасибо за всё, Кацую-сама.  
       — Вы уверены, что мне не стоит остаться? — заботливо пропищала улитка.  
       — Нет, всё в порядке.

      Плечо опустело. Цунаде выцепила бутылку и отхлебнула прямо из неё, не тратя время на поиски стакана.  
      Из дальнего тёмного угла кабинета вперёд шагнула тень.

       — Кацую тебя не почувствовала. Неплохо скрываешь чакру, — Цунаде сделала ещё один глоток и только тогда повернулась в ту сторону. Её голос почти не дрожал.  
       — Похоже, из Какаши плохой парламентёр, — алый взгляд потух и слился с темнотой. — Я бы мог долго говорить или использовать гендзюцу. Но, думаю, это ни к чему. Ты ведь как Хокаге хочешь для деревни самого лучшего, не так ли? Поэтому сразу перейдём к делу.  
       — Тебе-то откуда знать, чего хочет Хокаге, чёртов предатель? — огрызнулась Цунаде. — И не тыкай мне, мальчишка!  
       — Странно, я думал, ты скрываешь свой возраст. Однако я заинтересован в благоприятном исходе переговоров, так что будь по-вашему. Что же, разве я недостаточно доказал свою лояльность Конохе, вернув вам Хьюгу?  
       — Из-за тебя погибла Сакура! — Цунаде так грохнула бутылку дном на стол, что та тоненько зазвенела, однако чудом осталось целой.  
       — Может, по-вашему, я её и убил? А потом насадил собственную грудь на меч для отвода глаз? — он раздражённо выдохнул и добавил уже себе под нос: — Похоже, без светских бесед не обойтись.  
       — С тебя станется, — прошипела Цунаде, садясь за стол и чувствуя, как к ней постепенно начинает возвращаться нужное сейчас хладнокровие. — Зачем ты явился? Я не ясно выразилась, что тебя здесь никто не ждёт?

      Дверь распахнулась, и Цунаде поспешила дать отмашку охране, засёкшей проникновение в здание и прибывшей для устранения угрозы. Резиденция Хокаге — одно из немногих строений, покрываемых сейчас сенсорным барьером. Обито шагнул назад в тень. Цунаде была рада этому, её тошнило от одного вида мерзавца, на благополучие которого ушла последняя чакра Сакуры. Он не заслуживал жить. Это тот ребёнок, что выжить на войне был не должен. Как бы было сладко исправить сейчас это недоразумение, собственными руками… Чем больше она об этом думала, тем больше ненависти клубилось в ней и застилало глаза.

       — У нас с вами одна цель. Я больше в Вечном Цукуёми не заинтересован. Мне нужно лишь поквитаться с Мадарой.  
       — Что же вдруг заставило тебя передумать? — ехидно протянула Цунаде. Она не верила Обито ни на секунду. Этот мерзавец тот ещё стратег, и какими бы то ни было моральными принципами его мозг не отягощён. Возможно, прямо сейчас он и не планирует нападать. Но только потому что ему самому это выгодно.  
       — Есть вещи поважнее счастья для всех. Вы хотели бы вернуть к жизни Дана, Цунаде-сама?  
       — Откуда ты знаешь про Дана? .. — вырвалось у неё раньше, чем она успела сообразить, что хоть он и был воскрешён в войне Кабуто, но Обито не может быть не в курсе состава своей армии.  
       — Вижу, что не отказались бы. Так вот, я о счастье любимых. Биджу с вами, не хотите мира — чёрт бы вас побрал. Значит, вы его и не заслуживаете. Но если можно сделать счастливым и защитить хотя бы одного, самого дорогого человека — разве это не самое важное?  
       — К чему ты клонишь? — Цунаде напряглась и стиснула кулаки. Ей не нравилось, что он полощет вслух имя Дана.  
       — Я не буду раскрывать перед вами душу, если вы этого ждёте. Я уверен, вы сами уже все из меня вытянули, у вас была такая возможность. Вы понимаете, о чём я, Цунаде-сама. Мне всё равно, как вы ко мне относитесь. Про Дана же я вам напомнил, чтобы вы поняли, чем я руководствуюсь. Союзники ведь должны знать о намерениях друг друга? Обещаю, Мадара будет мёртв. Он не успеет привести план в действие.  
       — Так значит, тебе нужен риннеган, чтобы убить Мадару. Где гарантия, что после этого ты не займёшь его место, устранив конкурента?  
       — Нет гарантий. И рыться в своей голове я вам не позволю. Вы уже знаете, что мне ничего не стоит взять риннеган силой, сейчас мой шаринган ещё сильнее, чем семнадцать лет назад, нападение на деревню в одиночку не станет большой проблемой. Однако я этого не хочу. Не буду лицемерно клясться в любви Конохе или просить прощения. Мне просто нужен сильный союзник, как и вам. Подумайте, насколько больше потерь вы понесёте, если пренебрежёте моей помощью. А это живые люди, у каждого семьи… Я не угрожаю, нет. Если только чуть-чуть, — улыбнулся Обито. — Просто подумайте, как вы будете потом родным бойцов в глаза смотреть, зная, что могли этого избежать. Если, конечно, сами выживете после противостояния Мадаре.  
       — Как же быстро ты забыл о своём поражении. Угрожаешь, говоришь! Больно было? Не помнишь уже? Напомнить?  
      Рука его сама собой потянулась к груди.  
       — Ну, Цунаде-сама, тут заслуги Альянса немного, — он снова усмехнулся. — А про Мадару я и не говорю, что я сильнее. Потому-то мне и нужна ваша помощь. Видите, я раскрыл все карты, я честен перед вами, — он театрально развёл руками. — Кстати, спасибо, что не добили меня. Я знал, что не прогадаю. Что вы помучаете меня, возможно, используете, но не дадите истечь кровью. Коноха добра даже к своим врагам. Вы тут интересовались… Больно было невероятно! Я почти дышать не мог. Думаю, вам приятно это слышать, могу повторить ещё, потешить ваше чувство ненависти. Мне не сложно, это меньшее, что я могу для вас сделать.  
       — Убирайся, — сузила глаза Цунаде. Он уже откровенно кривлялся, и это раздражало, как муха в рамене. — Я подумаю! Раньше завтрашнего вечера не возвращайся!

      Он улыбнулся и, полыхнув шаринганом, растворился в воздухе.  
      Цунаде сжала бутылку так сильно, что горлышко, отвалившись, звякнуло об стол, осколки впились в руку и жидкость разбежалась вокруг, наполняя комнату резким запахом.

      Она помнила ту девочку с лёгкой рукой, которая в полевых условиях произвела пересадку шарингана, да так, что он прижился. Впервые — не Учихе. Об этом в деревне много говорили. Цунаде даже довелось её учить какое-то время… Талантливая девочка, возможно, у неё врождённых способностей было даже больше, чем у Сакуры.

      Сакура…

      Цунаде сморщилась и потёрла лоб рукой.  
      Обито даже не счёл нужным прятать шаринган. Предположения о Какаши подтвердились. Копирующий ниндзя добровольно расстался со своим прозвищем. Второй же глаз наверняка был отнят у похитившего его Орочимару. Какаши, что ты наделал…

      Главное, чтобы об этом не узнали старейшины.

      Чёрт, почему вы с Наруто так ему доверяете, он же совершенно ненадёжен… И Сакура туда же. Девочка, ну зачем?

      В своё время Цунаде отказалась от помощи Орочимару в воскрешении Дана. Она не могла пожертвовать всем и всеми ради одного человека. Пусть даже самого важного… Пусть даже ради самых важных двух… Иногда, тяжёлыми вязкими ночами, она жалела. Жалела до рыданий и истошной боли в сердце. Однако утро неизменно расставляло всё на свои места и приносило облегчение вместе с осознанием правильности поступка.

      Но даже если этот фанатик не лжёт, он не Цунаде, он ради чего-то подобного не остановится ни перед чем. Кто бы ни встал у него на пути, намеренно или случайно. Такой союзник ненадёжен. Она не может так рисковать.

      Но, чёрт, они действительно сейчас не способны идти против Мадары своими силами. Возможно, стоит воспользоваться этой возможностью и хоть как-то увеличить шансы. Мадара начал действовать… А значит, медлить нельзя, надо дождаться возвращения Наруто и Какаши и готовить армию. Снова…

      «Мне нужно с кем-то посоветоваться», — поняла Цунаде. Однако внутренне она уже приняла решение, осталось только услышать от кого-то подтверждение для облегчения совести. «Нужно завтра вызвать Шикамару. Сейчас уже поздно».

      Она подошла к окну и растворила взгляд в огнях вечерней Конохи.  
      «Пусть жители деревни ещё одну ночь поспят спокойно. Возможно, уже завтра нужно будет снова объявлять военное положение. Временному миру конец».

 

 

____________

 

 

      Ханаби тут ужасно не нравилось. Столько времени провести в неподвижности, да ещё и теперь постоянно на кровати…

      То, что происходило  _там_ , лучше не вспоминать — интуитивно чувствовала Ханаби. И получалось. Разве что вены на руках болели почти не переставая — из неё выкачали столько крови, что она несколько часов провела без сознания — Ханаби поняла это впоследствии по разговорам своих тюремщиков. И во время беспамятства, похоже, над ней тоже продолжали какие-то опыты. Больше всего Ханаби боялась за бьякуган. С самого начала ей перевязали глаза так, что она даже додзюцу активировать не могла. Она надеялась, что поверх повязки какая-то блокирующая печать и дело не в чём-то другом… Перед ней постоянно возникал образ слепого Обито. Теперь Ханаби с содроганием понимала, как ему было плохо. Эта темнота, жуткая до тошноты… Без глаз ей не быть шиноби. Даже её тайдзюцу основано на бьякугане, уже не говоря о ниндзюцу. Руки были связаны, темнота непроницаема. Первое, что сделала Ханаби после освобождения — украдкой потрогала, на месте ли глаза, и выдохнула из лёгких всю тревогу. Оставалось небольшое волнение, всё ли с ними в порядке, но это уже было поправимо. В госпитале сказали, что у неё истощение за счёт перерасхода чакры — и Ханаби вспомнила, как по прибытии в  _ту самую_ комнату кто-то прильнул к ней с мёртвыми ледяными прикосновениями, от которых она немедленно начала слабеть. Очевидно, эту технику обновляли, пока Ханаби была без сознания, иначе к настоящему времени чакра бы восстановилась хотя бы наполовину. В связи с этим ей запретили вставать и тем более — снимать повязку.

      Обито занимал все её мысли. Он был примешан абсолютно к каждой. Каждая, даже самая посторонняя из них имела его оттенок. Это согревало и подбадривало. Всё-таки она ему небезразлична! Он пришёл за ней! Он вытащил её! Что бы там ни говорил о нём этот языкастый, Обито её не оставил. Она скучала по его рукам, ей не хватало возможности обхватить крупное, отзывчивое на ласки тело и забыться, питаясь его теплом.

      Под шорох этих мыслей Ханаби незаметно провалилась в сон. Там, во сне, Обито прикасался к ней сильными руками, на которых почему-то то и дело сами собой возникали кровоточащие порезы. Обито их не замечал, но Ханаби, убеждённая, что ему больно, тянулась к ним, чтобы залечить, и вспоминала, что не умеет, что так и не научилась ирьёниндзюцу, и поэтому просто целовала, пачкая его кровью губы, и ранки заживали от поцелуев, но тут же возникали в новых местах. Ханаби, как щенок, тёрлась головой об его живот, показывая, что отдаёт ему всю себя, что принадлежит ему, и вдруг почувствовала, как волосы мокреют. Она взглянула вверх и обнаружила красный водопад, берущий начало из его груди в районе сердца. Ханаби в ужасе попыталась закрыть дыру руками, но кровь так и хлестала сквозь них, а Обито сидел неподвижно: казалось, он и этой раны не замечает. Ханаби попробовала поцеловать где-то рядом, с краешку — должно помочь, помогало же! Но кровь заливала ей рот и нос, она едва не задохнулась, и пришлось отпрянуть. Нужно что-то делать, он ведь так умрёт! И Ханаби пришла в голову идея, показавшаяся единственно верной. Она с какой-то неожиданной лёгкостью извлекла своё сердце и заткнула им дыру в его груди, перекрыв водопаду выход. Это место тут же затянулось кожей, и последнее, что Ханаби видела, умирая, — это его обеспокоенный, теперь полный боли взгляд…

      Проснувшись, она поёжилась.  
      И всё-таки умирать — это страшно…  
      А вдруг она всё-таки умерла и эта темнота - всё, что теперь ей осталось?  
      «Обито… Где ты? Как ты? ..» — всхлипнула Ханаби, надеясь мыслями о нём развеять тревогу.  
      Единственное, что может заглушить страх смерти — любовь.

      Беспокойство, вытолкнутое из головы его образом, стало растворяться в воздухе вокруг, отчего даже чернота становилась чуть бледнее и переставала так давить на глаза.

      Если бы Ханаби могла, то она бы увидела то, что ещё больше привело бы её в чувства.

      Там, за окном, из уличной темноты на неё пристально смотрели два красных глаза.

 

 

_____________

 

  
      Из грудной клетки к горлу подкатил саднящий комок. Обито сглотнул его, но тот вернулся, и теперь в этом месте стабильно пекло.

      Вот всё и закончилось.  
      Конечно, с новой силой глаз он вполне мог бы применить гендзюцу к главе клана Хьюга, к Хинате, к… кому угодно в окружении Ханаби — заранее. Но не ко всей деревне же?  
      Кто-то непременно сболтнёт. Ограниченное Цукуёми с целью перевернуть всем мозги и заставить забыть о том, кто он на самом деле?..  
      Даже если и удастся, есть ещё и другие деревни, другие страны.

      Ничего не выйдет. Ханаби рано или поздно узнает правду. Вероятно, уже завтра.  
      Пришло время прощаться.

      Ладонь первой прошла сквозь стекло окна госпиталя — и вернулась обратно.  
      Он больше не сможет ей ничем помочь.  
      Он больше не в силах её защитить.  
      Ему не стоит усложнять всё ещё больше, чем есть.

 

      Ханаби услышала, как за окном колыхнулась ветка и ударилась в стекло. Она повернула голову на звук.  
      Ветер.

 

________________

 

      В темноте пещеры, разрываемой лишь пятернёй кидающегося то на одну, то на другую стену света факела, происходил разговор. Однако беспокойный огонёк был тут лишним. Оба собеседника вполне могли обходиться без освещения.

       — Что я получу взамен? — раздался молодой, но хрипловатый голос.  
       — А что ты хочешь? — с задержкой ответил более взрослый, нехотя и снисходительно швыряя слова на пол как подачку. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть и в темноте раздастся грохот их приземления.  
       — Поставим вопрос по-другому: а разве ты мне можешь что-то дать? — к концу фразы по голосу говорящего почувствовалась улыбка.  
       — Ну раз у тебя нет пожеланий, то довольно будет и того, что я просто сохраню тебе жизнь, — теперь улыбался старший. Звук его улыбки был веселее, увереннее, чем у второго.  
       — Мы оба знаем, что это только на время. Меня это не устраивает, — было слышно, как более молодой собеседник нервно переступил с ноги на ногу.  
       — Я могу добиться того, что мне нужно, и без твоего согласия. Просто так было бы проще. В том числе для тебя. Так что будет лучше, если ты сделаешь всё добровольно.

      Раздался едва уловимый металлический лязг.  
      Свет настенного факела заметался, пытаясь выхватить из темноты какое-нибудь оружие, но так ни за что и не зацепился.

       — Ну что ж, я согласен. Вижу, ты настроен серьёзно, — говорящий попытался вернуть себе улыбку.

      И почти не было слышно, как он сглотнул.

 

______________

 

 

       — Цунаде-сама сказала, что может тебя сегодня отпустить, если ты уже чувствуешь себя лучше… Ей пока некогда самой к тебе забежать…  
       — Наконец-то! Хоть кто-то! Нэ-сан, сними с меня эту чёртову повязку, с ней что-то не так, она как будто приросла!  
       — Подожди! Осторожно! Вот так…

      Спустя полминуты Ханаби увидела мягко улыбающуюся Хинату. Уфф, как же это прекрасно, хоть и больно, и ярко…  
      Хината ойкнула, неожиданно оказавшись в объятиях Ханаби, а затем нежно погладила ту по голове.

       — Как ты нас всех перепугала…

      Ханаби шмыгнула носом и отвернулась в сторону. Она всё ещё чувствовала вину за свой побег. Куда бы её, такую острую, упрятать внутри, чтобы не заметно…  
      Они же ведь не знают? Разве они могут узнать? Она соврёт отцу, у неё ещё есть время подготовиться. В конце концов, если она единственный раз в жизни не сможет защитить то, что ей дорого, с помощью даже не оружия, а каких-то там слов… Разве она не сможет? Да ерунда!

       — Как там Наруто? — спросила Ханаби, изображая искренний интерес и пряча за ним свои метания.

      Хината, как водится, потупилась и порозовела. Она уже взрослая, ну сколько можно стесняться каждого пустяка?! Нервная система Ханаби была настолько расшатана, что следующую фразу она выпалила раньше, чем подумала, и, тем более, раньше, чем Хината успела ответить:

       — А я вот тоже влюбилась!

      Она заявила это гордо, намереваясь подбодрить сестру, наконец-то подтолкнуть её к откровенности, заставить поделиться… Но лицо Хинаты как-то нехорошо вытянулось, рот приоткрылся…  
      «Ну вот, что я наделала! Нет — это что с ней поделаешь?!» — Ханаби мысленно была ещё возмущена, но уверенность уже потихоньку стала от неё ускользать.

       — И в этом нет ничего страшного! — к концу этой фразы Ханаби уже поняла, что натворила, и внутри заскреблось что-то неуютное. Но отступать уже было поздно.  
       — С Наруто всё в порядке, — дрожащим голосом выговорила Хината. — Он сейчас на миссии… А тебя сегодня ждёт отец, — она изо всех сил прятала глаза. — И, ты знаешь… Не верь ничему, что он скажет, хорошо? — торопливо закончила она.

      Ханаби никак не могла решить, возмутиться ли ей по поводу того, что сестра игнорирует её признание, или промолчать.

       — И пожалуйста, пообещай, что прежде чем предпринять что-то… серьёзное… ты сначала посоветуешься со мной. Я как твоя старшая сестра волнуюсь за тебя…  
       — Если ты об  _этом_ , то я, между прочим, уже!.. — с чувством начала Ханаби, однако была прервана вошедшим в палату.  
       — Наруто-кун?! Разве ты не… — на Хинате можно было уже смело жарить барбекю.  
       — Всё в порядке. Я клон, — засиял нарушитель спокойствия. Ханаби скрестила руки на груди и надулась. Она почти успела похвастаться сестре самым главным и заодно осадить её за чрезмерную опеку. Хината вон сама всё никак даже не признается Наруто! А Ханаби, значит, поучать вздумала! Да что она понимает!  
       — Наруто-кун… Как хорошо, что ты здесь… Не мог бы ты проводить Ханаби до дома? Мне самой нельзя пока отлучаться из госпиталя… А с ней срочно хочет поговорить отец, — в голосе Хинаты было столько мольбы, что Ханаби даже поостыла и не стала спорить. Более того, её посетила идея… Она хитро посмотрела на Наруто и кивнула своим мыслям.  
       — Конечно, о чём ты, Хината! — Наруто широко улыбнулся. — Ну, пойдём, Ханаби-чан! Доставим тебя бате в целости и сохранности, даттебайо!  
       — Спасибо, Наруто-кун! — растаяла Хината.

      Ханаби же молча вскочила и резво протопала к двери. Сестра проводила её странным взглядом. Видимо, её удивило, что та легко согласилась на эскорт, возможно, Хината даже что-то заподозрила… Однако Ханаби не сочла нужным тратить силы на актёрство для сестры. Ей они ещё понадобятся сегодня для других зрителей. Внутри Ханаби всё пищало от предвкушения осуществления задуманного, и это значительно сглаживало тревогу перед встречей с отцом, загоняло её поглубже, оставляя ей маленький клочок перед дверью в самые дальние кладовые чувств.  
      Теперь-то она точно сделает так, что Наруто поймёт: лучше Хинаты никого нет, — и наконец-то пригласит её куда-нибудь!

 

      Однако её планам не суждено было сбыться.  
      Как только они покинули госпиталь и нырнули в тёплый, солнечно-оранжевый конохский день, Наруто повернулся к Ханаби и спросил:

       — Ты его любишь, да?

      Ханаби аж споткнулась и, восстановив равновесие, уставилась на него. Наконец, она несколько запоздало догадалась возмутиться:

       — Что ты такое несёшь?! Ты вообще о ком?! Не помню, чтобы я с тобой откровенничала! — мысли объявили в голове тревогу и теперь интенсивно роились в поисках решения неожиданной проблемы.  
       — Обито, — невозмутимо пояснил Наруто. Он с тех пор и бровью не повёл, спокойно стоял и ждал её ответа. — Я видел, как он трясётся над тобой. Это… очень необычно видеть.  
       — Я… — «Обито правда переживал?! Ух! Как же здорово!» — Ничего подобного! Тебе показалось! И вообще, нам надо торопиться!  
       — Ты ведь тоже первым делом о нём вспомнила, как пришла в себя. Признайся честно, ты к нему неравнодушна? — Наруто подбадривающе засверкал улыбкой.

      Ханаби даже загляделась на неё.

       — Да я!.. Ну, в общем, да… — буркнула она и в смущении пнула камешек под ногами.

      Теперь она постепенно с ужасом обнаруживала, что заливается горячей краской до ушей. Это что ещё такое, наследственность?  
      Боги, что она только что сделала?..

       — Ну вот, хорошо, что ты призналась, Ханаби-чан! — засмеялся Наруто и легонько хлопнул её по плечу. — Теперь я точно знаю, что тебе нельзя сейчас к твоему бате… — он вдруг посерьёзнел и сжал её плечо рукой. — Во всяком случае, до того, как мы поговорим…  
       — Ты собрался говорить с моим отцом? Но зачем? — Ханаби уже ничего не понимала и от этого чувствовала себя как-то по-детски беззащитно. Ей очень не нравилось это чувство, она успела от него хорошенько отвыкнуть.  
       — Да нет, даттебайо! С тобой поговорим… А пошли в «Ичираку»? А нет, там нельзя… — возразил сам себе Наруто и погрустнел. Но долго грустить он был в принципе не способен: — Ладно, пойдём я тебе покажу моё любимое место! Любимое после «Ичираку», разумеется!

      Не дожидаясь, пока Ханаби опомнится, он схватил её за руку и припустил в противоположную сторону от кланового квартала. Почему-то ей уже сейчас казалось, что это ничем хорошим не кончится…

 

 

 

__________

 

 

 

      Обито удалялся от госпиталя, а тот ещё царапал ему спину взглядом вслед.

      Он последний раз хмуро посмотрел в сторону приземистого здания лаборатории — ворваться бы и забрать, что нужно… И плевать. Они его не поймают.

      Но что-то продолжало его удерживать от этой крайности. Что-то было иррационально привлекательное в идее обрести союзника в лице Листа. Слишком иррациональное, чтобы Обито позволил мыслям задержаться на этом больше секунды.

      Ему бы активировать камуи, но так приятно — по крышам, быстро, тёплый ночной воздух с силой бьёт в лицо…

      И всё же тут было неуютно, что-то гнало его отсюда. Заметив уличных патрульных, которые тут же среагировали на подозрительного шиноби, он ушёл в карманное измерение.

      Ему нужно было где-то перекантоваться в эту ночь. И следующий день. Давно Обито не ощущал себя таким неприкаянным. Тренироваться было нельзя — следовало беречь силы, которые за сутки могли и не восстановиться; до обретения риннегана никаких действий запланировано не было.

      Почти.  
      Обито не сомневался, что будет с этим делом тянуть до последнего. Теперь так и выходило. Он не мог себя заставить приступить к нему, он знал, что это его перемелет в труху и что потом он будет долго ни на что не годен.

      События последних дней и так здорово его морально вымотали, хотелось… отдаться чему-нибудь и ни о чём не думать. Забыться. Сбросить с себя всё.

 

 

      Он снял номер в Скрытом Облаке, неподалёку от гостиницы, где остановились Какаши и Наруто. Обито их сегодня лично проводил — ему не сложно, а им топать сюда пешком не рационально.

      Остаток времени до полуночи он пил внизу, в баре, пока не стал ловить себя на лёгком помутнении сознания, когда голова кружится ещё пока приятно… Потом, в темноте, он долго долбился в какую-то девку, кровать под ним жалобно поскрипывала. Он дотянулся до тумбочки, заправил мятые деньги ей в какую-то затейливую часть белья, которую она так и не сняла, потом разозлился, сорвал дурацкие тесёмки — деньги зашуршали, девка взвизгнула — наверное, он сделал больно. Обито сказал ей, что устал и что хочет, чтобы она всё сделала сама. Та сначала полезла на пол за бумажками, но потом отработала их сполна: обласкала лежащего без сил Обито с такой тщательностью, что он почти забыл о том, что никому не нужен, и особенно — в эту ночь. Оказалось достаточно пару раз хлебнуть саке из оставленной им возле кровати бутылки, — и разум окончательно померк, забился в угол… Но опьянение у Обито никогда не длилось долго. Чёртов мокутон в нём расщеплял любые яды в разы быстрее. И вот он уже лежал, таращась в потолок, и чувствуя вокруг себя космический холод, лезущий в окно вместе с голубоватой дымкой рассвета, ножом прорезавшей ночь.

      Пришлось снова спуститься в бар и напиться так, что единственной мыслью, способной удержаться в голове, осталось, что нужно постараться не скинуть хенге. Он добрался до номера и проспал полдня.

       — Обито…

      Чёрт… Что?.. Отвали…

       — Обито…

      Иди в…

       — Вставай уже, даттебайо!  
       — Пошёл ты… Да какого демона?! — рассвирепел Обито, получив оглушительную пощёчину.  
       — Ой, извини, кажется, я переборщил… — смущённо рассмеялся Наруто. — Бабуля Цунаде получила письмо от Гаары! У них пропал Шукаку! Ты понимаешь, что это значит?  
       — Как ты меня нашёл?!  
       — Я использовал режим сеннина и…  
       — Ясно, — Обито поморщился. — Что вы тут узнали?

      Наруто путано рассказал, что Двухвостый и Трёххвостый ни с того ни с сего впали в ярость и атаковали других хвостатых, а потом просто… сбежали, прорвав барьеры. Чакра биджу настолько мощна, что барьеры, установленные шиноби, им просто нипочём, да и те были созданы лишь для защиты извне, но не изнутри… Семихвостый ринулся в погоню, но те быстро скрылись с глаз, словно растворились. И он — с ними. И Наруто теперь их всех почувствовать не удаётся, даже с помощью Курамы.

       — С Ичиби то же самое?  
       — Пока не ясно. Гаара прислал короткое сообщение и обещал в скором времени прибыть в Коноху сам.  
       — Я надеюсь, они догадались изменить местонахождение остальных биджу?  
       — Какаши-сенсей думает, что нужно срочно искать для них джинчуурики, как мы и собирались. Чтобы они действовали в паре с шиноби. Так будет надёжнее. Но ни у кого нет столько чакры…  
       — Биджу осталось слишком мало. Всем деревням не хватит. Будет конфликт.  
       — Да ну, брось, мы же все теперь союзники… — улыбнулся Наруто, но что-то во взгляде Обито его остановило.

      Обито привстал. Кровать скрипнула, обрушив на него этим звуком воспоминания о вчерашней ночи.  
      «Позор», — оценил он.

       — Тебе… помочь? — с запинкой спросил Наруто.  
       — Я что, так хреново выгляжу?  
       — Как-то… да. Не очень, — он замялся. — Эй… послушай… ты прости меня. Я тогда наговорил лишнего. Я не должен был упоминать… её. Я видел, что тебе было больно от моих слов.

      «Тогда тебе не стоило упоминать её и сейчас, мелкий садист», — подумал Обито и посмотрел на Наруто так, что тот опустил голову.

       — Прости, в общем, — смущённо повторил он. — Ты мне нравишься. Ты правда второй я. Не хочу, чтобы ты держал на меня обиду.  
       — Чёрт, а давай ты просто заткнёшься?  
       — Я вижу, что тебе всё ещё больно, поэтому не злюсь на тебя за грубость, — внезапной широкой улыбкой Наруто напомнил Гая. — И не переживай, мой клон позаботится о Ханаби-чан. Она будет в безопасности. Она ведь не знает, так?

      Обито почувствовал, как руки уже сами собой сжимаются в кулаки.

       — Не лезь не в своё дело, — когда он говорил таким тоном, диалог прекращался, с кем бы ни вёлся.

      Однако на Наруто, похоже, ничто не действовало, и тот продолжил как ни в чём не бывало:

       — Ханаби-чан должна знать. Доверься мне, клон расскажет ей правду так, что она полюбит тебя ещё больше. Ты совершил много ошибок, но ведь не собираешься их повторять.  
       — Я что, вызывал психоаналитика? — тихо-тихо процедил Обито. — Или просил о помощи? Не заставляй меня убивать тебя за то, что ты покопался в моих мозгах и теперь этим допекаешь, возомнив себя всезнающим героем из пророчества.  
       — Я знаю далеко не всё, — серьёзно ответил Наруто. — Но единственное, что я знаю точно — это то, что любовь такой как Ханаби-чан для тебя — большая удача…  
       — Слушай меня, — ткань воротника Наруто натянулась и скрипнула под рукой Обито. — Чтобы ни ты, ни твои клоны ни на шаг не подошли к ней. Либо ты сейчас их при мне развеешь — а если у меня возникнут подозрения — проверю, — либо это делаю я с помощью силы Учиха.  
       — Нет, это ты слушай меня, — сдвинул брови Наруто и схватил Обито за запястье неожиданно сильно: ему даже пришлось разжать руку. — Я не позволю тебе навредить сестрёнке Ханаби, даттебайо! И шарингана твоего я не боюсь. Так что можешь молчать, сколько хочешь, но я должен сделать всё, чтобы её сердце не было разбито. Если Ханаби-чан узнает, что полюбила преступника, ей будет очень плохо, кроме того, этим она может случайно навлечь на себя гнев родственников! Должен быть кто-то, кто объяснит ей, какой ты на самом деле, и защитит твою чёртову репутацию, пока никто её не похоронил в её глазах ко всем чертям!  
       — Что здесь за петушиные бои? — раздался слева голос Какаши.

      Оба обернулись на него как по команде, но Обито — с ненавистью, Наруто — с удивлением.

       — Нам пора возвращаться в деревню. Мы узнали всё, что могли. Обито, ты перенесёшь нас?  
       — С удовольствием, — хищно улыбнулся Обито. — Мне как раз надо навести там порядок, — он с прищуром посмотрел на Наруто.  
       — Тогда давайте поторопимся. Не хотелось бы опоздать на похороны Сакуры… — Какаши отвёл взгляд.

      Обито нахмурился:

       — Есть что-нибудь от Паккуна?

      Какаши помрачнел окончательно. Между бровями его пролегла глубокая складка.

       — Есть. Но слишком дорогой ценой, — его голос стал жёстким, как будто ему приходилось заставлять себя говорить.  
       — Вы о чём? Что-то случилось, сенсей? — заволновался Наруто.

      Какаши рассеянно глянул на того мельком, но Обито этого было достаточно, чтобы различить в его взгляде неизбывную скорбь, сдавливаемую со всех сторон, как прессом, силой воли.

       — Четверо нинкенов мертвы. Половина команды.  
       — Не может быть… — ахнул Наруто.

      Обито же терпеливо ждал продолжения.

       — Остальные вели след до самого океана. Он оборвался в восточной части материка.  
       — Подробности? — не выдержал Обито.

      Какаши посмотрел на него устало, но взял себя в руки и продолжил, теперь скрывая боль ещё тщательнее.

       — Смерть наступила в одних случаях от стихии огня, в других — от холодного оружия. Предположительно, это были обычные кунаи.  
       — Стихия огня… — задумчиво пробормотал Обито. — Восточная часть материка… Речь идёт о Стране Горячих Источников?  
       — Паккун доложил, что след теряется чуть южнее, у границы Страны Огня, в районе моста, названного несколько лет назад именем Наруто, — последний на эти слова даже никак не отреагировал: так напряжённо слушал. — Однако Страну Волн, с которой тот соединяет материк, они тоже обследовали. Там ничего почувствовать не удалось. Нападавший будто скрылся в самом океане.  
       — Какаши-сенсей, но кто это может быть? Кому могло понадобиться убивать Сакуру-чан? — Какаши смотрел в пол, поэтому Наруто перевёл взгляд на Обито. По Наруто было видно, что он до сих пор не смирился. Возможно даже, до конца не осознаёт, что та мертва. Его готовность в любой момент сорваться с места, чтобы отыскать убийцу, напоминала скорее борьбу за жизнь Сакуры, чем жажду мести. Обито понимал его. Он как никто знал: чтобы смириться, иногда и полжизни бывает недостаточно.

      Повинуясь внезапному порыву, он подошёл и положил руку на плечо Наруто. В глазах того промелькнуло удивление, но взгляд тут же потеплел.

       — Ты клонов развеял? — с притворной суровостью начал Обито, просто чтобы что-то сказать. Почему-то идея о том, что Ханаби узнает правду именно от этого дурачка-идеалиста, который почти единственный, кто в деревне относится к нему хорошо, перестала казаться Обито такой нелепой. Всё равно она узнает. Так пусть лучше от него.

      И всё же какую-то часть мозга продолжала сверлить мысль, что признаться он должен был сам.

       — Пора, — произнёс Какаши.

      Обито активировал камуи и направил на него взгляд. Но тут дверь распахнулась, толкнув Какаши в спину, так, что его даже чуть откинуло вперёд, и выбило из радиуса перемещения, выбранного Обито.

      Какаши не услышал, что кто-то приближается к двери? Маловероятно.

       — Не двигаться, — в комнату ворвались несколько шиноби в униформе Скрытого Облака. Один из них тут же присел и сложил печати: по полу побежали дорожки символов.

      Прежде чем Обито успел понять, что тянутся они к нему, он интуитивно подпрыгнул и едва рефлекторно не атаковал, но сдержался и просто прикрепился на потолке, выпуская чакру из ног.  
      Нужно было ждать, что будет дальше.

       — Какаши-сан, Наруто-сан, благодарим вас за то, что задержали его. Теперь он от нас не уйдёт, вы можете быть свободны, — произнёс тот, кто, по-видимому, был старшим.

      Обито заметил, что кандзи печати теперь бегут к нему и по потолку, окутывая комнату целиком, и постарался телепортироваться в коридор так быстро, как только мог.  
      Удалось.

       — Что вы тут делаете?! — был слышен оттуда крик Наруто. — Он больше не представляет опасности!  
       — У нас приказ Райкаге! Это ведь он похитил биджу!

      Какаши молчал.

      Обито напрягся.  
      Что-то здесь не так.

      Через секунду шиноби из номера посыпались в коридор, и первым из них был Какаши.  
      Обито был уже готов. Какаши исчез раньше, чем что-то понял.  
      Однако для того чтобы выловить взглядом Наруто, потребовалось больше времени. Обито увернулся от нескольких сюрикенов, его собственный подсумок остался в номере, однако пары десятков ударов тайдзюцу пятерым из Кумогакуре хватило, чтобы оказаться на полу. Главное следить за тем, кто обладает странной техникой фуиндзюцу, и не дать ему больше сложить печати.

       — Стой на месте! — крикнул Обито Наруто.

      Тот, конечно, и не думал повиноваться. Он продолжал что-то вещать, пытаясь образумить нападавших.

       — Чёрт тебя дери! — зарычал Обито, чувствуя, как каждую секунду об его кулаки и локти хрустят чьи-то зубы. Это был не простой отряд, и пару-тройку раз он-таки пропустил ощутимые удары, тем более что вынужден был концентрироваться на Наруто и том, с печатями. А последний, как назло, скрылся в самом конце, за спинами, и уже готовился к технике…

      «Не убивать их, не убивать, — твердил себе Обито, чувствуя, что его тело в любой момент может интуитивно использовать мокутон. — Только межнационального конфликта сейчас не хватало…»

      Добравшись наконец до бестолкового любителя спасения душ, Обито схватил его за куртку, чтоб не дёргался, как раз в тот момент, когда он выкрикнул: «Техника призыва!» — и уже прокусил палец. Обито стремительно телепортировал их обоих в камуи. Последнее, что он заметил краем глаза, — начальный символ ползущей по полу дорожки коснулся его ноги…

      Странно, ему показалось, что сейчас перемещение заняло намного меньше времени. Может, Вечный Мангёкё позволяет управлять его скоростью?.. Надо поэкспериментировать.

      Какаши встретил их безапелляционным:

       — Быстрее, нам нужно в Коноху.  
       — Как это всё понимать? — выплюнул в него Обито.  
       — Я понятия не имею, что происходит, Обито. Похоже на то, что они почувствовали твою чакру в своей деревне и установили твоё местонахождение. Они ведь единственные, у кого ещё остались сенсоры…  
       — Нет, Какаши, похоже на то, что ты был с ними заодно.  
       — Ты с ума сошёл? — его удивление казалось почти искренним. — С какой стати я стал бы это делать?  
       — Не знаю, например, по приказу Хокаге. Или командующего Объединённой Армией Шиноби, обиженного недавно тем, что у него тоже украли зверька. Для тебя приказы всегда были важнее…  
       — Послушай, ты, — накинулся на него Наруто. — Какие бы у вас там тёрки ни были раньше, Какаши-сенсей — тот, кто учил нас работать в команде! Он ценит взаимопомощь больше, чем кто-либо, кого я знаю! Он не мог так поступить!  
       — Ну и как, где теперь ваша команда? Хорошо он вас научил?

      Наруто замер, словно его сверху окатили ведром воды.

       — Не смей так говорить о Какаши-сенсее! — заорал он с ещё большей яростью.  
       — Может, мне вытянуть из тебя правду шаринганом? Сколько ты продержишься? — обернулся Обито вновь к Какаши.  
       — Обито, прекрати пороть чушь. Я здесь ни при чём. Стал бы я тебе помогать, рискуя жизнью, а потом сдавать! Ты идиот, если не видишь, что я на твоей стороне. А теперь, если мы всё обсудили, нам нужно как можно скорее возвращаться в деревню.

      Обито казалось, что у него сейчас пар пойдёт из ушей. Ему хотелось верить Какаши, но что-то внутри говорило: нельзя, нельзя… Ему потребовалось ещё немало времени, чтобы разобраться, что этим чем-то были совсем не недавние события.  
      В глубине души Обито так и не смог до конца простить тому гибель Рин.

      Заткнув поглубже своё чувство опасности, он-таки переместил их обоих в Коноху, а сам направился туда, куда долго запрещал себе соваться. Больше тянуть с этим было нельзя, а настрой сейчас был как раз подходящий — взвинченный, боевой. Есть шанс, что так перенести это будет легче.

 

 

 

____________

 

 

  
      Зрелище было действительно что надо…  
      Обито вывернуло наизнанку — больно, плохо… Догадался бы поесть… Хоть он и не нуждался в пище, но все физиологические функции его организм сохранил на такой случай, и теперь глотку жгло огнём.  
      «Это не она, — твердил он себе, — это просто… мусор. Просто… нужный».  
      Он сгрёб руками то, что осталось от Рин, и осторожно завернул в плащ.  
      «Прости меня».

      Это было то место, где он похоронил её когда-то с помощью Зецу. Обито тогда разозлился на то, что Спиральный ни на секунду не затыкается, наорал и заставил отпустить его тело и убраться хотя бы с глаз долой — раз уж оставлять без присмотра им было его запрещено. Обнимая Рин единственной рукой, он никак не мог себя заставить отпустить её — туда, вниз, в землю, одну, навсегда…  
      Руку свело от напряжения, а вскоре не слишком одетый Обито до того замёрз, что почти перестал ощущать и её, и ноги, и нос тоже… Почувствовав, что уже едва сможет передвигаться, он, как мог, аккуратно опустил её в вырытую ямку. Рин такая маленькая, казалось, ей там очень пусто. Обито почувствовал, что у него кружится голова, встал и размял ноги. Если он угробит себя здесь, то кто тогда её спасёт? Кто тогда выполнит его обещание?  
      Он стоял и смотрел вниз, гладя её взглядом последний раз.  
      «Подожди меня. Ещё чуть-чуть подожди».  
      По голым плечам бил дождь.

      Он сюда никогда больше не приходил.  
      Он не хотел верить, что она мертва. Но здесь он её такой видел.  
      Однако этого нельзя было сказать о кладбище в Конохе. В Листе Рин была жива — поэтому ей не были нужны дурацкие похоронные букеты, которые вечно приносил Какаши. Обито приходил сюда не к ней — она была внутри. Он приходил сюда, чтобы ощутить, что не сошёл с ума. Несмотря на букеты, Какаши всегда разговаривал с Рин как с живой — вслух. И это давало Обито возможность почувствовать, что не только он в это верит, что они снова в одной команде, все трое, всё как раньше, разве что Какаши стал поразговорчивей.  
      Заканчивалось это всегда одинаково — какой бы хорошей и нужной ни была иллюзия, она исчезает. Оставляет после себя пустоту и злость. Реальность бьёт тебя по хребту, сажает на колени и заставляет подчиниться обстоятельствам.  
      Но Обито не позволит себя сломать.  
      Как он не позволил себя сломать тем камням.  
      Он сильнее реальности. Он в силах переломить хребет — ей.  
      И подчинить себе и её, и любую иллюзию. Его сон будет длиться так долго, как он захочет.  
      Так долго, что станет новой реальностью.

 

 

      Обито шёл и ёжился. Ему казалось, что сверху на плечи нет-нет да срываются капли. Как тогда. Он то и дело бросал взгляд на небо, щурясь, — то было облеплено грязной, пользованой ватой облаков, как будто ей заткнули в нём все щели от солнечного сквозняка. Но дождя не было. Разум Обито снова играл с ним злую шутку.  
      Орочимару больше нет, ни у кого больше нет доступа в хранилище шаринганов. Оно расположено в том слое грунта, куда не достают корни растений — Зецу всегда жаловался, что не может туда попасть. «А если вдруг мне что-то срочно нужно будет доложить?» — ныл он. Но Обито переделывать уже ничего не собирался — не считал необходимым. Так что максимум, что здесь может быть, — это семена Белого, которые могли сорваться с одежды Обито. Но они прорастают лишь при подпитке большим количеством чакры, так что попасть в засаду ему там не грозит.

      Обито пристроил свою ценную ношу здесь вместе с плащом, окинул коротким взглядом лупящиеся на него из банок шарики и почувствовал, что ноги почему-то больше его не держат. Он опустился на пол и прижался спиной и затылком к холодной стене. При случайном взгляде на угадывающийся под тёмной тканью комок сердце мучительно саднило.

      Нужно было брать себя в руки.

      По-прежнему чувствуя себя выпотрошенным тупым ножом, Обито поднялся, как во сне, на одной силе воли, и камуи перенесло его в самую крупную тюрьму шиноби. Таковая находилась в Скрытом Камне.

 

______________

 

      Они миновали пределы деревни.

       — Ну и куда мы идём?  
       — Сейчас увидишь!

      Наруто бежал впереди, такой весёлый и беззаботный…  
      Ханаби уже забыла, когда сама такой была.  
      Вдруг он присел и разом махнул куда-то вверх. Ханаби закрутила головой в поисках него. Задиристое солнце ткнуло лучиком ей в глаз, пришлось зажмурить.

       — Эй, сестрёнка Ханаби, я здесь! — в листве зашуршало, и оттуда высунулась желтоволосая голова.

      Ханаби подпрыгнула и нырнула в крону дерева.  
      Это было что-то вроде комнатки-бокала, образованного снизу растроившейся и раскрытой как большая лапа веткой и прикрытого с остальных сторон густой листвой. Солнце обламывало лучи, пробираясь сквозь неё, и внутрь проникал лишь мягко-зелёный, какой-то витражный свет. Здесь действительно было уютно.  
      Наруто развалился на спине, закинув руки за голову и ногу на ногу, и по-особенному, по-доброму рассмеялся, как умел только он. Похоже, он заметил, что Ханаби здесь нравится.

       — Иногда мне становилось дома совсем тоскливо, и я приходил спать сюда. Правда здесь здорово?

      Ханаби не могла не согласиться.

       — Тут нас никто не побеспокоит. Но ты всё-таки включай иногда бьякуган, чтобы видеть, что снаружи. Вдруг к нам кто-то подберётся и станет подслушивать.  
       — Хорошо, — Ханаби заволновалась, вспомнив о теме предстоящей беседы. Вот, это она собиралась вправлять Наруто мозги касательно Хинаты, а теперь похоже, что он окончательно перехватил инициативу в свои руки… Как так вышло?  
       — Хмм, с чего же начать… — Наруто сел, подобрав под себя ноги, и почесал в затылке. Потом постучал кончиком указательного пальца по щеке, глядя вверх. Вид у него при этом был такой задумчивый и смешной, что Ханаби поневоле улыбнулась. — Думаю, так… Обито, — она вздрогнула от звука этого имени, — много пришлось пережить. Ты же знаешь, Ханаби, что ниндзя часто приходится поступать не слишком красиво — ради миссий, ради защиты деревни, близких, родных?

      Она кивнула.

       — Не всегда эти поступки можно оценить однозначно — хорошие они или плохие… Но если таким образом ты можешь защитить тех, кто тебе дорог, ты просто обязан это сделать. И никто не вправе тебя судить за это.  
       — К чему ты? — не утерпела Ханаби.  
       — Обито пришлось защищать свою мечту. Однажды её у него отняли, и он долгое время делал всё, чтобы её вернуть. Это были… разные поступки, и хорошими их назвать сложно. Но его цель была благородной. Он просто выбрал не тот путь.  
       — Что же это была за мечта?  
       — Он хотел… мира. Обито и Какаши-сенсей — они выросли во время войны. Обито хотел стать Хокаге, чтобы защищать деревню.  
       — Почему же не стал?  
       — Однажды один дорогой ему человек погиб на его глазах… в то время, когда деревни уже не должны были конфликтовать. И Обито понял, что, чтобы достичь мира, одного статуса Хокаге будет мало. Нужно убедить в этом все страны стразу, а это… очень сложно. И он нашёл способ… То есть ему помогли… Не важно. Ему показалось это хорошей идеей, и он все силы положил на её воплощение.

      Ханаби чувствовала, как в груди что-то начинает противно жечь. Она была почти уверена, что знает, о ком говорит Наруто. Что это за «дорогой человек». Это была та, кому не место в сердце Обито. Это место Ханаби. Слова Наруто с этого момента начали её слегка раздражать.  
      Однако он этого, казалось, не замечал.

       — Рядом с Обито тогда не было друзей, кто мог бы сказать ему, что то, что он делает — неправильно. Он не замечал, что на самом деле рушит тот мир, что так долго хотел построить. Однако же всё-таки, так или иначе, ему удалось. И сейчас все Великие Страны объединились, — Наруто улыбнулся, явно стараясь смягчить все предыдущие слова.

      Ханаби чувствовала, что по-прежнему не может нормально воспринимать его речь, что застряла эмоционально где-то на её середине. «Это всё из-за неё. Всё-всё — из-за неё», — со обидой и злостью думала она.

       — Ты так говоришь, как будто Обито мог повлиять на весь мир. Он всего лишь один из АНБУ! Он даже не Хокаге. Или ты… ты о том его поступке?  
       — АНБУ? — Наруто захлопал глазами. — Ты о чём?  
       — Я о поступке, что сделал его героем Конохи… Он ведь отличился на войне, не так ли?  
       — Э-э-э… — Наруто снова почесал в затылке, не зная, что сказать. — Ну, в каком-то смысле да… В общем, если быть честным, то он её начал. Но… не специально.

      Ханаби уже ничего не понимала. О чём он говорит?

       — Это так сложно объяснить… — Наруто снова задумался.

      И тут Ханаби кое-что вспомнила.

       — Что такое тоби?  
       — Ты знаешь о Тоби?! — глаза Наруто расширились от удивления.  
       — Этот мерзкий языкастый Змей что-то такое говорил Обито… И Обито это не понравилось. Что это?  
       — Сестрёнка Ханаби, ты ведь знаешь про Акацуки? Кучка нукенинов, что охотились на джинчуурики…  
       — Да знаю я, — перебила она. Ханаби очень не нравилось, что такой как Наруто принимает её за совсем маленькую.  
       — Тоби там у них… главный был, в общем.  
       — Так это же Мадара собирал хвостатых?  
       — Э-э-э, ну, так и есть… Он и есть Мадара. То есть был Мадарой. Ты меня совсем запутала, Ханаби-чан, — снова рассмеялся Наруто.  
       — И причём здесь Обито? Они с этим… Тоби что-то не поделили?

      Наруто вдруг уставился на неё так растерянно и… жалобно, что Ханаби стало совсем не по себе. Он словно умолял её больше не расспрашивать?

       — Ты больше ничего не знаешь, да? — догадалась Ханаби. Она уже для себя решила, что Обито, видимо, сильно разозлил чем-то Акацуки, что с его взрывным характером, в общем-то, вполне понятно, и Мадара, то есть Тоби, в результате развязал войну. Сложить дважды два оказалось нетрудно. Однако то, что это не удалось Наруто, не выглядело слишком удивительным. Ханаби мягко посмотрела на него и уже собиралась снисходительно объяснить, как было дело, но ветви их убежища вдруг раздвинулись и меж них просунулась улыбающаяся голова с татуировками на щеках, а потом ещё одна — собачья.

      Сокомандник Хинаты. Кажется, его звали Киба.  
      Конечно же, она ведь так ни разу и не воспользовалась бьякуганом.

       — Наруто, вот ты где! Акамару нашёл тебя. Пятая-сама тебя вызывает. А что это вы тут делаете? Хината сказала, что ты повёл Ханаби домой!  
       — Не твоё дело! Скажи бабуле, что я сейчас буду.

      Киба хитро посмотрел сначала на Наруто, затем на Ханаби и, заявив, что Хинате ничего не расскажет, был таков.  
      На лице Наруто вылезла смущённая улыбка.

       — В общем, Ханаби-чан, что бы кто тебе ни говорил про Обито, помни, что он хороший парень. И он нашёл свой путь, он помогает деревне в борьбе с Мадарой. Да ты и сама это знаешь. А теперь пойдём, мне ещё нужно доставить тебя домой, а то старик Хьюга будет ругаться, — Наруто опустил ей руку на плечо и подмигнул.

 

_____________

 

      Сёдзи отъехала в сторону, и Ханаби увидела отца.

       — Почему так долго? — поприветствовал он её.  
       — Приношу свои извинения, — поклонилась Ханаби и задвинула дверь за собой.

 

 

 

_____________

 

 

  
      Неужели Коноха так изменилась?! За какие-то… Сколько? Пятьдесят? Сто лет? Двести?..  
      Хаширама глазел по сторонам на разноцветные домики и размышлял о том, что совершенно потерялся в хронологии и даже приблизительно не представляет, в каком времени оказался.  
      Цуна — Пятая Хокаге? Но на вид так молода! Не может же ей правда быть двадцать пять? Хирузен, ученик Тобирамы, вон как успел постареть… И после него был ещё Хокаге, мальчишка, ровесник Цуны… Или всё-таки не ровесник? «Похоже, внучке достались мои гены», — рассмеялся Хаширама. Какой-то прохожий оглянулся на него. Гражданский или просто без формы? От него мгновенно ударило волной тяжёлой ауры. Такая сейчас была у всех. Война.

      Ещё на подходе к деревне Хаширама присмотрел шиноби, чей облик можно было принять, не вызвав подозрений.

      «Так что скорее сто, а может, и меньше», — заключил он и едва не принялся насвистывать. Вопреки всему, ему было хорошо. Он всегда умел отключаться и находить во всём положительное.

      Деревня расширилась и как-то… окрепла. Возмужала. Хаширама смотрел на всё вокруг глазами ребёнка, которому показали что-то невероятно захватывающее, а внутри медленно разрасталась гордость. Это они. Они с Мадарой. У них получилось. И пусть Мадара этого не ценит, зато ценят потомки. Те защищали на поле боя это всё, как когда-то Хаширама. Их с другом детище живо…

       — И потом он — рраз! — разрубил их все!  
       — Неужели?  
       — Нас чуть взрывом не накрыло. Но этот…

      То, что нужно!  
      Хаширама мгновенно развернулся на девяносто градусов и нырнул в разрез в норэне.  
      С его появлением повисла непродолжительная тишина. Сидящий возле стойки ссутулившийся шиноби хмуро оглянулся на него, явно не довольный прерыванием своего рассказа, зачерпнул и шумно втянул из ложки суп. Хаширама был уверен, что рассказчик именно он — по форменной куртке ниндзя. Слушатель наблюдался всего один — старик в белом колпаке за стойкой, натирающий полотенцем тарелку. Гражданский.

      Шиноби, проглотив, посмотрел в пустую ложку и поморщился: похоже, пока он рассказывал, суп остыл. Хаширама подошёл ближе, мельком заглянув в тарелку, и объявил:

       — Добрый день! И мне тоже рамен будьте добры!

      Шиноби теперь хлебал торопливо, одну ложку за одной, пока блюдо ещё совсем не заледенело. А может, просто хотел расправиться с ним и быстрее вернуться к рассказу.

      Однако он всё же нашёл момент между ложками хмуро бросить Хашираме:

       — Ирука, ты ведь только ушёл на миссию, — он сказал это, даже не оторвав взгляд от тарелки.  
       — Выход отложили на час, — пожал плечами Хаширама. Надо запомнить: Ирука.  
       — Так что было дальше? — сдержанно осведомился старик. Было видно, что ему не терпится услышать продолжение, но активно демонстрировать любопытство он считает несолидным.  
       — Теучи-сан, пока я ем, пусть Ирука расскажет. Он ближе был.

      Хашираме подумалось, что этот малый мог изрядно привирать. Потому при «Ируке» и не рассказывает, зная, что тот лучше осведомлён.

       — А о чём вы? Теучи-сан?  
       — Мы остановились на том, как внутри барьера, выставленного лже-Мадарой, была выпущена бомба хвостатого зверя…

      Хаширама с самого начала чувствовал, что тут что-то не так. Похоже, эти события происходили на поле боя до его появления. Если вообще происходили. Он с сомнением покосился на едока.

      Как наблюдавший всё в непосредственной близости Хаширама мог с лёгкостью пересказать что угодно… что сам успел застать. Здесь же было сложнее.

       — Простите, Теучи-сан, — нашёлся он. — Но я очень тороплюсь, да и мне нужно было бы подумать над миссией… Раз уж мне выдался лишний час. Если вы не против, я просто молча посижу, послушаю. В другой раз же всё вам расскажу в подробностях, обещаю. Всё, что видел.  
       — Конечно! Садись, Ирука. Не успеешь оглянуться, как твой обед будет готов! — засуетился Теучи.

      Тем временем шиноби умял рамен, заметно подобрел и был готов продолжать. Но Хаширама не дал тому и рот раскрыть, и, пока его мысли не ушли далеко, выдал наудачу:

       — А что всё-таки теперь с Обито? Я как-то упустил этот момент.

      Конечно, Хаширама мог воспользоваться помощью Зецу, как и предлагал Мадара. Но ему хотелось выяснить всё самому. Хотелось лично поговорить с кем-то, кто видел, что происходило после их с Мадарой перемещения.

       — Никто не знает. Перерыв в войне. Ирука, чем ты ударился?  
       — Я слышал, что его поймали и держат в госпитале, — шепнул Теучи, совершенно не по-стариковски проворно вынырнув откуда-то из-за стойки и прикрыв рот рукой со всё ещё зажатым в ней полотенцем.  
       — Откуда информация? — сдвинул брови шиноби. Ему определённо не нравилось, что кто-то знает больше него.  
       — Один посетитель рассказал.  
       — Что за посетитель?  
       — Сожалею, не могу поведать. Запамятовал.

      Не подкопаешься. Старик явно дорожил тем, что ему доверяют свои секреты, и даже если суть их он мог выдать, вот как сейчас, то источник — никогда.

      Госпиталь. Это будет сложнее, чем думал Хаширама.

       — Почему его держат не в тюрьме? — вклинился он, едва успев в последний момент погасить в своём голосе требовательные интонации бывалого командира.  
       — Говорят, он при смерти. Не известно, выживет ли. Если смогут, подлечат и будут пытать, пока не вытащат из него всё, что можно, или пока он совсем не отдаст концы.  
       — Теучи-сан, я прошу прощения, мне нужно бежать. Только что вспомнил об одном важном деле. Я к вам попозже загляну, — Хаширама улыбнулся, дождался ответной улыбки старика и вылетел наружу.

      Мимо проходил какой-то шиноби с протектором, повязанным на голову на манер банданы. Хаширама чуть не сбил его с ног.

       — Ирука! Помоги, — невозмутимо выдал шиноби и, прежде чем Хаширама успел что-то возразить, плюхнул ему в руки высокую стопку каких-то книг, которые до этого нёс сам.  
       — Эй! А куда это всё? — растерянно крикнул Хаширама вслед его поспешно удаляющейся спине.  
       — В кабинет Хокаге, конечно! И поторопись, это важно!

      Хаширама огляделся в поисках строения, которое было бы похоже на резиденцию главы деревни. И обнаружил в точности такое, как было в его времена!

      Ноги сами понесли его туда. Интуиция подсказывала, что это как раз то место, где он может узнать то, что нужно. Интересно, какую должность занимает этот Ирука? Может ли он рассчитывать на то, что Цуна поделится с ним планами на пойманного преступника?

      Попробовать стоит. А если что-то пойдёт не так, Хаширама просто признается, кто он, и расспросит её в открытую. Скажет, что так можно прекратить войну, и они с ней устроят всё в лучшем виде.

      Хаширама продолжал сомневаться, ему было некомфортно с этим внутри, и его не покидала мысль, что нужно сначала лично поговорить с Обито. Помнится, Мадара того неслабо подставил, так что странно было бы, если бы тот продолжил выполнять его волю. Если же выяснится, что опасности он не представляет… Хаширама твёрдо решил, что не будет убивать того, кто ещё может вернуться на верный путь. У каждого должен быть шанс.  
      Даже у Мадары… Иногда Хашираме казалось, что он давал их тому слишком много. Мадара раз за разом предавал его доверие, как раз за разом делал неверный выбор. Именно поэтому сейчас Хашираме хотелось верить, что хотя бы после смерти тот начал поступать правильно. А значит, все шансы, данные ему, — всё-таки не зря.  
      Как бы это ни казалось ему неразумным, Хаширама не мог перестать чувствовать вину за исход того боя. Ему периодически приходила в голову мысль, что можно было сделать по-другому и что во всём этом есть вина его самого — он не доглядел, не такие подобрал слова, был несправедлив к Мадаре в чём-то…  
      Теперь он не ошибётся. Он не совершит то, о чём будет потом жалеть. Даже если для этого ему придётся убить Мадару ещё раз.

      Как бы там ни было, нужно успеть, пока Обито жив.  
      Хаширама влетел в кабинет, но вместо Цуны обнаружил за столом черноволосую круглолицую девушку, которая не глядя скомандовала:

       — Ставь туда, — и указала рукой в сторону кучи таких же стопок у стены. Сама она что-то быстро переписывала, кидая взгляд то на один лист перед собой, то на другой.

      Решив, что пока лучше не привлекать к себе внимание, он украдкой оглядел кабинет. Здорово! А у его потомков неплохой вкус!  
      И несмотря на внешние изменения, казалось, эти стены ещё хранят отголоски их с Тобирамой споров: если чуть-чуть прислушаться, то можно разобрать слова…

       — Шизуне, чёрт тебя подери! Ты к какому времени должна была закончить?! И где заключение из лаборатории?

      Распахнувшаяся дверь громыхнула об стенку, чуть не задев Хашираму, и круглолицая поспешно вскочила:

       — Но Цунаде-сама, объекты поступили к ним только сегодня утром, они не могли так быстро завершить исследование…  
       — Ладно. Подождём, — Цуна вдруг утихла и задумалась.

      «О чём они говорят? Судя по тону и спешке — что-то важное», — размышлял Хаширама. Ему так и хотелось выйти и принять свой нормальный облик, хотя бы чтобы увидеть, как забавно исказится при этом лицо внучки.

      Цуна обнаружила его стоящим у стены.

       — Ирука, что тебе?  
       — Пятая-сама, — церемонно поклонился Хаширама, незаметно концентрируя чакру в руке, — у вас что-то… — распрямившись, он другой рукой показал себе на спину с деланным смущением.  
       — Что там? Шизуне, убери, — Цуна попыталась подтянуть на спине ткань.  
       — Не крутитесь, — он шагнул вперёд, опередив эту самую Шизуне. — Вот так.  
       — Спасибо, — рассеянно брякнула Хокаге. Хаширама улыбнулся. Цуна не пропадёт. А вот за подчинённую ей деревню он всё равно ручаться бы не стал…

      Весь остаток дня он сидел на собственной голове, выбитой в скале, и посвящался в дела Конохи. Делать это дистанционно ему помогали семена, помещённые на спину внучке.

      Ай да Цуна… Нет, всё-таки деревня с ней не пропадёт.  
      А Мадара обойдётся.  
      Вмешавшись, Хаширама только посеет панику: ведь нужно будет выкрасть отдельно Обито, отдельно риннеган…  
      Хаширама не видел смысла в такой сложности.  
      Да и вообще он только сейчас смог себе признаться в том, что это маленькое путешествие устроил, только чтобы потешить память и любопытство. И убедиться, что всё в порядке.  
      Воля Огня жива. И их мечта жива.  
      Да и отказать себе в удовольствии ещё раз, теперь уже последний помериться силой с Мадарой? Разве он на это способен?  
      Хаширама азартно улыбнулся.  
      Мадара дурак, если так думает.  
      Долг Хокаге — защищать деревню.  
      Этим он и займётся.

      «Кай!»  
      Древесный клон обратился коричневой текстурной скульптурой.

 

      Хаширама расцепил печать и расслабленно откинулся назад на прямые руки, свесив ноги с обрыва и глядя вверх, в бесконечное небо. Он с наслаждением вдохнул кусочек этого неба в себя, — больше по привычке: в дыхании не было никакой нужды.

      «Как же здорово было сюда вернуться. Заглянуть в будущее», — мечтательно подумал он об этом мире.

      «А теперь пришло время помочь сделать его таким, каким оно должно быть».

 

 

 

_______________

 

 

 

      Отец сидел на забутоне и смотрел в пол. Прошло не меньше минуты, прежде чем он вскинул глаза.

       — Ты заставила нас всех поволноваться, — начал он и замолчал. Выглядело так, будто он борется с собой и необходимость этой борьбы его злит. В конце концов его глаза обожгли Ханаби уже не обычной, а морозной белизной, — и каждое слово захрустело колким снегом:  
       — Как ты, наследница великого клана Хьюга, могла допустить, чтобы тебя похитили? Ты уже не ребёнок. И ты не твоя сестра. Ты уже не первый раз заставляешь меня усомниться в своём доверии тебе.  
       — Прошу прощения, отец, — повторила Ханаби, склонившись снова. Вряд ли тактика заведённой куклы тут сработает, но ничего лучше она пока не придумала. Пока нужно стараться быть максимально покладистой. — Я подвела вас.  
       — Ты подвела весь клан, — его слова отразились от стен и разлетелись в воздухе кусками льда, казалось, даже ранящими кожу.

      Ханаби склонилась ещё ниже.  
      Но настоящая буря, как выяснилось, ещё не разразилась. От следующих его слов её в лицо словно ударило порывом ветра, всколыхнув волосы.

       — Как ты посмела ослушаться моего приказа?! — он начал фразу тихо, но последнее слово уже ревело в ушах. Пользуясь тем, что смотрит в пол, Ханаби на секунду зажмурилась. — Как ты оказалась в госпитале среди ночи?!

      К этому она подготовилась.  
      «Надеюсь, ты меня простишь, Токума». Ханаби собралась с духом и распрямилась.

       — Отец, вы были правы, когда говорили, что мы обязаны госпоже Цунаде. Я лично, — её голос зазвенел от избытка чувств, — обязана ей спасением вас и других Хьюга. Как будущая глава клана я должна была отплатить ей усердной службой. И моего присутствия в госпитале требовал долг. Я в ответе за жизни порученных мне пациентов, я должна привыкать к ответственности, ведь я когда-то буду в ответе за жизнь каждого в нашем клане. Я уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы это понимать. Без меня эти люди могли умереть, они были в критическом состоянии. Токума же ни в чём не виноват, это я подмешала снотворное ему в чай! Отец, я надеюсь, вы были с ним милосердны!

      Молчание. Всепожирающее молчание. И чуть позже, как гром, как апогей бури:

       — Токума мёртв.

      Ханаби замерла с приоткрытым ртом.

       — Что?! Отец, вы…  
       — Он погиб по твоей вине. Ты не готова быть главой клана. Ты не спасаешь жизни, ты приносишь их в жертву своему легкомыслию. Без тебя как неквалифицированного медика в госпитале бы прекрасно справились. А Цунаде-саму следовало бы лишить права управления деревней за то, что подвергла опасности жителей, не обеспечив должной изоляции преступника.  
       — Он не преступник, — огрызнулась Ханаби.

      Она тут же едва не застонала от осознания собственной оплошности и того, что ничего уже не изменить.

       — Прости, что?  
       — Он ещё хуже! — нашлась она, делая вид, что вспышка агрессии была не в сторону отца. — Он вовсе не человек!

      Ханаби едва успела перевести дух. В глазах его мелькнуло нечто, похожее на… беспокойство. Вероятно, он решил, что Обито издевался над ней. Что ж, пусть лучше пока думает так.

       — По порядку. Я хочу услышать всё с самого начала. И имей в виду вот что, Ханаби: если я замечу ложь — я не посмотрю на то, что ты моя дочь. Я буду считать это изменой и судить соответственно.

      Ханаби сглотнула. Теперь главное — держать себя в руках. Отец пока не активировал бьякуган. Видимо, считает ниже своего достоинства признавать, что не распознает ложь родной дочери без додзюцу.

       — Я бы с удовольствием, отец. Но всё, что я помню: я шла по коридору больницы, а потом очнулась прикованной к стене, и какие-то люди выкачивали у меня кровь, много крови, я слабела и теряла сознание… — Ханаби снова с удовольствием отметила у отца в глазах вспышку даже не беспокойства — жалости. — Я видела его всего раз. И единственное, что могу сказать точно — Обито, — она поискала взглядом на лице отца признаки непонимания (вдруг он знает его под другим именем, каким-нибудь служебным прозвищем?), но не нашла и продолжила: — пытался меня от него спасти. И у него получилось! Вы ведь знаете об этом?  
       — То есть ты хочешь сказать, что тебя из госпиталя похитил Орочимару?  
       — Мне не хотелось произносить его мерзкое имя, но да, это так, отец, — Ханаби решила, что сейчас уже отличный момент поклониться — и выдохнуть. Она сомневалась, не стоило ли сказать, что Орочимару похитил их обоих, чтобы совсем оправдать Обито, но при таком раскладе было бы слишком много шансов, что её показания не совпадут с отчётами остальных. Ведь, помимо них, в этом на разных этапах участвовали Какаши-сан, Наруто и, самое главное, Хината…

      Пока Ханаби солгала лишь раз — и сразу после этого спрятала лицо в поклоне. Проблем не должно быть.

       — Так значит, Учиха с этим никак не связан?

      Вероятно, он об Обито. Ханаби не видела лица отца — и при этом его интонацию можно было принять и за удивление, и за хитрость, и за злость на то, что его предположения не оправдались…

       — Я не знаю, отец.

      Ложь номер два. Главное, не поднимать пока лицо.

       — И где его найти, ты тоже не знаешь? — а вот теперь тон отца точно обрёл оттенок угрозы. Почему? Где она ошиблась?  
       — Нет, — почти с облегчением честно ответила Ханаби. Она и не думала, что когда-то будет рада тому, что Обито исчез, так и не поставив её в известность, куда направился.  
       — Если он снова встал на сторону Мадары, у нас будут большие проблемы. Так что подумай ещё — ничего ли ты не упустила. Под большими проблемами я имею в виду смерти многих наших шиноби и существование мира. Мадара и сам по себе опасен, а вдвоём они точно натворят много дел. Мы можем не справиться.

      Ханаби почувствовала себя неуютно. Какая-то не такая официальная легенда была у Обито… Или она что-то путает?.. Нет, скорее отец обладает не той информацией. Хотя это довольно странно. Обычно от него ничего не скрыть даже Хокаге.  
      Она осторожно посмотрела на него. Лучшая защита — нападение, но сейчас не стоит задавать никаких вопросов. Нужно закончить этот разговор поскорее.

       — Почему вдруг ему понадобилось тебя спасать? Ему нужны были твои глаза? Тебе не показалось странным его поведение? — продолжал он.

      Может быть, стоит рассказать отцу о том, что на самом деле Обито служит Конохе? В конце концов, глава клана Хьюга — один из умнейших людей деревни, он поймёт всю важность этих миссий и больше не будет ни в чём подозревать его. Это ведь пустая трата времени. Ханаби была уверена, что у отца хватает забот и без переживаний по поводу каких-то мифических проблем от Обито.  
      Она уже открыла рот, чтобы сказать, что то, о чём она сейчас поведает, совершенно секретно, но сёдзи за её спиной резко скользнула вбок.

       — Хиаши-сама, простите, что помешал. Тревога. Нападение на деревню, — этот голос был Ханаби смутно знаком.

      Она обернулась: на пороге стоял напарник Токумы. Тот самый, что должен был его сменить в тот день в шесть утра. Их взгляды пересеклись, и Ханаби с замиранием сердца почувствовала теплоту. Похоже, что он не держит на неё зла.  
      И только теперь до неё стал доходить весь смысл принесённой им вести.  
      Вряд ли стоило радоваться, что тяжёлый разговор прервался именно таким образом.  
      И всё же Ханаби была рада.

 

______________

 

 

 

      — Я вам что, почтальон?!

      Обито было интересно, откуда у сисястой столько наглости и глупости, чтобы посылать его с оповещением о собрании Совета Пяти Каге в остальные скрытые деревни Великих Стран.

      — Ты обещал сотрудничать. Твоя сила нам сейчас нужна. Было бы неплохо, если бы ты самих каге сразу захватил с собой. С их согласия, разумеется.  
      — Риннеган, — безапелляционно потребовал он, не желая больше ничего слушать, пока они не выполнят свою часть договора, и пытаясь переварить весь вываленный ей на него бред.  
      — Время дорого, Обито. Мне некогда сейчас заниматься тобой…

      Он качнул головой и поцокал языком:

      — Я сам его имплантирую. Сто лет я не нуждался в вашей помощи, госпожа си… Хокаге. И ещё столько же проживу без неё. С вас только риннеган.  
      — Нет уж. Моё условие — я сама проконтролирую его сохранность при пересадке.

      Обито уже не выдержал и рассмеялся.

      — Благодарю, но вынужден отказаться. Ваша забота мне уже поперёк горла. А в риннегане я заинтересован побольше вас. И в отличие от вас, я даже умею им пользоваться.  
      — Послушай ты, мальчишка, — Цунаде сделала быстрый шаг вперёд, схватила его за горло и приподняла над полом. Но не продержала и секунды — удар в грудь заставил её отлететь к стене с окном. По стеклу поползли трещины.  
      — Нет, это ты послушай, старая идиотка. Я предлагаю вам спастись от грёбаного апокалипсиса, который непременно устроит Мадара, — он потёр шею. Пальцы Цунаде оказались твёрже, чем он думал, когда сознательно позволил ей подойти близко. — И мне уже надоедает вас уговаривать. Хотите по-плохому?  
      — Не смей мне угрожать, — прохрипела она, поднимаясь с пола и свирепо глядя исподлобья. — Ты уже пытался всех _спасти_  — и вот к чему это привело!  
      — Спасение кого-то — в принципе не твой метод, я понял. Хреновая из тебя хокаге. Ну, что ж, тогда по-плохому будет в самый раз, — Обито чувствовал, что его уже несёт. И это несмотря на то, что сейчас нужно было хладнокровие.  
      — Ты не знаешь, что значит быть хокаге. Это совсем не то же самое, что помыкать кучкой убийц, — по её шипению было слышно, что если бы она сейчас могла орать, то даже целые стёкла бы уже посыпались. — Убирайся!  
      — Откуда мне знать… — задумчиво повторил Обито. — Так значит, наш договор расторгнут? — он старался произнести это как можно тише и легче, чтобы в случае чего Цунаде было проще передумать, но всё равно услышал в собственном голосе скрип угрозы.  
      — Убирайся к чертям!!! — похоже, он её лично чем-то задел. А, ну да. Ей ведь и Дана не удалось спасти.  
      — Госпожа Цунаде! Вы в порядке? — в кабинет влетела кучка шиноби. Увидев Обито, они растерялись и частью уставились на Цунаде, поднявшуюся с пола и вытирающую кровь с губы, а частью — на него — в ужасе пополам с ненавистью.  
      — Стоять на месте! — рявкнула она на них.

      Обито усмехнулся. Похоже, она помнила о его силе и не хотела жертвовать своими людьми, от которых он бы в случае нападения непременно избавился — в качестве профилактики глупости Хокаге.

      — Цунаде-сама, мы здесь затем, что у нас срочное сообщение! — рискнул всё же обратить на себя внимание самый разговорчивый из них. — Нападение на деревню! С Юго-Востока!

      Поняв, что Обито никуда сейчас не деть, она кивнула шиноби, разрешая рапортовать при нём.  
      После заслушивания доклада Обито выматерился вслух. Дождавшись, пока она отдаст распоряжения, он уже знал, что делать.

      — Чёрт с вами, — прошипел он и, не считая нужным предупреждать, использовал камуи сначала на Цунаде, потом на себе.

      При появлении в карманном измерении Обито тут же получил такой удар в солнечное сплетение, что едва откашлялся и поднялся. Некоторое время ушло на то, чтобы объяснить разъярённой старухе, что это не похищение («Блять!») и что он таким образом намерен обеспечить каге сбор на экстренный совет.

________________

 

      Надо отдать должное Казекаге — он суетиться и нападать не стал. Спокойно выслушал и кивнул. Обито даже проникся к нему своего рода уважением.

      В отличие от Райкаге. Тот словно взбесился, Цунаде пришлось держать его вместе с Гаарой. Эй орал, что Обито наверняка применил к ней шаринган и поэтому она несёт чушь; про Казекаге он такое ляпнуть не решился. Обито лениво ждал, пока они введут истеричного здоровяка в курс дела, справедливо сочтя, что ему самому никто все равно не поверит.

      Настал черед Мизукаге. Стоило им появиться в еë кабинете, как Цунаде увела еë в сторону, подальше от всех лиц мужского пола, которые никогда не смотрели на неё равнодушно и этим все только усугубляли. Обито хмыкнул про себя — ему такие никогда не нравились. Дамы пошептались и вернулись довольно скоро. Взгляд Мизукаге настороженным быть не перестал, однако отвращения в нем поубавилось. Обито еле подавил в себе желание подмигнуть ей, чтобы позлить: он уже давно заметил, что злилась она весьма забавно.

      Когда все наконец-то собрались вместе — в Деревне Скрытого Камня, Совет Каге решили организовать прямо здесь. Старик Ооноки, единственный из всех после рассказа Хокаге подошёл близко к Обито и снизу вверх долго и внимательно смотрел тому в лицо. Он не произносил ни слова, разглядывая последнего как зверька в зоопарке. Под конец Обито успело показаться, что тот едва удержался, чтобы не плюнуть ему в лицо. Что он искал? Признаки слабости? Искренности? Раскаяния? Так или иначе, затем он вернулся к каге и все оставшееся время делал вид, что Обито здесь нет. И последнего это вполне устраивало.

      — Но у кого вообще может хватить на такое чакры? — Мизукаге сидела, скрестив руки на груди и скептически глядя то в сторону Цунаде, то в сторону Обито, слонявшегося по кабинету поодаль от их стола переговоров.  
      — Я уже думал об этом. Могу предложить свою кандидатуру. У меня есть основания полагать, что я справлюсь с любым хвостатым зверем, — вполголоса, взвешенно заявил Казекаге.  
      — Не будем забывать о том, что это не запечатывание в том смысле, в котором оно имело место раньше. Будут образованы тандемы — а это значит добровольное сотрудничество джинчуурики и демонов. Чакру на сдерживание их силы тратить не придётся, — вздохнув, в который раз повторила Хокаге.  
      — Мы не знаем, на что они способны! Мы не можем им доверять! — было видно, что Райкаге очень сильно хочется ударить по столу и что он из последних остатков благоразумия останавливает кулак в воздухе в двух сантиметрах от его поверхности.  
      — Наруто нашёл общий язык с ними со всеми. Он гарантирует, что ничего непредвиденного не произойдёт, — похоже, Цунаде страшно раздражал Райкаге. Её слова звучали нарочито спокойно и чуть более размеренно, чем выглядело бы естественным.  
      — Эй прав. А что если с ними произойдёт то же, что произошло с Двухвостым и Трёххвостым? Что если они просто выйдут из себя — и из-под контроля джинчуурики? Мы не знаем причину этого, — неожиданно поддержал Цучикаге.  
      — Дело было явно во внешнем воздействии, — задумчиво произнёс Гаара, сцепив руки в замок на столе перед собой и глядя только на них, словно медитируя. — Возможно, это какая-то мощная техника управления сознанием…  
      — Сознанием!.. — язвительно воскликнул Эй, однако никто не удостоил его реплику вниманием. Похоже, его навязчивая активность уже всех начала порядком раздражать.  
      — ... однако это не значит, что у врага будет возможность ей воспользоваться против запечатанного в человеке биджу, — невозмутимо закончил свою мысль Казекаге. — Как известно, Мадара… и некоторые другие лица, — на Обито он даже не взглянул, — смогли управлять Кьюби, только когда тот пребывал в свободном состоянии.  
      — Даже если так, у нас больше нет ниндзя с опытом джинчуурики, — подытожил Цучикаге. При этом Хокаге быстро скользнула взглядом по Обито. — Привлекать к этому других шиноби слишком опасно, так что, госпожа Цунаде…  
      — Вы вообще в курсе, что происходит? — устало вмешался Обито. — Я поясню. В данный момент Деревня Скрытого Листа в огне уже примерно на четверть. И если…  
      — Заткнись и сиди в углу, пока я тебя не прихлопнул! — Райкаге вскочил и таки грохнул кулаком по столу. Обито поморщился. — Радуйся, что ты вообще жив, и не думай, что это продлится долго! Понятия не имею, зачем Хокаге тебя выгораживать, но я разбираться не буду. Можешь быть уверен, следующий бой со мной будет твоим последним.  
      — Эй, уймись, пусть он скажет, — Цунаде осторожничала. Ей самой не очень нравилось подвергать сомнению свой авторитет, убеждая всех в том, что Обито можно доверять.  
      — Я не собираюсь слушать мерзавца, который это все начал!..

      Его перебил Цучикаге:

      — Довольно! Мы должны действовать оперативно, у нас нет времени на пустую болтовню о симпатиях, — говоря это, он по-прежнему не смотрел на Обито, но последний почувствовал данный ему таким образом шанс на то, чтобы продолжить.  
      — Джинчуурики Пятихвостого должна стать Мизукаге. Она владеет в совершенстве стихиями воды и огня — что поможет ей эффективно управлять стихией пара Гоби. Хокаге — отличная кандидатура для роли джинчуурики Шестихвостого, так как она ладит со слизнями. Ну и кислотные техники будут отличным дополнением к вашему тайдзюцу. У вас ведь нет никаких дистанционных техник. Цучикаге слишком стар, а потому джинчуурики Четырёххвостого должен стать Райкаге, поскольку Казекаге не владеет стихией огня, необходимой для лучшего взаимодействия со стихией лавы Йонби…  
      — Ты назвал меня стариком?!  
      — Откуда, черт тебя дери, ты все это знаешь?  
      — А не засунуть ли тебе в задницу твои предложения!!!  
      — Я отказываюсь!  
      — А может, вы либо заткнётесь, либо будете говорить по существу?! — не выдержала Цунаде.

      Обито вздохнул. Им придётся понять, что он прав. Другого выхода всё равно нет.

________________

 

      Как же неудобно без шарингана!..  
      Слева маячила огромная прозрачно-огненная фигура Лиса — где-то там, высоко вверху — не разглядеть — в ней парил Наруто.  
      Какаши казалось, что это всё неспроста — такое нападение. Зря Наруто принял эту форму. Но практика показывала, что лучше его использовать как боевую силу — прятать себя он всё равно не даст, так пусть сражается в полную мощь.

      После первой же бомбы хвостатого, с которой началось нападение, была пробита стена деревни и разрушены все дома в радиусе ста метров, летящим с огромной скоростью обломком камня Какаши рассекло плечо и бок и едва не оторвало руку целиком. Он начинал понимать, что снова вряд ли пригодится здесь. В который раз он ничем не может помочь единственному оставшемуся ученику…

      Два пылающих сгустка чакры в виде животных схлестнулись в бою. Как бы сейчас пригодились способности Ямато… Какаши не стал думать в который раз о том, мог ли кохай выжить.

      Гораздо важнее было — как Мадаре удаётся контролировать четырёх биджу сразу и почему он сам до сих пор не появился. На деревню напал только Ниби. Остальные хвостатые демоны лишь держались позади. И это тоже казалось весьма странным.

      До тех пор, пока они не открыли пасти и не принялись собирать одну бомбу хвостатого на всех. От такой не останется ничего вокруг.

      — Наруто!!! — что есть силы заорал Какаши, поздно понимая, что туда, наверх, он не докричится.

      Кто-то схватил его и оттащил назад.  
      Шизуне-сан. Она мягко улыбнулась, лишь на миг подняв на него глаза — в знак приветствия — и принялась быстро расстёгивать его жилет. Какаши не сопротивлялся. Он знал, что раненый будет ещё более бесполезен.  
      Она использовала чакру недолго — только чтобы остановить кровь — и с фантастической скоростью перебинтовала его, закрепив концы через плечо.

      В это время Кьюби отбросил Двухвостого в сторону — тот задел ещё несколько строений, но сейчас было не до этого. Жители из этой части селения уже эвакуировались.

      Девятихвостый успел собрать лишь маленькую бомбу — в несколько раз меньше выпущенной Ичиби, Санби и Нанаби вместе. Однако он смог направить её так, чтобы изменить траекторию атаки врага. Взрывная волна от места приземления бомбы далеко за пределами Конохи накрыла деревню ветром, как крышкой, выбивая окна, обрывая шапки листьев с деревьев почти подчистую и сгибая стволы до земли. Какаши припечатало к ближайшей стене и ударило вереницей сорванного с чьего-то балкона мокрого белья. По спине и шее застучала дробь осколков стекла. Воротник задранной вверх водолазки пропитался горячим, как и бинт сзади и сбоку. Менять его было некогда, Какаши просто опустил водолазку.

      Шизуне-сан лежала без сознания. Её кимоно и волосы запылились и покрылись каменной крошкой. Вокруг было множество обломков. Какаши оттащил её в место, показавшееся ему безопасным — по крайней мере, на треть, — а сам вернулся туда, где сейчас собрались все ниндзя, владеющие стихией земли. Они готовились в нужный момент создать защитную земляную стену, хотя вероятность того, что таковая сдержит бомбу хвостатого, была немногим больше десяти процентов. Фактически, это были смертники.

      Стена понадобилась почти тут же.

      — Дотон: Дорью Хэки! — зарычали шиноби, совершая последнее в их жизни превращение чакры.

      Какаши с ними приложил ладони к земле.  
      Он мысленно пожелал удачи Обито и Наруто — единственным, кто у него остался. «Наруто. Верни Саске. Рин, я скоро приду», — подумав, добавил он.

      Мир сотрясся от удара стихии. Какаши отбросило назад и почти выбило воздух из лёгких ударом спиной об землю. Он закашлялся — пыль набилась в маску, — и попытался её стянуть, но руки отказались слушаться.

      Когда он открыл глаза, половину неба над ним закрывал пронзительно голубой силуэт Сусаноо, поднимающийся с разрушенной земляной стены, болезненно поджимая крылья.

      «Саске… Я знал, что ты вернёшься… Твой Сусаноо изменил цвет. Ты смог усовершенствовать его и стал ещё сильнее…»

      Приняв удар на грудь, Великий Самурай спас их всех.  
      «Рин, прости. Я, кажется, задержусь».

      — Что это?  
      — Это снова?..

      Шиноби вокруг зашевелились и один за другим сели, рассматривая свои тела. Их одного за другим окутывал покров демонического лиса. Кто-то коснулся Какаши, передавая ему эту чакру, — и мир вокруг него вспыхнул оранжевым.

      — Наруто, — одобрительно и благодарно прошептал он.

 

________________

 

 

      Саске развил нужную скорость, при которой все посторонние мысли выдувало ветром. Его уже раздражало само состояние постоянной раздражённости: выводили из себя медлительность Цунаде, никчёмность Какаши, бестолковая активность Наруто, глупость Сакуры… Неужели никто в этой чёртовой деревне не понимает, что необходимо избавиться от Мадары как можно быстрее, что нужен упреждающий удар? Ждать, пока чёртов старикан опять развяжет военные действия — сам, подготовленным — что за тотальный идиотизм? Саске казалось, что он уже привык, что решать всё приходится самому. Полагаться в чём бы то ни было на других — большая ошибка. Почти все они — ничтожества, остальные же — глупцы. Именно поэтому он должен стать Хокаге. Иначе этот идиотизм будет множиться и продолжаться.  
      Саске ни на секунду не сомневался, что у него достаточно сил. Даже если старикан в поединке одолел Первого Хокаге — а в этом Саске как Учиха не сомневался — то тот его не иначе как сильно потрепал. Нужно использовать этот момент. Как только Саске достаточно окреп, он незамедлительно покинул и госпиталь, и деревню, чтобы заняться делом: навести порядок там, где не смогли это сделать ни все пять нынешних Каге, ни четверо прошлых глав Листа.  
      Сумерки съели лес незаметно. Саске лишь почувствовал, что напряжение чакры в глазах чуть возросло. В остальном шаринган позволял видеть всё как днём — даже цвет. Он на мгновение деактивировал додзюцу, чтобы убедиться, — и тут же снова вернул миру яркость. Ещё пара прыжков — и вдали показались очертания убежища Орочимару. Со стороны — просто развалины. Но внутри же был многоэтажный подземный «исследовательский центр» — как называл его тот. По мнению Саске, это были просто катакомбы с комнатами, напичканными железом, склянками и той или иной степени живучести и разумности мясом, к которому он и не пытался преодолеть брезгливость.  
      Однако у самой стены он притормозил. Предчувствие было странным, нехорошим. За годы отшельничества Саске давно привык не доверять никому, кроме собственного чутья.  
      Здесь что-то произошло. Скорее всего, ни Джуго, ни Суйгецу, ни Карин уже нет в живых.  
      Но на этот случай у Саске был запасной план.  
      Кровь. Свинья, собака, петух, обезьяна, овца. Хлопок.

      — Чем я могу помочь, Саске-сама? — почтительно прошипел Аода, склонив голову, но не спуская с него взгляда жёлтых глаз.  
      — Открой рот.

_________________

 

      Маленький камешек откололся от края обрыва под коленом Хаширамы и усвистел вниз. Хаширама проследил его полёт, пока тот не растворился в воздухе.  
      В следующую секунду справа рядом с лицом смертоносным блеском сверкнуло лезвие куная.  
      И вонзилось в землю возле его ноги. По сухой земле поползли лучики трещин.

      — Чёрт, ты и правда так мне доверяешь? Ты даже не шелохнулся.

      Что-то в голосе Мадары обещало хорошее. Он опустился рядом — так, что воткнутый в землю кунай оказался между ними.

      — Я всю жизнь тебя знаю.

      «И я не ошибся».

      — Наверное, это всё правда бесполезно, — устало сказал Мадара.  
      — Как я и говорил. Рад, что ты это понял.  
      — Иди к чёрту, умник.

      Хаширама улыбнулся, так ни разу на того и не взглянув. Он щурился в небо — скорее по привычке: солнечный свет его не слепил.  
      Они помолчали.

      — И что теперь?

      Судя по голосу, Мадара был сердит: ему пришлось признать правоту Хаширамы, — и одновременно растерян — как человек, у которого слишком внезапно выдался свободный день.

      — Наверное, нам надо оставить этот мир потомкам, — продолжил он. — Мы, старики, здесь будем только мешаться. Судя по их откровенно невысокому интеллекту, они наворотят здесь чёрте-чего, но какая нам, в сущности, разница?  
      — Мадара! Ты ли это говоришь! Разве тебе не интересно, что будет дальше? Что будет с Конохой, с миром? С Наруто? Я бы с удовольствием посмотрел! — со вкусом воскликнул Хаширама. — Да и к этому телу можно привыкнуть. Кажется, оно даже способно приносить удовольствие, — подмигнул он.  
      — Хаширама, ты пошляк, — Мадара, наверняка, скривился. — Кого это волнует!  
      — Брось! Ты рассуждаешь и впрямь как старикан. С каких это пор? Кстати, скажи, а ты?.. — Хаширама озвучил интересовавшую его мысль на ухо Мадаре, прикрыв со стороны рот ладонью. — Я-то не знаю! Мне не довелось дожить до тех лет!..

      Хаширама веселился, ожидая увидеть на лице Мадары смущение — совсем как в детстве. В конце концов, не стал же он совсем закоренелым ханжой? Сколько бы ни было лет самому Хашираме, он продолжал ощущать себя мальчишкой. И ему это не казалось чем-то предосудительным.

      — Идиот, — Мадара с презрением отвёл взгляд в сторону. Однако это Хашираму тоже насмешило.  
      — Ладно, если ты решил вернуться в мир мёртвых, то ты ведь не собираешься покончить с собой? Оставь это удовольствие мне! Покончить с тобой, — Хаширама расхохотался. — Или думаешь, что мне это не удастся ещё раз?.. Да не смотри ты так. Предлагаю тебе дружеский спарринг. Не слишком интересно, согласен, — Хаширама картинно развёл руками, — ведь мы не можем друг друга убить… Но повеселиться можно. А? Как тебе? Сразимся, Мадара! Или ты собрался тухнуть так до самой смерти? — Хаширама снова схватился за живот.  
      — Твой юмор ещё хуже, чем названия техник, что придумывал Четвёртый. Хотя бы за это стоит тебя убить.  
      — О! А ты наконец-то научился шутить? — Хаширама отсмеялся и взглянул на него. И вдруг почувствовал, что мир вокруг становится шатким: плывёт, искривляется, — чувство равновесия пропадает…

      Уже стоящий на ногах Мадара сдавленно булькнул, когда оказавшийся сзади него Хаширама мгновенно туго оплёл его лианами — в тиски.

      — Именно потому, что я знаю тебя всю жизнь, я знаю, когда тебе можно доверять, а когда — нет.  
      — Думаешь, я попадусь на это снова?! — рявкнул Мадара. — Тем более, на какую-то технику замены?!

      Тот остался неподвижен, а Хашираму и обломки древесных ветвей будто волной раскидало в разные стороны.

      — У меня риннеган. Я вижу на много ходов вперёд. Пора бы тебе запомнить это, Хаширама. Для своей репутации ты чрезвычайно беспечен.

      Вокруг Мадары одна за другой защёлкивались кости огненного светящегося скелета. Хаширама понял, что нужно собирать силу сендзюцу.

      — Мадара-сама, у нас проблемы.

      Чёрная лужа с земли скользнула по ноге Мадары вверх, будучи, очевидно, сознательно им впущенной под покров Сусаноо. Тот выслушал доклад и сообщил:

      — Он мне больше не нужен.

      Не дожидаясь построения абсолютного Сусаноо, Хаширама сделал несколько прыжков назад.

      — Мокутон: Техника древесного голема!

      Повинуясь Хашираме, голем успел схватить Мадару поверх незаконченной брони и сжать, частично разрушая покров. Хаширама знал, что теперь тому придётся восстанавливать Сусаноо с нуля. Однако тот этого не сделал. Чакра вокруг потухла, но вместе с ней исчез и сам Мадара.  
      Хаширама сконцентрировался: сила мудреца давала понять, что Мадара всё ещё перед ним.  
      «Что это за техника? Не важно, я нанесу удар по всей этой области».

      — Мокутон: Цветение непроходимого леса!

      Хаширама ограничил зону распространения ядовитой пыльцы территорией вокруг ощущаемой им чакры Мадары. И вдруг в мгновение ока оказался сам втянут в эту зону — его туда внесло стремительно, не оставляя возможности сопротивления.  
      Чёрт, похоже, он правда управляет гравитацией!  
      Что ж, техника не сработала.

      — Кай!

      Цветы перестали испускать пыльцу, однако уже выпущенную Хаширама почему-то развеять не мог. «Гравитация держит её вокруг меня! — понял он. — Мадара, а ты силён!»

      — Суйтон: Стремительный водяной поток!

      Хаширама решил использовать воду реки, протекающей внизу под обрывом, и приготовился к мощному удару, сдерживая дыхание ещё сильнее. Древесную защиту использовать было нельзя: тогда вместе с ним под куполом скроется и часть ядовитой пыльцы. Поэтому Хаширама, чтобы не оказаться смытым, вырастил из земли мощную ветвь дерева и заставил её обернуться вокруг пояса.  
      На некоторое время он потерял ориентацию в водном потоке, но когда вода схлынула, унеся с собой облако пыльцы, Хаширама расхохотался.

      — Мадара! Ты провёл меня! Я совсем забыл, что в этом состоянии могу не дышать! — не мог остановиться Хаширама. — А с тобой действительно весело!  
      — Сейчас посмотрим, как ты повеселишься.

      Мадара вдруг оказался рядом и раньше, чем Хаширама успел что-то сделать, коснулся его головы. Хаширама почувствовал, что стремительно теряет силы.

      — Когда я заберу твою душу.

      В глазах уже темнело, когда наконец одна выпущенная им из земли лиана, вынырнув из-за плеча Мадары, перехватила руку последнего и отдёрнула назад, а вторая резким рывком пронзила его насквозь и показалась из живота. Куда смог; Хаширама бил вслепую.  
      Мадара разозлился и свободной рукой с мечом разрубил тело Хаширамы поперёк на несколько частей, которые тут же начали восстанавливаться. Однако медленно.  
      «От эдо тенсей я ожидал большего», — подумал Хаширама, перед глазами которого теперь была земля — и поделать он с этим ничего не мог. Пока тело не восстановится, система циркуляции чакры тоже оказалась неработоспособна. Всё, что ему оставалось, — ждать.  
      Когда наконец к нему вернулась подвижность, в нескольких шагах от него возвышался ярко-синий абсолютный Сусаноо Мадары.  
      Хаширама мгновенно сцепил руки в печать змеи и снова вызвал древесного голема. Когда тот своей головой поднял его на нужную высоту, стало видно, что дыра в животе у Мадары, зависшего в районе шлема Сусаноо, разумеется, бесследно исчезла.

      — Нападай, Хаширама! Или у тебя приступ жалости к врагу?  
      — Снова шутишь? Надо же, узнаю тебя прежнего! — азартно воскликнул Хаширама. — Ты мне не враг! Но и жалости не дождёшься! — древесный дракон вокруг пояса голема ожил и выпростался вперёд, обвивая огромного самурая.

      Однако единственное, что Хаширама упустил: после восстановления тела нужно было сразу же снова войти в режим сеннина. Из-за этого он слишком поздно понял, что перед ним был древесный клон, а настоящий Мадара, тоже в покрове Сусаноо, находился за его спиной.

      — С тобой уже давно пора было кончать. Ты слишком много болтаешь.

      Удар огромным огненным мечом пришёлся всего лишь в бок, плашмя, однако произошло что-то странное. Свет перед глазами померк, и Хаширама погрузился в темноту.

_________________

 

      На сегодня Кабуто потратил много чакры. Поддержание призыва требовало большого её расхода, и даже несмотря на режим отшельника, она таяла очень быстро. А в связи со свалившейся на него работёнкой призыв ему в последнее время нужен был часто.  
      Сейчас он старался уйти как можно дальше от опостылевшей пещеры. Просто ходить было почти непривычно. Под ногами хрустели ветки. Луна только-только начала убывать, но всё ещё изрядно разбавляла окружающую черноту синим. Где-то совсем рядом ухнула сова и захлопала крыльями, удаляясь куда-то в ночь. Кабуто даже не вздрогнул — он был погружён в свои мысли.  
      Однако как говорят мудрецы, самое страшное — внутри нас.  
Собственное тело сообщило Кабуто, что поблизости Ранда.  
      «Что-то случилось? — мысленно спросил Ранду Кабуто. — Я же только что отправил тебя назад».  
      И впервые он ответа не получил.  
      Кабуто мгновенно сбросил капюшон, развернулся в прыжке и заоглядывался.  
      Его собственная змея медленно подплывала к нему, под её сильным телом гнулись и трещали деревья.  
      «Я задал тебе вопрос», — нервно повторил Кабуто, стараясь унять панику.  
      Когда Ранда оказался ближе, стало ясно, в чём дело.  
      В его глазах горел шаринган.  
      Он зашипел, молниеносно сделал бросок вперёд и распахнул пасть — откуда Кабуто услышал:

      — Райтон: Связывание молнией!

      Вокруг него глухими ударами вонзились в землю три металлических штыря, между которыми засверкало электричество. Кабуто оказался в ловушке: крышка этой конструкции была такой же, как и стены.  
      Из пасти Ранды на землю спрыгнул Учиха Саске.

      — Значит, вот она — твоя благодарность, — констатировал Кабуто, стараясь, чтобы по голосу было не заметно, что его застали врасплох и как это нападение чрезвычайно не вовремя.  
      — Ты заодно с Мадарой, — проигнорировал его Саске. Было не ясно, спрашивает он или утверждает. — И я пришёл спросить, какого чёрта ты опять всех предал. Тебе удалось сбежать из подземелья Конохи, но здесь твой путь закончен. Я расправлюсь с тобой, предатель, но перед этим ты скажешь мне, где найти Мадару.  
      — С чего же ты в…  
      — Заткнись, — молнии тюрьмы Кабуто блеснули ярче. Очевидно, Саске специально использовал именно эту стихию, зная, что тот не владеет подавляющей её ветряной чакрой. — Ещё одна ложь или хитрость — и ты труп.  
      — Если всё так, как ты говоришь, то почему ты думаешь, что я выдам тебе его местоположение? Тем более если после этого мне угрожает смерть?  
      — Можешь не надеяться, я не буду тебе платить. Если придётся, я выбью из тебя эту информацию силой. И твоя смерть будет долгой. Вот в чём разница. Я прямо сейчас могу раздавить тебя.

      «Тяжело, когда твой шаринган на меня не действует? — ехидно подумал Кабуто. — Чтобы добыть из моего разума какую-то информацию, тебе остаётся только угрожать».

      — Даже если бы ты обещал сохранить мне жизнь, после того, как я выдам эту информацию, мне не жить. Он найдёт меня, он следит за мной повсюду. И сейчас тоже, — Кабуто демонстративно сглотнул. — Но из личной симпатии к тебе и из уважения к твоей силе я готов был бы рискнуть. И я уже рискую, говоря тебе эти слова. Я делаю это только потому, что знаю, что ты достаточно силён, чтобы одолеть его. А я мог бы тебе в этом помочь, — Кабуто вошёл в раж и даже позволил себе улыбнуться.  
      — Говори, где он, — отрезал Саске. Кабуто будто слышал, как его предыдущие слова дробью ударились о невидимую броню упрямства Саске и со стуком попадали на пол. — Я не тот, у кого стоит просить пощады. И не тот, кого у тебя получится провести. Я знаю о твоей сделке с Тоби; мы вытащили из его головы всё, что там было. Я был нужен тебе для твоих мерзких экспериментов. Но ты ошибся; я тебе не по зубам. Говори. Или ты хочешь умереть от аматерасу? Заживо сгореть в огне? В обычном огне смерть быстрее наступает от удушья, чем от ожогов. Аматерасу горит, не создавая угарный газ; так что ты будешь чувствовать каждую минуту, как расползается кровавыми пятнами твоя кожа, сгорают мышцы, обугливаются кости… Твои веки сгорят раньше, чем ты ослепнешь от жара. Ты будешь всё это видеть, без возможности закрыть глаза: то, как ты медленно и адски болезненно исчезаешь. Я видел их — тех, кто сгорел в аматерасу. И я уже вижу, как горишь в нём ты.

      Кабуто почувствовал, как на лбу выступила испарина.  
      Однако одного Саске не предусмотрел. С одной стороны барьера не было — снизу.  
      Используя технику разжижения тела и одновременно — подземного перемещения, Кабуто растёкся лужей и просочился в почву. Но не тут-то было: сделав это, он закричал от боли. По-видимому, барьер представлял собой замкнутую структуру; а жидкая форма только увеличила электропроводность тела.  
      Он не помнил, сколько времени приходил в себя. Похоже, что Саске всё это время терпеливо ждал, не снимая с него барьер, и думал о чём-то своём.

      — Раз ты здесь, без Мадары, то ты имел полную свободу действий. Ты мог сбежать, — процедил Саске.

      Кабуто с трудом поднялся и решил, что пришло время для части правды.

      — По-видимому, он поставил на меня печать кукловодов — такую же, как на Обито. Но… я не знаю, где. Он… каким-то образом смог погрузить меня в гендзюцу. Я пытался вычислить это место, нанося себе раны и используя мою ускоренную регенерацию… Однако у меня ничего не вышло. Я полагаю, что эта печать затрагивает мозг. И в таком случае я ничего поделать с ней не могу.

      Пока Кабуто говорил это, он одновременно примеривался. Пришлось незаметно войти в режим отшельника — благо, под плащом большей части его тела было не видно и капюшон он набросил снова. Как только Кабуто убедился, что контроль шарингана Саске над Рандой ослаб, он отдал приказ напасть. И тот… бросился на барьер.  
      На что и был расчёт Кабуто. Как только один из штырей упал, барьер скрипнул молнией напоследок и исчез. Для Ранды этот разряд не был смертелен, однако шок он получил.

 

      С земли за этим наблюдало чёрное пятно.  
      В момент снятия барьера оно метнулось к Кабуто, и тот оказался мгновенно проткнут десятком древесных ветвей: в жизненно важные органы, в том числе мозг. Брызги крови слились в сплошной всплеск.  
      Кабуто умер мгновенно. Месть Саске за непослушание не состоялась.  
      И когда он прыжком оказался рядом, чёрное пятно уже исчезло.

_________________

 

      — Это было отличной идеей, господин. Запечатать его с помощью меча Тоцуки, — прохрипел Чёрный. — Но как вам удалось найти этот меч? Он ведь принадлежал Сусаноо Учихи Итачи и, я думал, был утерян с его смертью…

      Мадара поднял голову вверх, в небо.

      — Единственный в своём роде жидкий клинок, хранящийся в бутыли саке и выбрасывающийся, чтобы навечно запечатать душу в мир пьяных снов… Это слишком мощное оружие, чтобы исчезнуть бесследно. Если уж на то пошло — ничто никуда не исчезает.  
      — Не могу с вами не согласиться, — усмехнулся Чёрный и за каким-то чёртом улизнул под землю.

      Мадара закрыл глаза и впервые за долгое время улыбнулся. Он был рад наконец остаться один.

 

 

 

_________________to be continued_________________


	43. Фрагмент XLIII

      — Что тебе нужно, Мадара? Ты снова за своё? — раздался надрывный рык Наруто. — Прячешься как последний трус!  
  
      «Ему не хочется драться с самими хвостатыми. Его можно понять», — подумал Какаши о Наруто.  
      В это время биджу разлетелись в разные стороны, очевидно, намереваясь атаковать Коноху сразу с востока, юга, севера и запада. Вмешательство Саске показало, что выдержать удар бомбы хвостатого земляная стена не сможет — и даже Сусаноо может с большим трудом. Поэтому оставалась надежда только на него и Наруто. Но как остановить ещё две бомбы?!  
      Однако кое-что Какаши показалось странным: если такое было возможно, то почему Мадара не сделал этого сразу? Почему не нанёс этот решающий удар — с четырёх сторон — самым первым?  
      Напрашивался вывод: он не хотел уничтожать Коноху. Это нападение… что? Демонстрация силы? Разминка? Провокация?  
      Если же Мадаре не выгодно уничтожать Коноху… Ему может быть нужно здесь только одно — риннеган.  
      Но тогда почему тем не менее сейчас биджу всё же собираются разнести деревню в клочья?! Значит ли это, что риннеган уже похищен, а весь шум был только для отвода глаз?!  
      Какаши резко дёрнулся в сторону госпиталя. Нужно проверить. Нужно чем-то занять себя, пока происходит то, что ни он, никто другой не может предотвратить. Какаши было не привыкать быть на волосок от смерти. Но ему впервые было… страшно. Он долгие годы искал смерти — его ничто не держало. Однако теперь, когда у него есть Наруто и Обито, он такого сказать не мог.  
      Пока он бежал, в голове фоном продолжали звучать мысли Наруто, благодаря покрову его чакры.  
  
      — Чёрт, Курама, в этом режиме я не могу использовать теневое клонирование!  
      — А как я, по-твоему, сделаю бомбу, если буду внутри тебя?! Мы не успеем создать столько клонов и снова перевести их в этот режим! — Лис уже собирал огромный дымящийся чёрный шар, заняв позицию против Семихвостого.  
      — Но что нам делать?! Их четыре! Нам нужно отразить их все!  
      — Обито сдержит ещё одну! — рявкнул на него Лис, чтобы тот ему не мешал готовить технику.  
  
      «Обито?!» — Какаши как током ударило. Но как Обито?..  
  
      — Его Сусаноо должен выдержать ещё одну атаку! Вряд ли больше, — уже тише добавил Лис.  
  
      «Так это был Обито?»  
  
      — И что с ним будет после этого? — ошалело спросил Наруто.  
      — Хватит разговоров!!! — прикрикнул Лис.  
  
      Какаши почувствовал всем своим существом, как Наруто подобрался. Значит, удар будет сейчас…  
      Он сцепил зубы и заставил себя не смотреть по сторонам — только прямо, на двери приближающейся лаборатории госпиталя, охраны возле которых не наблюдалось. Плохо, очень плохо…  
      Подбежав к ним, он не понял, что произошло. Была вспышка и такой удар, что сотряслась земля.  
      Но Какаши и окружающие здания остались целы. Он даже устоял на ногах — лишь инстинктивно присел на корточки, касаясь почвы кончиками пальцев.  
      Недолго раздумывая над причиной отсрочки гибели и тем более — причиной отсутствия караула, Какаши бросился к дверям и выбил одну из них.  
  
_________________  
  
      — А вы вовремя, Сон Гоку, Кокуо, Сайкен, Гьюки! — радостно прокричал Наруто. — Отличная работа, ребята!  
      — Простите за задержку, — сдержанно ответил Сайкен.  
      — Не благодари, Наруто, — пробасил Сон Гоку.  
      — Мы должны были успеть, — поддержал его Кокуо, махнув хвостами.  
      — Не расслабляйтесь! — перебил поток любезностей Гьюки. — Наруто, мы по двое успели собрать бомбы и отразить атаки лишь с двух сторон: с севера и востока. С юга мы не успели…  
      — С юга… Значит, там был Обито! Скорее туда!  
  
      Цунаде и Сайкен рванули первыми, за ними — Наруто и Курама. Сон Гоку, Кокуо и Гьюки остались контролировать биджу-врагов.  
      Обито с виду был цел, но лежал на спине и не шевелился — похоже, был без сознания. Голубая дымка вокруг него уже почти совсем исчезла — оставшиеся жалкие клочки будто растрепало ветром — и они продолжали таять. Он был единственным, на кого Наруто тогда не распространил чакру — в тот момент из-за покрова Сусаноо тот казался надёжно защищённым.  
      Наруто вошёл в режим сеннина и убедился, что Обито жив, но оглушён ударом и дефицитом чакры: вероятно, он обновлял Сусаноо целиком непрерывно и неоднократно в процессе удержания атаки.  
  
      — Я займусь им, Наруто. А вы продолжайте защищать деревню! — приказала Цунаде.  
  
      Наруто оторвал взгляд от Обито, поднял голову. И в этот момент кое-что бросилось ему в глаза, чего он не замечал раньше.  
      На самом горизонте позади снова собравшихся вместе Шукаку, Мататаби, Исобу и Чомея вырисовывались две чёрных фигуры. Они были так далеко, что можно было различить лишь силуэты: округлый и рваный по краям и вытянутый, напоминающий плащ с капюшоном. Более того: в этом направлении Наруто явственно различил чакру Мадары. Он прислушался ко второй чакре…  
  
      — Курама!  
      — Понял, — ворчливо протянул тот.  
  
      Но стоило им метнуться в эту сторону, как биджу, как по команде, развернулись и… обратились в бегство.  
      Чёрные фигуры на горизонте исчезли.  
      Наруто и Курама некоторое время продолжали погоню, однако биджу удалялись какими-то скачками, словно преодолевали за раз огромные расстояния в секунды. Три таких видимых скачка — и они пропали совсем. След их чакры оказался до конца заглушён другими — это означало только одно: они уже чрезвычайно далеко.  
  
      — Ну и что это было?! — утёр пот со лба Наруто.  
  
__________________  
  
      — Теперь я наконец-то могу выйти?! — сердито выпалила Ханаби, скрестив руки на груди. — Сколько можно? Я тоже шиноби и кое-что могу! Я могла помочь!  
      — Это был приказ вашего отца, Ханаби-сама, — ответил шиноби, тот самый, напарник Токумы, которому отец сразу же после сообщения о нападении на деревню велел отвести её в убежище под домом и ни под каким предлогом не выпускать. Кроме них, здесь были женщины, дети и старики клана. Во время отстройки деревни после нападения Пейна было решено под каждым крупным зданием сделать такие бомбоубежища.  
      — Это унизительно!  
  
      Шиноби развёл руками: дескать, понимаю, сожалею, но ничего не могу поделать.  
  
      — Хиаши-сама волнуется за вас. Вы будущая глава клана. Мы все хотим, чтобы вы были в безопасности.  
      — Глава клана, глава клана! Надоело! — Ханаби надулась и отвернулась. — Почему меня никто не спрашивает, чего я хочу! — она пользовалась тем, что можно позволить себе выпустить пар: перед отцом такую истерику не устроишь.  
  
      Огромный люк наверху открылся и свет оттуда резанул по глазам.  
  
      — Всё закончилось! Враг отступил! — отрывисто раздалось из отверстия. — Была команда, разрешено покинуть убежища!  
  
      Ханаби первая метнулась к лестнице, едва не сбив с ног по дороге какого-то мальчишку-подростка. Кроме представителей клана Хьюга, здесь были жители маленьких соседних домов, для которых это бомбоубежище являлось ближайшим. Мальчишка посмотрел на неё отсутствующим взглядом, от которого Ханаби поёжилась. Но ничего не сказал.  
      Оказавшись на улице, она огляделась: отсюда каких-либо разрушений не было видно. Она заметалась в поисках лиц в форме шиноби, чтобы узнать, что произошло и все ли живы. Но попадались почему-то одни гражданские, и Ханаби решила впустую не тратить время:  
  
      — Бьякуган!  
  
      Ханаби охнула. Но не только от того, что впервые применила бьягукан за столько долгое время, и к тому же после болезни. Было ещё две причины.  
      Первая — с востока часть внешней, защитной стены деревни была разрушена, и рядом несколько домов частично превратились в груды камня. Под обломками виднелся маленький сгусток чакры. Остальные, большие сгустки, скользили мимо — по своим делам. Похоже, тот видела только Ханаби. Он был недвижим.  
      И второе — чуть дальше, ближе к югу, концентрация всеобщей суеты достигала апогея. По-видимому, там произошло что-то страшное.  
      Что может быть страшнее смерти, Ханаби представить было сложно. Несколько смертей?.. Смерти детей?..  
      Почти не раздумывая, она метнулась на восток.  
      Она рассмотрела вблизи сгусток чакры под камнями. Ребёнок был жив и цел, он попал ровно между кусками стены, что его и спасло, однако сверху это место прочно завалило. Ханаби постаралась сдвинуть нагромождение, но потерпела неудачу.  
      Она беспомощно оглянулась по сторонам, но, как назло, прохожие именно сейчас здесь повывелись, а отряд, разгребающий завалы (Ханаби была уверена, что такой есть), по-видимому, сюда ещё не добрался.  
      Не деактивируя додзюцу, Ханаби сконцентрировала чакру в тенкецу на ладонях. Незадолго до кайтена Неджи учил её этой технике… Она довольно сложна — поток испускаемой чакры должен быть мощным. Ханаби ни разу не приходилось её применять по назначению. А теперь повод как нельзя кстати.  
  
      — Восемь триграмм: Камнерушащий удар!  
  
      С первого раза по камню поползла змейка-трещина. Со второго он разлетелся вдребезги.  
      Крылья успеху Ханаби подрезало то, что освобождённая девочка лет четырёх тут же вскрикнула и схватилась за ручку. Осколок разрушенной глыбы вонзился в неё — не слишком глубоко, но для ребёнка более чем ощутимо, — а вытекшая кровь покрылась осевшей сверху каменной крошкой.  
      Ханаби пожалела, что нет с собой аптечки. Медик, блин.  
  
      — Не плачь. Сейчас мы найдём твоих родителей, — Ханаби осторожно достала ту из расщелины.  
  
      Однако девочка и не думала успокаиваться. Она рыдала навзрыд у неё на руках. Ханаби чуть было не пожалела о том, какая ответственность на неё свалилась. Что теперь делать?  
      Вдруг какой-то проходивший мимо шиноби выхватил у неё девочку и куда-то стремительно понёсся с той на руках. Ханаби не успела ничего понять и ошеломлённо проводила его взглядом вслед.  
      Она ощутила укол фрустрации. Ей хотелось благодарности, чтобы её заслуги оценили. Не получив ничего, она почувствовала себя использованной; но в то же время испытала облегчение: больше не надо было думать, что делать со спасённой девочкой.  
      Между тем суета у южной стены поутихла. Большинство разбежались по насущным делам: нужно было приводить в порядок деревню. Когда Ханаби оказалась там, она увидела, как с колен поднимается Цунаде-сама, спиной к ней, а возле ног той кто-то лежит.  
      Подойдя ближе, Ханаби в ужасе прикрыла рот рукой. Она заметалась: стоит ли подходить, можно ли? Нет ли поблизости отца? Но в какой-то момент что-то переклинило в голове, слово перещёлкнули тумблер — и Ханаби уже сидела около лежащего, хватала за горячие бока сквозь влажную водолазку и едва не плакала.  
      Вдруг звуки резко ворвались в её жизнь:  
  
      — Ханаби! Я тебя спрашиваю, какого чёрта ты тут делаешь?! Хиаши меня прикончит!  
  
      Не дождавшись ответа, Пятая подняла её за шкирку.  
  
      — С ним всё? В порядке?.. — выговорила Ханаби.  
      — Да тебе какое дело! В порядке, чёрт, что ему сделается! Ты хоть понимаешь, что со мной сделает твой отец, если увидит тебя здесь?! Вон отсюда! Возвращайся в квартал Хьюга! Это приказ!  
  
      Ханаби нервно кивнула, подчиняясь, и Хокаге ослабила хватку. Ханаби сделала шаг в сторону, но тут же дёрнулась назад:  
  
      — Ему ведь нужна помощь, а можно?.. — затараторила она.  
      — НЕТ! — рявкнула Цунаде. — Чтоб через секунду тебя здесь не было!  
  
      Убегая, Ханаби включила бьякуган, наблюдая затылком, не уйдёт ли Пятая. Но та стояла и смотрела ей вслед. Наверное, терялась в догадках, зачем Ханаби просилась остаться. Ханаби почувствовала острый стыд. Как глупо она себя повела… Зачем… Теперь у Обито будут проблемы. Но, главное, с ним всё в порядке. Однако же он без сознания… Уже одно это плохо. И как он здесь оказался?..  
      Обрывки мыслей топтались на месте всю дорогу до квартала. Однако, входя в ворота, Ханаби уже чувствовала, что план родился сам собой. Осталось немного.  
  
________________  
  
      — Бабуля Цунаде! Зачем вы её прогнали? Ханаби-чан хотела помочь! — подбегая, возмущался Наруто. — Вы ведь всё равно не будете им заниматься, ведь так? — строго и сердито взглянул он ей в глаза.  
      — Ей нечего здесь делать! Как и тебе! Всё тебе надо, — добавила Цунаде себе под нос. — У тебя нет других дел?! Так я тебе сейчас найду!  
      — Обито всех нас спас! Ну вы даёте! — почти закричал он. — Не хотите оказать ему элементарную помощь! Или хотя бы дать о нём позаботиться другим!  
      — Я не нуждаюсь в заботе, — раздался снизу хриплый голос. — И в адвокате. Наруто, займись своими делами.  
  
      Цунаде оглянулась и обнаружила, что Обито попытался подняться. Но его лицо, и без того изуродованное, исказилось от боли, и он хлопнулся на спину снова.  
      Наруто кинулся к нему:  
  
      — Эй, братец, ты как?  
  
      Обито покосился на него.  
  
      — Это всё Сусаноо. Ничего, пара часов, и я приду в себя.  
      — Верю! Но у тебя совсем нет чакры. Вряд ли ты будешь восстанавливаться так же быстро…  
  
      Цунаде фыркнула и ушла. С каких это пор он соображает в этом? Ну вот и пусть с ним нянчится. У неё есть дела поважнее. Мышцы Обито действительно сожжены Сусаноо и перерасход чакры не даст им регенерировать ещё долго — как минимум пока чакра не восстановится хотя бы на треть. Так что ещё сутки, а то и двое он точно будет не боеспособен. Так или иначе, пока враг не объявился снова, он всё равно не понадобится. Зато хотя бы не будет приставать.  
      Пусть даже Обито доказал серьёзность своих намерений… Этого не достаточно, чтобы искупить его грехи. К тому же он посмел поднять на неё руку! Да ещё так унизительно! Этого она ему не простит.  
  
_______________  
  
      Обито почувствовал запах лекарств и едва не застонал. Вот чёрт, угораздило же! Сквозь веки пробирался стерильный белый свет — такой бывает только в больнице. Меньше всего сейчас он хотел оказаться здесь.  
      Да и как он, собственно, мог тут оказаться?!  
      Воспоминания хлынули сплошным потоком. Он едва успевал различить среди них Наруто, который обещает подлечить его чакрой Девятихвостого и не может, потому что собственные силы того после всего тоже кончились. Из этого потока вдруг выплелась ниточка с Ханаби. И чем дольше он концентрировал на ней внимание, тем больше она превращалась в толстый канат, пока в конце концов совсем не материализовалась рядом с ним. Ханаби действительно сидела тут и гладила его руку.  
  
      — Не вставай, — поспешно проговорила она, увидев, что Обито дёрнулся. — Я не хотела тебя будить…  
      — Я уже наигрался в медсестру в прошлый раз, — от боли это прозвучало грубее, чем нужно, но Обито не стал смягчать слова даже после.  
  
      Что-то было не так. Сверху в глаза ему била ребристая продолговатая лампа технического света и не давала рассмотреть помещение. Только привыкнув, он понял, что находится совсем не в больнице. А… в пещере? В подвале?  
  
      — Что это за место?  
      — Наруто помог доставить тебя сюда. Это бомбоубежище клана Хьюга.  
      — Класс, — оценил Обито. — Моя новая тюрьма? — он снова дёрнулся, проверяя, не скованы ли руки. Оказалось — ещё как. Но лишь болью.  
  
      По-видимому, выглядел он паршиво, — раз Ханаби тут же обхватила его за плечи и прижалась лбом к виску. Оглушённый этой внезапной избыточной нежностью, он некоторое время молчал. Если в нём и было что-то такое, то он растерял это в бою — слишком много сил тот отнял.  
  
      — Наруто сказал, что я вряд ли смогу помочь, надо просто ждать… Но неужели нельзя совсем ничего сделать?  
  
      Обито резко пожал плечами. Уфф… Слишком резко. Давно ему не было так хреново.  
  
      — У меня есть одна идея. Можно я попробую? — Ханаби явно не знала, как к нему подступиться, и Обито не пытался ей помогать. Он тяготился сейчас этой заботой, словно она достаётся ему по ошибке и это, разумеется, скоро выяснится — что он крадёт чужое. К тому же ему нужно было о многом подумать, а Ханаби… отвлекала. Эти её руки, лоб… Обито сейчас нельзя расслабляться. Но, чёрт, как действовать, когда даже вздохнуть трудно! Он злился, понимал, что Ханаби это видит, — и злился ещё больше. — Только придётся потерпеть, — добавила она.  
  
      В приступе обречённого мазохизма Обито прикрыл глаза в знак разрешения. Хуже, чем есть, уже не станет. По крайней мере, она будет чем-то занята и перестанет с ним разговаривать. Он чувствовал, что её голос неумолимо утягивает его туда, в каменные стены базы в Дожде, как какое-то принудительное камуи. Ему туда нельзя, нельзя, никогда было нельзя. И тем более — сейчас.  
      Однако в следующие несколько минут стало понятно, что хуже, оказывается, быть могло.  
      Обито едва не выл от боли в сорванных мышцах, пока Ханаби интенсивно мяла каждую из них — для ускорения процесса заживления. Она сказала, что Хината однажды делала так Неджи после одной из его собственных нечеловеческих тренировок: таким образом усиливается кровообращение и молочная кислота покидает мышцы быстрее. Обито совершенно не был уверен, что в данном случае дело в молочной кислоте, и всё же не противился: было во всей этой процедуре нечто садистское, но отрезвляющее. Он словно наказывал себя таким образом за бестолковую помощь Конохе. Бестолковую — потому что после стало очевидно, что риннеган Цунаде возвращать ему явно не собиралась. И чем лучше он это понимал, тем больше в нём копилось решимости. Обито был благодарен Ханаби за то, что она не боялась причинить ему боль. Ему даже казалось, что она испытывает от этого какое-то удовольствие, потому как именно он был вынужден в итоге прервать процесс — мысли спутались и выдержка подыстончилась. Он и так сейчас выглядит достаточно слабым, чтобы ещё и начать скулить щенком. Хотя, возможно, именно этого Ханаби и добивалась — ей явно нравилось его жалеть.  
  
      — Ну как, лучше? — она выглядела довольной собой.  
      — Намного, — соврал Обито. Чёрт, сколько должно пройти времени, прежде чем он выберется отсюда?  
      — А я знаю ещё один способ, — Ханаби хитро зыркнула в сторону его живота. Обито только сейчас с удивлением почувствовал эрекцию. Похоже, он совсем слетел с катушек, если его такое… возбуждает.  
      — Нет, — он крепко остановил её руку своей. Мышцы взорвались болью от кисти и до плеча. Обито охнул. И мстительно обратился к члену. Ну как, и это нравится?  
      — Почему? — в её голосе мелкнули истеричные нотки. Обито молчал. — Ты меня не хочешь? Это всё… что это было?! Ты так привык, да? Я очередная дура, которая повелась? — от удивления он взглянул ей в глаза: слёзы. — Что ты за чудовище! — словно хлёсткий удар плетью — щёлк!  
  
      Сердце мгновенно засаднило. Он чудовище. Да, действительно так. Урод — морально и физически. Его даже заводит чёрт знает что! Заслуживает ли он, такой, — Рин?  
      Ханаби отвернулась левее. Сбоку стало хорошо видно, как слёзы блестят в свете этой дурацкой лампы.  
  
      — Я предупреждал, — процедил он сквозь зубы. И больше ничего не мог сказать. Слишком больно.  
  
      Ханаби — чёрт бы её побрал! — тут же встревоженно положила ладошку ему на грудь и взглянула в глаза.  
      Зачем! Он чудовище! Его надо бояться и ненавидеть, а не жалеть! Он заслужил это всё! Он заслужил даже смерть — уже давно, в тринадцать! И тем лучше — он бы уже давно ждал там Рин!  
  
      — Прости. Я не должна была так говорить.  
  
      Да чёрт, давай сильнее, жёстче — с ним надо так!  
  
      — И за это прости, — она скосила взгляд в сторону. — Ты… у тебя всё болит, а я со своими… фантазиями.  
      — Тебе рассказывали, как умер твой брат? — Обито старался говорить так, чтобы хватало сил терпеть напряжение грудной клетки.  
  
  
_____________


	44. Фрагмент XLIV

      — Тебе рассказывали, как умер твой брат?..  
  
      Неджи умер как герой, наверняка его смерть была болезненной… Но причём здесь это? Обито намекает, что ему пришлось не хуже всех — вроде того, что, в отличие от Неджи, он хотя бы жив?  
  
      — Не то чтобы… Подробностей я не знаю, но он умер достойно. Достойно гения. Ты был там? Ты видел?  
      — О-о-о, более чем! — Обито рассмеялся рвано, зло.  
  
      Он жалеет, что не умер вместо него? Он… завидует Неджи?  
  
      — Обито? О чём ты говоришь?  
      — А ты спроси у своей сестры, — в его голосе клокотал нервный сарказм.  
  
      Хината? Не может быть… Нет, этого не может быть. Она ни при чём. Она не могла. Ведь не могла?..  
      Но цепную реакцию спонтанных умозаключений было уже не остановить. Ханаби быстро вообразила дикую конструкцию вроде треугольника Обито-Хината-Неджи, где Неджи — проиграл… совсем. Боги, какой кошмар. Ханаби почувствовала, как её голова плавится.  
      Её атаковали воспоминания, как Хината аккуратно перебрасывает волосы Неджи на грудь, массируя ему перетренированную спину. Как она всегда рвалась за ним, как она мечтала быть на него похожей…  
      Могла ли Обито нравиться Хината? Мог ли он…  
  
      — Что ты смотришь так? Неужели доброй души не нашлось рассказать тебе, что его убил я?  
  
_________________  
  
      Ханаби поверила ему сразу. Одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять, что он говорит правду. И Ханаби мгновенно пожалела, что он не промолчал.  
      Словно воздухом её ударило так, что отбросило от него. Обито в секунду очень сильно постарел. Он всё ещё зло улыбался, всё ещё морщился от боли, даже следы тяжёлых ранений, что когда-то свели их вместе, тоже всё ещё были здесь — навсегда запеклись на его груди и животе в виде длинных поперечных шрамов, от которых Ханаби когда-то в постели не могла оторвать пальцев — ласкала и ласкала, как будто продолжала лечить.  
      Но это уже был чужой человек. Опасный. Возможно, опаснее, чем кто бы то ни было, кого встречала Ханаби. Опаснее Орочимару.  
      Убить её брата? И любить её сестру?  
      К своему стыду, Ханаби даже не знала, что хуже.  
      Похоже, какие-то рефлексы сыграли за неё, потому что она вдруг обнаружила, что в её руке оказался кунай, а тело застыло в оборонительной позиции.  
      Что-то дрогнуло в лице Обито. Страх?.. Разве он боится… хоть чего-нибудь? Ханаби не могла припомнить, чтобы боялся. Но сейчас ей этого очень хотелось.  
      Зачем он рассказал ей это? Значит ли это то, что он собирается напасть? В понимании Ханаби о таких вещах рассказывают только перед смертью. Собеседника или… своей.  
      Мысль о Неджи больно уколола в сердце. «Мог ли он сам напроситься на удар Обито? Могло ли быть что-то, что смягчит его вину?» — против воли закопошились малодушные надежды.  
      Стоп, сказала себе Ханаби. Это абсурд. Она делает выводы на пустом месте. Она не так поняла. Очевидно, Обито имел в виду другое.  
  
      — Что ты сейчас сказал? — её голос напомнил писк, и Ханаби разозлилась на себя, осознав, как жалко она выглядит.  
      — Я был тем, кто прикончил твоего брата. Ну? Что ты сделаешь? Убьёшь меня?  
  
      Остатки разума шептали Ханаби, что первой вступать с ним в схватку не стоит. Как бы Обито ни был травмирован, постоять за себя сил у него хватит. Ей уже не раз посчастливилось наблюдать его нечеловеческую выносливость. И пусть он даже только что едва не стонал от её рук, пусть ему сейчас очень больно, действительно больно… Мысленно подбирая точки, куда ударить было бы эффективно, Ханаби словно резала себя заживо. Ей было приятно, когда он доверял ей своё тело, терпел боль от её рук как необходимую, такой сильный — покорялся… Однако сознательно ударить его на поражение было выше её сил.  
      Но что за страшные слова он говорит? От них веет стальным холодом оружия и сильнейшей опасностью. Кто там — внутри её Обито? Внутри его такого родного тела?  
      Разве он мог желать смерти Неджи? Ханаби вспомнила, каким ударом для неё была его смерть.  
      Почему?..  
  
      — Почему? — вслух повторила Ханаби и инстинктивно подняла кунай выше — на уровень лица. Ей вдруг очень захотелось убежать отсюда, хоть куда-то деться из этого царства абсурда и опасности. Она активировала бьякуган, чтобы контролировать сзади расстояние до люка вверху и одновременно держать в поле зрения Обито.  
      — Боишься, что я солгу? — хмыкнул тот. — Мне больше нечего скрывать. Я убил его как и многих других глупцов, действовавших наперекор всеобщему счастью. Для тебя это, наверное, пустые напыщенные слова? Сколько тебе лет? Едва двадцать? Даже если ты до того ещё не успела познать боль, разве его смерть не заставила тебя понять, что этот мир — жестокая ошибка? Что он несовершенен настолько, насколько вообще возможно? В совершенном мире он бы ведь не умер, верно? Но твой брат сам отверг такой мир и поплатился за это. Я предупреждал. Я предупреждал их всех.  
  
      Ханаби сглотнула. Происходящее окончательно перестало казаться реальным. Хотелось коснуться Обито, почувствовать связь, спросить мягко, всё ли в порядке, — ведь очевидно, что его рассудок функционирует совсем не так, как надо, если не сказать хуже. Хотелось убедиться, что он просто ударился головой и это последствия травмы. Иначе это всё не имеет смысла.  
  
      — В этом чёртовом мире всё наперекосяк! Зря я дал ему шанс! — он хлопнул кулаком по земле и скривился от боли, свирепо и жалобно одновременно.  
  
      Ханаби увидела всплеск чакры — и Обито оказался ровно перед ней: шуншин. Он схватил кунай поверх её запястья и дёрнул к своей груди.  
  
      — Давай.  
  
      Его ладонь была сухой и горячей. Он сжал её запястье почти до хруста, затем ослабил хватку.  
  
      — Ну? Ты ведь хочешь этого.  
  
      Обито двигался обманчиво легко, но Ханаби словно чувствовала всем телом, как ему всё ещё больно.  
      Она ни в коем случае не хотела его смерти. Кисть разжалась, и кунай, блеснув, полетел вниз. Обито дёрнул бровью, затем презрительно скривился.  
  
      — Бей, или я тебя убью. Я чудовище, ты сама говорила. Ты ведь не сможешь жить, зная, что могла отомстить за смерть брата и многих других коноховцев, но не сделала этого. Или я, или ты. Выбирай. Ты шиноби, чёрт возьми, или никчёмная слабая девчонка?  
  
      Ханаби всхлипнула, и вдруг ей овладело то чувство — когда всё ради победы, как во время спаррингов с Хинатой. Хината. Как она посмела?! Жестокость в такие моменты автоматически превращается в преимущество; либо ты, либо тебя.  
      Только сейчас глаза Обито заалели. Он так провоцирует её или собирается защищаться?  
      Думать некогда; Ханаби бьёт обеими ладонями чакрой в основной очаг, с силой, не достаточной, однако, для лишения жизни. Как бы ей ни было душно и страшно, она не может заставить себя летально ему навредить. Обито от удара отлетает спиной, падает на земляной пол и морщится почти с наслаждением и триумфом, словно это он победил. Он не кашляет и не задыхается от такого удара как Хината. Его чакра некоторое время хаотично мечется и вдруг начинает течь ровнее. Обито неподвижен, и Ханаби делает пару шагов к нему, концентрируя чакру в руках. Она ещё не победила. Но должна победить. Он не посмеет унижать её, манипулировать ей, как малолетней девчонкой. Она кое-чего стоит, и она докажет ему это. Отныне никто не посмеет ей помыкать. Даже отец не посмеет!  
  
_______________  
  
      Кажется, она всерьёз решила его убить. Эта мысль Обито одновременно веселит и даже заводит. Он чувствует, как находят выход те эмоции, которые он в последнее время слишком долго держал в себе — злость, фрустрация, волнение, — и как исцеляюще саднит покарябанное эго. Сейчас он почти хочет её — так горят её глаза, так впечатляюще смертоносны её руки. Он вспоминает, как этот рот опускался на его член, как это было дурманяще, одуряюще. Обито разбит так, что почти ничего не может сделать, кроме как постепенно копить крохи чакры на камуи. Он не уверен, что успеет, однако это всё, что ему остаётся. И этот риск по-своему сладок.  
  
____________  
  
      Он медленно поднимается из последних сил, словно только ради того, чтобы умереть с достоинством.  
      «Ты не умрёшь, — мысленно зло обещает Ханаби. — Но больно будет».  
      Она делает шаг. Ещё один. И ещё. Токи чакры нетерпеливо колют руки. И вдруг Ханаби останавливается как вкопанная. Её ноги тяжелеют от пришедшей в голову простой мысли и отказываются дальше идти.  
  
       _«Или лучше называть тебя Тоби?..»_  — мерзкий шёпот Орочимару.  
      Солнце в волосах Наруто...  
       _«Тоби там у них… главный был, в общем…»_  
       _«Ну, так и есть… Он и есть Мадара…»_  
  
      Только в одном случае весь недавний бред Обито обретает смысл.  
      Она с трудом разлепляет склеившиеся губы и надрывно выпаливает:  
  
      — Кто такой… _Тоби_?  
  
      Вопрос запоздало эхом бьётся о стены убежища, множится и тонет в пустоте, развороченной спиралью исчезающего в пространстве Обито.  
  
______________  
  
      Обито появляется в измерении Камуи, а вслед за ним туда врывается вопрос Ханаби. Он тут же беспардонно в голове ультразвуком шинкует последние мысли.  
      Что ему, в конце концов?  
      Почему так больно?  
      Обито просто не успел бы ответить. Да и так всё ясно, разве нет? Когда-то с этим должно было быть покончено. Ему осточертели маски. Хотелось голой, простой правды. Теперь это он, никакие дополнительные личности его не раскалывают. Он един, цел. И так проще.  
      Чакра прибывает. Ханаби во время удара — к слову, весьма ощутимого, — как-то удачно толкнула её своей и индуцировала процесс возобновления. Обито чувствовал приятную щекотку регенерации, оживившейся вместе с притоком чакры. Не дожидаясь сколько-нибудь значительного исцеления — потерпит, не впервой, а время дорого, он и так достаточно задержался, — Обито воссоздал в памяти запечатлённый шаринганом образ госпиталя и рядом с ним — маленькой лаборатории. Внутренний её вид он не знал, поэтому через камуи пробраться прямо туда не вышло бы. Только рядом.  
      «Чёртова Цунаде, прикончу тебя, как только увижу», — пообещал себе Обито, возвращаясь из карманного измерения в осточертевший ему мир.  
  
______________  
  
      Какаши беспомощно носился между столами — он и не подумал, что тут столько помещений, а в них — столько сейфов! Что в них? Особо опасные вещества? Что будет, если он станет ломать каждый? Что если здесь неизлечимые вирусы или ещё что похуже? Взрывные смеси? Яды? Как бы сейчас помог шаринган!  
      Однако следов вторжения не наблюдалось. Он бы почувствовал. Долгие годы опыта службы в АНБУ, где задания по хищению различного рода ценных артефактов из защищённых хранилищ были едва ли не самыми распространёнными, помогали понять, куда смотреть — и взгляд сам ощупывал нужные места в поисках следов взлома. Типичный лабораторный антураж: яркий иссиня-белый свет, половина стен из прочного прозрачного пластика и всё с виду цело и на месте. Ноль. Ничего.  
      Однако поручиться Какаши всё же не мог. Кто знает, какие техники у Мадары припасены в рукаве?  
  
      — Кучиёсе-но-дзюцу! — хлопок. — Паккун, скажи, чьи запахи ты здесь чувствуешь? — заторопился он.  
      — И тебе привет, Какаши, — почти бесстрастно проворчал Паккун, однако всё же снисходительно принюхался. — Ну… Цунаде… Шизуне… Шихо… Какая-то мерзость… — Паккун поморщился, казалось, он вот-вот зажмёт нос лапой. — Митоку… Юрика… Обито…  
      — Обито?!  
      — Какаши, что тебе здесь надо? — тут же раздалось сбоку. — Соскучился по бинокулярному зрению? Охотишься за новым глазом?  
  
      Он вышел из-за угла, раздетый по пояс и грязный — весь в земле, она была даже в волосах. Какаши пропустил колкость мимо ушей.  
  
      — Мадара. Целью этого нападения было забрать риннеган, — выдохнул он.  
      — Что? — взвыл Обито. — Откуда информация?!  
      — Ниоткуда. Это моё предположение. И я почти уверен.  
      — Какого чёрта?! — ближайший к Обито стол с колбами и препаратами полетел на пол под его рёв.  
      — Обито, чтоб тебя!!! Если ты не будешь осторожен, мы тут все взлетим на воздух!  
      — Я тут сейчас разнесу всё к херам, если немедленно не получу риннеган! — один из настольных сейфов врезался в стену и пустил по ней трещины, колбы с соседнего стола были снесены на пол целым скопом от взмаха второй руки Обито. Их стекло ломалось от удара ещё на столе и врезалось в его предплечье, оставляя на нём красные дорожки. — Я не уйду отсюда, пока не найду его, — Обито обернулся, дыша часто, скаля зубы, свирепо глядя исподлобья, взмокший и совершенно разъярённый. — Ай, чёрт!!!  
  
      Паккун невозмутимо убрал зубы с ноги Обито, оставив там заживающий на глазах, но глубокий и кровоточащий след.  
  
      — А теперь уймись и подумай башкой — сдохнуть тут хочешь и всех вокруг похоронить? — надменно и строго выдал Паккун с пола. — До Мадары не достанет. Он тебе за этот фейерверк только спасибо скажет.  
  
      Обито замахнулся, чтобы пнуть его, но собаку-ниндзя так незатейливо и обидно не достать. Паккун тут же испарился с его пути, и нога Обито впечаталась в нижний край металлического стола.  
      Обито вскрикнул, непечатно выругался и схватился за ушибленное место.  
      Какаши едва не прыснул. Если бы не общая трагичность обстоятельств, в которые они угодили, это выглядело бы весьма смешно.  
  
      — Обито. Я выломал дверь, а охраны нет, поэтому здесь с минуты на минуту будет Цунаде-сама. Нам надо…  
      — Отлично! — прохрипел Обито. — Она-то мне и нужна! — дальше он недвусмысленно поделился тем, что собирается сделать с ней, перед тем как убить, и Какаши поспешил его прервать, пока тот не пустился в подробные описания.  
      — Да что с тобой! — Какаши схватил его за плечо и как следует тряхнул. — Голову включи, а то мне придётся помочь тебе! Заткнись и попробуй только подобное ляпнуть при Пятой. Я жить хочу, мать твою! Нам лучше здесь ничего не трогать и дождаться её. И ты тоже, да! Твоя сила может понадобиться.  
      — Пошли на …, — сообщил Обито и растворился в воздухе.  
  
      Какаши вздохнул. Идиот и чёртов псих! Как всегда непоследовательный.  
      Он с неудовольствием почувствовал, что его собственные нервы тоже стали сдавать, и сильно.  
  
      — Спасибо, Паккун.  
      — Обращайся. Но ты как хочешь, а я с этим товарищем больше не работаю, и не проси. Он идиот, — вынес вердикт Паккун и вернулся в своё измерение, оставив после себя облачко дыма.  
  
  
______________


	45. Фрагмент XLV

_Iʼm just the boy inside the man_  
_Not exactly who you think I am_  
  
©  
  
  
      Стоя на берегу океана и вцепляясь пальцами ног в гальку, он чувствовал, что ещё минута промедления — и гнев и жажда действия спалят его изнутри.  
      Обито смотрел в одну точку — в горизонт, как будто там были ответы на его вопросы.  
      Берег Страны Огня был пуст, но шумен от волн и сер без солнца. Ветер бился в тело, но голову не остужал. Мелкие капли оседали на висках — а прохлады всё равно не было.  
      Интуиция хоть и была свирепо загнана в дальний угол и под замок, но пробивалась оттуда воплями: «Остынь!»  
      Обито смутно догадывался, что рано или поздно придётся ей повиноваться. Он продолжал сверлить глазами точку на горизонте, напрягая шаринган до такой степени, что, казалось, у него на лице выступают вены, как у бьякуганщиков. Шаринган не видел, но Обито знал — ему нужно туда. Руки чесались, сердце неслось вперёд, но ему пока хватало разума держаться. У него больше не будет шанса. Эту миссию он запороть никак не мог.  
      У Обито был личный крайний способ привести мозги в порядок.  
      Он прибегал к этому в молодости — потом считал ниже своего достоинства, было неловко перед самим собой.  
      Обито забирался туда, где выше всего, и падал вниз.  
      Сначала казалось, что сердце разорвётся, глаза слезились, дыхание захватывало — и Обито в эти моменты зло вспоминал лыжную маску — как бы она пригодилась, — и наслаждался тем, что её нет, — мстил себе.  
      Потом он научился уходить в Камуи уже совсем у самой земли.  
      Потом — стал падать спиной и с закрытыми глазами, втайне надеясь, что когда-нибудь не рассчитает.  
      Идеальный способ умереть, разве нет?..  
      Полная свобода. Ни тяжести камней, ни боли от ран, ни задыхаться в воде, ни терять голову от яда. Последние ощущения — восхитительной скорости.  
      Но чутьё никогда не подводило, — или Обито хотелось так думать. На самом деле в какой-то момент приходил образ Рин: она тянула к нему руки. Обито пугался до маленьких взрывов в ушах, чертыхался и телепортировался. Потом он лежал в измерении бетонных блоков и пытался отдышаться, сжимая мокрые ладони. Кроме него, ей не на кого рассчитывать. Кроме него, её никто не спасёт. Он не имеет права относиться к своей жизни так наплевательски. Его жизнь — это её жизнь. Он должен вынести всё, иначе он чёртов слабак.  
      Поэтому с полётами было покончено. Обито объяснил себе это тем, что повзрослел.  
      Но сейчас это был, похоже, единственный способ снова прийти в себя.  
      И лучше бы он этого не делал.  
      Обито с трудом припомнил местность возле одной из удобных гор с крутыми склонами, вершины которых терялись в белых воздушных комках влаги.  
      Пара километров, около сорока секунд. Он постарел: во время полёта раза четыре порывался уйти в Камуи и на пятый — едва смог.  
      У самой земли он не увидел рук Рин. Но зато со свистом получил пощёчину от Ханаби — и это былом сигналом к телепортации.  
      Бетонный пол встретил его спину неласково, но он почти не почувствовал. Правая щека словно горела на самом деле.  
  
______________  
  
      Оказывается, молчанием тоже можно оглушить — и тишина может быть твёрдой. Только она, казалось, поддерживала сейчас Ханаби в вертикальном положении, обступив со всех сторон и давя на бока. Иначе она бы — в лучшем случае — сползла вниз.  
      В какой-то момент ей стало так невыносимо страшно здесь — запертой одной так глубоко за стенами, которые не мог преодолеть даже бьякуган, — что по сравнению с этим страхом даже страх потери Обито, смерти Обито, померк и съёжился в комочек за границами сознания — где-то в углу бомбоубежища. И теперь он караулил её оттуда, подстерегал момент, когда паника клаустрофобии и злость на Обито пройдут, — чтобы напасть.  
      Ханаби не собиралась ему поддаваться. Но и тот наверняка не собирался её спрашивать.  
      Поэтому она пулей вылетела по лестнице и захлопнула люк, запирая там, внизу свои пустые мечты. С этим громким стуком невидимые стёкла розовых очков разлетелись в пыль, раня осколками сердце; главное, что не глаза, её основное оружие. Она шиноби. Шиноби без сердца обойдётся, а без силы — никак.  
      Ханаби проверила замки — не просочится ли этот ядовитый страх наружу, — и на ватных ногах направилась прочь. Через несколько шагов она почувствовала, что падает.  
      И что чьи-то руки подхватывают её, как недавно она — спасённую девочку.  
      Сквозь пелену перед глазами она отметила тёмные волосы — увы, забранные в высокий хвост. Однокурсник Хинаты.  
      Ханаби стало жутко стыдно за проявленную вот так глупо слабость, и она тут же попыталась выкарабкаться.  
  
      — С тобой всё нормально? — удивлённо спросил он, беспрепятственно выпуская её.  
      — Да, благодарю вас, — она заставила себя вежливо поклониться.  
      — Тебя проводить? — спросил тот больше из чувства долга, чем с энтузиазмом. Было видно, что тратить на неё время ему ничуть не хочется.  
      — Да, — вдруг неожиданно для себя ответила Ханаби. Она внезапно осознала, что ей совсем не в радость быть сейчас одной, а Хината наверняка занята.  
  
      Шиноби не смог подавить вздох досады. Он вынул одну руку из кармана, сжал ладонь Ханаби и повёл её.  
  
      — Эй! А откуда вы знаете, куда мне идти?  
      — Если бы ты не теряла сознание посреди улицы, то я бы отвёл тебя домой. Но сейчас тебе явно нужен медицинский осмотр, так что мы идём в госпиталь. Хотя если б ты всё-таки позволила тебя отнести, то было бы гораздо проще, — ворчливо закончил он.  
  
      Ханаби решила, что это не выглядит как вопрос, а потому отвечать не обязательно. Следующие несколько минут они шли в молчании — шиноби попался неразговорчивый и думал о чём-то своём. Ханаби извелась и наконец сделала попытку завязать беседу:  
  
      — Говорят, много потерь?  
      — Угу, — подтвердил шиноби. Как же его всё-таки зовут? Спрашивать неудобно.  
      — Меня зовут Хьюга Ханаби.  
      — Я знаю.  
  
      И снова молчание.  
  
      — А вас? — сдалась Ханаби.  
      — Нара Шикамару, — безэмоционально ответил он, даже не повернувшись и не вынув вторую руку из кармана.  
      — Я к чему, — замельтешила Ханаби, — если потерь много, а… — она запнулась на слове «Мадара», — враг может напасть в любой момент… то ведь есть шанс, что на передовую будут призваны все шиноби в возрасте шестнадцати лет?  
      — Вероятно, — ответил Шикамару, никак не развивая тему. И беседа, и Ханаби явно казались ему невыносимо скучными. Это сильно било по самооценке и заставляло волноваться и стесняться.  
      — Так вот мне завтра шестнадцать! — выпалила Ханаби.  
      — Ясно. С наступающим, — скупо отреагировал высокомерный спутник.  
      — Я не напрашиваюсь на поздравления! — рассердилась Ханаби, но тут же поумерила пыл. — Я бы хотела попросить вас поговорить с Хокаге-самой — я видела, она к вам прислушивается… Шикамару-сан, пусть меня тоже призовут на фронт! Хокаге-сама ведь может отдать приказ моему отцу — и он не имеет права ослушаться?  
      — Зачем тебе это? — он по-прежнему не смотрел на неё.  
      — Мне надоело отсиживаться в тылу. Как я смогу защитить свой клан, если ни разу не участвовала в бою? Это мой шанс отточить навыки. А что если с отцом что-то случится? Кто будет доверять мне — ни разу не видавшей сражений?  
      — А как ты собираешься сражаться без опыта? — обрубил он её резонным вопросом. — Ты будешь только мешать.  
      — Я… знаю слабости врага, — местами дрожа, местами твёрдо произнесла Ханаби.  
  
      Шикамару наконец взглянул на неё, подняв бровь.  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду? — недоверчиво и нехотя обронил он.  
      — Я… кое-что знаю. Это может помочь нам одержать победу.  
      — И всё-таки, — чуть поднажал Шикамару.  
      — Я расскажу, если вы обещаете ответить на один вопрос… — проговорила она и спешно уточнила: — Подробно.  
  
      Шикамару остановился и уставился на неё с недоумением, снова держа обе руки в карманах и чуть прогибаясь вперёд.  
  
      — Валяй, — через некоторое время согласился он.  
  
      Ханаби набрала в грудь побольше воздуха, решаясь.  
  
      — Кто такой Тоби? — выдохнула она и приготовилась к рубежу. Сейчас, сейчас всё подтвердится. Сейчас всё станет явным и она узнает правду.  
      — Хм… Так ты не знаешь, — озадаченно сказал он сам себе. — Не думаю, что это просто так… Скажи, я первый, кому ты задаёшь этот вопрос?  
      — Нет, — грустно и честно ответила Ханаби и мигом пожалела об этом. Она закусила губу. Вот план и провалился.  
      — И кто был до этого?  
  
      Она поняла, что больше темнить нет смысла. Внутри всё опустилось.  
  
      — Наруто и Обито… — растерянно выронила она.  
      — Обито?! — словно подавился Шикамару.  
  
      Повисла глупая и… страшноватая пауза.  
  
      — Кхм… И что он… они сказали? — реабилитировался он.  
  
      Ханаби почувствовала, как в горлу подкатывает комок бессилия и недовольства собой. Иными словами — истерика.  
  
      — Вот ты где, Ханаби! — к ним издалека бежала Хината.  
      — Вы обещали! — заторопилась Ханаби, пока сестра не слышала. — Отвечайте! — она подалась ближе к нему, инстинктивно сжимая кулаки от волнения.  
      — Окей, ладно, ладно! — испуганно замахал руками Шикамару, а потом смущённо завёл одну из них за затылок. — Кхм, в общем, дело в том, что это…  
      — Ханаби! — Хината чуть не снесла её с ног, заключив в объятия. Такое от неё можно было ожидать редко.  
      —…Обито, — закончил Шикамару.  
  
      Хината как раз отдалилась и теперь могла видеть распахнутые в ужасе глаза сестры.  
  
      — И… Мадара?.. — только и смогла выговорить Ханаби.  
      — Ну да, в каком-то смысле, — неловко, негромко рассмеялся Шикамару. По его виску текла капля пота.  
      — Шикамару-кун… — обречённо-испуганно прошептала Хината.  
      — Вы обещали подробно! — взвизгнула Ханаби. И откуда только взялись силы?.. — Что это значит — «в каком-то смысле»?  
      — Ну… Неужели ты ничего не знаешь? Обито развязал войну, Мадара её продолжил… То есть настоящий Мадара… Ты правда не знаешь?!  
      — Обито?.. Развязал войну…  
  
      Кусочки паззла вдруг стали вставать на места. Пугающе быстро и криво, но несомненно верно.  
  
      — Это значит… он убивал наших товарищей?..  
      — Да что тебя так удивляет? — воззрился на неё Шикамару.  
      — Шикамару-кун… — с истовой мольбой прошелестела Хината.  
  
      И вдруг в его глазах стало появляться осознание.  
  
      — Хината, и ты тоже?.. Хм. Ханаби, ты должна рассказать мне всё, что знаешь. В свою очередь я обещаю быть честным с тобой. Но сначала ты. Эта информация может иметь неотложную важность.  
  
      Но Ханаби уже ничего не разбирала, все звуки вокруг сливались в единую массу, все предметы вокруг завертелись в цветную карусель, и она осела на колени.  
      Части нужной картинки сцеплялись перед её мысленным взором словно на магнитах — хлоп, хлоп — друг к другу.  
      Девятихвостый…  
      Тот вполне мог напасть на своих. Однако напал лишь на Обито.  
      Ханаби закусила губу и зажмурилась, вспомнив одиночную палату, страшные раны и отсутствие должного ухода…  
      Он должен был от них умереть. Его оставили умирать. Под наблюдением. В… плену.  
      А Ханаби… Ханаби…  
      Дала ему сбежать.  
      Но, получается, что Какаши-сан тоже не «свой»?..  
      Как это всё уместить в голове?! Всё так сложно!  
      Обито хотел отправить её назад… Почему? Это была уловка? Она была приманкой, наживкой? Но почему тогда он прислушался к её мнению?.. Он мог попытаться подавить её волю шаринганом — но не сделал этого, даже не попробовал — Ханаби бы заметила!  
      Так может в этом дело? Он знал, что шаринган бесполезен против бьякугана?  
      Хлоп — слетелся очередной кусочек.  
      Что же это… как это всё страшно и странно…  
      Ханаби похолодела, и мурашки пронеслись по коже. Она всё это время была рядом с врагом, с безжалостным убийцей.  
      Неджи. Столько людей. Они все — от его руки. И эти руки…  
      Как же здесь холодно.  
      Голова кружилась. Ощущение страха так захватило, что Ханаби не верилось, что сейчас она в безопасности. Она в панике резко оглянулась по сторонам — и едва не потеряла равновесие, даже сидя на коленях. Чьи-то руки подхватили её. Она отшатнулась.  
      Чьи это руки?..  
      Пространство вокруг искажалось в бесконечных завитках. Ханаби зажмурилась снова и постаралась сосредоточиться.  
      Так, думай, думай… Что же ещё…  
      Миссия по поимке Мадары…  
  
      — Ему нужен Мадара! — выкрикнула она, кажется, вслух, потому что потом посыпались вопросы. Ханаби их почти не слышала — и не хотела.  
  
      Ханаби вспомнила, как он протыкал кунаем трупы поверженных ниндзя Горячих Источников. И легко представила, как он так же пронзает тело Неджи.  
      Нет… Обито, не надо! Почему…  
      Ханаби полыхнула жаром с ног до головы, когда ей пришло в голову кое-что ещё.  
      Окровавленная рука Обито бросает кунай и пробирается к ней в бельё, капли крови Неджи срываются ей на трусики и дальше — на лобок…  
      Ханаби почти вывернуло. Чудом — нет.  
      Он вбивался в неё, рычал от страсти — и мог в любой момент убить. В любой момент. Вот просто так. Потому что — надоела. Потому что — стала мешать. Потому что — что угодно.  
      Теперь стало ясно, почему он её не отправил в Коноху. Кто откажется от?..  
      Ханаби вспомнила, как его член толкался ей в глотку. Вкус спермы.  
      И желудок всё-таки не выдержал.  
      А самое мерзкое было то, что она не могла даже мысленно всадить ему в рёбра кунай. Она представляла их маленький опыт баловства с оружием — и… не могла представить его иначе. Ханаби ненавидела себя за остатки чувств. Они разъедали её кислотой, превращая из шиноби в невнятную кашу.  
      Какой позор. Хоть бы никто не узнал…  
       «Отец… Почему я тебя не послушала!»  
       «Токума… Прости… Прости! Какая же дура… Какая дура…»  
      Внизу живота тянуло. Болело. Как будто там был Обито. Как будто там был его кунай — он-то ей запросто мог всадить его даже туда. Боги… Ради чего она так рисковала! И как позорно она была счастлива от его прикосновений. А ведь каждое могло быть смертельным.  
      Ханаби вдруг заметила, что её качает, как на волнах. Это было приятно, даже паника куда-то делась. Она не сопротивлялась.  
      И вдруг она поняла, что её несут.  
      Кажется, ужасы прошлого наконец отпустили Ханаби, потому что пространство вокруг наполнилось знакомым голосом и даже обрело некоторую чёткость.  
  
      — Не надо меня в больницу, — выпалила она и резко дёрнулась. — Я в порядке. Хината! Я в порядке. Клянусь.  
  
      Шикамару спрыгнул с крыши и поставил Ханаби на землю — он был не из тех, кого надо долго уговаривать. Раздвоенное изображение перед глазами дрогнуло и совместилось в образ Хинаты.  
  
      — Ханаби… Ты так кричала… Мы испугались, — прошептала сестра, потирая обеими руками её плечи.  
  
      Ханаби скрипнула зубами и решила, что лучше не спрашивать, что именно она могла выкрикнуть. Шикамару со своей необщительностью вряд ли будет болтать, то же можно сказать и о Хинате. Что ж, пока репутация Ханаби в относительной безопасности. Предстояло выяснить только то, насколько громко она кричала.  
      Ханаби почувствовала, что её губы дрожат, вцепилась в рукава Хинаты и нырнула уже влажным лицом той в грудь. Фиолетовая ткань тут же безнадёжно промокла. Ханаби хотелось исчезнуть, раствориться, утонуть в подпространство. Но только какое-нибудь… своё.  
  
  
  
______________to be continued____________


End file.
